Living The Dream
by angelalexandra
Summary: Behind the Melody sequel. An extraordinary opportunity arises for the Winx Club when they become rock stars. But will this new found fame prove to be too much to handle when it starts to bring hurt, betrayal and secrets? Friendships will be tested, loyalties will fade, and trust in each other will be jeopardised all from behind the curtain. Will this be the end of the Winx Club?
1. Road to Stardom

**Hey all you Winx Club Fans out there :)**

**This is the sequel to my other story 'Behind the Melody'. This story has been in the works for almost a year and I wanted to finish the story before putting it up on fanfiction in case I don't get much time to write.**

**Full Summary: An extraordinary opportunity arises for the Winx Club when they become stars. But will this new found fame prove too much to handle when it starts to bring hurt, betrayal and secrets. Will it reveal sides of the winx that you didn't know existed? Are they ready for what lies ahead? Will this be the end of the Winx Club for good?**

**I do not own winx club or the songs in this story.**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>It was that time of year at Alfea where all the students spend a week completing an internship at any location in Magix. Mrs Faragonda thought that it would make a great opportunity for her students to learn how to help people out in the real world and get involved in their community. She thought it would be a great learning curve for future guardian fairies and queens.<p>

Stella chose _'Teen-fairy', _again, but this time, she was a journalist for the do's and don'ts column, known as _"Stella says."_

Flora decided to go to the _'Magix Botanical Gardens'_ as the herbal specialist, being the tour guide for visitors, and heal the plants when they're sick.

Tecna went to _'Magix Industries'_ , a wealthy technology company that designs and manufactures new and improved technological advances for the magical community. She was one of their designers, as well as an advisor to one of their leading engineers.

Bloom didn't know what to pick. She couldn't decide on anything, but the thing that caught her eye, was kids. So she chose the little primary school. She decided on being a teacher's assistant for grade 2's. She helped them in arts and crafts, taught them how to read books, and taught them some nursery rhymes. She loved her job so much that some of the kids started calling her 'Aunty Bloom'.

Layla was at the local gym as a personal trainer. The minute she walked into the gym, they hired her on the spot. Maybe it was her well fit body, or the fact that they saw her drag Stella through the front door and onto the machines earlier that week, but not one of the staff could deny how perfect Layla was for the job. She helped unfit clients get into shape, and also from time to time filled in as an aerobics instructor when staff was short-handed.

And finally, Musa; after her and the Winx's success at Alfea's singing competition the previous semester, she was offered a job, courtesy of Flora's 'inspiration'. It was not a one week internship like the other girls, but a part-time job as a song writer for _'Sony Magix Music'_. She loved it there and had a great time. Over the time she worked there, all of the songs she wrote for singers, signed by the company, had all become number 1 on the charts.

And so, our story begins...

* * *

><p>It was a normal day for the students of Alfea, as far as 'Internship week' was concerned. The girls all went to their internships at their specific times, and arrived back at school after their shifts. This week, the girls had no classes, no assignments, and best of all, no Griselda yelling at them to get out of bed. Some students didn't have work until the middle of the day, which left them more than enough time to sleep in.<p>

Musa arrived at a tall building in the centre of Magix that had a large music note on top of it. It was _'Sony Magix Music'_, the place that she called home, her third home after Alfea.

Musa walked in wearing black pants, black high heeled shoes and a red polo shirt that had the company's logo on the left side with their name on it. She walked through the sliding doors and revelled in the familiar stunning room. It had light grey shiny tiles on the floor, windows all over the walls lighting up the place, plants and lounge chairs were specifically placed in the corners of the room. People were bustling all around the room following instructions following through with their day-to-day routines. In front of Musa was a large white desk with a large computer sitting on top of it, and there, sat the nicest receptionist. Musa walked up to the desk and smiled at the receptionist who looked up at her and smiled.

The receptionist had stunning long red hair and wore a white blouse with black pants and black high heels. She wore a diamond ring on her left hand and wore a headset on her head.

"Good morning Musa," the receptionist greeted after placing a person on hold.

"Morning Erika," Musa replied with a smile. "How did Tony's interview with the board go?"

"He said that it went very well. I have sent you Tony's notes and your to-do list." Erika answered.

"Okay, cool. Thanks." And with that, Musa walked past the desk and walked through the see-through glass doors behind the reception desk to reveal hallways with offices galore and people rushing around.

Tony was Musa's boss. He was everyone's boss. He was CEO of the company. He signed singers with his company and dealt out managers to them. He also handled anything that came to the singers, the company, and making the company a success. He was the man that awarded Musa the position as head song writer at his company after she and the Winx won the competition. Tony was really nice and a laid back boss that treated her with respect. He was so cool that he had a billiard table in his office and sometimes offers employees to play. He claims that he has it when he's stuck for an idea, but everyone knows that that is just a cover up so that the board won't suspect anything.

As Musa walked down the halls, people smiled at her and greeted her warmly. Some were other co-workers, others were some of the company's singers under contract, and others were people of the public such as journalists and photographers.

Musa walked down the hall until she came to one office, which also had see-through walls and a glass door. Musa opened the glass door and walked inside the room. It had pure white carpets, 2 lounge chairs on the left with coffee tables, and a white desk on the right which sat a young girl. Opposite to the desk was a solid closed door which led to Musa's own office.

"Good Morning Miss Musa," the girl behind the desk said standing up from her seat behind the desk.

Musa smiled to herself. "Ellie, please stop calling me that, I hate formalities."

"Sorry Miss-...I mean, Musa" Ellie said and sat back down in her seat.

Musa laughed as she opened the door and walked in. Musa's office was simple, yet luxurious. It had white carpet on the floor, a white desk with files, papers and a red laptop sitting atop it. A swivel chair was placed behind the desk and there was a printer on a bench behind her. Hundreds of instruments were stacked, placed, tucked and were hung all around the room; saxophones, clarinets, flutes, drums, keyboards, guitars, bass guitars, you name the instrument, and it was in her office. There was a stunning grand white piano in the right corner next to a pair of giant windows that couldn't be opened and had no blinds or curtains.

Musa placed her bag on the floor next to her desk and sat down in her swivel chair. She opened her laptop and plugged in a USB. Just as Musa plugged in the USB, a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in" Musa called.

The door opened to reveal her assistant Ellie at the door.

"Sorry to bother you Musa" Ellie said almost blushing. "But I have Tony's notes for you and your to-do list Erika sent earlier."

"Oh right" Musa remembered.

Ellie walked over to Musa and handed her a file full of sticky notes and pages of notes. Musa opened the file and immediately a rose fell from the file. It was a gorgeous thornless red rose with a note on the stem. Musa looked at it, and read, _"For my darling success"._

"Ellie" Musa called as Ellie was about to close the door.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Who is this from?" Musa asked.

Ellie smiled warmly. "It is from your 10 o'clock appointment," she replied before she closed the door.

Musa took out her date book from a draw on her desk and opened it up to today. She looked down at her scheduled times until she came across 10 o'clock. There was nothing there. Musa looked at the clock and it read 9:30 am.

"I have 30 minutes to figure out who my 10 o'clock is." Musa thought to herself.

Musa shrugged it off as a mistake or a joke played by Tony or some of the other workers she came to think of as friends. She returned her attention back to her laptop and began work on a new song called '_Little Bird' _for a country singer that Tony hired the previous month.

The time went by quickly. Musa felt like 5 minutes had gone by, but it turned out to be 30 minutes. Soon it was time for her 10 o'clock appointment. Musa stood up from her chair, stretched her back, walked over to her window and stood staring out at the view. She found herself staring out the window a lot lately. It gave her a calm feeling seeing how relaxed the city was now that Baltor was gone for good.

Another knock was heard at the door as Ellie walked in again.

"Musa, your 10 o'clock appointment is here, and you have another appointment at 11:15 for a group of singers." Ellie informed.

"Okay, thanks. Send them in." Musa replied without taking her eyes off the view.

"This way please, sir." Musa heard Ellie instruct before she heard the footsteps of a person entering her office.

Ellie closed the door behind him as the person waited behind Musa. Musa could tell without turning around that this guy had very heavy breathing and shuffled their feet as they walked. Musa loved having sonic hearing. The person walked up behind Musa and covered her eyes with their hands.

Musa jumped at the sudden contact and then realised who it was and a huge smile crawled onto her face. She felt like slapping her forehead for not realising that her next appointment was actually the one person she cared for the most.

"Riven" Musa said happily and she could feel their bodies touching as Riven started to softly kiss her neck.

Musa giggled at the action as he took his hands away from her eyes and wrapped them around her waist.

"Hey" Riven replied as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Riven, this is a workplace, you can't do that here" Musa said giggling.

"This is your office" Riven informed.

"With people walking in and out of here at any time" she reminded him.

Riven sighed as he stopped kissing Musa's neck and just rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Let me guess, you didn't know about my appointment even though I sent you a rose" Riven joked.

"Maybe..." Musa answered playfully.

"Oh, I'm hurt" Riven said with a laugh.

Musa turned herself around in Riven's arms and their eyes met.

"I'm sorry...what can I do to make it up to you?" Musa asked as their faces got close.

"I can think of something" Riven replied as he looked into her eyes.

Musa smiled and gave Riven a kiss. It was soft at first, giving Riven time to stop smiling, but then started to get a little passionate as Riven moved his arms from her waist to one on the back of her neck and the other in her hair, and her hands wrapped around his neck. It was about to get even more passionate when a buzz was heard from Musa's desk.

The sudden noise made Musa jump as she released Riven's neck from her grip. She left Riven's embrace and went over to her desk. The noise was coming from a small answering machine that was an intercom between her and Ellie.

Musa pressed the button to make the buzzing stop. Musa was a little breath taken from her almost make-out session with Riven and sounded flushed when she spoke.

"Yes Ellie?" Musa asked flushed into the machine.

"Sorry to interrupt, Musa" Ellie began. "But Tony needs to see you immediately"

Musa sighed as she turned to Riven knowing that he would have to leave. She thought that she would at least get some time between her first appointment of the day, to make-out with her boyfriend in her office.

"Alright" Musa sighed. "When?"

"Now" a voice said coming from the door.

Musa and Riven turned to see a tall man with light orange hair, being pulled back in a ponytail, standing at the door.

"Mr James" Musa said trying to cover up the fact that her boyfriend was in her office.

"Good morning, Musa" Tony said with a smile. Her turned his attention to the magenta haired specialist to his right standing by the window.

"And you too, Riven. So nice to see you visiting your girlfriend while she's at work" Tony added sincerely.

"I do anything for my girl, you know that Tony" Riven replied with a laugh.

"Right, well, if you don't mind, I would like to-"

Another buzz from the intercom sounded interrupting Tony in mid-sentence.

"Yes?" Musa answered.

"Musa, there's a call on line one. It's kind of urgent" Ellie replied.

"Can it wait? I'm in a meeting with the boss."

"They say that it is a matter of life and death"

"Fine" Musa said putting the phone on loud speaker. "Good morning, this is Musa" Musa greeted.

"Musa!" several voices cried through the phone.

"Good morning Miss Musa, this is your 11.15 appointment requesting a cancellation to talk to you while on lunch break" a perky girl said.

"Hey guys" Musa replied happily hearing her friends' voices. "Stella, were you the one who phoned in that late appointment?"

"Guilty as charged" Stella answered through the phone.

"I thought you guys were at internship" Musa stated.

"We were, its Friday, Musa. It's our last day, and on our last day, we finish at 11" Tecna informed.

"That's awesome you guys" Musa congratulated.

"Hmmm" Tony said clearing his throat to get Musa's attention. "Musa, if you don't mind, I love your friends just as much as you do, they are a lot of fun, but I really need to see you now."

"Who's that?" Bloom asked.

"It's Tony!" Stella yelled happily. "Hi Tony!"

"Hi girls, if you don't mind, we really do have to get back to our meeting" Tony said.

"Whatever you say in front of her, you can say in front of us" Stella exclaimed as Musa blushed.

"Very well" Tony said caving in. "Musa, you've worked here for what, 4 months?"

"It's been 5 actually" Tecna said through the phone making Musa face palm herself for having an intelligent friend.

"Right" Tony corrected. "Well, since then, you have written almost 15 songs that have all hit number one on the charts for each artist."

"Thanks" Musa began.

"I'm not done yet," Tony said hinting that that's not the best part. "I have seen what you can do Musa. I've seen you sing, and now, I have seen you write number 1 songs. Because of this, I want to sign you up with my company."

The girls all cheered and whistled through the phone as Musa was left gob smacked and Riven smirking in the background.

"W-w...what?" Musa asked confused

"You heard me" Tony answered playfully. "I want you to be a singer for _Sony Magix Music_. You shall keep this office, have your own band, write your own songs, CD's, performances, tours, the works."

"I don't know what to say" Musa said completely gob smacked.

"Say yes" Riven said with a smile.

"Say yes...say yes...say yes" the girls all chanted through the phone.

"Alright, I'll do it" Musa answered as the girls all cheered. "As long as the girls are my band, we're a team. I don't do it without them."

"Done" Tony agreed shaking Musa's hand.

The girls were screeching and yelling through the phone with so much excitement, more than Musa was showing at this point. Too embarrassed to let it show.

"Musa, you're now a singer, prepare for the road to stardom" Tony exclaimed. And with that he let himself out of Musa's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was the first chapter :) Please tell me what you think :)<strong>

**Until next time.**

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	2. Celebrity Treatment

**Thank you to all of those who have reviewed my first chapter :)**

**I don't own winx club or any of the songs in this chapter :)**

**Here is the second chapter! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Musa this is so exciting, we're going to be famous!" Stella screeched in their dorm back at Alfea.<p>

Musa was star-struck by the whole thing. She thought that she was in a dream or something. She didn't release that it wasn't until Tony gave her the contract with Mrs Faragonda present that it was actually a reality.

"I know, and Tony said that he's giving us all a huge surprise!" Bloom joined in as she and Stella began jumping up and down.

"But remember, he did say after we pass the test" Tecna reminded.

"So, where do we have to perform again?" Stella asked.

As the girls were talking, Flora looked over at Musa who was still just sitting on the couch in the same position since they got home. She walked over to her and sat down.

"Musa, sweetie, is everything okay?" she asked.

Musa was pulled out of her daze by her friend's calm gentle voice and turned to look at her.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"Are you okay?" Flora repeated loud enough for everyone to turn their attention to Musa.

"Yeah, just really overwhelmed I guess" Musa answered.

"Musa, this is your big break" Layla said giddy. "Why aren't you excited?"

"It all just seems too easy somehow" Musa answered standing up and walking over to the window.

"Forget that!" Stella said dismissing Musa's comment with a wave of her hand. "We're going to be FAMOUS!"

"But-"

"No buts" Bloom interrupted holding Musa on the shoulders. She pushed Musa to the couch and forced her to sit down. Bloom then crouched in front of her as the girls crowded around.

"This is your break, don't let it sleep away because you think it's too easy, because it's not. You have worked really hard for this, Musa. For years you've been dreaming about this, now it is your chance. What would your mother tell you to do?" Bloom asked.

Musa looked away for a couple of seconds thinking about her answer.

"She would tell me to go for it" Musa answered looking back at Bloom.

Bloom smiled as she stood up. "Then go for it" Bloom said holding out her hand for Musa to take.

Musa took Bloom's hand and stood up excitedly. "Alright, let's get ready, we've got a test to pass" Musa said as she ran into her room and came back out with hundreds of instruments, from wood wind instruments to brass, from percussion to string instruments.

"Now, we need a hip new song that will engage our audience as soon as we start playing" Musa began as she sat down with a pencil and paper.

The girls were quiet as they were thinking of a rhythm that would entice people. Layla was lying on the floor on her back and staring up at the ceiling. Stella was sitting on a lounge chair with her feet dangling over the arm rest. Bloom sat on a bean bag chair staring at a wall. Flora sat looking out at the window, and Musa was on the 3-seater couch with her head on the arm rest and her legs spread out on the couch. It was so quiet that Stella could hear the sound of water dripping from the tap.

Tap…..tap….tap…tap

"ARGH!" Stella cried in frustration. "This is ridiculous! You guys really think that sitting in silence will magically bring us an idea? You really think that inspiration is going to magically fall into our laps?"

All of sudden, Stella's phone started ringing. The girls looked at Stella and laughed. Stella rolled her eyes and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Stella"_

"Brandon! It's so good to hear from you!"

"_You too Stella. How was your internship?"_

"It was great, but did you get my text?"

"_Yes I did, and that's why we're calling"_

"We're calling?" Stella said confused.

"_Hi Stella!" several other voices said into the phone._

"Hi guys. Hold on, let me put you on speaker phone" Stella pressed a button so that the girls could hear the other boys.

"_Good afternoon ladies" Sky said through the phone_

"Hi guys" the girls said with smiles

"Good to hear from you" Bloom said.

"_We just wanted to call and say congratulations and tell you that you girls deserve this opportunity" Helia said._

"Aw….aren't you boys sweet" Stella said still holding the phone and she placed it on the coffee table as the girls gathered around.

"_We are so happy and proud of you girls" Timmy added._

"_We admit that it was random" Riven began_

"_RIVEN!" the others yelled._

"_But, no one is more deserving than you girls" he finished._

"Aw…." The girls gushed.

"_See! This is why I didn't want to say anything" Riven complained._

"Are you guys going to be able to come see us tomorrow for our test run as a band?" Layla asked.

"_Unfortunately, we can't Layla" Nabu said disappointed._

"Why not?" Flora asked sadly.

The guys suddenly went very quiet.

"_Um….we are…..you see….well" Sky stuttered._

"_We are busy organising-" Timmy_

"Organising what?" Bloom asked suspiciously at the guys' behaviour.

"_We have survival training for the next two days" Riven blurted out._

"_Yes, training" Brandon agreed._

"_They want to see if we can survive in the wild" Helia added._

"So what, you're going to wrestle bears and rein in wild dragons?" Stella joked.

"_If we find them" Riven replied seriously._

The girls stopped laughing.

"Seriously?" Musa asked.

"_If I have it my way" Riven replied._

In the background the girls could hear banging and clashing of metal and many voices echoing around the guys.

"_Prince Sky!"_

"_Look, we better go" Sky said rushed._

"But you guys just phoned" Bloom whined.

"_We hope you girls have an awesome time tomorrow night" Timmy added rushed too._

"_We know that you will be great" Helia said and they hung up the phone._

"Well that was weird" Stella said putting her phone away.

"What do you think was going on in the background?" Flora asked.

"Why would someone ask about entertainment at Red Fountain?" Bloom questioned.

"Who cares?" Layla said. "If they want to call it a survival camp, than let them. All I know is that I feel bad for the other guys."

"Why the other guys?" Tecna asked.

"Because, Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Helia, and Nabu are stuck with Riven for two whole days, whether they call it a mission or not" Layla answered.

The girls all laughed at Layla's comment, including Musa.

"You know, I should be sticking up for my boyfriend, but that is just too funny" Musa said.

"Okay, back to reality" Bloom said. "We need some inspiration. What gives you inspiration Musa?"

"Well, life experiences mostly. Mainly heartbreak or love" Musa answered.

"Okay, let's go with that. How many times has someone hurt us?" Bloom asked rhetorically

"Do you want a list?" Stella asked.

"Well, there was Brandon, Sky, Riven, Diaspro, Darcy," Layla began listing.

"I wasn't really asking" Bloom said.

"We know, but looking back on those reactions would help" Tecna mentioned.

"Fine" Bloom rolled her eyes.

"Well, my world shook when I discovered that Brandon wasn't a prince and that he was lying to me and leading me on" Stella said.

"Okay, that's good" Musa said writing 'world shaken' on a note pad.

"Sky has hurt me several times in our relationship, I've cried too many times" Bloom added.

"And we do get hurt a lot, we've all cried more than once in our life" Flora said. "And we all know that that won't be the last time"

"Excellent. And I wanted to cry when I saw Riven and Darcy together, but I didn't" Musa added.

"It's like you don't believe that it's happening, like you're watching somebody else live it" Tecna said. "Continuously falling into nothing"

"That is what I feel too!" Stella said.

"And you feel stressed. I mean, I was stressed when I found out about the arranged marriage" Layla commented.

"This is perfect you guys. Pretty soon we'll have our opening song" Musa said writing everything down.

* * *

><p>The guys looked at the phone that they had just hung up. They wore guilty faces.<p>

"I feel bad for lying to them" Helia said.

"Don't worry, it's not that big of a deal" Sky said trying to cheer him up.

"Coming from the person who wants us to lie to the girls in the first place" Riven said.

"They won't get hurt if they don't find out. That's the whole idea. And besides, I am protecting Bloom, that's why we aren't telling either of the girls" Sky explained.

"Still doesn't make it right, Sky. This is going against everything that I believe in" Helia said.

"I know you hate this, but I can't let Bloom find out. I'm protecting her, and I know she would get hurt coming" Sky said.

"Fine, now go answer your mother" Nabu said.

Sky nodded and walked over to his mother.

"Yes mother?" Sky said.

"Son, I want to discuss arrangements for this special day. Now, for entertainment, your father thought of this band that his friends have been raving about. I want them to perform" Queen Samera said.

"Do what you want mother, I just want you to be happy" Sky said with a smile.

"Thank you daring. Everything will be arranged by the party planner. You just make sure that there will be no problems. I don't want to upset Diaspro's family. They have already been disappointed once with you, I don't want this event to jeopardise our treaty with Quartz."

"Trust me, mother, that will not happen" Sky promised.

* * *

><p>The next day, the girls were waiting outside Alfea for Tony to pick them up. They had their cutest outfits on, sheet music in their hands, and hearts beating miles a second from nerves and suspense.<p>

Musa wore a red strapless top with a belt under the bust with black leggings and black high heels.

Flora wore black short shorts with black flats and a green singlet top, a black vest, and a silver long necklace around her neck.

Stella wore an orange short skirt with a yellow halter neck top with orange platform sandals.

Layla wore black pants with a chain hanging diagonally on the pants, black boots under the pants, and a black strapless top that showed her stomach, , and a silver necklace.

Tecna wore green knee length shorts with purple flats, a white top and a purple jacket over the top, with a green bracelet on her left wrist.

Bloom wore a blue skirt with a white shirt and blue ballet flats, and a silver heart necklace around her neck.

"Man he's late" Tecna said looking at her watch.

"Seriously, it would've been faster to fly air Stella" Stella added admiring her ring.

"Are you sure he's bringing a car?" Layla asked impatient.

"That's what he said" Bloom replied.

The girls dropped their bags and walked over to sit by the wishing well. The girls all sat down and as soon as they did, a gorgeous white limo drove through the gates of Alfea and stopped in front of the girls.

"Oh my god!" Stella shrieked jumping up and down.

"No...way" Musa said gob smacked.

"This is BRILLIANT" Tecna cried.

"Is this a dream?" Flora asked pinching herself feeling like it's a dream.

"Tony is so cool!" Bloom yelled as she grabbed her bag and rushed to the car.

"He out did himself" Layla said in disbelief.

The driver came out of the driver's seat and opened the passenger door for the girls. The girls ran inside as the driver placed their luggage in the limo. The girls looked around and saw that the interior of the car was black leather. The seats went from the left side of the door and around the corner. Near the end of the seats in the corner was a cabinet with DVD's, magazines, and CD's inside. There was a mini fridge next to the cabinet that was filled with chocolate and soft drink. There was a small mini tv just by the window separating the driver from the passengers. Above the cabinet was a large window to see the wide open space outside the luxury limo.

The girls all gasped as they saw the inside.

"He has got to be kidding" Bloom said standing in the door way as the rest of the girls ran inside.

"Oh my god" Layla said sitting on the seats. "This is so comfortable."

"This is awesome" Tecna said looking through the range of DVD's.

"This can't be happening" Musa said still awe struck.

Just then, the mini TV turned on by itself and the girls saw Tony's face appear.

"Oh it's happening alright" Tony said through the tv.

The girls all jumped at the sudden randomness of Tony's appearance.

"Argh!" the girls all screamed.

"Tony!" Stella yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure that fame hasn't gotten to your heads yet" Tony joked.

"No, not at all" Bloom answered sipping a champagne glass filled with lemonade, pretending that it is champagne.

"Right..." Musa smirked.

"Listen girls, if this performance goes well, you will be hitting the charts by the end of the semester" Tony informed hopefully.

"No way" Flora said gob smacked.

"Way" Tony answered. "Now, keep in mind that there will be reporters outside waiting for your arrival. They will do anything to get a good scoop from upcoming artists."

"And..." Layla said not getting the idea.

"You are NOT to talk to them, at all" Tony said seriously and strictly.

"But what if-

"But nothing, Tecna. Not one word" Tony said looking directly at her. "Is that understood?"

"Yes Tony" the girls all answered sounding like he spoiled the fun.

The TV suddenly turned off at the response from the girls. Each girl looked around the limo as Bloom poured herself another small glass of lemonade.

"Bloom" Tecna began. "Have you ever heard of the saying, too much of a good thing?"

"No, I actually never heard of that" Bloom answered pouring Tecna a glass.

"But you do realise that that is lemonade that you're pouring?" Layla asked.

"Yes, but it does look like champagne, and that is as close as I can get" Bloom replied now pouring Stella a glass.

The others all stared at Bloom. None of them expected her to drink anything that came close to looking, or tasting like champagne. They didn't even know that Bloom would want to drink champagne.

"Oh come on" Bloom complained. "This is a toast to our success, we should enjoy it."

After about a couple seconds of silence, the girls took a glass from Bloom. They toasted to their success and clinked their glasses. As Flora sipped her lemonade, she looked outside the window and saw a stunning fancy hotel.

"Look, there's the hotel" Flora yelled getting really excited.

"We're playing at a hotel?" Stella asked confused

"Yes" Layla replied annoyed. "We told you like a billion times before we left the school."

"And you thought I was listening to that?" Stella said.

"Yes" the girls all replied.

The limo stopped just outside the hotel. The hotel was a stunning tall building with a large drive way for all different sizes of cars. The building itself had hundreds of balconies with a perfect view of the city, with gold paint all coating the outside.

The girls stepped out of the limo still gawking at the sight in front of them.

"I think we're under dressed" Stella started panicking.

The limo driver walked around to the boot of the limo and started unpacking the bags. A blonde haired man wearing a clean black suit walked up to them.

"Good morning ladies, you must be the Winx" the man said.

"That's us" Musa replied.

"Well I'm Richard Price, the owner of the Ritz Hotel" Richard said with a smile. "Let me say that it's an honour to have your band perform for our Winter Gala Ball this evening."

"No problem, this is what we love to do" Flora said with a smile.

"Excellent. Let's go inside shall we?" Richard said turning around and heading off.

The girls walked over to collect their bags when Richard stopped them.

"Don't worry about your bags ladies, the bell boys will take care of that" Richard said as six bell boys came walking out of the front doors.

They picked up all the bags and made their way back inside the hotel.

"Let's go" Richard continued.

Richard walked up to the front door and the girls followed him. He opened the door and allowed the girls to go in first. The girls all gasped when they saw in reception area.

It was a stunning hard-wooded floor with a fountain in the centre. There were glass elevators and people everywhere. It looked more like a ballroom then a lobby.

"Welcome Winx, to the Ritz hotel" Richard exclaimed walking ahead of the girls. "This 220 metre, 5 star building is the largest hotel in all of the realms" Richard began they all walked through the lobby showing them the way to their performance area.

"The hotel features a wide range of services; from world class dining experience and entertainment, to convention and meeting halls. It is centred in the heart of Magix. This 72 story building hosts 1265 guest rooms and luxury suits with stunning views of Magix on your own balconies. Containing 10 restaurants and buffets, this hotel includes Magix's full service spas."

"Spas!" Stella yelled. "Can we go now?"

Richard laughed as they kept walking through the hotel, stopping at each individual room.

"You can after the tour" Richard replied. "Moving on, the hotel also offers 2 outdoor swimming pools, full fitness complex, and 70,000 square feet of state of the art technology facilities and a private botanical garden where all our kitchen and beauty ingredients are freshly grown."

"It's like this hotel was built for all of us" Bloom said in amazement.

"The hotel also has 3 elegant ballrooms, 4 dance halls, and 15 meeting rooms with friendly staff just waiting to assist in planning and hosting any events, such as balls, formals, and weddings."

"Is that all?" Layla said sarcastically.

Richard led the girls into the largest ballroom into the entire hotel. There were large crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, hundreds of small round tables on the floor, and a state of the art stage with professional lighting and electronics.

"And this is where you girls will be performing" Richard said.

"Wow" the girls all said.

"Excuse me, Richard" Flora began turning to face him. "Why are you telling us all the features of the hotel when we're only performing for tonight?"

"Because, if all the guests are impressed by your performance, you will be given the penthouse suit on the top floor" Richard replied.

The girls all screeched and jumped up and down. This had to be a dream. They thought that nothing could get any better.

"Now, get yourselves ready girls, the guests will arrive in 45 minutes. You will go on in an hour" Richard informed, and with that, he left.

"This is unbelievable" Bloom said.

"What do we do now?" Tecna asked.

"I don't know what you girls are doing, but I'm going to the spa" Stella said as she took a bag from one of the bell boys and ran off.

"I'm going to the gym" Layla said running off.

"Don't forget to freshen up before our performance" Musa called as she walked away to get ready.

"Yeah, yeah" Stella and Layla replied without looking back.

"Well, I'm going to go swimming" Bloom said skipping off.

"And I'm off to see the botanical gardens" Flora said leaving Tecna all alone.

"Well, I know what I'm going to do" Tecna said and she jumped up on stage and started fiddling with the electronics.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, the girls were backstage all in their outfits.<p>

Musa was wearing a red sequin halter neck top with black skinny leg jeans and red strappy high heels.

Stella wore a yellow sequin strapless top with a white sequin bow under the bust with black skinny legs jeans with black ankle high heel boots.

Flora wore a pink sequin strapless dress with long black high heel boots with a black sequin belt around her waist.

Tecna wore a purple sequin one shoulder top with black skinny leg jeans and purple high heel boots.

Bloom wore a light blue skirt with a white sequin spaghetti strap top with white high heel boots.

Layla wore a dark green sequin top with a black jacket and black skinny leg jeans with dark green converse shoes.

"Anyone getting nervous?" Musa asked coolly

"No" Layla answered spinning her drumsticks in her hands.

"Really? You aren't scared at hundreds of eyes staring at you waiting for you to mess up?" Musa said tuning her guitar.

"Now I am" Flora replied nervously watching the guests arriving in the ballroom.

"You girls ready?" Richard asked wearing a tuxedo.

"As ready as we'll ever be" Tecna replied picking up her keyboard and placing the strap over her head and on her shoulder.

"Relax, think of it like the singing competition we won last semester" Stella assured getting her guitar.

Richard nodded and he walked up on stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Ritz Hotel Winter Gala" Richard introduced. "For tonight's entertainment, we have the new rising sensation from _Sony Magix Music_. Let's welcome, _The Winx_."

The room filled with applause as the curtains slowly opened revealing a dark stage. There was a sudden sound of sticks banging together.

Musa was in the centre at the front standing behind a microphone stand getting ready to sing. On her right was Stella playing the electric guitar and left was Flora playing a violin with 3 other professional violinists. Next to Stella was Tecna playing the keyboard, and next to Flora and the violinists was Bloom with a bunch of percussion instruments, such as a xylophone, chimes, and a DJ to mix records, with Layla on the drums at the back in the centre. Also next to Flora and the violinists was a small big band on trumpets and trombones.

The stage was black as the girls stood waiting for the music to start. Tecna stood with the keyboard ready to begin playing. Once they all were ready, a single spot light hit Musa and the piano began playing.

"Love is all around" By Rick-Lee

_Musa: We were always together__  
><em>_You knew every thought that I had__  
><em>_My wish was your command_

The chimes came in by Bloom and the other girls began clapping their hands still in darkness.

_Musa: Like a match made in heaven__  
><em>_Then we took it right back to earth__  
><em>_And things got out of hand_

Bloom ripped the records

_But now I look into your eyes__  
><em>_I feel something I can't disguise__  
><em>_It's like I'm meeting someone new__  
><em>_Makes me wanna get it with you_

_Chorus_

The stage all of a sudden lit up revealing the rest of the band as the chorus began. The drums, trumpets, and violins began joining in with the chorus.

_Everyone: Suddenly I see, what you mean to me__  
><em>_And what we lost is found, Love is all around__  
><em>_And do you think of me, like I think of you__  
><em>_Can you hear the sound, love is all around__  
><em>_Musa: Love is all around_

Violins came in.

(Stella and Bloom were background singers oohing in the background)_  
><em>_Musa: I was walking in circles__  
><em>_Used to know the way__  
><em>_but I couldn't find it _

_Musa and backup singers: anymore__  
><em>_Musa: I thought the world had no colours__  
><em>_Tried to eat, but nothing would taste__  
><em>_Musa and Backup singers: The same as before_

_Musa: But now I look into your eyes__  
><em>_I feel something I can't disguise__  
><em>_It's like I'm meeting someone new__  
><em>_Makes me wanna get it with you__  
><em>

As the chorus began again, some of the guests began getting up from their seats and began dancing. Colourful lights were flashing on the stage with the chorus.

_Chorus__  
><em>_Suddenly I see, what you mean to me__  
><em>_And what we lost is found, Love is all around__  
><em>_And do you think of me, like I think of you__  
><em>_Can you hear the sound, love is all around__  
><em>_Love is all around_

Violins came in again as the bridge began with only the trumpets only.

_Bridge_

_Musa: We can have a good time, and take the bad times__  
><em>_Just remember when your down__  
><em>_I will stay beside you, your heart will guide you__  
><em>_Baby love is all around_

Everything went quiet with only the piano and a single spot light hit Musa only again.

_Musa: Love is all around_

The chorus had all the instruments come in with the lights flashing again.

_Chorus__  
><em>_Everyone: Suddenly I see, what you mean to me__  
><em>_And what we lost is found, Love is all around__  
><em>_And do you think of me, like I think of you__  
><em>_Can you hear the sound, love is all around_

_Everyone: Suddenly I see, what you mean to me__  
><em>_And what we lost is found, Love is all around__  
><em>_And do you think of me, like I think of you__  
><em>_Can you hear the sound, love is all around_

The instruments stopped and they all started clapping.

_Musa: Love is all around_

The violins came in and ended the song.

The crowd applauded the girls as some of them raised their glasses toasting the band. The people who were on the dance floor were clapping the loudest.

The girls started their next song. Everyone was playing the same instruments except for Flora who picked up another electric guitar, Tecna changed her keyboard for a piano, the violinists and big band left the stage. Bloom changed the DJ booth so that it would only techno music for the chorus. Once Bloom saw that everyone was ready, she began the techno music and Musa began.

"Free Fallin'" by Zoe Baldwi

_Verse 1_

_Musa: It's not the first time I felt this heartache  
>It's not the first time I felt my world shake<br>Won't be the last time I cry but there's no tears tonight  
>Leavin my stress at the door till day break<em>

_Cos I can feel it in the air  
>Something's different tonight<br>I'm stepping out of your shadow  
>And moving into the light<em>

_Figured it out now I'm liberated  
>Feel like I'm somebody new<br>Not waiting round for your love now baby  
>You're never coming through<em>

As the chorus began, the lights flashed, and more techno music, piano and drums came in.

_Chorus__  
>Musa: And I'm free fallin<br>I'm letting go just let the melody flow  
>Said I'm free fallin<em>

_I'm feeling so like whatever cos things can only get better  
>I'm free tonight<br>Sweet dreams goodbye  
>I'm free tonight<br>It's all good I'm alright_

_Verse 2_

_Musa: It's not the first time I've started over  
>It's not the first time my world grew colder<br>It's gonna take a little time but right now I'm doing fine  
>Gonna live it up before I get much older<em>

_Cos I can feel it in the air  
>Something's different tonight<br>I think I'm finally moving on  
>Yeah I've come back to life<em>

_Chorus__  
>Musa: And I'm free fallin<br>I'm letting go just let the melody flow  
>Said I'm free fallin<br>I'm feeling so like whatever cos things can only get better  
>I'm free tonight<em>

_Said I'm free tonight_

Piano

_Musa: (Echo) Free Fallin'_

Piano

_Musa: And I'm free…._

_Chorus__  
>Musa: And I'm free fallin<br>I'm letting go just let the melody flow  
>Said I'm free fallin<em>

_I'm feeling so like whatever cos things can only get better  
>I'm free tonight<br>Sweet dreams goodbye  
>I'm free tonight<br>It's all good I'm alright_

The room filled with applause as the girls smiled knowing that their performance was a hit. Richard walked back up on the stage with another microphone in his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's give it up for _The Winx_" Richard said as the crowd applauded louder. Some of the guests were even cheering for an encore "Congratulations girls, welcome to the Ritz Hotel."

The girls screamed with joy, they were now living in a luxury penthouse.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the second chapter :)<strong>

**Please tell me what you think :)**

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	3. Living The Good Life

Later that evening, the performance was over and the girls followed Richard to the top floor which was the penthouse suit. Richard led the girls into an elevator which took them to the top floor. The elevator opened up to a hallway with only one door in front of them.

"Ladies, I welcome you, to your new home" Richard said as he took out a key, placed it in the lock, and opened the door to show the girls, their new penthouse.

The girls all gasped in amazement. The penthouse had 2 floors. On the first floor, as soon as the door opened, there was a spill out marble staircase that was wrapped in iron in the far right corner curling up to the next floor. On the far left was the deluxe lounge with 3 2-seater couches and flat screen TV. The living room had ocean views with windows next to and behind the staircase. There was a fireplace on the right of the front door with a 4 door slider that opens to a large balcony to the right of the staircase.

On the right not to far from the staircase was the entrance to the kitchen. There were tiles and state-of-the-art appliances. The kitchen contained a double oven, 48 inch cabinet overlay fridge and freezer, dishwasher and microwave. A black glass backsplash offers mirrored views of the ocean. When you walk into the kitchen on the right was a large wooden dining table for 6 people.

Back to the lounge, to the left of the door and near the lounge were 2 of the bedrooms with their own bathroom each. On the second floor, there were 4 bedrooms each with their own bathrooms with central air-condition and heating throughout the entire condo. Each bedroom on the second floor had a balcony. There was also a large practice and recording studio that was sound proof to the far left of the bedrooms.

To far right of the bedrooms was an entire room filled with designer clothes ranging from Gucci to Louis Vuitton and hundreds of mirrors, personal make-up stations and shoe and accessory racks.

"Oh...my...GOD!" Stella yelled as she ran up the stairs and claimed one of the bedrooms. "I claim the bedroom right next to the wardrobe!"

"No fair!" Bloom yelled as she ran up to Stella.

Musa walked to the bedroom on the left. "I claim this one!"

Tecna walked to the bedroom next to Musa's. "I want this one!"

Flora and Layla ran upstairs to claim their own rooms.

"You girls like the condo?" Richard asked.

"Like it!" Stella yelled and she ran to the top of the staircase to the banister. "We LOVE IT!"

"Well you girls deserve it" Richard said as she began to walk out. "The keys are on the coffee table in the living room" he added and closed the door behind him.

"I can't believe that we are living here!" Stella screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran around the wardrobe room looking at all of the clothes.

"There has to be some catch" Tecna said logically as she opened the first floor's balcony doors.

"Catch? Come on, Tecna. Why do you have to be such a downer? Just live a little" Stella called.

"This is such a luxurious apartment. Why would they give it to us after only one performance to a bunch of rich people?" Layla questioned agreeing with Tecna.

"Guys, we're stars! Tony must've bought this apartment for us. Come on, enjoy this moment girls! We are literally living the dream" Musa said sitting on one of the couches.

* * *

><p>The next morning the girls were woken up by the sound of knocking on the front door. Layla came walking down the stairs in her pj's and her dressing white dressing gown. Stella slowly opened her door and was following Layla. She was rolling her eyes and yawning.<p>

"Who the hell is making all that noise?" Stella asked.

Layla walked up to the door and opened it. As soon as the door opened, sudden flashes of light appeared blinding the girls. Layla and Stella shrieked and covered their eyes from the bright light.

Layla looked through the crack in the door and saw that the flashes of light was from cameras with photographers and camera men for the news standing in the hall way. All the news presenters were there to get the big scoop on the rising new comer to the music industry.

"Layla, Layla" One of the reporters said pushing a microphone in Layla's face. "Care to comment on how overnight, your band has reached the news about its sign with _Sony Magix Records_?"

"REPORTERS!" Stella yelled and she quickly ran upstairs brushed her hair and threw on a pair of orange skinny jeans, with a white singlet top tucked into the jeans with an orange jacket, and she ran back downstairs.

Stella pushed Layla out of the way and stood in the door way.

"Hello" Stella said flirtatiously. "I am Stella, lead guitarist of _The Winx_"

The reporters suddenly went frenzy and asking Stella millions of questions and taking hundreds of photographs for the morning's paper.

Bloom and Tecna walked out of their bedrooms to check on the commotion.

"What's going on?" Tecna asked.

Bloom and Tecna looked over at the door seeing all the reporters.

"And so it begins" Bloom said slumping into a lounge chair.

"Excuse me, excuse me" a voice said pushing through the crowd of reporters.

Stella looked through the crowd and saw that it was Tony pushing through the crowd. Stella stepped aside so that Tony could come inside. Tony almost fell on the floor when he finally managed to pass the reporters. Stella slammed the door shut and went to wake up Musa.

"Good morning ladies, I hope that fame hasn't gotten to your heads" Tony said as Musa came into the lounge yawning.

"How can it go into our heads when we've only done one performance?" Layla said confused.

"Well, according to the newspaper, the performance was international. It was televised throughout the realms. That performance I organised for you girls, was not just a winter gala to raise money for charity, it was the international hotel manager awards" Tony informed as he held up a newspaper.

On the very front page of the newspaper, was the headline, "_New rising sensation, The Winx, blew away the realms on international television debut"_

"Please tell me you're kidding" Musa said almost about to burst from joy.

"Welcome to the big leads girls" Tony congratulated.

All the girls screamed with joy and amazement.

"This is SOO awesome!" Stella cried. "I've got to tell Brandon this" she added as she went to the phone.

"But wait, they are still on their survival mission" Bloom reminded everyone.

"Oh that's right. Then let's call my parents" Stella said and she was about to dial her dad's phone number.

"Hold that thought, you girls have a performance tonight. It's for a royal gala" Tony said.

"WHAT!" the girls all yelled.

"This is such late notice, Tony" Tecna said looking at her watch.

"Yeah, I mean we need outfits, hair and make-up, transportation, new songs" Stella rambled.

"Already been covered" Tony boasted. "All you have to do is write a song on the plane."

"Yes, because it's just that easy" Layla said sarcastically.

"So, who's the royal family?" Bloom asked.

"Doesn't matter. They have invited royals from across the magical dimension" Tony said.

"What do you mean?"

"Something about marriage and keeping a treaty, who cares" Tony said. "Girls, a make-up crew will be here at 2pm. Your limo will arrive at 4.30pm. You are to be at the airport no later than 5.30pm for your flight. Is that clear?"

"Sure?" Flora said intimidated.

"Oh, and also" Tony said and he opened the door for a young girl around their age.

The girl pushed passed reporters and entered the penthouse. The girl was Ellie, Musa's assistant from work.

"Ellie?" Musa said confused.

"Hey Musa" she said with a smile.

"Girls, this is Ellie, your new personal assistant for the band" Tony introduced.

"Nice to meet you" the girls said.

"You got promoted? That's incredible" Musa said happy for Ellie.

"Actually, since I was always your personal assistant, I just became the band's assistant now that you're part of a band now" Ellie said too modest.

"Well, glad that you're here" Musa replied.

"Anyway girls, Ellie will be making sure that you know what upcoming events and gigs you have, that you girls will all run on time, and she will also be in charge of getting you girls to your gigs on time. So, if you aren't running on time this evening to get to the airport on time, believe me, she will do whatever is possible to get you there on time" Tony explained.

"Okay" Tecna said defensive.

Tecna didn't like the way Tony was suddenly being a disciplinarian and treating her friends. He's supposed to give them at least a day's notice about an event. Or that's the impression that all the girls were given about him.

"But Tony" Bloom began. "We don't have time to write a song or get our heads in the game."

"I don't care how you girls do it. All I care about is that you girls wear what is given, have dinner with the royal family, mingle, dress into performance clothes, and blow everyone away so that maybe you girls will record your first album" Tony answered annoyed and he left slamming the door.

"Wow, did anyone find him a little bit scary just then?" Flora asked.

The girls all nodded in reply.

"Well, I don't know about you girls, but I'm going to go look through our mall sized closet and find a Gucci or Dior dress" Stella said as she ran upstairs and into the closet.

The girls watched as Stella made her way upstairs to change.

"Um girls" Ellie called. "It's 9am. You girls have a reservation downstairs in the hotel's restaurant for breakfast. It's a buffet. You need to be up here by 11am so that you can all have showers. Your make-up and hair stylists will be here at 1pm."

"Fine" Stella sighed walking back down the stairs.

The girls got dressed into casual clothes and went downstairs to the restaurant for breakfast.

* * *

><p>At Red Fountain, Sky was busy packing a suit case.<p>

"Sky" Brandon said watching his friend pack. "Is everything set for tonight?"

"Yeah, everything's ready" Sky replied.

"Alright, well the guys and I are ready to go" Brandon said.

"Great, and thanks for not telling the girls about this" Sky said.

"Hey, we do anything for a friend, Sky" Brandon replied with a smile.

"Thanks. Now, let's get this over with" Sky added and he took his suitcase and left the dorm.

He met the guys out in the hallway and they had their suitcases with them.

"Are you ready Sky?" Helia asked.

"It's not a death sentence" Sky answered.

"It is if it's Diaspro you have to play nice with" Riven replied.

"And that's why Bloom wasn't told. If her and Diaspro are in the same room again, then there would be trouble, again" Sky informed.

"Just like the other 2 attempts at getting them in the same room at a party" Riven added.

"Riven, shut up" Nabu said.

"But, Bloom doesn't act on impulse and attack Diaspro for no reason" Brandon defended.

"Yes, but if Diaspro knew that Bloom was in the same room as her, Diaspro would cause trouble. And the treaty with Quartz is already on its last legs. That is why we have to play nice with Diaspro. We need to be on our best behaviour" Sky said looking at Riven.

"But she's a pain in the-"

"Riven!" the guys all yelled.

"Fine….but I hate this" Riven said.

"Come on, the flight is leaving soon" Timmy said.

* * *

><p>Back at the condo, the girls were descending the stairs all dressed up and ready to go.<p>

Stella wore an elegant orange mermaid style gown with a V-neckline with beaded edges and an open back. She wore orange strappy high heels with diamond earrings. Her hair was worn down and straightened with her bangs pulled away from her face.

Tecna wore a silk purple one shoulder gown with gathered material on the side with an elegant beading pattern holding it in place. She wore purple high heels and diamond earrings. Her hair was spelled so that it reached just passed her shoulders and it was curled so that it turned out wavy, shaping around her face.

Musa wore a red coloured corset strapless dress with a black corset bodice with sequins and lace embellishment with a side silt up to the middle of her leg. She wore black strappy high heels with black diamond stud earrings. She wore her hair up in a long high ponytail with the bangs pulled back and away from her face.

Flora wore an elegant white strapless gown. The empire waist was a fill skirt and the dress was in a floral design and pattern on the bust and the skirt. At the back, the sash went to end of the dress looking like a train or tail. She wore silver strappy high heels with dangly silver earrings. Her hair was in a side ponytail laying on her right shoulder and was curled so that it covered her ear.

Layla wore a black evening dress with halter straps and the empire waist was embellished with jewels. It had a sweetheart neckline with a printed bust and tail. She wore white strappy high heels with white stud earrings. Her hair was worn down and was straightened to curve and shape around her face.

Bloom wore a strapless light blue and white gown with an embellished waistline with a flowing skirt. She wore blue strappy high heels with a diamond bracelet on her left wrist. Her hair was worn down and curled so that it turned out wavy. Her bangs were pulled to the sides so that it did not cover her face.

Ellie was at the bottom of the stairs and smiled at them.

"You girls look stunning" Ellie said gob smacked.

"Thanks Ellie" Layla said admiring her Dior evening dress.

"We look STUNNING!" Stella screamed. "Are we dressed to impress, Ellie?"

The girls all laughed at Stella's sudden outburst and perkiness.

Ellie laughed too. "Yes Stella. Now, did you all pack your performance outfits for when you go on stage?"

"Yes" the others answered in unison.

"Excellent. Now it's 4.30pm and it's time to head down to the lobby where your limo is waiting out front to take you to the airport" Ellie said.

The girls smiled at each other and then immediately followed behind Ellie as Layla locked the front door behind them. Everyone walked outside the hotel to find a gorgeous elegant long white limo with the girl's band symbol on the side.

"No way!" Musa said as she ran towards the limo.

"This is OUR LIMO!" Stella shrieked in delight.

Ellie's only response was a laugh. "Yes, yes it is. Welcome to stardom girls."

The girls all shrieked and piled themselves into the limo with Ellie last.

* * *

><p>The boys arrived at their destination, Erakleon and were immediately sent into a room to get ready for the big event. The room was like a backstage area with actual changing rooms with closed doors, like for movie stairs. In the middle of the room were 2 long mirrors with lights, and a large couch. Hanging on a coat rack in the middle of the room were 5 designer suits with different coloured ties.<p>

"Well, Sky always did like to make an impression" Brandon joked walking over to find his suit.

"I hate wearing suits" Riven complained placing his suitcase on the ground.

"It is only for one night" Helia cheered him up.

"And I hope it will be the last" Riven said.

"What if you get married? What would you wear if you hate wearing a suit?" Timmy asked.

"I won't be getting married, Timmy" Riven replied.

"Not even to Musa?" Brandon teased.

"NO!" Riven cried.

"Oh that's right, you're scared of commitment" Nabu laughed.

"Shut up" Riven said as he took his suit and slammed one of the changing rooms inside the room.

The guys laughed at Riven and they got ready.

Sky was in his room already changed. He wore his royal outfit. He wore black pants with a long blue shirt with medals on his right lapel with black shoes and the royal crown on his head. Sky stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself. Every time he saw himself wearing this outfit, he always thought that it looked like the royal army uniform, except for the crown.

Sky hated lying to Bloom, but he couldn't let her get hurt and be judged by all of the people attending tonight. He vowed to never let Bloom get hurt or be seen as an outcast by his life. He has hurt Bloom too many times and wants to keep her from any more pain. Yes he was lying to her and her friends, yes he was lying to his parents, and yes they do like Bloom, but the other royals of the court would see differently. And since Diaspro was invited, Bloom would have been the plot of Diaspro's torment. Goodbye treaty and hello enemy with Quartz.

There was suddenly a knock on his door and the guys walked in. Riven's tie was black, Timmy's was gold, Nabu's was brown, Helia's was silver, and Brandon's was a dark green.

"Hey guys, thanks for doing this" Sky said with a smile.

"I can't believe you guys made me come to this thing" Riven said adjusting his tie.

"Shut up, Riven" Nabu repeated again. "We're happy to do this, Sky."

"I still think we should've told the girls where we are" Helia said looking out the window seeing guests arrive.

"But remember, the girls think that we are still at the survival thing. Besides, I don't want Bloom here" Sky said and he walked out of his room with the guys following him.

They made their way down a flight of stairs and checking that all the staff was ready and everything was in order.

"And remind us, why is that again?" Nabu asked.

Sky stopped what he was doing and turned to face his friends.

"I am a prince and this place will soon be filled with ambassadors and members of high class society-"

"And you think that Bloom doesn't belong here and are embarrassed to be seen with her" Brandon finished angrily.

"No! Never" Sky said. "I am worried that being surrounded by all these high society people, she will feel out of place and feel like she doesn't belong with me."

The boys just stared at him.

"Look, let's talk about this later, my parents will be out here soon and I need to have everyone here and everything ready" Sky said and he walked off.

"Yeah, Bloom is so going to take this the wrong way when she finds out" Timmy said.

"Let's just take be here for Sky, smile nice when Diaspro and her family show up, and stay calm" Helia said and he walked out into the garden for the party.

The boys walked over to one of the tables and sat down. More guests started arriving in black tie, wearing elegant gowns and tuxedos, and took their seats waiting for the even to start.

* * *

><p>The girls arrived at the airport and were about to get out when Ellie stopped them.<p>

"What are you doing?" Ellie asked seeing the girls ready to get out of the limo.

"Um, going to walk into the airport to find our plane?" Layla replied.

"No, the limo is taking you straight to the plane" Ellie said.

"What do you mean?" Musa asked.

Ellie smiled as the limo was allowed passed b security and was now driving on the tarmac for airplanes.

"Ellie, what's going on?" Bloom asked uneasy.

"You'll see" she smiled.

The limo drove passed staff driving vehicles with luggage, passed maintenance crews, and several jet planes. The watched as they drove passed the airport seeing people walking around with their luggage through the glass of the building. The limo finally made a smooth stop on the tarmac.

"Alright, let's go" Ellie said getting out.

The girls looked at each other and walked out of the limo. When they all were out they looked up and saw that they limo had stopped right by a private jet plane.

"No….way" Stella said about to faint.

"Way" Ellie smirked. "Tony rented out a private jet to take you girls to your gig tonight. If you like it, Tony might buy this one for you to keep for world tours and stuff, but if you don't like it, he was thinking of buying you girls one with your band logo on it once your band reaches number 1 on the charts soon."

"Are you kidding?" Stella shrieked. "I love it!" and she ran up the stairs and inside the plane.

The girls laughed and they made their way inside the plane. Ellie watched the staff load the luggage from the limo onto the plane and she walked inside the plane after the girls. When they were inside, the plane there was soft carpet on the floor with chairs and coffee tables all around. There were two mini TV's in the corner with a little bar for drinks. There was a small bathroom at the back of the plane and the couches could also turn into beds on long journeys.

"Take a seat, girls" Ellie said as two waiters came out from the cockpit and were serving the girls drinks.

The girls sat on the couches and were given drinks such as tea, soft drink, or whatever was their fancy. Ellie sat down on a single couch and took out a laptop. She was marking off the girls' schedule and was working on other appointments.

"_Good evening Winx" a voice said through the intercom. "This is your captain speaking. I like to welcome you aboard the plane and ask that you fasten your seat belts for lift off. Please listen to staff instructions in case of an emergency and follow all safety precautions. Once the red seat belt light has been turned off, you're free to move about the cabin. We will make it to Erakleon in exactly 2 hours. Thank you and have a nice flight"_

The girls' ears immediately perked up hearing the word Erakleon.

"Erakleon?" Bloom said confused.

"Yes, we're going to Erakleon" Ellie said typing on her laptop.

"What do you mean, Erakleon?" Flora asked confused.

"Didn't Tony tell you?" Ellie asked. The girls shook their heads. "Oh, well Prince Sky is hosting a party for all of the royals. We don't know what it is about, but it sounds like it has something to do with Princess Diaspro of Quartz."

Bloom began feeling light headed and couldn't breathe. She felt like hyperventilating, and she did. She couldn't breathe and began to panic.

"Sweetie, calm down" Flora said. "Just relax, relax"

One of the waiters ran over to Bloom and gave her a paper bag to breathe in to. Bloom breathed in and out of the bag slowly but still her heart raced and a million things were going through her head.

"Bloom, are you okay?" Ellie asked.

"What do you mean it has something to do with Princess Diaspro?" Stella questioned Ellie.

"If this even doesn't go well, meaning that an interruption occurs, or the princess is displeased, then the treaty between Erakleon and Quartz is finished. Bloom, what is wrong?"

"Sky is Bloom's boyfriend!" Musa yelled.

Ellie went silent. She had no idea. She had no idea that Bloom wasn't told about the party, or wasn't invited.

"Is he getting married?" Bloom asked taking the bag off.

"What?" Ellie said.

"Is he getting married!" Bloom demanded.

"Um…I-I….don't know" Ellie stuttered. "All I know is that it has something to do about a wedding, and Diaspro needs to be happy."

Bloom began breathing into the bag again faster this time. Flora patted Bloom on the back to calm her down.

"I'm so sorry, Bloom. I didn't know that he was your boyfriend. I thought that Sky would have told you" Ellie said.

"Bloom, relax sweetie, it will be okay. Sky is not like that" Flora said.

"Flora, do the words, 'freshman year', ring a bell? Remember, Sky pretended to be Brandon when he was engaged to Diaspro?" Stella said.

"Stella, this is not the time" Layla warned.

"I just, keep thinking I've figured him out, than all of a sudden, something is revealed. Freshman year, I thought I knew 'Brandon' then Sky came up. I thought that I knew Sky then I find out that he's engaged. What is next? Why does he continuously decide to keep things from me?" Bloom asked.

Stella and Flora gave Bloom a hug as Musa began writing things down on a sheet of paper.

* * *

><p>The guys were laughing as they sat at their table watching some of the visitors arrive. Riven kept messing with his tie, Timmy kept talking about the lighting and how much better job he could do if he was over there, Sky was busy with his parents, while Brandon, Nabu and Helia were trying to have a good time talking trying to shake the feeling of boredom. Just when they thought that nothing could get worse, an unfriendly face showed up at their table.<p>

"What are you losers doing here?"

The guys all tensed up as they slowly turned their heads around to see the unfriendly face of Princess Diaspro. Riven wanted to run but remembered who he was doing this for.

"Princess Diaspro" Riven cringed as he said her name. "What a pleasure."

"I'm sure it is for you, you peasant" Diaspro replied.

"Is she deliberately asking for it?" Riven whispered to Helia.

"It's a pleasure for me to see you, Prince Nabu" Diaspro said with a smile.

Nabu wanted to gag at her fake politeness towards him.

"Likewise, Princess Diaspro" Nabu cringed.

"So, how did you losers get invited? Did Sky need someone to embarrass him at his parent's wedding anniversary party?" Diaspro said.

"Actually, we were invited and assisted Sky with some of the decorations" Helia replied as nicely as he good to the vile woman before him.

"So you were the help, as usual" Diaspro said. "If you rejects are here, then that means your floosy party ruining girlfriends are around here somewhere aren't they?"

"Floosy!" Riven yelled standing up.

"Riven" Helia warned.

"Be careful you street rat" Diaspro

Riven was about to punch the girl when Helia subtly grabbed Riven's arm.

"You don't want to do anything to jeopardise the treaty my father has with Sky's father, do you?" Diaspro threatened. "Remember, I haven't been treated right by Prince Sky and that does not impress daddy. Sky's dumbs me twice, and his slut of a girlfriend fights me, and if I add best friends hit princess, then goodbye treaty. I'm only here to make sure that Sky knows where we stand. Speaking of which, I am looking for him to show good sportsmen ship. Where is he?"

"He might be in his chambers. Are you going to threaten to destroy the treaty if he doesn't marry you?" Brandon asked.

"Ha!" Diaspro laughed. "Of course not. I'm not in love with that sack! I found someone who truly loves me"

"Someone blind and deaf?" Riven joked.

Diaspro shoved Riven off of his chair and sat in it.

"No! Michael Arium, the Duke of Solaria" Diaspro replied. "I'm here to show good sportsmen ship about the treaty, but, I did warn Sky that I something upsets me one more time, I'm telling daddy, and good bye treaty. Play nice boys. And thanks for the information" and with that she stood up and walked away looking for Sky.

"Man and I thought Icy was the ice queen" Brandon joked watching Riven stand up from the ground with dignity and sit in his chair.

"Yeah, it's a good thing Sky didn't tell Bloom. Diaspro would've killed Bloom, Bloom would've felt uncomfortable, and according to Sky didn't want her to feel inferior to him" Nabu said watching the ice queen walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think :) I hope you enjoyed XD<strong>

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	4. Haunted By Your Lies

It was now 7pm on Erakleon and the plane had landed on Erakleon soil. On the flight Musa had managed to write 2 songs for the evening's festivities. The girls walked off the plan with their luggage and made their way to another limo that was waiting for them just by the tarmac. The trip only took 20mins and the girls had finally arrived at the Erakleon royal palace. The girls walked through the palace then out the back doors to the garden. There were fairy lights hanging everywhere as the sun went down with tables every filled with settings and decorations. There were caterers and barmen too. A stage was set up in front of the tables and several instruments were set up, including a drum set, two electric guitars, and an acoustic guitar.

"Wow, now this is a party" Stella said walking down the stairs ahead of the girls.

"This doesn't look like a wedding" Bloom said surprised.

"I told you sweetie, there was nothing to worry about" Flora said giving Bloom a hug.

Bloom smiled and continued to walk around the gardens. Ellie went inside the palace to find the party planner and get the rundown of the performance. Flora was looking around when she noticed some people that they knew.

"Girls" Flora began

"So what is wrong with Bloom coming to this?" Musa asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Girls" Flora repeated a little louder and not moving.

"Maybe it was a guy only event or something" Tecna suggested.

"Girls!" Flora repeated more sternly and louder.

The girls immediately turned their heads back and realised that Flora didn't move and they walked back up the stairs towards Flora.

"Flora, what's wrong?" Bloom asked.

"Sky isn't the only one who has been keeping things from us" Flora said pointing to the boys' table.

The other girls turned around and saw the boys sitting at the table laughing.

"Oh….my…..god!" Layla gasped in disbelief.

"They told us that they had a survival mission for the next two days!" Musa said.

"They lied to us?" Flora said astonished that Helia would lie to her.

"Oh, they are in for a world of pain" Stella said angrily.

Stella was about to storm up to them when Bloom grabbed her arm.

"Don't Stella" Bloom said.

"Why? They lied to us" Stella said.

"Girls, I've got an idea" Musa said sneakily.

"What is it?" Tecna asked interested.

Musa smirked as she began explaining her big plan.

After a few minutes of discussing the plan, the stage lit up with lights and a person walked on stage. It was Sky. Ellie walked out to get the girls. She was leading them inside the castle to get them ready for their performance as the girls watched Sky on stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen" Sky said as he walked up on stage and a spotlight hit him. "Welcome to the wedding anniversary of King Erendor and Queen Samera."

The crowd applauded Sky's introduction.

"And now let's welcome the couple of the hour" Sky added as all the guests stood up and applauded as King Erendor and Queen Samera walked out of the doors waving and smiling at the guests.

The King and Queen made their way to a rectangular shaped table specifically reserved for them and Sky. They sat down and were served a glass of champagne. Sky walked off stage and sat down next to them.

One of the royal advisors walked up on stage and took Sky's place.

"Your majesties, ambassadors from every realms, ladies, and gentlemen" the advisor began. "Thank you for attending this tremendous occasion where Erakleon celebrates the King and Queen's 30th Wedding Anniversary."

The crowd applauded as the girls were back inside the palace in one of the guest bedrooms getting dressed for their performance.

* * *

><p>"A wedding anniversary? A wedding anniversary!" Stella yelled once they went inside their dressing room. "All of this secrecy for a lousy wedding anniversary!" Stella picked up a glass of water and threw it at the wall.<p>

"Stella! Calm down!" Bloom said grabbing Stella's arm.

"Stay calm! Sky had you believing that he was getting married to Diaspro, or cheating on you, while all along it was a party for his parents! He had the guys lying to all of us because of an anniversary celebration!" Stella yelled.

"Look, if we follow the plan, we might get some fun from their reactions" Musa said. She looked up the clock panicked. "Girls hurry" Musa rushed the girls as she placed her earrings in. "The advisor is already on stage ready to announce us."

Musa wore a sexy red v-cut halter knee length dress. It had embroidery on the hem of the dress and a cute small red bow under the bust. She wore diamond earrings with white high heels and her hair was the same.

"Alright, alright" Layla replied walking out clipping a bracelet on her wrist.

Layla wore a brown knee length dress with a flower detailed strap over the right side. There was some gathered material to the left side held together with a small brown rose made out of the dress' material. She wore brown open toe high heels with brown dangly earrings and a brown bracelet on her left wrist. Her hair was the same.

"Girls!" Musa called checking her make-up in the mirror.

"I'm sorry, I had trouble putting my shoes on" Flora said walking out ready to fix her hair.

Flora wore a strapless knee length dress. The skirt was pink, with a thick black ribbon under the bust, which was tied up at the back, and the bust was white sequined. Her hair was the same and she wore pink and silver dangly earrings with a black and white bracelet on her left wrist.

"Stella, Bloom, Tecna, let's go!" Musa yelled again.

"One second!" Stella yelled angrily and she, Bloom, and Tecna walked out ready to go.

Stella wore a yellow knee length strapless dress with a sequin bust with a small bow at the front underneath the bust. She wore silver strappy high hells with orange dangly earrings and her hair was spelled so that it was slightly curled as it was worn down.

Bloom wore a royal blue strapless dress with the hem gathered so that there are 3 layers and held together with a silver gem on the left side. She wore black strappy high hells, silver earrings and her hair was the same.

Tecna wore a purple strapless dress with a thin black ribbon under the bust with a purple flower made out of the same material attached to the ribbon. She wore black high heels and her hair was the same.

"You girls, look stunning" Flora said about to cry.

"Darling" Stella said giving Flora a hug. "Don't cry, you'll ruin your make-up."

Flora just laughed.

"Ladies, you're on" Ellie said poking her head in.

The girls laughed and made their way outside towards the garden doors. Ellie quietly led them outside and behind all the tables as the advisor was making his speech.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, for tonight's entertainment, we have the hottest band hitting the charts as number 1...ladies and gentlemen, all the way from Magix...please welcome...The Winx!"

The boys' faces went pale, Sky chocked on his drink, as one by one the winx girls walked on stage wearing the most elegant and yet cutest outfits to perform in front of Bloom's potential in-laws.

Musa walked up to the microphone almost laughing as she saw Riven's face. She slightly turned her head and saw that the other girls were about to burst from laughter seeing their boyfriend's faces. But the most priceless look was the look on Sky's face.

All the girls were laughing at Sky's face. Musa's plan worked like a charm, it almost made the boys lying to them, almost forgivable with their little game. Sky was just gob smacked. He was paler than a ghost and looked like he was sweating. Bloom looked like she was going to burst from laughter.

Musa and Bloom were standing in the centre, and for the first time, the girls didn't play instruments, they had a back-up band since it was an elegant event. The other girls went in this order; Layla, Flora, Musa, Bloom, Stella, and Tecna, each wearing their stunning cocktail dresses.

Musa looked out into the crowd and smiled like the girls were dying from laughter. It was time to impress the highest authority in the realm and members of the Magix council.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen" Musa greeted with a smile. "We would just like to say, huge congratulations your majesties on 30 years of marriage and we are so honoured to be playing for your wedding anniversary. We like to dedicate this song to you. Happy wedding anniversary" Musa added and the music began.

The whole stage went black. A faint piano sounded coming from behind Musa. A single spotlight appeared on Musa as she began leading the song.

"_Heaven" by DJ Sammy_

_(Verse)_

_Musa: Baby you're all that I want.  
>When you're lying here in my arms<br>I'm finding it hard to believe  
>We're in heaven. <em>

All of a sudden, the techno party came in and the stage flashed white revealing the rest of the girls and started flashing different coloured lights. During the techno sections between versus, and choruses, there were male back-up dancers to the girls' surprise, and also the boys', but the game just got more interesting.

_Flora: We're in heaven_

During the verse after the lights flashed, Stella conjured a spell so whenever someone sung a verse, their hair will be blown like a photo shoot style, just another game for the boys._  
><em>

_[Techno section]_

_(Verse)  
>Bloom: Oh, thinking about all our younger years,<br>There was only you and me,  
>We were young and wild and free.<br>Layla: Now nothing can take you away from me.  
>We've been down that road before,<br>But that's over now.  
>You keep me coming back for more.<em>

(Chorus)

_Everyone: Baby you're all that I want.  
>When you're lying here in my arms<br>I'm finding it hard to believe  
>We're in heaven.<em>

_Flora: And love is all that I need  
>And I found it there in your heart.<br>It isn't too hard to see  
>We're in heaven.<br>_

_Musa: We're in Heaven_

_[Techno section]_

_(Verse)  
>Stella: Now, nothing could change what you mean to me.<br>There's a lot that I could say  
>But just hold me now,<br>Cause our love will light the way._

_(Chorus)_

_Everyone: Baby you're all that I want.  
>When you're lying here in my arms<br>I'm finding it hard to believe  
>We're in heaven.<em>

Tecna: And love is all that I need  
>And I found it there in your heart.<br>It isn't too hard to see  
>We're in heaven.<p>

_(Bridge)  
>Musa: Now our dreams are coming true.<br>Through the good times and the bad  
>I'll be standing there by you.<em>

Stella: We're in heaven

_[Techno section]_

(Chorus)  
>Everyone: And love is all that I need<br>And I found it there in your heart.  
>It isn't too hard to see<br>Bloom: We're in heaven.

_[Techno section]_

_Everyone: We're in heaven_

And with that last phrase, the stage went completely dark. The whole crowd enjoyed the performance and were applauding as the stage lights came back on.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen, your majesties" Flora said. "We will take a short break as dinner will be served."

The girls smiled as they watched waiters walk around with dishes in their hands. The girls got off the stage and headed down the stage steps. The girls were laughing and giggling at the boys' faces as they walked off. They walked around to the back of the stage and continued laughing.

The girls were laughing so much that they didn't notice the boys, excluding Sky, walk up to them. They turned their heads and saw the boys next to them and they immediately went silent.

"Hey" The boys all said.

"Hi" The girls replied.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Look, you girls are probably expecting an explanation" Brandon began.

"Expecting...more like deserving" Stella replied spitefully with her arms crossed.

"How long have you boys known about coming to Erakleon?" Tecna asked angrily.

"About a week" Timmy answered.

"A week!" The girls yelled.

"I can't believe you did this. You guys lied to us!" Stella yelled.

"We wanted to tell you and invite you along but we weren't allowed" Helia explained.

"Why not?" Flora asked calmly.

"Because I told them to" a voice answered.

The group turned around to see Sky standing behind the boys.

"I guess we will take our own arguments and leave these two with their battle" Musa suggested as the girls grabbed their guys by the ear and dragged them away.

* * *

><p>BBBBBBBBBB<p>

There was an even more awkward silence in the air as Bloom death stared Sky.

"First, let me just say that your performance was amazing, and you look stunning" Sky began.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Sky" Bloom interrupted angrily. "This is your parents' wedding anniversary and you didn't even tell me that you're going. And what's even worse is that you had the nerve to lie to me. I had to find out about their anniversary because I was asked to sing for them. And judging by the look on your face when we walked on stage, you weren't the one who organised it."

"Bloom, just hear me out-" Sky asked.

"Alright. So tell me, why wasn't I invited?"

"Is it only because you weren't invited?"

"No, there it is more than that"

"How so?"

"You didn't even TELL ME about it, Sky. You kept something from me! You lied straight to my face!"

"Look, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to hurt you"

"Well, you sure did a hell of a job didn't you?" Bloom asked sarcastically. "Is it because you are ashamed to be seen with me?"

"No"

"Am I not liked in your family?"

"No! We already established that when I invited you for the weekend in sophomore year."

"Well then, am I not good enough for you and your friends and family?"

"No Bloom! I wanted you to come, but I didn't want you to get hurt"

"Stop using pathetic excuses, Sky!" Bloom yelled.

"Would you stop yelling in public!" Sky yelled.

* * *

><p>MMMMMMMMMM<p>

With Musa and Riven, Riven was getting an ear full and was bitting back.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that you were coming to the party? Or that you even knew about it?" Musa demanded.

"Oh God, Musa, is that what you're so mad about?" Riven complained. "This is nuts, it's just one party. It's not like I was flirting or was going to flirt with anyone."

"I didn't even mean it that way Riven. How could you even think that that was what was going through my head?"

"Look I'm sorry but that's what most of our arguments are all about"

"Oh, I can't believe that's what you think of me? You kept something from, Riven. You lied to my Riven, me! That's our biggest problem sometimes. A relationship is based on love and honesty. If you don't tell me things, how can I trust you? If you keep lying to me, how can I trust you? The love is there but how can you think that I don't trust you when it comes to you flirting with other women? I know that you wouldn't do that. Why can't you open up to me and be honest with me?"

"Look, I'm a secretive guy. I had a tough life growing up. I have grown up not trusting anyone but myself! When someone is nice, there is always a secret agenda. When you see other people, you keep an eye on them. When you are alone with someone you don't trust, you expect others not to trust them. When something good happens in my life, I don't trust it because I know that somehow, some way it ends! My family ended, my childhood ended, my education almost ended, and I get worried that somewhere down the track that this relationship will end because I am not good enough for you and lie to you because that is how I was raised!"

Musa stood in silence looking at Riven. Riven always built up walls and he has never left a crack for Musa to see, and yet somehow after all this time, she finally managed to see a crack.

"I have been building up walls for so long that it is hard for me to bring them down, especially to you, because I worry some hot shot guy is going to come take you away from me. I am sorry that I lied to you, alright, it wasn't my choice but Sky asked me to. I wouldn't have done it if I had known that it wasn't in the duty for a friend."

Musa looked deep into Riven's eyes and she could see all the guilt and honesty in them.

"Riven" she said placing a hand on his cheek. "If you think that you are not good enough for me, then you are dumber than I thought."

"But what about your royal status and-"

"I don't care about that. If it doesn't bother me, it shouldn't bother you. I know that you have walls up, and scared of commitment, but, I need you to be honest with me, okay? I know you have had a hard life and you don't trust very easily, but I need you to trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Then be upfront and honest with me. If you told me about Sky's party and you were going but didn't want Bloom to find out, then I would've understood and kept it a secret. If you trust me, then we won't have any problems. I'm not asking you to bulldoze your brick wall to protect yourself, and I'm going to need you to listen to me carefully now" Musa said turning Riven's head to look directly into her eyes. "I am not going anywhere. You won't be losing me. Have all of the brick walls you want, have all the childhood secrets you want, but all I'm asking is for you to trust me. One crack in the brick work is all I'm asking. I am not Stella, I don't go bragging and spreading rumours left, right, and centre. If you're sworn to secrecy, than so am I."

Riven looked into Musa's eyes and smiled. Every time he looked into her eyes, he always felt a wave of peace and bliss.

"Okay, I'll try. I'm sorry for lying to you. I promise not to do it again" Riven said.

Musa smiled at Riven and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you" she whispered into his ear before she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"You look hot by the way" Riven said against the kiss.

Musa just laughed and continued to kiss her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>FFFFFFFFFF<p>

"Flora" Helia called to a storming off Flora. "Flora" he called again walking faster to keep up with her.

"How could you keep something from me, Helia?" Flora said as she walked. "I mean, it us, we're the couple that tells each other everything."

"Flora, please stop" Helia said grabbing her arm and forcing her to face him. "Look, it was only a party and Sky was worried that if we told you girls, Bloom would somehow find out."

"But, why would you all of a sudden want to keep something from me?" Flora asked

"I didn't want to keep it from you, but Sky was very persistent."

"Helia, you lied to my face. You lied to me, you lied to your friends. Why did you do it?"

"Because Sky asked me to"

"So if Sky asked you to break up with me, would you do it?"

"God no! I love you more than anything in this world. It killed me to be lying to you. You are my perfect angel, my sweet wholesome angel with a heart as big as the outdoors. Even agreeing to this made me sick to the stomach. I didn't want to do it, but I did. Okay? I'm sorry, Flora. I truly am sorry."

Flora was silent. She didn't want to be angry, she wasn't angry. She was just hurt. Hurt that her boyfriend would lie to her. It worried her that if he was already lying to her, could he by lying about other things? Could it be so easy for him to lie to her face and her be so easy to buy into it? She was hurt by Helia, but she was angry at herself for believing him so easily.

"Helia" Flora said sadly and hurt. "It hurts me that you would lie to me. But, it just makes me worry if you're hiding other things from me too. Could you be lying to me about where you go when I'm not around? Or you could be lying about where you're going if you cancel a date? Is it so easy for you to lie to me Helia? And also, is it that easy for me to believe you? If you start lying to me more and more Helia, and I find out that you're lying to me, it hurts."

Flora began tearing up. Helia felt bad and he walked closer to Flora and wrapped her in a hug. Flora had her head resting on his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

"Flora, I promise you that that was the first and only lie that I will ever tell you. I promise never to lie to you. Don't be angry at yourself. You won't have to worry about where I'm going. I love you and only you. I will always be honest with you. That was the only time that I will lie to you, and I promise that it will never happen again. I love you so much and it kills me to see you worried about things like this. I'm not going anywhere Flora. I'm not leaving your side. I will always be honest with you, and I'm so, so sorry for letting you believe that I was hiding something worse. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too" Flora said.

She looked up at Helia's face and gave him a kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p>SSSSSSSSSS<p>

Stella was sitting at her table with her arms crossed as Brandon was giving her an explanation.

"Stella, please don't be mad at me" Brandon said sadly. "So I kept something from you about Sky, it's not a big deal."

Stella was stunned. She almost wanted to laugh at him. Instead, she scoffed at him.

"Brandon, this hasn't been the first time you've kept something about Sky from me. I've I had a dollar for every time you've kept something from me relating to Sky or you has been an annoying little miss print in our relationship I would be richer than my father."

"I haven't done anything bad about not telling you anything" Brandon said not even getting what Stella was saying.

Stella raised an eyebrow at him and actually started laughing.

"You've got to be kidding me, Brandon" Stella said not amused.

Brandon looked at her confused.

Stella sighed annoyed. "Does my second attempt at freshman year ring a bell?"

Brandon looked at her for a second then it hit him.

"Oh" he said realising what Stella was getting at.

"You see" Stella said to him. "That little secret made everything crumble."

"Yes, but this is only a small party" Brandon said. "You are really being unreasonable."

"I am being unreasonable!" Stella cried. "Brandon, you lied to me. You lied to me!"

"Shoosh" Brandon said seeing some people staring at them. "Keep it down, Stella. Some of Erakleon's ambassadors are here."

"I know. I saw them last week at daddy's royal treaty meeting" Stella said in a huff.

"Ouch" Brandon said awkwardly.

"Look, I understand that some of these events for the Erakleon royal family is invite only which is probably why Sky didn't want us here, I don't know, but I still would like to know where you are. I do the same with you. If there is something on Solaria that requires the royal family and invite only for guests, I still tell you so that you don't worry. It's a two-way street, Brandon. I totally get the whole certain people deal and royal things, I do them too. I just want us to communicate" Stella said.

Brandon nodded his head.

"I don't want to keep having to find out that you've been lying to me Brandon. It hurts that you are always lying to me. Am I silly to think that you could ever be honest with me? You have lied to me hundreds of times Brandon, and I hate it. Our relationship cannot be based upon lies and deceit. If you want a relationship with me Brandon, then I want you to be honest with me. I'm not talking about telling me every single detail, I just don't want to be lied to on a daily basis. I don't even care if you didn't tell us about this stupid party, I just don't want you to lie to me about where you're going. I wanted to call you today and tell you about us hitting the newspaper, but I couldn't because I thought you were still on your mission."

"Okay, I get it Stella. I promise you that I will try not to lie to you" Brandon said.

"Thank you. That is all I ask."

Brandon walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Did I mention that you look stunning tonight?" Brandon said.

"No" Stella said with a smile. "But that does help make my mood a little better"

Brandon smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Beautiful" he kissed her again. "Gorgeous" kissed her again "Elegant"

* * *

><p>TTTTTTTTTT<p>

Tecna was at the control panel for the stage located back stage.

"Tec, what are you doing?" Timmy asked watching Tecna mess with buttons and levers.

"I am organising the stage for our next performance" she answered not looking at him.

"You're not mad at me?" Timmy asked after a moment of silence between them.

"Why would I be mad?" Tecna asked subtly.

"Because I didn't lie to you about the party and maybe it made you think that there might be other stuff I could be keeping from you" Timmy answered.

Tecna smirked at her brilliance about making Timmy an issue where Tecna really didn't care.

"That could've been a reason, but really Timmy, I'm not mad" Tecna said smiling.

"But...but...wait, you really don't care?" Timmy said baffled.

"Is that a problem?" Tecna asked turning to face him.

"...No...Just I was surprised. You looked kind of mad before."

"At first seeing you here without me knowing did make a little annoyed and I guess a little bit mad, but, it's so small to get mad over" Tecna said with a shrug. "And besides, I trust you, I know that there isn't anything you're keeping from me."

"Well, that's great Tecna" Timmy said happily.

"No it's great Timmy" Tecna snapped facing him. "Of course I'm mad Timmy!"

"But you just said-"

"I wanted you to figure out why I'm mad, Timmy. You lied to me. You deceived me. I wanted to tell you all about our first show, our new penthouse, a new program that I created for Magix Industries, but I couldn't because you were on a 'mission'. Am I not trustworthy Timmy?"

"No, you are. But Sky asked us not too"

"Fine, but why lie about where you were? You could have just said 'we are busy' or 'we will tell you later'. Just something to let us know that we will be in the loop with you guys. I love you Timmy and I want to know what you are doing when I'm not around. I just want to know my boyfriend. Is that so hard to ask for? I want us to communicate with each other. That has been hard with us, but if we work on that then we can get past it."

Tecna was now looking at the ground finished with her outburst.

"I'm sorry Tecna"

Tecna sighed. "It's okay." Tecna continued to look at the ground.

Timmy walked up to Tecna and lifted her chin to meet his gaze.

"If us communicating better is what you want, then that's what I'll do. I'll try to work on that with you."

"Thank you, Timmy" Tecna said with a smile and she circled her arms around Timmy's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too" and he gave Tecna a kiss on the lips.

"Now, do you need any help?" Timmy asked looking at the machines.

"You have been waiting all night to try these out haven't you?"

"Yes"

Tecna laughed as she let Timmy walk over to the panel to help her work the lighting.

* * *

><p>LLLLLLLLLL<p>

Layla and Nabu sat opposite Stella and Brandon at the table.

"Don't hate me" Nabu said breaking the silence.

"Then don't talk to me"

"I have to talk to you"

"I have to hate you"

Stella laughed quietly hearing Layla's rebuttals.

"Look, this was invitation only. All us guys wanted to tell you girls, but Sky didn't want us to" Nabu said.

Layla didn't respond.

"You're still hating me"

"You're still talking to me" Layla responded still not looking at Nabu.

Stella laughed quietly again causing Nabu to death stare her.

"Ok, yes, maybe I could've spoken about it to you in private. I realise that, and I know that I have messed up" Nabu said.

"Oh good, and here I thought I would have to tell you myself" Layla said sarcastically.

"Layla, please. This is so small and insignificant, why do you have to cause a fight about it?"

"What?" Layla said angrily whipping her head around to face Nabu.

Stella and Brandon widened their eyes as they watched the arguing couple in front of them. Nabu realised his mistake.

"All I'm saying is that I messed up, and maybe I shouldn't have lied to you, but this is so small, so why we can't build a bridge and just have fun at the party?"

Layla turned her head the other way thinking about Nabu's words.

"_It's only a small secret, it's not like he cheated on me or anything" Layla thought. "But what if he lies again? He's lied to me before."_

"I don't know if I can, Ophier" Layla said looking away from him.

"Now you decided to bring that up?" Nabu whined. "Okay, yes, I have lied to you before. But that time was because I wanted to see who this 'Layla' was that my parents wanted me to marry. I had to hide my identity so that you could get to know me better. And this lie was in the duty for a friend. Surely, who you have lied to us to help the girls before."

"Yes, maybe, but you lied to us about coming to see our first performance because you were playing party planners with Sky. Do you know how much that hurts, Nabu? Because of Sky, and your loyalty to your friend, you chose to help plan a party then to come and see your girlfriend and your other friends perform for the first time to a live audience of strangers. I wanted you there, but I understood since it was a mission, but you were here the whole time. I wanted you there, I needed you there. How am I supposed to know that you won't do that again? What about the other guys? How do I know that they won't lie about where they really are when we need their support?"

"Fair point. Look, Layla, I am sorry. I wanted to see you, I truly did, there is no real excuse for us to lie. All I can say that Sky needed our confidence in this matter, and I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't known that it was a good idea. I felt that Sky had a reasonable excuse not to tell Bloom, and as his friends, we had to respect that and help him out, regardless if we thought that he may be pushing the limits."

Layla looked around seeing the smiling faces of the guests eating, dancing and enjoying the evening. Maybe she could put the fight on hold for the evening. They are representing the royal family of Tides, Solaria, and Melody here. Maybe Nabu isn't truly at fault. Layla should be furious that Nabu chose to lie to her, but she did admire his loyalty to his friends, and that's one of the things that she loved most about him. Maybe this wasn't the type of thing to get mad over. And looking closely at the crowd, Layla noticed Timmy and Tecna laughing as they messed with the stage's control panel, she saw Musa and Riven dancing to the DJ intermission, Stella and Brandon were eating and giggling right in front of her, and Flora and Helia walking in the royal gardens. She did want to have as much fun as the other girls were having. Even Layla could see Riven getting into the dancing, even though he can't dance.

Layla smiled and realised that Nabu was right. It is something small, and she should just build a bridge and get over it. She wanted to have fun tonight. Not the kind where she has to tease her boyfriend, the real fun that she could see her friends having.

So she made up her mind and turned her head back to face Nabu who looked worried to hear her answer.

"Maybe you're right" she whispered as she laughed to herself.

"What?" Nabu sighed thinking that she was going to hit him.

"You're right" Layla repeated. "It was in the duty of a friend, and you're right. Maybe it was the stress seeing Bloom being lied to by her boyfriend, or the fact that you missed our first performance, I don't know, but you're right. I would have done the same thing for the girls. Your loyalty to your friends is one of the things I love most about you. I just hope that you won't make lying to me a daily thing."

"I promise. And I promise I won't miss another performance of yours. You have my 100% support. If you want to be a star, then you have my support."

"Thank you" Layla said.

Nabu then looked into Layla's eyes. He lifted her chin so that their eyes could meet and he gently pulled her into a kiss.

"Oh guys, come on" Stella complained across the round table. "We're trying to eat here."

Layla ignored her knowing that she was joking, well, maybe half joking. The only thing that was on Layla's mind now is where are Bloom and Sky?

* * *

><p>BBBBBBBBBB<p>

Bloom and Sky had taken their argument inside the castle in Sky's chambers. Bloom would have taken the time to admire the room, but she was too mad at Sky to think about it. Maybe she would do it later when she's invited back, if she will be invited back that is.

"I didn't invite you here, because I didn't want you to feel out of place here, Bloom!" Sky yelled.

"Out of place?" Bloom yelled back, "Who are you really talking about, Sky, me or you?"

"You, Bloom! All I ever think about is you. I do what's best for you."

"Well, do you see me feeling out of place, Sky? Because I'm not! Who are you to decide how I feel?"

"I've been in these situations many times before, Bloom and furthermore; I didn't think you would've gotten on so well here. There are so many important people here tonight, most of whom I will have to speak with several times a year. It's important I make a good impression."

"Oh I get it! Having me here embarrasses you and I don't make a good first impression!" Bloom bellowed

"I didn't mean it like that. I was only saying that having you feel out of place and awkward here would make me look neglectful. That would make the guests feel really awkward and it would reflect badly on me and my family."

"There!" Bloom yelled getting to hear the real reason, "Now we finally get somewhere!"

"No, Bloom-" Sky said, calming down once he realised the words that he slipped out.

"No." Bloom interrupted

"Bloom-"

"No!" Bloom screamed

Sky just stared at her gob smacked. He didn't intend on Bloom's little outburst, and to be honest, neither did Bloom. Thank god they had taken their conversation inside otherwise Bloom would have made Sky look bad, which was not what he wanted, right?

"Bloom" Sky began sternly, "This is not the time or place to get into this right now! Nor is it the time to have you screaming at me like I'm the enemy."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that." Bloom said angrily, looking out the window seeing her friends sitting at their table with their guys.

Why couldn't Sky get over his insecurity with Bloom and just do what's best in his heart?

Sky took a deep breath preparing for what he was about to say.

"We will deal with this later, Bloom. I've got to get back out there and attend to my parents." Sky concluded and was heading towards the door.

"Oh yes, just leave me hang and dry like you always do, Sky!" Bloom called out to him as he left.

Sky stopped dead in his tracks and whipped his head around to face Bloom.

"I am a human being Sky, and I do NOT embarrass you, not even for a second in public. And I'm sorry that you think that. That is your loss. And to be CRYSTAL clear, this is not about you and how you look. In this relationship, it is about us. On Erakleon, at this moment, it is about your parents, and if they wanted me here, you should've let them invite me, not deny me the pleasure of coming here because you're worried about yourself."

"You are out of line, Bloom." Sky warned taking a couple of steps toward Bloom.

"No, you are out of line." Bloom corrected, "Your parents wanted me here, didn't they? Do you see them feeling awkward because I'm here? Do you see anyone else here feeling embarrassed or awkward? Your father wanted 'The Winx' to perform tonight, thinking that it would be fun if my friends were here with me. I even spoke to your cousin, The Duke of Kent, one of Erakleon's great cities. He loved me and told me he would love to see me more often. Your parents greeted me with hugs, treated me like a daughter. It seems that the only person here that seems to have a problem is YOU!"

Sky couldn't look at Bloom in the eye. Bloom started to tear up as she continued.

"And you said so yourself; you are worried about being embarrassed. Well don't worry because everyone here has LOVED ME, Sky. You are the one with the problem. Not me. And you need to figure what is more important, Sky; your image or the problems you have with me. However, I can see right now that you are leaning towards your image."

Bloom started walking and brushed passed Sky as he continued to stare at the floor with his arms crossed. She opened the door, and found Princess Diaspro in a tight red dress and white fur jacket about to knock on the door. Bloom's eyes widened seeing the ex-fiancé right before her.

"Diaspro" Bloom said gob smacked.

Sky whipped his head around and saw his ex-fiancé standing in front of Bloom. Now he thought that his life couldn't get much worse.

"Bloom" Diaspro huffed with displeasure. "What are you doing here?"

"Haven't you been watching the show? My band is playing at the request of the king and queen" Bloom replied.

"Oh, so you are doing what you do best, being the hired help. I tend not to pay attention to any hired help, servants or entertainment unless chosen by me" Diaspro said.

Bloom stood looking at Diaspro waiting for Sky to help defend her, but nothing. He just stood behind her.

"Oh, there you are, Sky" Diaspro said smiling and she pushed passed Bloom to greet Sky.

Bloom laughed to herself.

"Now it makes sense to me Sky" Bloom said looking at the ground.

"Bloom, listen-"

"I embarrass you so badly that you get Diaspro to accompany you to these functions. The perfect image, just what you wanted. You didn't want me here because people would find out that you and Diaspro aren't a couple, and that he hate having the media to find out that you're dating the wholesome girl from Earth" Bloom said.

Diaspro huffed and placed a hand on Sky's shoulder. Sky couldn't say anything that would jeopardise the treaty with Quartz.

"I love you, Sky. Your family and friends love me, and I am wondering right now, if you love me just as much to be seen in public with me. You seem to be embarrassed to be seen with me. I guess I'm the girl in one of those movies who's dating someone that's too good for her. The guy loves the girl, but he can't stand to be seen with her with others like him, but luckily he has another girl to show off with at these types of events! You can either have the wholesome girl from Earth, or you can choose Diaspro because it looks good. You can't have both, Sky. You need to sort this out, and when you do, come find me." With that, Bloom left and closed the door behind her.

Sky just stood in the centre of his chambers looking at the floor. A tear suddenly rolled down his cheek and landed on the carpet.

"Well, she's a downer" Diaspro said and walked over to Sky's bed and sat down.

* * *

><p>Bloom was on the other side of the door leaning up against it ever so quietly and a tear rolled down her cheek. She stood up straight and started moving away from the door. She turned back and took one last look at the door and tears started streaming down her face. She looked away and started walking back outside.<p>

Bloom walked down the grand staircase and ran into Sky's mother, Queen Samera.

"Bloom dear, there you are" Queen Samera said with a smile.

"Oh I'm sorry, your majesty. Were you looking for me?" Bloom asked trying to hide her sadness.

"Oh please Bloom, enough of the whole majesty, please just call me Samera. I just wanted to introduce you to some dear friends of mine before you go back on stage. Which I might add, your performance has been fabulous, the best surprise you could have organised."

"Oh thank you, Samera. That means a lot to me" Bloom said with a smile.

"Come now dear" Samera said linking arms with Bloom. "Where have you been?"

Bloom sniffed and whipped the remaining tear stains from her face. Queen Samera noticed this and stopped walking with Bloom.

"Bloom, are you alright?" Samera asked concerned.

"I'm fine, Samera" Bloom said putting a smile on her face.

"Were you with that son of mine?" she asked.

Bloom looked away. "Please Samera, it's nothing really, I don't want to spoil your evening."

"Bloom, you are family to me. What did Sky do?" Queen Samera said sternly.

Bloom hesitated for a moment then thought that if anyone would understand Sky, it would be his mother.

* * *

><p>In Sky's chambers, Sky stood in front of the giant glass window watching the party going on outside. Diaspro was walking around the chambers.<p>

"Sky, I still don't understand what you see in that girl" Diaspro said holding a picture of Sky and Bloom.

"It's none of you concern, Diaspro. Why are you even here? Are you here to sabotage my relationship with Bloom again?"

"Don't flatter yourself Sky. I am with Michael, the Duke of Solaria. Seeing Bloom mess everything up all her own, was an added bonus. I'm here to show good faith in the treaty. And I wanted to say hi and thank the host for the invite. Now that has been said, I will go" Diaspro said and headed for the door.

Sky still looking through the window and saw Bloom walk out through the doors and joined their friends at their table enjoying their dinner. He could hear Diaspro open to door to leave and freeze.

"Your majesty" Diaspro said and left.

Sky got confused and turned around to see his mother, Queen Samera had barged into the room.

"Sky!" Samera yelled storming up to her son. "Did you notify Bloom that your father and I invited her tonight, or did she find out because her band was organised to play?"

"Well…I-I…uh…" Sky stuttered.

"Sky!" his mother yelled again.

"She found out because of the band" Sky answered sadly looking away from her death glare.

Queen Samera shook her head in disappointment.

"I knew it, I just wanted to hear it come from you" Samera said.

"I can't believe Bloom told you" Sky muttered to himself.

"I made her tell me. And she didn't have to tell me that it was about you" Samera said angrily. "I can't believe you didn't tell her, and then you tell her it was because you were worried that she would embarrass you. I would be proud to see a girl like that to be with you and rule Sparx and possibly Erakleon, if given the chance by you. In fact, I was going to introduce her to more friends of mine, I have spoken to everyone, and they have all said that they adore Bloom and wished they had met her earlier. They wondered why you didn't introduce her to them tonight, and why I had to do it."

Sky still didn't say anything.

"You really have to realise your priorities Sky. I am really disappointed in you. The only person who should be embarrassed is me for your behaviour tonight. She is a gorgeous girl and she doesn't deserve to be treated like this" Samera said and she stormed towards the door but before she did, she took out something and placed it on the side table before she opened the door and slammed it behind her.

Sky looked at the door that Samera just slammed behind her and saw something on the side table by his door. He walked over to it and realised what it was. Even in her rage, Samera still subtly kept her word to have a daughter and love Bloom like a daughter. This is the chance he's been waiting for, he just couldn't find the perfect time.

* * *

><p>Outside in the party, the girls were finishing their meals when Queen Samera walked up on stage.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen" she greeted warmly. "I like to thank everyone for coming to help celebrate King Erendor and I's anniversary. I would also like to thank my son, Prince Sky, for organising this for us. As well as his girlfriend, Princess Bloom of Sparx, for performing tonight with her band, The Winx. Could we please applaud their performance tonight?"

The whole place roared and echoed with applause and cheers as the girls waved to the crowd. Bloom gracefully and graciously waved and smiled and felt a little odd when Queen Samera announced Bloom as a Princess of Sparx, she actually loved it.

"Thank you girls. Could we all welcome them back to the stage as they commence their second show?" Queen Samera said and the girls started making their way towards the stage.

As the girls walked on stage, Bloom walked up to Queen Samera and gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. Queen Samera kissed Bloom's cheek and smiled at her.

"You have made me proud, Bloom" Samera whispered to Bloom and gave her the microphone.

As Queen Samera walked off stage she noticed her son walk out through the doors to re-join the party. She subtly shook her head knowing that her son was too late and made her way to Sky.

"You're too late" she said. "She's back on stage."

"When will she be done?" Sky asked.

"I don't know, but I know she is really hurt, Sky" Samera said then she turned and walked back to her table to sit next to her husband.

Sky looked at the girls on stage ready to perform and smiled at Bloom who did not notice him. He walked towards the boys sitting at their table and sat down.

"Where have you been?" Helia asked.

"Yeah, we've been looking for you for ages" Riven added.

"I was, just inside" Sky answered refusing to tell the guys about his argument with Bloom.

The girls started whispering to Bloom on stage and nodded. Musa walked up to her microphone.

"Alright, for our next song, it is going to be song by our girl Bloom" Musa announced as the crowd applauded as Bloom walked up to the microphone.

Layla sat at her drum set as Tecna conjured a large piano and sat down on the stool. Stella and Flora conjured a large orchestra of violins and left Flora to conduct. Stella took an acoustic guitar as Musa picked up an electric guitar.

Bloom looked at the girls as they nodded ready to perform. She took a deep breath.

"I wrote this song just recently for this special occasion. It's from the heart and I would like to dedicate this song to someone very close to me. It's called 'Haunted'" Bloom said and the drums and violins started.

"Haunted" By Taylor Swift

_You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

It's getting dark  
>And it's all too quiet<br>And I can't trust anything now  
>And it's coming over you<br>Like it's all a big mistake

Oh holding my breath  
>Won't lose you again<br>Something's made your  
>Eyes go cold<p>

Come on, come on  
>Don't leave me like this<br>I thought I had you figured out  
>Something's gone terribly wrong<br>You're all I wanted

Come on, come on  
>Don't leave me like this<br>I thought I had you figured out  
>Can't breathe whenever you're gone<br>Can't turn back  
>Now I'm haunted<p>

A violin solo came in between the chorus and verse.

Stood there and watched you walk away  
>From everything we had<br>But I still mean every word I said  
>To you<p>

He will try to take away my pain  
>And he just might make me smile<br>But the whole time I'm wishing he was you  
>Instead<p>

Oh, holding my breath  
>Won't see you again<br>Something keeps me  
>Holding onto nothing<p>

All of a sudden, Bloom began tearing up as she sung the chorus again.

_Come on, come on  
>Don't leave me like this<br>I thought I had you figured out  
>Something's gone terribly wrong<br>You're all I wanted_

Come on, come on  
>Don't leave me like this<br>I thought I had you figured out  
>Can't breathe whenever you're gone<br>Can't turn back  
>Now I'm haunted<p>

Bloom stood out of the spot light as Musa walked up to the front and performed an electric guitar solo.

A single spotlight appeared on Bloom when Musa's solo ended.

I know  
>I know<br>I just know  
>You're not gone<br>You can't be gone  
>No<p>

The music suddenly stopped leaving the violins and electric guitar without the drums. With the silent chorus, the lights started flashing different colours.

_Come on, come on  
>Don't leave me like this<br>I thought I had you figured out  
>Something's gone terribly wrong<br>Won't finish what you started_

Come on, come on  
>Don't leave me like this<br>I thought I had you figured out  
>Can't breathe whenever you're gone<br>Can't go back  
>I'm haunted<p>

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>Never ever thought I'd see it break  
>Never thought I'd see it<p>

The crowd cheered and applauded when the song ended. At the end of the song, Bloom actually began crying. She placed the microphone back on the stand and ran off stage. The girls watched as Bloom ran off and headed inside the castle ignoring all the stares from the guys, the girls on stage, and others in the crowd. Queen Samera stood up as she saw Bloom run off stage. She looked at her husband, who nodded at her, and she ran after Bloom.

Musa leaned back and whispered to Flora.

"Flora, go check on Bloom" Musa whispered and picked up the microphone.

Flora nodded and followed the Queen as Musa reassured the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen our next song is our first song we've written and it's called Love is all Around" Musa announced and the girls began playing.

Secretly, the girls as they played laughed at the irony of it seeing Bloom and Sky hit another rough patch in their relationship.

Musa picked a song of theirs that she knew only needed four girls to play and sing knowing that Bloom won't be coming back for a while. The music started as soon as Musa announced the song.

* * *

><p>Inside the castle, Flora caught up to the Queen as they began searching for Bloom.<p>

"You're majesty, what is wrong with Bloom?" Flora asked the Queen.

"Bloom had an argument with Sky just before" Queen Samera answered.

"Would you mind if I search for her while you return to your party? Don't worry, I can take care of Bloom" Flora offered.

"Thank you dear, but I would like to check on Bloom. Do you know where she might have gone?" Samera asked looking at Flora.

Flora thought for a moment. Bloom doesn't know the palace well so she would go to someplace she has been many times within the evening.

"I've got it" Flora said and she ran down the hallway as Queen Samera followed in pursuit.

Bloom sat in the girls' designated dressing room in one of the guest bedrooms in a corner crying. She could hear some voices becoming louder heading for the room and footsteps. The door slowly opened revealing Sky standing in the doorway.


	5. Dazed and Confused

**Hey Guys:) A new chapter is up! I hope I get a lot of reviews for this one because I worked so hard on it to make it so long for you guys :)**

**Let's get the admin stuff out of the way, ****I do not own Winx Club, it would be awesome though. **

**So put your feet up, grab a drink, and enjoy because here's chapter 5! XD**

* * *

><p>Bloom looked up and saw him standing there. She turned her head away whipped her eyes.<p>

"Bloom" Sky said sadly.

"Go away" Bloom demanded refusing to face him.

Sky left the door open and made his way to Bloom.

"I'm not going away" Sky said making his way to Bloom.

"Listen to me for once, please, I want to be left alone" Bloom demanded again as she continued to cry.

"Not when you're crying" Sky added taking a seat next to Bloom.

"Even though you're the one who caused it" Bloom said spitefully.

"Especially if I caused it" Sky replied putting his arm on Bloom's shoulders.

Flora and Queen Samera ran up to the room and looked through the open door way and saw Sky comforting Bloom. They smiled at each other and walked away leaving them to sort this mess out.

"I'm sorry Bloom" Sky apologised as his hold on Bloom tightened causing her to lean her head on his chest and he wrapped his other arm around her.

"Why are you here?" Bloom asked whipping her tears even though they wouldn't stop.

"You asked me before what was most important to me" Sky began. "And my answer is you. It has always been you. And nothing would make me think otherwise."

Bloom didn't say anything. She just looked at the ground feeling the warmth of Sky's breath on her neck.

"I would never want to show off Diaspro, pretending that we were something when I love you. And I am proud to show you off to everyone I know. I am lucky to be with you, not the other way round. And I am sorry for everything I said. It just came out in the heat of the moment. I would love you whether you were a regular girl, a witch, or the most powerful princess in Magix."

Bloom couldn't help a smile crawl on her face hearing Sky's words. She started to calm down and her tears started to stop.

"You are the only girl I want people to see with me. In fact, I am not good enough for you. I'm surprised that you chose me in the first place. The only reason why Diaspro is here is to show good faith in the treaty. She has her father around her finger and with one word from her, she could influence her father to break the treaty that Erakleon has with Quartz."

Bloom smiled greatly and whipped her face clear from any tears. Now it all made sense. Diaspro hates Bloom, and if she was here, Diaspro would've done more than call her a peasant before. It still hurt her that Sky said he was embarrassed by her.

"For me, it was love at first sight when I first saw you on Earth" Sky continued noticing Bloom calming down. "You are perfect and have no faults, while I on the other hand have tones. I'm surprised you've lasted this long."

Bloom laughed at Sky's comment.

"Oh, I've got a laugh I see" Sky joked. "That's a start."

Bloom smiled at Sky's quirkiness.

"I love you, and you have stayed with me through so much, more than I care to say."

"It's what I do" Bloom managed to say with a laugh.

"Tonight just made me realise that I'm wrong, I've always been wrong, Bloom. All the stuff I said, I didn't mean. I would gladly announce to the whole kingdom that you're my girlfriend, which I would've done if it weren't for Diaspro and Baltor."

"I forgot about that" Bloom said remembering the millennium ball held on Erakleon a year ago.

"I can't imagine why" Sky said sarcastically remembering the dragons he let loose.

Bloom giggled at Sky.

"Maybe I can announce you as my fiancé instead next time" Sky added waiting for Bloom's reaction.

Bloom's eyes widened wondering if he was joking or talking about the future.

"What?" Bloom said leaving his embrace to look at Sky.

Sky smiled and he got up to kneel before Bloom who sat on her legs facing Sky.

"Bloom, I wondered if I would ever find my princess. Then in my sophomore year, I was called to Earth to defeat a troll, and instead, I found you, and I fell in love with her at first sight. Her fiery red hair, crystal eyes hat lit up whenever she smiled, shined when she cried, and the passion that burned within them for the love of her friends and family."

Bloom giggled at her freshman year.

"So, I come to you today, as a man, nothing more, nothing less, to ask you, to be my wife" Sky added and he pulled out an incredible 5 carat gold ring with a large diamond in the middle with small diamonds around the gold band.

Bloom was stunned at first; she didn't know what to say. Hundreds of things were going through her head. After a while, she didn't expect this, but she knew it was coming somewhere at the back of her mind, especially since Sky was engaged to Diaspro when he was in sophomore year.

"Where did you get that?" Bloom asked stunned.

"My mother left it for me. It was my great grandmother's when she married my great grandfather and she became queen. My mother kept it for me to give to you when the time was right."

Bloom smiled. She had gone through this moment in her head for a while in her dreams, and every time, her answer was always the same.

"Yes" Bloom answered. "Yes, Sky, I love to marry you."

Sky had the biggest smile on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Bloom replied with a smile too.

Sky placed the ring on Bloom's hand and pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

><p>Outside the girls were finishing their song when Bloom and Sky came walking out hand in hand.<p>

Queen Samera was the first to see the couple and walked up to them.

"Bloom, are you alright?" Samera asked worried.

"I'm fine" Bloom replied sweetly. "More than fine" she added and she held out her hand to Queen Samera.

Samera gasped in amazement.

"Bloom!" she cried pulling Bloom into a huge hug. "Congratulations."

"Thank you" Bloom said and they pulled apart.

Queen Samera looked at her son and gave him a hug.

"You did find the ring I left" Samera said giving Sky a hug.

"Yeah, and I'm glad I did" Sky said with a laugh.

They pulled apart and she smiled at them.

"We must tell your father" Queen Samera said dragging the couple to King Erendor.

King Erendor saw his wife drag Bloom and Sky towards him and stood up to greet them.

"My dear Erendor" Queen Samera greeted excited. "Bloom and Sky are engaged!"

"Really?" Erendor said excited.

"Yes" Sky replied with his arm wrapped around Bloom's waist and Bloom held up her hand to show the ring.

"This is spectacular!" King Erendor said and he gave Bloom a hug and Sky a hand shake.

"Congratulations son, you couldn't have picked a more beautiful and intelligent girl" Erendor added causing Bloom to blush.

"We must announce this right now" Samera insisted.

"I don't want to steal focus away from you two" Bloom said modest.

"What focus? Celebrating a marriage, celebrating a new one" Erendor said. "Your friends have finished their song and they would like to know as well."

Bloom smiled as the four of them headed for the stage. King Erendor walked up on stage and whispered something to the girls. The girls nodded and placed their instruments down so that Bloom, Sky, and Samera could walk up on stage as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have exciting news" Erendor began gaining the attention of the audience. "Not only are we celebrating the marriage of myself and my wife, Queen Samera, but tonight, we will also be celebrating the engagement between our son Prince Sky, and our soon to be daughter in-law Princess Bloom of Sparx."

The crowd went wild and all gave a standing ovation to the happy couple. The winx squealed and started jumping up and down giving Bloom hugs. The boys ran up on stage and gave Sky handshakes and hugs.

King Erendor and Queen Samera stood aside applauding and watched Sky's friends congratulate Bloom and Sky. Bloom looked out at the crowd and saw all the guests still applauding and still standing.

"This is the best night ever!" Bloom yelled to the girls who laughed and Sky stole Bloom away to give her a kiss causing the whole crowd to applaud and cheer louder.

* * *

><p>That morning, the girls and guys stayed the night on Erakleon after the long night. Bloom woke up in her room to find a large bouquet of roses in a crystal vase on her bed side table with a card.<p>

_To my fiancé. Love Sky_

The card read. Bloom smiled to herself as she looked at the engagement ring on her finger. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in" Bloom replied hoping that it was Sky but saw her friends standing in the door way.

"Bloom!" they all yelled still in their pj's and jumped on her bed.

"You're engaged!" Stella yelled jumping up and down on the bed.

"Be careful, Stella" Flora said worried.

"What for?" Stella asked and she fell off the bed landing on the ground on her bottom. "Ow."

"That's why" Layla said laughing.

The girls all laughed hysterically.

"You surprised Bloom?" Musa asked.

"A tone" Bloom replied. "But incredibly happy."

The girls squealed happily causing Bloom to laugh but it was so loud. The squeals were so loud that it woke up the boys causing them to freak thinking that they were being attacked and ran into the room with their weapons ready.

"What's going on?" Sky cried running in with his sword out.

The girls looked at the boys with swords in the hands and in their pj's and started laughing.

"Bloom's engaged!" Stella screamed again jumping around the room.

"We know" Brandon said rolling his eyes and laughing.

"Is that what all the noise was about?" Riven asked.

"Yes" Musa replied jumping on Bloom's bed.

The guys just laughed at the girls, especially Sky seeing Bloom's reaction.

"Why do you guys have your swords out?" Tecna asked still laughing seeing the guys' faces.

"We thought you were in trouble" Timmy replied.

Tecna burst out laughing hysterically causing her to cry and she fell off the bed.

"Wow" she said falling off the bed.

Timmy ran up to her and helped Tecna up.

"You okay?" Timmy asked helping her up.

"Yes" Tecna replied smiling.

"So, no one is in trouble?" Helia asked double checking.

"If you count being in utter shock and joy, trouble" Flora said dreamily hanging her head over the bed seeing the boys upside down.

Helia laughed and he walked up to Flora and knelt before her.

"You're fine then" he replied and kissed Flora on the lips in a Spiderman-Mary Jane style.

"I think I know who's next" Layla joked lying on Bloom's bed watching them.

Helia pulled away and blushed.

"Very funny" Flora said lifting her head up.

"Sure...but notice how he's not denying it" Layla teased looking at Helia.

"Oh leave the guy alone" Nabu said.

"Yeah, besides, you and Nabu were engaged before any of us" Musa reminded Layla of her old arranged marriage to Nabu before.

"It was arranged marriage, Musa. It doesn't count" Layla rebutted.

Musa whipped her head around to face Layla.

"It always counts" she said.

Layla smirked and threw a pillow at Musa knocking her off the bed.

"Alright guys, we better go and leave these girls to gossip and squeal" Riven suggested putting his sword away.

"You're just scared about the M word, Riven" Stella teased watching him leave.

Riven stuttered feeling like he couldn't breathe and he left suddenly.

"I knew it" Stella said leaning back on the bed with her arms crossed behind her head. "Best to know early, Musa."

Musa popped her head up from where she had fallen, rolled her eyes and threw two pillows at Stella.

"We will see you girls later" Brandon said as the others left leaving Sky alone.

"See you later, Bloom" Sky said kissing Bloom on the lips.

"Awww..." the girls said watching the cute couple.

Sky smiled and waved to the girls and left.

"You are so lucky" Tecna said dreamily.

"I know" Bloom replied.

"The only question is, how long would it be before the media finds out that one of the winx is engaged?" Musa joked.

The girls laughed when Tecna's laptop suddenly beeped. Tecna looked over at it and she got up and clicked the button.

The screen lit up revealing a news flash.

"_The story that has the whole of Erakleon talking is the sudden engagement between our own Prince Sky to the long lost heir to the throne of Sparx, Princess Bloom, that was announced at the wedding anniversary of Queen Samera and King Erendor last night" The news reporter announced._

"Well, that didn't take too long now did it?" Musa said sarcastically.

"_The only question that has been on everyone's minds is what is going through the young Princess' head."_

The girls looked at Bloom who was stunned as she watched the news broad cast.

"Oh no" Bloom said freaking out.

* * *

><p>Later that day, the girls arrived back in Magix. The girls sat back and relaxed as Musa went off to the studio. Musa arrived at her office ready to write another hit song for the band. For some reason, she was always able to get her inspiration at work, not from life experiences like other writers would tell her. There was something about the quietness and tranquillity that her office gives that makes her write such good songs so quickly.<p>

Musa sat at her desk with a beat already in her head the moment she walked through her door. As Musa sat down, Tony walked into her office.

"Good morning Tony" Musa greeted with a smile.

"Morning Musa, first of all, you have an interview on The Opera Show next week, and a photo-shoot for teen fairy magazine tomorrow from 10am till about 1pm. Now, the reason I came is, we have a problem" Tony said taking a seat in front of Musa's desk. "According to the recent aria awards, most award winners were bands that hit number one with songs that weren't love songs."

"Tony, I'm not following" Musa said confused.

"Oh, come on. Awesome revenge songs sell more albums than slow love songs" Tony said.

"You want me, to write more songs about revenge after break ups and getting even?"

"That is correct."

"But, Tony, that is totally changing the band's image. We're about finding love and enjoying spending time with each other."

"Well, from what I heard, the artists that have won these awards, had hits that are about revenge and getting even." Tony warned.

"But, I don't have any inspiration to write about those things."

"Then find some, Musa, the music industry isn't going to wait forever. Look at life experiences, find some soon, because if you don't write a song about a break up turning sour, or getting even, then your career ends now" Tony added. He then stood up, and left Musa's office.

Musa slumped back in her chair. She has some inspiration about revenge, but where was she going to get some?

* * *

><p>Back at the penthouse, the rest of the girls were lounging around. Flora was making tea, Tecna was on her laptop, Stella was reading a magazine, and Layla was watching TV with Bloom.<p>

"Are you girls sure you don't want a cup of tea?" Flora offered.

"Yes" they answered in unison.

After Flora said that, Stella's mobile started ringing. Stella placed her magazine down and picked up her phone.

"Hello?" Stella greeted the caller.

There was silence as the caller was talking to Stella.

"Oh my god" Stella said shooting up from the couch. "I totally forgot. I am so sorry."

The girls looked at each other confused.

"We've just been so busy with the band, and we only go back like 10 minutes ago."

"Yes I realise that you only got back an hour ago, I'm sorry. Can we reschedule for, let's say, tomorrow brunch?"

"Okay, great. I'm sorry honey. Okay, bye" Stella said and she hung up.

"What happened?" Tecna asked.

"Brandon and I had planned to go see a movie when we got back, and I totally forgot" Stella replied.

"Don't worry sweetie" Flora said sitting down on a couch with her tea.

"Yeah, he forgave me. We rescheduled for tomorrow brunch" Stella said with a smile.

"Let's hope that nothing gets in the way, Stella" Layla joked.

Musa arrived home and slammed the door behind her making the girls jump.

"Okay girls" Musa greeted walking into the lounge room. "Cancel all plans for tomorrow because we have a photo shoot with teen fairy magazine from 10am till 1pm."

"What!" Stella shrieked standing up. "But I have plans with Brandon for brunch tomorrow."

"Well not anymore" Musa said and she walked off to her bedroom.

"You don't care!" Stella yelled at her.

"Yes I do, just our career is more important" Musa called back.

"But Musa, we have an assignment due for Faragonda at 2pm tomorrow" Tecna added.

"Well, girls, cancel plans for tonight and just finish them off, and hand them off at 9am before the shoot" Musa answered and she closed her bedroom door.

"Has anyone noticed that she is becoming different lately?" Stella asked the girls.

"I think it's just stress, since it's her boss and her dream. Don't worry" Bloom said and she walked up stairs to her bedroom.

"I guess I'll go call Brandon then" Stella said sadly and she took her mobile and walked to the balcony.

* * *

><p>At Red Fountain, the boys returned from Erakleon jet lagged and tired. Brandon arrived back from the movie theatre and slumped on the couch.<p>

"What's wrong dude?" Sky asked noticing Brandon's early return.

"Stella forgot about our movie date" Brandon answered.

"Oh, that sucks, but didn't you plan it this morning when she was half asleep and excited about the engagement?" Helia said joining the conversation.

"Yeah, that's why it didn't bother me as much" Brandon replied.

The boys nodded their heads.

"Hey guys" Riven called from his bedroom. He had fallen asleep on his bed when they arrived back from Erakleon.

The boys turned their heads to look at Riven's room.

"Shut it! I'm trying to sleep. If you wake me up again, it'll be the last thing you do" Riven threatened and he slammed his door shut.

"Better not wake sleeping beauty then" Helia said and he stood up, grabbed a book, and headed out to read on the balcony.

Sky and Brandon just laughed at Helia's caution. Brandon's mobile started ringing.

"Who is it?" Sky asked as Brandon looked at the caller ID.

"It's Stella" Brandon replied and he answered the call. "Hey Stella, is everything okay?"

"_Brandon" Stella began from the other end. "I have some really bad news."_

"Are you okay?" Brandon asked worried.

"_Musa just came home from seeing Tony, and she had sprung a photo shoot on us for tomorrow."_

"What? That is such late notice."

"_I know, she found out today from Tony. It's from 10am till 1pm so I have to cancel brunch tomorrow."_

"WHAT!" Brandon yelled. "You can't do that, not after you missed our movie date."

Brandon breathed calming himself down.

"I'm sorry, what about dinner tonight?"

"_I can't do dinner tonight, I've got an assignment due tomorrow for Faragonda that has to be handed in at 9am, Musa's orders, since it's due at 2pm. I'm really sorry."_

"...Okay, so I'm guessing breakfast tomorrow is out of the question too" Brandon sighed. "I just want to see you Stella. I haven't had a date with you in ages. I feel blown off."

"_I know you feel blown off, sweetie. I would love to hang out with you too, but, I can't. I'm sorry."_

Brandon remained silent and let the disappointment rush over him.

"_You can come with us to the photo shoot; you can see me in some awesome clothes. Does that help?"_

"Say what?" Brandon said misheard. "Really? He added interested. "Doesn't sound that bad after all."

"_There you go. We'll pick you up at 9.30am after we drop off our assignments" Stella said and she hung up._

"Who was that?" Sky asked.

"Stella, she had blown me off for tomorrow for a photo shoot, dinner tonight for an assignment" Brandon said slumping back in the couch.

"That sucks" Sky said.

"Yeah, I feel blown off. We haven't gone on a date with just the two of us in ages. Why can't she make time for me?"

"Don't worry, it won't be for long. Their career has just picked up. It will get better when everything slows down" Sky said hopefully.

"Yeah I guess" Brandon said looking out the window. "But she did invite us to the photo shoot tomorrow. They'll be picking us up at 9.30."

"That sounds interesting" Sky laughed.

Riven's door slammed open.

"What is with all the yelling?" Riven demanded angrily and grouchy.

"Stella has invited us to the girls' photo shoot tomorrow" Brandon answered.

Riven's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting that.

"A photo shoot?" Riven repeated.

"That's right" Sky answered holding his laughter.

Riven smirked. "Well alright. That's worth yelling about" he said smirking wickedly and he closed the door behind him.

"He just wants to see Musa" Brandon laughed.

"I heard that" Riven yelled causing Sky and Brandon to laugh.

"Hey Timmy, Nabu" Sky called banging on their door.

"What?" Timmy replied walking into the dorm from behind him.

"Where were you?" Sky asked confused.

"Library, handing in my assignment" Timmy answered.

"Oh no!" Brandon yelled jumping up. "I forgot, thank god Stella cancelled dinner" he added and he grabbed a folder and ran out of the dorm.

"What's going on?" Nabu asked walking out of his and Timmy's dorm.

"Stella and the girls have invited us to a photo shoot for tomorrow. They'll be picking us up at 9.30am" Sky informed.

"Cool" Nabu said walking back into his room.

"A photo shoot?" Timmy said disappointed. "I can't go. I've got a project to do for Faragonda. She needs me to test a new fairy, named Mary-Jane."

"You're hanging out with another girl" Sky said amazed. "And Tecna is fine with it?"

"Um...well, not exactly" Timmy corrected sitting on his desk chair in the lounge.

"You haven't told her!" Sky yelled.

"Why should she worry about something that's not going to happen? There is nothing between Mary-Jane me and, and besides, it's not like she's ever asked what my projects involved."

"Timmy, how many times have you been with this girl?" Sky asked.

"Um, the project began about a couple of days ago" Timmy answered. "I was helping that while we were helping you organise the party."

"Shouldn't you're girlfriend know about you hanging out with a hot girl for hours every day? Even if it's for a project. She might get the wrong impression."

"First of all, Mary-Jane is not hot, I don't see her that way, and second, this is only for research for Faragonda. She believes that this girl has something serious that's causing failure to her winx."

"Well, I just hope you know what you're doing" Sky said walking towards the balcony to tell Helia about the news.

"I always do" Timmy answered turning to his laptop.

* * *

><p>That morning the guys were awoken by the sound of large banging on their dorm room door. Nabu groaned as he made his way to the door. When he opened the door, he was greeted with several shrieks and giggles. Nabu widened his eyes seeing the girls standing in the door way wearing their casual clothes.<p>

"Nabu, what are you doing?" Layla asked stunned. "You boys were supposed to be up already and dressed. We have to leave in 5 minutes!"

"What are you talking about?" Nabu asked half asleep.

"Our photo shoot!" Layla yelled.

Nabu froze. "Oh no."

"Oh yes" Layla said annoyed. "Run in and get dressed!"

Nabu ran into his bedroom as the girls ran after him to get the others up.

Bloom and Stella ran into Sky and Brandon's room, barging the door and opening the curtains to get light in. The boys jumped when they heard the girls all barge in. They groaned seeing the light come through the window.

"What's going on?" Brandon asked putting his pillow over his head.

"Our photo shoot, snookums!" Stella shrieked. "We're supposed to be leaving now!"

Brandon jumped right out of bed and ran to his wardrobe causing Stella to laugh.

"Sky!" Bloom yelled pulling Sky's covers off the bed. "You over slept. Now let's go."

Musa and Tecna quietly walked into Riven and Timmy's bedroom to surprise them. Tecna walked over to Timmy's bed and found that it was already made.

"Musa" Tecna whispered. "Timmy isn't here."

"He might be having breakfast" Musa whispered back and she knelt in front of Riven, who lied on his side fast asleep.

Musa giggled seeing how peaceful he was sleeping.

"Riven" Musa whispered to him.

Riven just groaned thinking it was all in his head. He didn't wake up.

"Riven" Musa tried again.

Riven groaned again. Musa smiled and leaned down and gave Riven a kiss on the lips. Riven's eyes snapped open to see Musa. She pulled apart from him and met Riven's violet eyes.

"Morning sleepyhead" Musa greeted warmly.

"Now that's what I call a wake-up call. What are you doing here?" Riven asked confused.

Tecna laughed.

"The photo shoot this morning, remember. It's 9.30 and you slept in."

"Oh, right" Riven said and turned the other way in his bed.

"Come on Riven" Musa said walking around to the other side of the bed. "You said you would come."

"Too tired" Riven said closing his eyes again.

"Where's Timmy?" Tecna asked curious.

"He's doing a project for Faragonda" Riven replied with his eyes still closed.

"Why didn't he say anything to me?" Tecna asked.

"I don't know, maybe because he's with Mary-Jane" Riven answered.

"Who's Mary-Jane?"

"The girl Timmy has been researching and helping these last couple of days."

"Riven" Musa said interrupting the conversation before Riven messed the moment up any further. "Please get up. We don't have time for games."

"Too bad, I'm not getting up."

"Fine" Musa said standing up. "I guess I'll just have to pose in my bikini with some other male model today."

Riven's eyes snapped open. "I'm up" he cried and he jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes.

Musa laughed watching Riven run around his bedroom.

Flora and Layla walked into Helia and Nabu's bedroom. Layla laughed watching Nabu quietly but quickly change into something without waking up Helia. Flora smiled watching Helia sleep and made her way to his bed.

Helia lied on his back fast asleep. Flora sat on the bed as close to Helia as possible. She leaned down and gave Helia a kiss on the lips. There was no reaction for a couple of seconds then Helia finally woke up. He slowly sat up in bed never parting from the kiss.

"Good morning Helia" Flora greeted into the kiss.

"And a good morning it is" Helia said taking his left hand and placing it on Flora's cheek.

"Sweetie, you have to get dressed" Flora said as they continued to kiss.

"Why?" Helia replied.

"Our photo-shoot is today" Flora whispered causing Helia to freeze and pull away from Flora.

"Photo shoot?" Helia repeated confused.

"Yes, the one for Teen Fairy Magazine" Flora said.

"I totally forgot" Helia said.

"Then get up and get dressed" Flora said getting off the bed. "The photographer called and wanted a couple of photos of us with you guys."

"Why? I thought it was for the cover."

"It is, but we are featured in the magazine so they want photos of our boyfriends in it."

"Alright, anything for you" Helia said getting up and heading for the wardrobe.

"Oh, and bring your tuxedo, they want a photo of us in formal clothes as a celebrity dream couple for us. We're bringing our cocktail dresses we wore for the Erakleon wedding anniversary" Layla added as Flora and Layla walked out into the main lounge.

The other girls were there as they waited for the guys to get out.

"Guys!" Stella yelled. "We have 20minutes to get to the studio. Hurry up!"

Sky and Brandon came running out in casual clothes carrying tuxedo bags over their shoulders.

"Riven, come on. I don't want to have to pose with another guy" Musa teased and after she yelled that, Riven came storming out of his dorm carrying his tuxedo bag.

Nabu and Helia were the last ones to come out of their room with their tuxedos.

"Where's Timmy?" Bloom asked.

"He's doing a project for Faragonda" Sky answered.

Tecna looked away sadly.

"But, we'll just call him to see if we can convince him to cut it short" Helia said seeing Tecna's sad face.

Helia pulled out his cell phone as the group made their way down the hallways and outside to find the Winx's very own limo. They were all gob smacked, except Helia who was preoccupied in catching Timmy before they left.

* * *

><p>At Alfea, Timmy was in the magical reality chamber with Mary-Jane. Timmy sat at the controls as he watched and monitored the fairy's winx levels. Mary-Jane stood in the centre of the chamber as it scanned her whole body.<p>

Mary-Jane had long curly brown hair, deep chocolate brown eyes, and Musa coloured skin. She wore a flowing olive green dress that went to her knees with a thick black ribbon just under the bust, and wore silver strappy high heels. Mary-Jane, or Mj as she was known throughout Alfea, was in her sophomore year at Alfea and was preparing to achieve her Charmix when her winx began to transform randomly which is why Faragonda called upon Timmy to test the girl's winx.

"Alright Mj," Timmy said through the monitor. "We're done, you can come out."

Mary-Jane nodded her head as Timmy began shutting down the chamber. Timmy's mobile started ringing. He picked it up and read the caller ID, it was Helia.

"Hey Helia" Timmy greeted.

"_Hey Timmy, we're about to leave for the photo shoot with the girls and Tecna is really upset that you aren't going. And apparently, the photographers want to have a couple of photos of us with the girls for their feature article in the magazine" Helia explained._

"Timmy" Mary-Jane said coming into the control room.

Timmy turned around pointing to his phone.

"Sorry" she said and sat on a seat next to Timmy.

"_Look Timmy, Tecna really wants you here, she may not have said it, but you can tell by her face. She is really upset. Is there some way you could knock off early and we could swing by and pick you up?"_

Timmy spun in his chair again to face Mary-Jane.

"How many more tests have we got left?" Timmy asked.

"Um," Mary-Jane began looking at a clipboard in her hands, "Just another 3 more."

"Helia, we don't have many tests left. If we get to work, we can finish them by the end of the day."

At Red Fountain, the group was in the winx's personal limo as Helia tried to convince Timmy to come to be there for Tecna.

"Timmy, we need you there, Tecna needs you there" Helia said.

Everyone was silent and Tecna looked really upset. Her eyes looked like crystal, hinting that she was about to cry. She just stared at the ground as Bloom wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders.

"_Helia, it's only a photo shoot, a girl's winx is more important than a photo shoot. If there is something we over look now, she might not be able to transform in a fight." Timmy said through the phone._

"This isn't about the shoot, Timmy. It's about you being there for Tecna, not for some girl. Tecna wants you there, she needs you there."

"_Yes, but Mary-Jane needs me here too" Timmy rebutted._

"Give me that" Bloom said snatching the phone from Helia's hands.

"Tecna, talk to him" Bloom whispered covering the speaker.

Tecna took the phone from Bloom.

"Timmy" Tecna said sadly.

Timmy froze.

"Timmy can you come to the photo shoot?" Tecna asked.

"_I'm sorry sweetie, but I need to stay here. I promise, if we spend the whole day completing these tests, I will be done by the end of the day."_

"But the photographers want all the boyfriends there. A special spread in the magazine about our relationships. It won't work if I'm by myself, or have to pose with someone else."

"_I trust you Tecna."_

Bloom leaned in to hear Timmy's response.

"This isn't about trust; it's about you being there for me, and not with some girl."

"_She's not just some girl, her name is Mary-Jane" Timmy said, starting to get defensive._

Tecna felt offended at Timmy's sudden defence of the girl. Timmy's outburst was loud enough that everyone in the limo could hear him. They all looked very disappointed and angry. Timmy realised his mistake and wanted to punch himself at his ignorance. This was his girlfriend his was talking to and he was sticking up for someone who he only met a couple of days ago.

Tecna was silent as a few tears began to run down her face.

"Is she pretty?" Tecna asked wondering if Timmy was attracted to her.

Timmy was not at all prepared for that one.

"_Ah….ah" he stuttered thinking of an answer._

"Answer faster, answer faster" Bloom whispered hearing Timmy.

"_I don't know" Timmy answered._

"Answer better, answer better" Bloom added.

"_I don't think of her that way. She's just a sophomore who needs help."_

Tecna was silent. Her emotions were all over the place because of Timmy. She hoped she could believe him.

"_Trust me, nothing's going to happen."_

"Alright, fine" Tecna managed to say as the tears came pouring down her face.

Timmy could tell that he had hurt Tecna. Her voice was very low, almost a whisper. He knew that she probably was crying at that point.

"If being with Mary-Jane is more important to you than being there for me, then fine. Go hang out with her, she is obviously more important" Tecna said with a few sobs escaping her lips.

And with that, she hung up the phone. Bloom took it from Tecna and handed it back to Helia. Bloom held onto Tecna's hand as she looked out the window refusing to show her friends her tears, even though they already knew she was crying.

* * *

><p>Timmy stared at his phone in his hands. He could hear Tecna's sobs through the phone, there was no denying it. He looked to his right and saw Mary-Jane sitting on the chair next to him reading the results.<p>

"Is everything alright?" she asked nicely, seeing Timmy off the phone.

Timmy shook his head. He sat in his chair quietly and stared at the computers in front of him.

"What happened?" Mj asked, taking hold of Timmy's hand and crouched next to him to comfort him.

"It's nothing, I may have given my girlfriend the wrong impression" Timmy answered removing his hand from Mary-Jane's.

"Let me talk to her, I'll tell her about my boyfriend. That might calm her down" Mj suggested standing up and taking Timmy's phone from his hand.

"Mary-Jane, I really wouldn't do that. Please don't, Tecna will freak" Timmy warned attempting to get the phone back.

"Wait, your girlfriend is Tecna, from the famous Winx, the seniors at Alfea, and the famous band?" Mj asked stunned and excited.

"Yes" he answered like it wasn't a big deal.

"She is awesome! I love her music, and she is a legend in my realm. I'm from Intelas, the realm near Zenith. I have the same potions class as her and her friends. She is like my idol! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, I don't like going around calling her a celebrity"

"But she is. Oh my god, you have to let me call her" Mj said and she went into Timmy's last received call and redialled the number.

* * *

><p>Helia's phone started ringing as the group were close to their destination. Helia picked up the phone and noticed that the caller ID was Timmy.<p>

"Tecna," Helia said handing the phone to her. "It's Timmy."

Tecna looked away from the window and took the phone from him and answered it.

"What is it Timmy?" Tecna asked angrily.

"Oh my god, Tecna" A girl's voice said from the other end.

Tecna raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Um, who is this?" Tecna asked.

"This is Mary-Jane" the voice answered.

Tecna's eyes widened and she became very defensive.

"Mary-Jane?" Tecna repeated gaining everyone's attention.

"Oh, Timmy is so dead" Riven whispered.

Musa looked at him and hit his chest.

"Yes, that's me" Mj answered Tecna. "I just want to say that I am such a big fan of yours, of your reputation, and your band."

"Um, thank you" Tecna thanked still confused.

"Look, the reason for my calling you is you have nothing to worry about, concerning Timmy and I" Mj said getting to the point.

"I'm sorry?" Tecna questioned

Who was this girl to tell her what she felt and what she feared. She had never met this girl, and yet she has the audacity to call her friend's phone using her boyfriend's phone and tell her to relax.

"Oh, please take no offence, just, I overheard your conversation with Timmy, and you have nothing to worry about. He's just helping me with my winx. We've only been hanging out for like a week"

"Mary-Jane" Timmy cringed whispering to Mj

That was going to make Tecna flip. He hasn't told her that he's been spending every day this week with this girl.

"A week?" Tecna asked stunned and her eyes began to tear up again.

"Oh no, he…he…he hasn't told you that we've been working together this whole week? I am so, so sorry Tecna. I had no idea. I just wanted to tell you that nothing will happen between us, I have a boyfriend. His name is Bishop; I believe Timmy mentioned that he and his friends were friends with him."

Tecna was gob smacked. This girl was telling her that nothing was going to happen over the phone, was sticking her nose into Tecna's business, and was telling Tecna her life story. That wasn't as bad as Timmy discussing his relationship with this girl, Mary-Jane, and having her accuse Tecna of feeling threatened by her. Tecna was the opposite, she sounded nice on the phone, what opposed Tecna, was the fact that Timmy would rather spend his time with Mary-Jane then with his girlfriend.

"Um….Mary-Jane, thank you, for telling me that nothing will happen, that wasn't my concern. And no offence, but this really isn't any of your business. My only concern is that he had to conceal his project with you from me, lie to me about his whereabouts for a second time in the last 72 hours, and he would rather be with you today than be with me at a photo shoot. But thank you for being so nice, I will talk to you later. Bye."

Tecna immediately hung up the phone and chucked it to Helia, who caught it with ease.

"Mary-Jane called you?" Bloom asked gob smacked.

"On Timmy's phone" Musa added.

"She wanted to assure me that nothing will happen between her and Timmy" Tecna informed looking back out the window.

"Are you serious?" Layla said in disbelief.

"That is none of her business, and a little bit rude" Flora said.

"I do trust Timmy, I do, but apparently, she let it slip that they have been hanging out all week. He didn't tell me. I guess when I asked him on Erakleon if there was anything else he was keeping from me, was just another lie. I just want him here, that's what I'm upset about. He felt the need to hide the fact he was hanging out with Mary-Jane and want to be with her, than with me" Tecna said sadly.

"It's okay sweetie" Flora comforted. "Timmy will be done with his project and will arrive at the photo shoot before your turn. Trust me; he will make it no matter what."

* * *

><p>The group arrived at the studio in record time ten minutes later. The building was nothing like what they had expected. The building was a plain normal rectangular shaped building with a giant camera statue on the top. Once inside, the interior was more appealing than the exterior. There were hundreds of photographers, assistants, and people running all over the place like a mad house. The interior had plain white walls with hundreds of backdrops, models, make-up stations, and dressing rooms all over the place. There were people pushing away sets and other equipment. To some of the teenagers, the building reminded them of a movie set.<p>

"Now this is what I call a studio" Stella exclaimed impressed.

One of the directors of photography shouting at the employees turned her head towards the teenagers. The group was suddenly startled by a loud scream coming from her running towards them. She looked to be in her late 30's, but dressed like she was in her 20's. She had dark black skinny leg jeans, a white tank top with a black waist vest buttoned over the top with black flats. Her hair was a dark, almost maroon coloured red with dark emerald green eyes.

"Oh my god, you're here, you're finally here" The director of photography said once she reached the group, "My name is Ashley and I am such a huge fan. I can't believe The Winx, is in my humble studio."

Riven and Brandon almost cracked up laughing after hearing her comment. Humble studio she called it, the group thought of it as a movie set. If this is what she called humble, what would some of the other studios in Hollywood on Earth be like?

"I am so honoured to have the number one band in Magix in my studio right now. So, where are the boyfriends?" Ashley asked excited and bubbly.

"Well, this is Riven, my boyfriend" Musa said pointing to Riven who was standing behind her.

"This is Helia" Flora introduced as she held Helia's hand.

Ashley nodded at their names and smiled at them.

"So good to meet you two" she said meaningfully. She generally sounded interested, while other directors would ignore their names and pretend they didn't exist. "And the others?"

"This is Brandon" Stella introduced touching Brandon's arm lovingly. "And that is Nabu other there, Layla's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you" Nabu said with a smile.

"Very good to have you here" Ashley replied sincerely.

"And this is my fiancé, Prince Sky" Bloom introduced.

Ashley squealed with excitement. "Oh my god! Your fiancé! That is fantastic! Let me see the ring" Ashley cried and Bloom held out her hand to Ashley.

"Holy molly" Ashley exclaimed astounded. "You can't even see where the Titanic hit it."

Bloom and Sky laughed at her joke.

"This is a brilliant surprise. When did this happen? I haven't heard about it" Ashley asked.

"It happened on Erakleon, at my parent's wedding anniversary yesterday night" Sky informed.

"That is fantastic" Ashley said with a huge smile. Her smile then faded when she noticed that there were only five guys with the band. "Tecna, where is your boyfriend?"

Tecna flinched at Ashley's comment. She had hoped that she would've have noticed until later during the shoot. Tecna couldn't look at Ashley's smiling face. She couldn't tell her that she might not have a boyfriend soon if he continues to think that Mary-Jane was more important than her. In the end, Tecna couldn't take any more of Ashley's eyes boring into her. Tecna didn't need to look at her to know that Ashley was still looking at her, waiting for an answer.

"He….couldn't make it today. He sends his apologies" Tecna answered sadly, refusing to see Ashley's disappointed face.

But Ashley didn't seem fazed by Tecna's response.

"No matter my dear" Ashley said with a smile. "I'm sure he will come by later. We can make do without him."

"Let's hope so" Tecna muttered to herself.

"Well, let's get you girls to the dressing room, shall we?" Ashley insisted as she turned on her heel and led the group of teenagers through the crowd towards their private photo-shoot session.

* * *

><p>Mary-Jane hung up the phone that was in her hand. There was a strong awkward silence filling the air. Mary-Jane could not believe the words Tecna had said to her.<p>

"_My only concern is that he had to conceal his project with you from me, and would rather be with you today than be with me at a photo shoot."_

The words spun around in her head like it was on a tape loop. Repeating it over and over again, getting Mary-Jane even angrier every time. She felt ashamed that her biggest idol felt that Mary-Jane was stealing Timmy from her. She couldn't believe that Timmy had chosen to be with Mary-Jane over his girlfriend. She didn't want to be the girl who stood in the way of someone else's relationship, even if it was unintentional, she couldn't let that hang over her head.

Mary-Jane turned her head to look at Timmy who was sitting in his chair acting like nothing happened and everything was fine. The nerve he had for ignoring his girlfriend, especially Mary-Jane's idol, of all people. She knew she had to do something. She couldn't let them break up over nothing and over Timmy's stupidity. Yes, he may be intelligent when it came to maths, technology, and all that, but when it came to girls and relationships, he was as thick as a post.

"Timmy" Mary-Jane began attempting to hide her anger and rage towards the genius sitting in front of her.

"Hmm" Was the only response Mary-Jane received from the completely oblivious Timmy, not even gaining his attention.

"Could you please enlighten me on why Tecna just told me that you are refusing to go with her to a photo shoot today?"

Timmy flinched this time. He stopped typing dead cold. His breathing became rapid. His mouth started to dry up and his palms began to sweat. Timmy's heart was pounding hard in his chest. He started to feel slightly light headed. He was now in for it.

"Um…I-I have n-no idea what you're talking about" Timmy managed to answer back attempting to pull himself together.

Mary-Jane was not impressed. She grabbed the back of Timmy's chair and yanked it back causing Timmy to fall off and hit the floor.

"Whoa" Timmy said falling off his chair and hitting the ground on his behind. He looked to his right and noticed his chair rolling away into the corner of the room.

Mary-Jane stood towering over him with a deadly glare in her eyes. She slowly crouched on the floor and stared at Timmy.

"Why did you ditch your girlfriend today?" Mary-Jane demanded.

Timmy began to stutter as he felt his chest tighten in fear. His heart began racing so much that he could hear his own pulse in his ears. His mouth was now completely dry preventing any sort of excuse or defence to explain to the young fairy crouching above him looking like she was going to kill him.

"Well…..I-i…..um….i-it.." Timmy stuttered.

"Well, Timothy?" Mary-Jane pressed, demanding an answer out of him.

"I-it's on-only a ph-photo s-s-shoot. A-and I-I'm needed here to h-help you" Timmy answered slightly terrified.

Mary-Jane narrowed her eyes in anger and frustration. That was a pathetic excuse and she knew it, he knew it too, but that was the best he could do under pressure, and he felt like he was being interrogated for murder.

"An-and it's not l-like she n-needs me or anything" Timmy quickly added knowing full well that only minutes ago Tecna had told him about the couple photos of every member of the band.

"What a load!" Mary-Jane yelled. "She just told me about the boyfriend photos. Why are you here when you can be there with your girlfriend?"

Mary-Jane began to panic. Now she felt like the one on trial. A huge spark in her brain kicked in and she realised another meaning behind Timmy's ditching towards Tecna. But that couldn't be true, although she never realised it, it could be a possibility. Maybe all along, she was more involved in this than she realised. Maybe she has always been the reason behind the couple's troubles all along, and there was no way she could have avoided it, nor could have foreseen it happening. She just hoped and prayed that she was wrong.

Timmy refused to look at the fairy straight in the eyes. There was no real reason Timmy had for not seeing Tecna, nor for not being with Mary-Jane. Even staring at the cold floor he fell on, he could feel Mj's cold stare hitting him, refusing to look anywhere else. And he thought that Riven and Stella's death glares were bad. This girl had taken their stares to a whole new level. There was nothing Timmy could say in his defence or as an excuse. He couldn't answer her question, because the truth of the matter was, Timmy never really fully answered his exact question he had said in his head before on the phone with Helia and Tecna. He never could answer that question to himself, his friends, his girlfriend, or the young fairy threatening him with every passing second she stared at him. The only thing he could think of, was the truth, and even then, it wouldn't be enough for Mj.

"I don't know" Timmy answered truthfully, staring at the floor ashamed.

Mary-Jane felt the panic begin to rise in her body. Maybe her suspicion could be right on the money. But she had to ask, she just couldn't be the reason for their problems or their break up. Mary-Jane took a deep breath and began to find the courage to ask the question that had caused her panic for the last few minutes.

"Is it because you have a crush on me or something?" Mary-Jane asked, praying she gets the answer she so desperately wanted.

Timmy snapped his head back up to meet her stunning deep chocolate eyes. They were stunning and sparkled when the light hit them. Timmy would never admit this out loud, but he couldn't deny the fact that this girl was stunningly beautiful and that Timmy did feel a slight attraction to her. But once he looked directly into those chocolate eyes, Timmy realised something, they weren't Tecna's eyes. They weren't the amazingly beautiful green ones that shimmered with silver when she cried, that glowed a dark green when she was angry, or glimmered with an amazing shine whenever she smiled. The fact of the matter was, Mary-Jane, although was stunning, and was deserving of Bishop's affection, she wasn't Tecna. She could never be Tecna.

"No" Timmy answered happily. "I really don't."

Mary-Jane felt a huge wave of relief wash over her. She had a suspicion that she could have been wrong, but just to hear him say it out loud, just made her feel like she was walking on air. But then reality came crushing back, if he didn't have a crush on her, then why was he spending time with her, not Tecna?

"Then, why are you here with me, and not with Tecna?" Mary-Jane asked Timmy.

Timmy was puzzled. Discussing and going into depth about the subject made Timmy realise that he could be jeopardising his relationship with Tecna. Sure he didn't see any point in getting obesest with a photo shoot, but Tecna did need him there. Yes he was attracted to Mary-Jane, but she wasn't Tecna. And yes the possibility of a project and processing calculations definitely appealed to Timmy, Tecna needed him today, and he left her out to hang dry. She needed him today, and he was going to make it up to her.

"You're right" Timmy admitted feeling like he just had an epiphany.

Mary-Jane smiled triumphantly. Her work was done. Now all she had to do was get him out the door. Shouldn't be too hard considering he was beginning to stand up.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go get her!" Mary-Jane cried pointing towards the door.

Timmy smiled graciously and pulled Mary-Jane into a huge bear hug of gratitude.

"Thank you" he whispered and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, grabbed his helmet from the floor and ran out the door.

"Not a problem" Mj whispered to herself once Timmy was out the door. She could sleep well that night knowing for well that she had just saved Timmy from heartache.

* * *

><p>Whoever said that a photo shoot was easy, had never met Ashley before. She pushed the girls into the dressing room as several employees came rushing in, doing their make-up, helping them dress, and fixing their hair. It was like a runway or something.<p>

Before getting to the couple shots, Ashley wanted the magazine cover done first. The magazine wanted a beach style for Summer, so that's exactly what the girls wore, unfortunately, some of the guys weren't too impressed with the idea of wearing thread bare clothes for the whole realm to see. And that person was at the studio that day.

Helia was sitting in a chair that was provided for them by employees staring aimlessly into space. Helia would never admit this, but he was a little uncomfortable about Flora's sudden fame. Yes, he completely supported her, but he didn't like the way she dressed for her performances. He didn't like the way guys were coming up to her, and he was worried what she would be wearing for this photo shoot. The thing about Helia, he was all about wholesome girls, nothing like the skimpy girls he sees hanging in older grades at Alfea, or on the magazine covers. To be honest, Helia was completely uncomfortable the way Tony looks at Flora or how Flora is seen in the public eye, like a sex symbol, and he was disgusted at it. He just hoped that this photo shoot would prove him wrong, he prayed she would wear something wholesome because very soon, she would be all over Magix, the admiration of other guys.

"Helia" Sky began pulling Helia out of his state. "Are you okay man?"

Helia turned to face Sky and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he lied. He was not alright about this whole sex icon thing that Tony had the girls going for.

"Really? Because you haven't said a word since the girls left for the dressing rooms" Brandon added noticing Helia's quiet behaviour that day.

"Yeah, totally" Helia lied again. He didn't want to dump his troubles on his friends.

The boys dropped the subject as they saw the girls walk out of their dressing rooms. Helia's hope was now a distant memory. His worst fears had now come to life.

Layla wore a v-neck brown singlet that stopped in the middle of her stomach with blue, orange, and pink patterns with black jeans that went to her knees, with brown sandals. Her hair was worn down with her bangs pulled away from her face.

Stella wore white, almost grey coloured, denim short-shorts with a white singlet that covered the bust but showed off her stomach as it went out. She wore white gladiator looking sandals. Her hair was worn down and straightened with large round sunglasses sitting on top of her head.

Bloom wore a black bikini top with black denim short-shorts with a black lace, almost see- through blouse over the top. Her hair was worn in a loose pony-tail, and she wore white converse shoes.

Musa wore a white boob tube shirt with black ¾ jeans and white sandals. Her hair was worn in a high pony-tail with 80's style clear sunglasses.

Tecna wore a white and blue stripped halter neck top with black short-shorts and black slip on shoes. Her hair was straightened with sunglasses on top of her head.

And finally, Flora wore a white and yellow long sleeved V-neck dress that went to just past her bottom. She wore white lace up sandals that laced up to the middle of her legs. Her hair was worn in a high ponytail with a frangipani flower attached to her ponytail.

The boys stared aimlessly at the girls. Helia freaked. He had hoped that Flora would wear something flattering and wholesome, but this, just freaked him out. Yes, he had seen Flora in skirts, she wears them all the time, but nothing this short, and plus a strapless top just made him feel incredibly uncomfortable about what his sweet, humble Flora was wearing. He had to admit though, she did look stunning, of course he wouldn't say that out loud along with his insecurity, but, the skirt was too short, and he could see in Flora's eyes that she too felt incredibly self-conscious and uncomfortable about her outfit. But Helia felt a tiny bit better knowing that Flora wasn't wearing something as revealing as what Stella or Bloom wore. But, then again, Stella did like her outfit by the way she was admiring herself in the mirror and Bloom didn't seem to care.

"What do you guys think?" Musa asked spinning around.

"Amazing" Riven answered with a smirk.

"You don't think it's a bit too revealing do you?" Flora asked timid.

"_YES!" Helia screamed in his head. How was he going to answer this one?_

"Of course they don't" Ashley answered for them admiring their outfits. "You girls look stunning, now, time for the shoot" she added leading the girls to a closed off area.

Ashley led the girls away from the dressing rooms to a secluded area. There was a large stage covered in sand with a nice beach and sky back drop behind them. On the stage, the sand was real and had a large blown up beach ball, two deck chairs, an umbrella, and a large palm tree in the left hand corner.

"Wow, you really went all out" Bloom muttered causing Ashley to smile.

"Well, I'm glad you girls think so" Ashley replied and she grabbed her camera. "Now girls, for this shoot, we're going to have a number of photographers, so you have to keep posing at all times. Have different poses in mind as a group so we can get some great shots" she explained as four other people arrived with lighting equipment, spare cameras, and other equipment and began setting up.

"This is Kyle and Diane" Ashley introduced to a tall blonde haired man and a black haired woman standing behind her. "They are the other photographers. Behind me is Eric and Sarah, they will be in charge of lighting."

The other two people setting up the lights smiled at them and gave them a wave.

Flora looked at the other two people that were standing behind Ashley. The girl Sarah, Flora didn't know, but the guy Eric looked really familiar. The way his dark brown hair perfectly shaped his head with a fringe perfectly styled. His deep dark green eyes gave Flora a light headed feeling that she could swear she had felt before. There was something about this guy that Flora had met before.

"It's really nice to meet you" Eric said with a smile.

There it was. That smile. The perfect smile that was the star of his adorable face. His crystal white teeth brightened up his face, making his face smirk at the same time. The whitened teeth highlighted his gorgeous green eyes. This Eric guy, Flora had met before.

"Eric?" Flora said stunned. "Eric Austen?"

Eric looked at Flora and smirked sending cold shivers up Flora's spine. Eric admired the girls' insecure yet stunning body language. He could sense the insecurity of herself that she had, but made her look even more alluring than before. The second his eyes met Flora, he immediately knew who she was. He had met her before and he knew exactly where from. She still had the adorable smile she had whenever she blushed, her amazing hair was the same length, and shone whenever the light hit it. Her eyes sparkled when she was nervous and still held the same amount of temptation to any man that walked passed her than they did before.

"It's good to see you again, Flora" Eric replied seeing the girl's confused face.

Flora was gob smacked, and what was even more amazing, was that all her friends were just as gob smacked as her. They had all heard about Eric Austen during Flora's freshman year. He was a Duke from Linphea who Flora had dated for almost two years. She had been with him since before she came to Alfea. Flora had convinced herself that she was in love. They had planned to go to Magix together. He would go to Red Fountain and she would go to Alfea. But a month before Flora arrived at Alfea, they had gotten into an argument when Eric was denied the privilege of attending Red Fountain by his parents. Eric tried to force Flora into staying with him on Linphea so they could be together. Eric wanted to go to Merlin academy, a secondary school for heroes and wizards that had nothing compared to Red Fountain, in Linphea and Flora to go to Beta Academy. Flora didn't like Beta Academy, she felt that those girls were stuck up and just rude. She had been looking forward to going to Alfea ever since she was a little girl. So, when Flora made it clear that she wanted to go to Alfea, Eric broke up with her, saying that she wasn't deserving of his love if she wasn't willing to make sacrifices for their relationship.

It took Flora all of freshman year to get over Eric, he even had the nerve to email her during the Great Witch Invasion to tell her that he hopes that she stops the witches so that they don't destroy his beloved Merlin Academy. That broke Flora's grieving process right then and there. What was even better was that she had Red Fountain right across the forest to take her mind off of Eric. She had completely forgotten about Eric when she had met Helia. She was mad at him for a while, but decided to forgive and forget considering the great guys she met at Red Fountain to make her realise that he wasn't worth it. Seeing how nice Sky, Brandon, and Timmy were, and a little bit of Riven, gave Flora the confidence that she was ready to find someone else, and that Eric was not deserving of her love. He wasn't worth it. Now she has more friends than she ever had with Eric, and a loving caring boyfriend who loved her dearly, and made it clear everyday just how lucky he was to be with her. She felt like laughing at her luck but, she thought she would be nice to Eric, just to see his reaction when he meets Helia.

"What are you doing here?" Flora asked gob smacked.

"I work part time as a photographer over the summer between school terms" Eric replied making his way over to the group.

The girls tensed up seeing the jerk that broke Flora's heart. They all kept a very close eye on him making sure he didn't get too close to Flora. Helia was another story. He stood behind Flora eyeing the mysterious guy that walked over to his Flora. He didn't like the way Eric kept eyeing Flora, or his total disregard to everyone else around her. He had his hands behind him, keeping everyone from knowing that they were held tight into fists. He may be a pacifist, but that didn't mean Helia could change his beliefs if anyone came too close to Flora and made her feel uncomfortable.

"That's right, I forgot you love photography" Flora said making it clear that she never thought of Eric.

Eric was now standing directly in front of Flora. He stood tall and made sure that he was a good distance away from her seeing the look that her friends were giving him. Obviously he assumed that they were her best friends and roommates and they had been informed of Eric before. He didn't know what Flora had told them, but by the death stares he was getting, obviously it may had been something that occurred near the end of their relationship. He looked at the guys carefully. He counted every one of them. He counted five guys, and six girls. He knew immediately that these guys were their boyfriends, but, seeing that they were one man down, a smirk crept across his face. He assumed that Flora was still single, after all this time. He knew that Flora wouldn't have been capable of getting another boyfriend.

"What? Don't I get a hug. It's been far too long, dear Flora" Eric exclaimed proudly.

Flora looked at him. He wasn't getting a hug from her, she wouldn't go too far as to say that he was her friend. She would call Eric an acquaintance and nothing more. Besides, even if she would like to, her friends would find some way of making sure that wouldn't happen, and also, her boyfriend was standing directly behind her, she could feel his presence and body heat. How she was going to handle it, she wasn't sure. But she thought maybe a look would scare him off. Flora looked directly into Eric's eyes, and the last time she did, she felt dizzy, now looking at them a couple of years later, she felt nothing. He was nothing to her.

"Don't try and scare me, Flora. You couldn't do it if you tried" Eric smirked.

The girls had their fists clenched ready to beat the guy over the head. Man, this guy had so much arrogance and pride.

Eric looked away from Flora and looked again at the other faces.

"So, I take it these girls are your friends" he said looking at them carefully. "And the guys behind them are their boyfriends."

"That's right" Flora said sounding a little nervous.

She didn't mean for it to have come out that way, but, seeing how arrogant and proud he has become overwhelmed her. She had never met someone quite as exhausting, and she has known Riven for years.

"But, I only see five guys" Eric exclaimed causing Tecna to look down at the floor. "Oh….poor Flora…"

This little comment made the girls raise an eyebrow towards him.

"_Oh, he's not going to say what I think he's going to say" Layla thought her fists clenched ready._

"Poor….dear Flora" Eric continued looking back at Flora. "You don't have a boyfriend do you? After all this time too."

Layla threw her sleeve up to her shoulder ready to punch him when Nabu quickly reacted and held her steady.

"You haven't been able to move on after me" Eric added.

Helia's eyes widened in astonishment, and anger. He was ready to walk up to him and punch him when Flora subtly placed her hand to her side keeping Helia from moving.

"Helia" Riven whispered behind him. "Can I hit him…considering you're a pacifist?"

Helia shook his head and pointed to Flora's hand blocking him. Riven rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Just tell me when" Riven whispered.

"Well, I was your first and only boyfriend I see. I was the first to make you laugh, the first to make you smile, the first that ever got to kiss your lips. Makes sense now, you were always less deserving of me, and never wanted me to kiss you. You were such a prude. I was the only one who could love below themselves. Who else would ever love you?" Eric added making every one open their mouths in astonishment.

Even Ashley and the other workers were astounded. Eric smirked seeing the anger he brought to everyone in the room. He had that speech ready in case he would ever see Flora in Magix again. All of a sudden, Eric was caught out and felt a large pain hit him in the face causing everything to go black. He fell on the floor with a thud. It took him a couple of seconds to realise what had just happened. He looked up to see a spiky haired guy standing over him with anger coursing through his eyes.

"Riven" Flora yelled amazed.

"See, I should be mad at my boyfriend" Musa began. "But, that actually was quite enjoyable to watch." Musa smiled at her boyfriend watching him stand over the Duke.

Helia pushed passed Flora and knelt down besides Eric.

"Hi, I'm Helia" Helia greeted acting like nothing happened. "Flora's current boyfriend."

The Duke stared at Helia in amazement. He would have thought that Helia was dating the girl with the midnight blue hair or something. A spark occurred in Eric's brain. He had heard the name Helia when he was applying to Red Fountain. He found it when he was reading the biography of the Headmaster, Professor Saladin. Helia, was Saladin's nephew. Saladin was well respected among his parents, his father was taught under Saladin, and here was his nephew dating his ex. The most powerful wizard in all the realms, and his nephew, famous in Linphea, and well respected among his own family, was dating miss Flora. A girl way below his social class, and Helia's class in his eyes.

Helia smirked seeing the Duke's response when he mentioned his name. Helia could tell that the Duke had heard of him. Maybe that small sentence would put a sock in his mouth. He stood up and walked over to Flora and placed an arm around her waist.

"And I'm Riven" Riven greeted with his arms crossed. "And if you talk to Flora like that again, be aware that we will meet like this again."

Ashley watched the incident unfold and was completely embarrassed. One of her employees had just made a mockery out of her business. He may be a Duke, but he had just insulted, four princess, a prince, and a noble man from Tides. Oh, this was not good. They were royalty, and famous, this just escalated to law suit bad.

"I am so, so sorry" Ashley apologised making her way to the group of teenagers. "I am so sorry for Eric's behaviour, especially to you Flora."

Flora looked up at Ashley and saw the sorrow and regret in her eyes. Why should she apologise? She couldn't control how the arrogant duke would behave in front of his ex, or control what comes out of his mouth.

"It's fine" Flora said gaining several stares at her.

"Flora" Bloom whispered. "Did you not just hear what that ex-boyfriend of yours just said?"

"Can I hit him too?" Layla asked getting her fist ready again.

"Don't waste your energy girls" Flora replied looking at Eric. "He's not worth it. If he's not willing to sacrifice his mouth being zipped up, then he's not deserving of our attention."

Flora deliberately quoted the exact thing Eric had said to her when he dumped her that night. Eric's face dropped, he knew exactly what Flora had done. That was the only thing he could remember from their fight. That was the only quote he remembered. Flora smiled sweetly and stepped over Eric and made her way towards the stage.

The others looked at each other and followed after Flora, each one of them death staring at Eric as they walked passed him. Ashley was the angriest out of them all she knelt down in front of Eric.

"You may be a Duke, but you have just insulted four princesses, a prince, a noble man, and Saladin's nephew. Those girls are royalty, but also the famous band, The Winx. Eric, you, are fired" Ashley said and as she stood up, two security guys walked up to them and started dragging Eric away.

Helia watched as Eric was taken away by security guards. He started thinking about what had just happened. As long as Flora is exposed to fame, guys like that will be after her no matter what. Whether it be guys for her autograph, or after her for a trophy girlfriend, or even to take advantage of her. Seeing Eric proved to Helia that Eric's behaviour may be just the beginning. People like that will be coming from Flora's past to take advantage of her. Helia was now, fully terrified. This confrontation with Eric and Flora may just be the beginning, Helia felt like he hadn't seen the last of the him.

"Okay girls, get on stage and let's get started" Ashley explained and the girls nodded and walked on stage.

* * *

><p>Eric was taken out of the room and was thrown out through the back door. The security guards stared at Eric for a couple of seconds then slammed the door behind them. He stood up and dusted himself off and stared angrily at the door.<p>

"So, little miss goody-goody has found herself a boyfriend who's better than me!" Eric muttered to himself spitefully., "No one can out shine me! Well, dearest Flora, I haven't found anything that I can't get. You will be mine, and if not, I can always destroy your pathetic excuse for a relationship with Saladin's nephew. Flora, you will be mine."

* * *

><p>Timmy ran outside Alfea as he placed his helmet over his head. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. He was about to jeopardise his relationship with Tecna just because he didn't want to go to the photo shoot with her. Timmy walked out the gates of Alfea where he had parked his leva bike. He threw his leg over the bike and sat on it.<p>

Timmy started his bike and started heading towards the studio in Magix.

'Please, oh please may I not be too late' Timmy thought as he sped through the city intertwining between cars.

* * *

><p>"That's great girls" Ashley commented as she and the other two photographers continuously took photos.<p>

Musa sat on the beach chair her back facing the camera. She turned her head around smiling with the glasses on the bridge on her nose. Tecna sat under the palm tree reading a book with the glasses over her eyes. Stella and Bloom were sitting on towels on the sand smiling. Layla held a small beach ball in her left hand with her right hand on her hip. While Flora sat on her legs next to Musa on the sand with the large beach ball right in front of her with her leaning on it as she smiled.

"More energy girls, you're at the beach" Ashley instructed.

Layla threw up the beach ball and hit it like a volley ball towards Bloom who stood up and caught it.

"That's excellent" Ashley complemented. "Alright girls, one last pose."

The girls got up and posed for the last time in their summer gear.

Musa sat down on the sand facing towards her right and turned her head so that she was looking towards the camera. Tecna sat down next to her on her legs looking on an angle to the camera.

Bloom, Flora, Layla, and Stella stood behind them. Bloom had her back towards the camera and turned her head to face the camera. Flora had her right arm on her chest as she stretched out her left arm like she had just been complemented by someone. Layla had her hands on her hips with her leg on an angle. Stella had the same pose as Bloom but she had her right hand on her hip as she looked at the camera.

"Brilliant girls, I believe that will be the magazine cover shot" Ashley exclaimed. The other photographers nodded their heads in agreement.

"Now girls, go back into the dressing room and change into your formal dresses" Ashley instructed. "And you too boys."

The teenagers nodded and made their way into the dressing rooms.

* * *

><p>Timmy sped is way through the busy city of Magix to get to the studio before Tecna's photo shoot ends. He drove in between cars and ran red lights. Timmy was about to turn a corner when a loud siren behind him caught his attention. He looked in the rear view mirror on his bike and saw a police car following after him.<p>

"Oh, great. Just my luck" Timmy sighed as he slowed down and pulled to the side of the road.

* * *

><p>The guys walked out of the dressing rooms first and looked at themselves in the mirror. Nabu wore a black suit, white shirt and brown tie, but also with a black vest, courtesy of Ashley.<p>

"I hate wearing vests" Nabu said looking in the mirror.

"Really?" Sky asked back fixing the cuffs on his tux.

Sky wore a black tuxedo, white shirt, with a silver vest underneath with a sky blue tie.

"Yeah, I find it very uncomfortable and just an extra layer" Nabu replied.

"I feel ridiculous" Riven complained looking at himself in the mirror.

Riven wore a black tuxedo with the white shirt underneath which was open collar and he didn't wear a tie or bow tie.

"Well, be thankful that Musa relieved you of wearing a tie. I can't believe you survived wearing a tie at the wedding anniversary the other night" Helia comforted.

Helia wore a black tuxedo, white shirt, black vest, and his silver tie.

"Why should anyone be complaining? The girls are going to look stunning, they're wearing the dresses they wore on Erakleon. It could either be the cocktail dresses they wore on stage, or the dresses they wore beforehand, which we haven't seen mind you" Brandon randomly added fixing his hair.

He wore a black tuxedo, white shirt, back vest, and his dark green tie.

As Brandon said that, the door to the dressing room opened and out walked the girls in their cocktail dresses.

"Yes" Brandon whispered to himself as he watched his dear Stella walking over to him looking as stunning as ever. "You look beautiful Stella."

"You don't look too bad yourself. And besides, this time you get to have a better look at the dress, considering we were fighting last time you saw it" Stella said with a smile.

Brandon cleared his throat getting nervous.

"I'm kidding" Stella said seeing Brandon freak out. "It was a joke" she laughed and pulled him into a kiss.

"Well, don't you girls look stunning" Ashley complemented. "There is just one thing….the boy's ties don't match the gowns."

The boys looked at their ties, and then at the girls.

"Except Riven, nice look, it suits your bad boy personality. And Nabu, you must be psychic or something. You have the right brown for Layla's dress" Ashley added.

Riven smirked as Musa smiled at him.

"Now, Brandon needs a yellow tie" Ashley began instructing the wardrobe personnel as they ran out carrying different coloured ties for the boys. "Helia needs a black tie, and Prince Sky needs a royal blue instead of light blue."

The staff came running out with the ties and handed them to the boys. The boys took off their old ties and handed them back to the staff and placed the new ones on.

"There, a lot better" Ashley smiled and then looked at Tecna's sad face. She walked up to Tecna. "Tecna, are you alright?"

"Timmy's not here Ashley, I'm really sorry" Tecna apologised.

"Tecna, that's fine. Don't worry, we'll just have an awesome single photo of you looking gorgeous and have his name down the bottom of the photo saying that he wasn't contactable" Ashley assured her.

"I just feel like I let you down" Tecna confessed looking at the ground.

"Darling" Ashley said giving her a hug. "The only person who has been let down, is you, he isn't here."

Ashley pulled away and gave a sincere smile at Tecna.

"Come on, let's take these photos."

* * *

><p>Timmy sat on his leva bike as he watched the policeman walk out of his car and walk over towards Timmy. He took off his helmet and greeted the policeman.<p>

"Afternoon officer" Timmy greeted. "How can I help you?"

"You were speeding there son" the officer answered. "I have reports that you have been speeding through red lights, zig sagging through cars on a main road, and speeding well over the speed limit by 25%."

"Yes, well, I have an emergency on my hands" Timmy informed him.

"Oh, well, enlighten me."

"I have to get to the studio across town for my girlfriend, or I could lose her forever."

The officer laughed. "Like I haven't heard that one before."

"Sir, my girlfriend is Tecna, from The Winx, the band. She needs me there. Look, give me a ticket, put it on my report card, I don't care. But please, I have to get there."

The officer looked at Timmy searching his face for lies.

"Tecna, the student from Alfea, the band member, and one of Miss Faragonda's excellent students?"

"…Yes…." Timmy answered worried to hear the outcome.

"What did you do to her to get her so mad?"

Timmy sighed. "I have to get across town before her photo-shoot is over. Please."

Timmy looked at the officer who had suddenly remained quiet. He hoped that maybe he had convinced him just enough to let him off with just a ticket.

* * *

><p>"Okay, who wants to go first?" Ashley asked as she sent the other two photographers away for lunch.<p>

The stage had been completely changed while they were getting dressed. The sand had been vacuumed up, the props were taken away, and all that was left was a plain grey backdrop for the photos.

"We would" Stella replied with a scream. "I have the perfect pose in mind!"

Stella dragged Brandon up towards the stage and got ready to pose. Stella sat down with her legs hanging over the edge of the stage as Brandon crouched down behind her. He had his arms around Stella holding her as her hands were slightly touching his. They were laughing and smiling.

Next was Bloom and Sky. Sky held Bloom in his embrace. She had her head leaning on his chest and her hands were placed on his chest. Sky had his arms around her. He hand his left hand on her head and his right hand was holding Bloom's arm. They were both smiling happily.

* * *

><p>Timmy looked at his watch and realised the time. Tecna's photo shoot was almost over. He had to get there quickly. Timmy had just been given a warning by the officer and a huge ticket that would take him weeks of part time work on Saturday's to pay it off, but he didn't care. All he cared about was to get to the studio for Tecna. The officer had allowed Timmy to be led by the officer himself to indicate cars to pull over as they sped past if Timmy got him a ticket to The Winx's next concert.<p>

Timmy was reaching the other side of town. He was going to make it. He started breathing heavily at the thought that he actually made it. The officer pulled over by the studio and Timmy followed in pursuit.

"Thank you so much officer" Timmy said as he quickly parked his bike and threw off his helmet and ran off.

* * *

><p>Flora and Helia looked like they were dancing slightly. Helia had his arm wrapped around Flora's waist and he held her left arm out. Flora's back was facing the camera and turned her head to face the camera. Helia had his head touching Flora's slightly and had his eyes closed as they both smiled.<p>

Nabu and Layla sat on the floor next to each other as they faced each other. Nabu had his hand on Layla's cheek while she had her hand covering his.

Musa and Riven looked really happy. Musa had her arms wrapped around Riven's neck with his arms holding her arms. Riven had one foot behind the other slightly looking like Musa was leaning against him. She had her left leg in the air like she had just jumped into Riven's arms.

"Tecna, you're up" Ashley said sadly.

Tecna looked at the doors and saw them closed. She had hoped and prayed that her friends were right and that Timmy would somehow burst through the doors just as the camera took a picture to have Timmy hold Tecna in his embrace.

"Tecna" Ashley said gaining her attention again. "You okay?"

"Yeah" Tecna lied and she walked over to the stage.

* * *

><p>Timmy ran into the studio jumping over seats and equipment in the building.<p>

* * *

><p>Tecna stepped up on the stage ready to pose. She took another look at the doors and a tear fell down her cheek.<p>

"You sure you're alright, Tecna?" Flora asked concerned.

Tecna ignored the question and just looked at the doors.

"We can give you a minute" Ashley offered nodding to the make-up artist to correct her mascara.

* * *

><p>Timmy pushed passed people keeping his eyes on the prize. He had no idea where he was going so he ran up to the receptionist desk.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, are you ready Tecna?" Ashley asked as Tecna pulled herself together and her make-up was fixed.<p>

Tecna nodded in response.

"Alright" Ashley replied getting her camera. "Three…."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me" Timmy said out of breath. "I'm looking for studio seven, the photographer, Ashley, where is her studio?"<p>

The receptionist looked away from her computer and looked at Timmy.

* * *

><p>"Two…."<p>

Tecna got her pose ready and as she waited she kept staring at the door.

* * *

><p>Timmy didn't like the way the receptionist was looking at him.<p>

"I'm sorry, but that studio doesn't exist" The receptionist answered. "You're thinking of the studio that is on the other side of Lake Chrysalis, about ten minutes from Alfea, School for Fairies."

* * *

><p>"One…"<p>

And the photo was taken. That was it. Timmy had finally let Tecna down.


	6. Alone and Disappointed

Timmy was crushed. He felt like a truck had just run him over. He went the wrong way. He was only 10 minutes away from the studio, and he went the wrong way. Timmy felt terrible. He had finally let Tecna down. He promised her on Erakleon that he would be there for her, that he didn't have any more secrets kept from her. Timmy slowly walked away from the receptionist and walked to his bike.

Timmy placed his helmet over his head and began driving to the other side of Magix to see if Tecna was hopefully still at the studio waiting for her. Timmy knew that it was a long-shot, but what other choice did he have?

* * *

><p>The flash from the camera had blinded Tecna for a couple of seconds. Once she regained focus she smiled again for the camera and got another photo taken.<p>

"Beautiful Tecna, just beautiful" Ashley said. "Alright, and that's a rap. Thanks for coming down you guys."

"It was our pleasure" Flora said picking up her bag and heading back to the dressing room to change.

The girls and guys followed her lead and went back into the dressing rooms to change. As the girls and guys were changing, Ashley was busy packing away her equipment. Unbeknownst to anyone, an unfriendly face was peering through a window into the secluded studio. He watched as Ashley packed away the gear with her staff and left to put them away. The figure smirked and opened the studio door and walked in.

Flora was in her dressing getting changed and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled at herself but had a sudden feeling that something wasn't right outside. Flora quickly got dressed out her dress and back into her normal clothes, her pink skirt with strawberries, with wedged sandals, and a green off-shoulder top. Once Flora was changed and her dress was packed away she walked out of her dressing room to scope out the strange feeling she felt. Once Flora walked out, she found it empty. Ashley and her team must have walked away to put some of the equipment away. Flora thought that she was also the first one to be changed. Flora walked around and sat on a chair with her name on the back.

Flora sat on her chair as she quietly hummed to herself, little did she know that the figure was walking around the studio. Flora looked at watch and saw that it read 2.30pm. She quietly waited for her friends when she felt a strange presence behind her. She slowly looked behind her and saw someone behind her. Flora jumped and got of her chair. The figure walked into the light revealing the figure to be Eric.

"Eric" Flora gasped with her hand over her heart. "You gave me a heart attack."

"My apologies" Eric said with a smirk.

"What are you doing back in here, Eric? Weren't you fired?"

Eric cringed at Flora's statement. "Yes, but I came in here to apologise to you."

"I'm sorry?" Flora said confused.

Eric was a pompous jerk and she didn't think that he was capable of saying those words.

"Yes, that's exactly what I want to say" Eric joked.

Flora rolled her eyes and his smart-ass remark.

"Look Flora, I'm sorry for what I said earlier, just seeing you after all these years brought up a defensive side of me. I want you to have lunch with me, to say sorry" Eric said.

"I don't know" Flora replied unsure.

"Please, just one lunch, that's all I'm asking" Eric said.

"If it's only one lunch, then alright" Flora said.

"Excellent. Meet me this afternoon at 4pm at Café étoile in Magix" Eric said and he left as he heard a few dressing rooms open.

Flora watched as Eric left the building in a hurry. Flora couldn't believe that she had agreed to have lunch with the jerk. But she trusts too easily, she thought that maybe she they both got everything out in the open, he wouldn't be such a jerk to her now that they are living in the same city again. Flora turned around to see Helia, Stella, and Bloom walk out of their dressing rooms.

"Are you okay, Flora?" Helia asked seeing her standing randomly in the studio.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Flora replied and gave Helia a hug.

After another 5 minutes of waiting, everyone was heading outside were the limo was awaiting them. The girls all piled in except for Tecna, and then followed by the guys. Tecna was last and was standing just by the open car door. She looked out at the open road heading in their direction and wished that she saw Timmy riding down that road. She stared out at the road for a minute before she softly sighed and joined the rest of her friends inside of the limo.

* * *

><p>Not far from the studio, Timmy rode on his bike heading for the correct studio. He turned right into the street and saw a building that read "Ashley Viva Photography". Timmy's face lit up with joy when he saw a white limo directly outside the building with someone closing the passenger door.<p>

Timmy silently prayed and sped up to meet the limo. But before Timmy could stop his bike, the limo began pulling out from the side of the road and moving onto the busy road.

"Oh no, you don't. I've come too far to stop now" Timmy said and he pressed a button on his helmet. "Tecna" he said and then started hearing a ringing in his helmet.

* * *

><p>A couple of months ago, Timmy had installed a hands-free voice recognition phone in his helmet.<p>

In the limo, Tecna sat looking out of the window completely unaware that directly behind her was a Red Fountain leva bike. Tecna was in her own little world, completely oblivious to her friend's conversations when she heard her phone ringing. She wasn't expecting the call causing her to be startled.

The limo became silent as Tecna answered her phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" Tecna greeted.

"Tecna" a voice said on the other line.

"Timmy?" Tecna said confused.

Everyone's heads perked up hearing Timmy's name.

"Better late than never" Sky said quietly.

"Yes, it's me, Tecna" Timmy replied.

"What do you want?" Tecna asked angrily.

"Tecna, I'm sorry I wasn't there. I managed to reach on time, but I went to the wrong studio. I went to the one across town."

"Why should I believe that?" Tecna asked firmly.

"Tecna, if you don't believe me, then pull over" Timmy said.

Tecna was now seriously confused.

"What?"

"Pull over" Timmy repeated.

"Why?" Tecna said.

"Turn around. Look behind you" Timmy said.

Tecna slowly turned around to look out the back window of the limo. Her friends followed her lead and looked out the back window. What Tecna saw really surprised her. Everyone was surprised to see a Red Fountain leva bike following them. Tecna immediately recognised the helmet that the rider was wearing.

"Timmy?" Tecna said into the phone.

"Yes" Timmy replied and he moved his bike so that he was now riding alongside the limo.

"Timmy, don't you realise that what you're doing is completely illegal" Tecna said.

"I don't care. I've already gotten one ticket today. Now please, pull over" Timmy begged.

Tecna looked at the others for advice.

"I would hear him out" Stella said.

"If he's doing a death defying stunt like this, I would pull over for him" Brandon said.

Tecna nodded and wound down the window to speak to the drive.

Timmy was narrowly avoiding pedestrians and obstacles as he drove alongside the limo hoping that Tecna would ask the limo to pull over. His prayers were answered when Timmy saw the limo slow down and slowly pulling horizontal into a park parking lot. Timmy sighed with relief and he parked his leva bike next to the limo. Timmy immediately got off his bike and took off his helmet. Tecna opened the door and walked out of the limo. She immediately ran over to him.

"Oh my god, Timmy" Tecna said running up to him worried about his death defying driving. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine" Timmy said.

"God Timmy" Tecna yelled hitting Timmy in the arm.

"Ouch" Timmy said gripping his arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? This isn't a game, Timmy. You could've gotten hurt" Tecna yelled worried and angry.

"Good thing I didn't' Timmy said rubbing his arm from the pain.

Tecna began to calm down and start to tear up.

"What do you want from me, Timmy?" Tecna asked sadly.

"I just want to talk to you" Timmy said. "I want to be here for you"

"No you don't" Tecna said whipping I tear from her eye. "You had me waiting for you at the photo shoot and you chose Mary-Jane."

The others sat in the limo with the windows rolled down hearing the conversation. They looked down at the ground sadly.

"No. I left Mary-Jane to be there for you, but I went to the wrong studio."

"You had me embarrass myself thinking that you would show up at the last minute, but you didn't"

"I know and I want to make it up to you"

"It's about you, Timmy. You want to make it up me to make yourself feel better. You wanted a project and you got Mary-Jane."

"No, Tecna" Timmy said sadly.

"No" Tecna said. "Stop making excuses. You promised me on Erakleon that you had no more secrets. We promised each other that we would communicate. You promised me that there was nothing else that you were hiding. I trusted you, Timmy. I thought we were going to work on our communication with each other."

"I know I said that,"

"And you know what, I'm done negotiating. I'm done listening to your excuses, Timmy. I believed you on Erakleon, and now, you lied to me again. You really let me down today. I needed you there today, and you let me down. You let your friends down, you let me down, but worse of all, you let yourself down today. You fooled yourself into believing that you weren't hurting anybody. The one time I needed you, and you weren't there. We can't keep doing this Timmy. I thought I knew you, I thought you were the type of person who would never lie to me. I thought Erakleon was a onetime thing, and now, I can't tell if you're telling the truth of not. Did you really arrive at the wrong studio, Timmy? Or were you too busy experimenting on Mary-Jane?"

"Tecna, please" Timmy said.

"No, Timmy" Tecna said sadly. "I am tired of being let down." A tear rolled down Tecna's face. "I'm going home."

Tecna turned around and walked back to the limo. Everyone moved away from the window.

"I'm not lying, Tecna" Timmy called.

Tecna stopped and turned around.

"How do I know that?" Tecna asked. "How do I know that you're not lying again?" She turned around again and got into the limo.

"Tecna" Timmy called as she closed the door. "I'm not giving up, Tecna! You will believe me soon!"

Tecna turned away from him as she wound the limo window up. The limo pulled out of the parking spot and began driving away.

"Tecna!" Timmy called as he watched the limo drive away.

* * *

><p>The limo dropped the boys off at Red Fountain and then dropped the girls off at their penthouse at the Ritz Hotel.<p>

"Thank you" Bloom said quietly to the driver as Flor and Musa led the crying Tecna inside to rest, with Layla and Stella following in pursuit.

Once the girls reached their apartment, Bloom unlocked the door and they went inside

"Tecna, why don't we get you to sit down on the couch and I will make you some tea?" Flora offered.

Tecna smiled at her friends' kindness.

"No, that's okay. I've had a long day. I think I'll just run a nice bath and relax" Tecna said and she walked up the stairs and closed her bedroom door.

"Man, I feel bad for Tecna" Layla said sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, do you think that she and Timmy will be able to get passed this?" Bloom asked flipping the kettle on in the kitchen,

"I believe so" Flora said hopeful.

"But it did sounds like they are close to breaking up" Stella said sadly.

"That is only if Timmy finds a way to get Tecna to trust that he's telling the truth" Musa reminded.

Flora nodded and suddenly looked up at the clock. It was almost 4pm and if she didn't leave now, she would be late for her lunch date with Eric.

"Girls, I really hate to do this, but I've got a lunch meeting that I have to attend" Flora said feeling bad as she got her purse from her room.

"What do you mean a lunch meeting?" Bloom asked suspiciously.

"Is it with Helia?" Stella asked with a smile.

"Um, no" Flora said looking for her wallet.

"If it's not Helia, then who is it?" Musa asked.

"Um….it's….Eric" Flora said refusing to meet her friend's gaze.

The girls gasped.

"ERIC!" Stella shrieked. "Why are you going to meet that creep?"

"Because, he wants to apologise for his behaviour today"

"By taking you out to lunch?" Layla said.

"Yes" Flora said. "There it is" she added finding her wallet on the coffee table.

Layla and Musa ran to the door and threw themselves in front of it preventing Flora from leaving.

"Girls, what are you doing?" Flora said with a laugh.

"No, what are you doing?" Bloom corrected.

"Yeah Flora, think about this. This guy tore your heart into tiny pieces and left you heart broken. It took you an entire year to get over him, and now that you've got the man that you deserve. Do you really want to go waltzing up to meet the man that placed you in a pit of misery?" Stella asked cautiously.

"Girls, believe me when I say that I feel nothing for Eric. I am only going to see him to show good faith" Flora replied.

"But how do you know that Eric isn't doing this out of good faith?" Layla questioned.

"Because I have faith in people" Flora said and she gently pushed passed Layla and Musa and left.

Bloom ran into the corridor as Flora waited for the elevator.

"Don't you think you should say something to Helia about this?" Bloom called before going back into the apartment.

The elevator arrived and Flora walked in. It was a long way down to the lobby and it gave Flora some time to think. Maybe Bloom was right. She did yell at Helia on Erakleon that they should always be honest with each other. Flora made an executive decision and decided to call Helia.

She took out her phone and waited for Helia to answer.

"Hello?" Helia greeted.

"Hey sweetie, it's me" Flora said with a smile on her face.

"Hey Flora, to what do I owe the please?" Helia asked lovingly.

"Um, I've got something to tell you" Flora began, seeing the elevator hit the 20th floor. She still had a while to go.

"What's wrong?" Helia asked seriously.

"Um, I didn't tell you this, but I ran into Eric again today" Flora said.

"…..Really….." Helia said a bit defensive all of a sudden.

"Yeah, and he wanted to apologise to me for being such a jerk before, so he asked me out to lunch this afternoon" Flora added.

Helia was silent. Flora took that as a bad sign. 15th floor. This was going to be a long elevator ride.

"Helia?" Flora said a little worried.

"So…your ex-boyfriend sees you after being the biggest jerk on the planet, and suddenly wants to apologise and asks you to lunch, is that what I'm getting at?"

"…Yes….." Flora replied uneasy by Helia's voice.

Helia was silent again.

"Helia, are you mad that I didn't tell you in the limo?" Flora asked.

"No, I'm just suspicious at Eric's behaviour. I mean the guy insults you in every way possible and now he suddenly has a change of heart and wants to make it up to you by taking you out for lunch" Helia explained.

"Helia, I am only going to show good faith. Nothing is going to happen. I promise that this will only be one lunch. Trust me" Flora said.

"Flora, sweetie, I do trust you. I just don't trust Eric" Helia replied.

"Helia, it will only be for 1 hour, hour and a half tops, and then I will leave and never see him again" Flora explained. "I have no interest in seeing him again."

"Alright, but if anything he says makes you uncomfortable, I want you to leave immediately" Helia instructed.

"Definitely" Flora replied.

"Alright, now be careful, my darling" Helia said. "I love you."

"I love you too" Flora said and she hung up.

The elevator arrived in on the lobby floor and opened its doors to let Flora out. Flora walked through the lobby, out the hotel doors, and walked down the street heading for the café. The café was only a short 5 minute walk from the hotel so she arrived on time in no time. She walked into a fancy restaurant with velvet decorations and classical music playing. She walked further inside and found Eric sitting at a table waiting for her. Flora smiled sweetly and walked over to Eric.

"Hey Flora" Eric greeted and took out her chair for Flora.

* * *

><p>Helia was pacing around the dorm room at Red Fountain thinking about Flora's lunch with Eric. Helia didn't mind Flora seeing old friends, but since it is her ex-boyfriend, who he heard from the girls used to be the love of her life, and how he treated her earlier today, Helia would admit that he was extremely uncomfortable about that.<p>

Riven sat on a couch reading a car magazine listening to Helia fidget and pace around the room.

"Helia, you're starting to bug me" Riven said looking at Helia. "What's wrong?"

"Flora's got a date with Eric" Helia said continuing to pace.

"Eric, as in the pompous wise ass that insulted Flora today?" Riven asked.

"Yes" Helia cringed.

"Why is she on a date with him!"

"Technically it's not a date. Apparently, Eric wants to apologise for the way he treated Flora today and wanted to show her by taking her to lunch."

"And she bought that?" Riven said stunned. "He's probably trying to win her back with his charming ways, sucking her back into the trap"

"I know! I don't trust him. It makes me uncomfortable that they are with each other for an hour, alone."

"Then why did you let her go?"

"I trust Flora and she assured me that this will be the first and only lunch that she will have with Eric" Helia explained.

"Yeah, okay, that's what Flora says, but what do you think Eric will do?" Riven asked.

"I don't know. Riven, help me. I don't want Flora going alone" Helia said. "Tony has turned her into a sex icon to all of Magix, and now that she's with Eric, I'm just worried. I do not like the way Tony is heading the band. Flora would never wear clothes that she wore today, she's wholesome. I just don't trust any guys around her if I'm not there."

Riven sighed. "Look, no one likes Eric. But Helia, if Flora says that this is the only lunch, then you have nothing to worry about. Flora can take care of herself" Riven said and he walked back into his room for some peace.

Helia looked out his window and looked at the city of Magix. Maybe Riven was right. Flora can take care of herself. She is brave and has powers. And she did say that if she felt uncomfortable in anyway, she would leave immediately.

* * *

><p>At the café, Flora and Eric were laughing about the old days.<p>

"I was not obsessed with my hair" Eric laughed.

Flora laughed. "Yes you were. Every time I went to your house, you had at least 3 empty bottles of hair gel in your bathroom."

"Well I least didn't sing in the shower" Eric rebutted.

"I did not sing in the shower" Flora said with a fake gasp.

"Oh you did. I believe your favourite song that you used to sing was 'Mama Mia'" Eric laughed.

"Well, it was a good song" Flora replied and she took a sip of water.

Eric stopped laughed and suddenly became a little bit serious.

"It was great seeing you today" he said.

"Yeah, it was" Flora said genuinely.

"Look, you don't have to worry about me making a move on you. I know you're with Helia, and I actually have a girlfriend too" Eric said.

"Oh really?" Flora said interested. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Emma, Emma Woods" Eric replied. "Her father is one of my father's knights. Her school was across the mountain range to Merlin Academy. We met at a Winter Gala that her school hosted."

"Wow, that's interesting" Flora said.

"Yeah, she's amazing. We've been together for almost a year" Eric added.

Flora smiled as she looked down at her watch. She could believe how late it was. It was almost hitting 6pm.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Eric, but I have to get going" Flora said getting up to leave.

"That's okay. Do you want to have lunch another time?" Eric said helping Flora out of her seat.

"Um…..that would be nice Eric, but I've got a busy schedule with the band and all. Just give me a call" Flora began taking out a card from her bag, "and maybe we could do it again."

Eric smiled at her and she left the café.

"Oh, we will do it again Flora, believe me we will. Soon you will be mine, and mine alone" he muttered to himself as he watched Flora leave through the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>So there goes chapter 6 :) Thanks for reading! Please, tell me what you think!<strong>

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	7. What to Do?

**Harray! Another chapter XD**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed XD**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to some awesome reviews:**

**The Anonymous reviewer 'ME' : You are such an awesome and encouraging reviewer.**

**Florafan1: You are so sweet!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews everyone :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The sun was setting in the city of Magix and the moon was just shining through the clouds. Stella sat on the couch watching the evening news as Tecna walked down the stairs in a pair of pyjama's and a robe.<p>

"Hey Tecna" Stella said with a smile.

"Hey Stella" Tecna replied walking into the kitchen to get some tea.

"Timmy called for you 6 times while you were in the bath" Stella said.

"Oh did he?" Tecna questioned. "What did he say?"

"He wanted to speak to you about this afternoon" Stella replied. "But Bloom took the messages. All six of them. You need to ask her."

"Where is everyone?" Tecna asked seeing the penthouse quiet.

"Flora is out, Bloom is reading in her room, Musa is in the recording studio working again, and Layla is out on the balcony looking at the stars" Stella answered.

"Why the balcony?"

"I don't know. She loves looking up at the stars."

"Wait a minute, Stella; didn't you have a dinner date with Brandon tonight?"

"No. What are you talking about?"

"I overheard you and Brandon talking in the limo earlier. He asked you to dinner tonight, at Bellmore Restaurant."

"Oh that, nah, I told him I would consider it" Stella replied

"Um, Stella, I overheard Brandon talking to Sky and he thought it was agreed" Tecna informed.

Stella froze.

"What?" She shrieked and ran over to her phone to find 3 missed calls.

Stella cursed under her breath and called Brandon.

* * *

><p>Brandon sat alone at a table in the restaurant waiting for Stella to arrive. He already had 3 glasses of water and ate 2 rolls. He called her 3 times and was starting to worry a little bit. Some of the waiters were looking at him and taking bets seeing how long he would last before he gives up and goes home.<p>

All of a sudden his cell phone rang and he quickly answered it without hesitation.

"Hello?"

"_Brandon" Stella said. "It's Stella."_

"Oh thank god, Stella. What is taking you so long?"

"_Brandon, I told you that the dinner date was a maybe."_

"What?"

"_I was never a definite yes. I'm sorry honey. I told you that I would be busy with Tecna and the band tonight. We also have that show tomorrow morning to debut new songs that will hopefully get us an album."_

"But, you said meet me at 6"

"_That was if I could find time to fit you in"_

"Stella, this is just ridiculous, this is the fifth time that you have blown me off. We haven't had any alone time in ages. You are always so busy with the band and school work. What about me? Remember me? Your boyfriend"

"_I know honey, I'm sorry. Look, I promise, in a few days, it will be our anniversary, and I promise I will make time for that special date. Perhaps leave 2 days free"_

"Fine, but you better not blow me off again" Brandon said.

"Of course not, it's our anniversary, I wouldn't do that. Now come over to the penthouse. I can fit in a nice quiet dinner here and a movie?"

Brandon sighed. He could never so no to his ray of sunshine.

"Alright. I'll see you in 20 minutes" Brandon said.

"_Yay! I'll see you soon snookums. I love you"_

"I love you more" Brandon said hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p>Tecna smiled at Stella as she waited for Brandon to visit.<p>

"I'll just be upstairs and leave you the bottom floor for you and Brandon" Tecna said taking her tea upstairs.

"Okay. Tecna, listen" Stella said looking over the couch stopping Tecna in her tracks.

"Yeah?"

"I know that Timmy lied to you, but he didn't cheat on you. He may have lied to you, but trust me, if he loves you, and you believe that he loves you, then that's all the truth that you need. Believe me, Bloom and I have been lied to many, many times before, and trust me when I say that even the biggest lie can be forgiven because right down to it, if your man loves you, what more do you need to know?" Stella explained.

Tecna nodded her head. Stella had a really reasonable point.

"Okay. Thanks Stella" Tecna said with a smile and she continued her way upstairs.

Layla walked back inside the apartment and watched Tecna walk upstairs.

"How is she doing?" Layla asked.

"She's getting there, but I think I gave her some advice that might make things a little bit smoother for her" Stella said with a smile.

Suddenly, the two girls heard a jingle of keys by the front door and in walked in Flora.

"Thank god" Stella said relieved. "Where have you been? You were supposed to be back an hour ago."

"I'm sorry, I was with Eric and lost track of time" Flora apologised.

"Flora, you said it was for lunch, not dinner" Layla said indicating that it was now evening.

"And also, Helia called for you 30 minutes ago. Wanting to see how it went with Eric" Stella said. "Wait, why am I suddenly taking everyone's messages?" she muttered to herself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to take that long. I'll go upstairs and call Helia on my mobile" Flora said and she walked upstairs.

Layla looked at Stella curiously.

"You think Eric has a secret agenda?" Stella asked seeing Layla's face.

"I don't think, I know" Layla said and she made her way upstairs. "Oh, and if Brandon's staying the night, make sure to spell your bedroom, I want a good night's sleep."

Stella rolled her eyes at her friend.

* * *

><p>That next morning, the girls were scheduled to sing on Magix's music channel "Music, Music, Music" debuting a new song. The girls invited the guys to come along, even Timmy, to debut the song. The girls were prepped for make-up and had their hair done.<p>

Stella wore a yellow dress that almost went to her knees, with a black leather jacket, and black leather boots that went to her knees.

Musa wore a red shirt covering the bust and flowing down, with a black short skirt and black high heels.

Flora wore a tight black casual dress with small sleeves covering the top of her shoulders with pink covering the bust, and black high heels.

Tecna wore black pants with a white top with a black thin feminine tie around her neck with a black waist vest over the top.

Layla wore skinny leg jeans with black boots and a green turtle neck top and a long necklace.

Bloom wore a white denim skirt with a silver singlet that shimmered in the light with a white elbow length sleeved jacket with white flats and her engagement ring.

The girls were moved to a stage area with cameras ready and the guys sat on chairs in the corner watching the girls.

"And that video was from the Earth band 'The Killers'" The TV show host said on a separate set next to the stage. "And now we have the hottest band hitting the city of Magix. They are the number one go-to-team in the battle against evil, and now they're hitting the air waves. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, The Winx."

The camera's flashed on the girls and the lights were turned on. The girls smiled into the cameras and Musa spoke into the microphone.

"Good Morning, City of Magix!" Musa greeted with a smile. "We have two new songs that we wish to sing for you today. These two songs were written by our pianist, Tecna. She got some inspiration the other day. We hope you enjoy."

Once Musa finished speaking, she picked up an acoustic guitar and began strumming slowly.

"What to Do" by Demi Lovato

_Musa: Tell me what to do about you__  
><em>_I already know I can see in your eyes__  
><em>_When you're selling the truth__  
><em>_'Cause it's been a long time coming__  
><em>_So where you running to?__  
><em>_Tell me what to do about you_

For the Chorus, Layla came in with the drums, and Tecna came in with the piano as Bloom played another guitar and was a backup singers, as Stella and Flora played violins for the chorus.

_(Chorus)  
><em>_Musa and Bloom: You got your way of speaking__  
><em>_Even the air you're breathing__  
><em>_You could be anything__  
><em>_But you don't know what to believe in__  
><em>_You got the world before you__  
><em>_If I could only show you__  
><em>_But you don't know what to do_

_Tecna: Tell me what to do about you__  
><em>_Something on your mind__  
><em>_Baby all of the time__  
><em>_You could bring down a room__  
><em>_Oh yeah__  
><em>_This day has a long time coming__  
><em>_I say it's nothing new__  
><em>_Tell me what to do about you__  
><em>

_(Chorus)  
><em>_Musa and Stella: You got your way of speaking__  
><em>_Even the air you're breathing__  
><em>_You could be anything__  
><em>_But you don't know what to believe in__  
><em>_You've got the world before you__  
><em>_If I could only show you__  
><em>_But you don't know what to do_

_Musa: You think about it__  
><em>_Can you ever change?__  
><em>_Finish what you started__  
><em>_Make me want to stay__  
><em>_Tired of conversation__  
><em>_Show me something real__  
><em>_Find out what your part is__  
><em>_Play it how you feel__  
><em>

The music stopped so that Musa's guitar was the only thing playing

_Tecna: Tell me what to do, about you__  
><em>_Is there anyway, anything I can say__  
><em>_Won't break us in two__  
><em>_'Cause it's been a long time coming__  
><em>_I can't stop loving you__  
><em>_Tell me what to do about you_

Timmy watched as Tecna sung her beautiful song. He knew instantly that it was about him and Mary-Jane.

_(Chorus)_

_Musa and Flora: You got your way of speaking__  
><em>_Even the air you're breathing__  
><em>_You could be anything__  
><em>_But you don't know what to do believe in__  
><em>_You've got the world before you__  
><em>_If I could only show you__  
><em>_But you don't know what to do_

_Tecna: Oooh__  
><em>

_Musa and Tecna: You could be anything__  
><em>_But you don't know what to believe in__  
><em>_You've got the world before you__  
><em>_If I could only show you__  
><em>_But you don't know what to do__  
><em>_Yeah_

The boys clapped along with the host. The host walked on the stage as she continued to clap.

"That was great girls" the host said. "It was very moving. Tecna, how did you come up with that?"

Tecna looked up and gave an awkward smile.

"Um…. Well I was just relaxing one day and the music started to flow" Tecna replied.

"And it definitely flowed" the host said with a smile. "So what's your next song?"

"It's called 'Story of Us'" Tecna answered.

"And I understand that you also wrote this one too"

"Yes, that's right. It's about a couple who have had troubles that began increasing and now they can't even talk to each other. It seems that they will break up if they don't do something" Tecna explained.

"More music started to flow?" the host joked.

Tecna laughed. "Haha, yeah I guess" she answered as the girls picked up their instruments.

Layla got ready on the drums, Stella and Bloom picked up their electric guitars, Musa stood at the microphone, Flora picked up an acoustic guitar, and Tecna held her keyboard.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen" the host into the camera. "For their last song for today, 'Story of Us'" and she got out of the way.

'Story of Us' By Taylor Swift

_Musa: I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us__  
><em>_How we met and the sparks flew instantly__  
><em>_People would say, "they're the lucky ones"__  
><em>

_Tecna: I used to know my place was a spot next to you__  
><em>_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat__  
><em>_'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

_Musa: Oh, a simple complication__  
><em>_Miscommunications lead to fall out__  
><em>_So many things that I wish you knew__  
><em>_So many walls up I can't break through__  
><em>

_(Chorus)  
><em>_Musa and Tecna: Now I'm standing alone__  
><em>_In a crowded room__  
><em>_And we're not speaking__  
><em>_And I'm dying to know__  
><em>_Is it killing you__  
><em>_Like it's killing me?__  
><em>_I don't know what to say__  
><em>_Since a twist of fate__  
><em>_When it all broke down__  
><em>_And the story of us__  
><em>_Looks a lot like a tragedy now__  
><em>

_Tecna: Next chapter_

Guitar and drums play

_Musa: How'd we end up this way?__  
><em>_See me nervously pulling at my clothes__  
><em>_And trying to look busy__  
><em>_And you're doing your best to avoid me_

Guitar solo bit

_Tecna: I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us__  
><em>_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here__  
><em>_But you held your pride like you should have held me__  
><em>

_Musa: Oh, we're scared to see the ending__  
><em>_Why are we pretending this is nothing?__  
><em>_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how__  
><em>_I've never heard silence quite this loud__  
><em>

For the chorus repeat, the lights were flashing different colours and some of the staff was sending smoke onto the stage

_(Chorus)  
><em>_Musa and Tecna: Now I'm standing alone__  
><em>_In a crowded room__  
><em>_And we're not speaking__  
><em>_And I'm dying to know__  
><em>_Is it killing you__  
><em>_Like it's killing me?__  
><em>_I don't know what to say__  
><em>_Since a twist of fate__  
><em>_When it all broke down__  
><em>_And the story of us__  
><em>_Looks a lot like a tragedy now__  
><em>

Guitar and drum sequence. The camera zoomed up on Stella playing the guitar.

Then everything stops leaving only the bass drum and Flora's acoustic guitar.

_Musa: This is looking like a contest__  
><em>_Of who can act like they care less__  
><em>_But I liked it better when you were on my side__  
><em>_Musa and Tecna: The battle's in your hands now__  
><em>_But I would lay my armour down__  
><em>_Musa: If you'd say you'd rather love than fight__  
><em>_So many things that you wish I knew__  
><em>_But the story of us might be ending soon__  
><em>

_(Chorus)  
><em>_Tecna: Now I'm standing alone__  
><em>_In a crowded room__  
><em>_And we're not speaking__  
><em>_And I'm dying to know__  
><em>_Is it killing you__  
><em>_Like it's killing me?__  
><em>_I don't know what to say__  
><em>_Since a twist of fate__  
><em>_When it all broke down__  
><em>_And the story of us__  
><em>_Musa: Looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now…_

The camera moved over to see the host dancing to the music.

_Everyone: And we're not speaking__  
><em>_Tecna: And I'm dying to know__  
><em>_Is it killing you__  
><em>_Musa: Like it's killing me?__  
><em>_Everyone: I don't know what to say__  
><em>_Since a twist of fate__  
><em>_Tecna: 'cause we're going down__  
><em>_ And the story of us__  
><em>_Looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_Tecna: The end._

More applause sounded from the boys, the crew members, and the host. She walked back on stage and was cheering.

"Incredible" she said breathless. "That was a brilliant song. And I think our audience percentage doubled having you girls on."

"Thank you for having us" Bloom said with a smile.

"Well, people of Magix, I can honestly say that this is the number one band to hit the charts in a long time. When are you girls going to record your first album?"

"We have it in the works, but it should be out within this month" Musa said.

The other girls and looked at each other. They hadn't heard anything but making an album yet, nor did they know that they were going to start recording it this month. They were going to be too busy with school work. They looked at the cameras and smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen that was The Winx" the host said again before the cameras turned off. "That was awesome girls. I hope we can have you on again soon" and she walked away.

"Us too" Musa called to her with a smile.

"Musa," Flora said as the girls walked up to Musa. "Why did you tell her that we had an album in the works?"

"Because we do" Musa replied packing up the guitars.

"No we don't. We have heard nothing about that" Layla added.

"That's because you weren't listening to Tony" Musa replied turning to face them. "Tony has informed me that we have gained enough fame to record our first album. In fact, we are going to the recording studio tomorrow."

"WHAT!" the girls shrieked.

"When were you going to tell us?" Stella demanded.

"I didn't think you guys would care" Musa answered.

"Musa, we have school work to finish, things planned, things to organise" Bloom explained.

"Then cancel them. If you want to be successful, we all have to put in the effort" Musa said and she walked away carrying the guitars back to the truck.

The girls watched Musa leave the studio astonished.

"Do you girls think that there is more going on with Musa and Tony then we realise?" Tecna asked suspiciously.

"Yes" they replied.

The guys walked up to them and smiled.

"That was a great performance" Sky complimented.

"Thanks guys" Flora said giving Helia a hug.

Riven congratulated them before following Musa out to the truck. Tecna smiled at the guys and then went back to pack up her keyboard. She was so busy that she didn't sense a presence standing behind her.

"Hey Tecna, do you need a hand?" Tecna turned around to see Timmy behind her. She knew that Timmy had come to support her, but she thought nothing of it.

Tecna gave a small smile to him but shook her head.

"No, I'm alright, thanks" Tecna replied and then went back to her task.

Timmy turned around to face the group who smiled sympathetically at him. Timmy shrugged his shoulders but Stella flicked her wrist at him meaning she wanted him to try again with Tecna. The couple hadn't officially broken up yet, but if they didn't fix it soon, Tecna might change that. Timmy sighed and faced Tecna as she stood with the keyboard safely in its case.

"Tecna" Timmy said gaining her attention again. "I just wanted to say, that you did a good job today."

Tecna smiled at him. "Thanks Timmy, I'm glad that you're here today."

Tecna began to walk away to put her instrument again when Timmy continued his conversation with her.

"And I know that those songs were about me" Timmy said.

Tecna stopped in her tracks and turned to face him.

"And I'm sorry that you find it hard to believe what I say lately, Tecna" Timmy added.

Tecna looked down at the floor. She had the biggest spark of inspiration after she left Timmy that afternoon, but she didn't want to say to the camera that her fight with her boyfriend was the source of that inspiration.

"Tecna, I got the message from both of those songs" Timmy continued.

Tecna looked at him with a surprised look on her face.

"And I just want to say that I'm sorry, for the millionth time. I'm sorry about Mary-Jane, but there was nothing between us. I left immediately after she called you, to be there for you. And I know that you can't tell if I'm telling you the truth, but here, this is a speeding ticket that I got when I tried to see you" Timmy took a rolled up piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Tecna.

Tecna unrolled the paper and read it carefully. It read:

_Issued to: Timmy Louis_

_Infraction: 180 mph in 90 mph zone_

_At: Main Street, 12.45pm_

_Vehicle: Red Fountain Leva Bike_

_Officer: Clonus_

"Look at the time it was taken" Timmy instructed.

_12.45pm in Main Street_

"_Main Street, that's on the other side of the lake. Timmy did go to the wrong photo studio, and the time, if he had gone to the correct studio, he would have made it to the shoot" Tecna thought to herself._

"You see Tecna. Yes I was with Mary-Jane, but I tried my best to get to the shoot on time, I tried. I made it just in time on 1pm, but it was the wrong studio. If I went to the correct one, I would have made it on time" Timmy defended.

Tecna smiled as she re-read the ticket over and over. It wasn't a fake, it was authentic. It had the police officer's signature and everything. Timmy hates doing the wrong thing, and yet, he got a speeding ticket just to reach it to the studio on time. Timmy watched as Tecna read the ticket over and over again. He hoped that bringing the ticket with him today would restore Tecna's faith in him. He couldn't stand the tension waiting to see what Tecna will do.

Tecna finally looked up at Timmy and smiled at him. Timmy looked at Tecna's smile. It was relief with a hint of sorrow. What did she have to be sorry about? Tecna smiled greatly when she pulled Timmy into a kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Timmy was stunned at first, but almost sighed in relief as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Their friends stood behind them cheering with glee and happiness as they held the remaining instruments to load onto the truck to take back home.

* * *

><p>The girls arrived home with the guys, exhausted from the morning's performance and were looking forward to a little relaxation. Timmy had decided to take Tecna to brunch to make it up to her. Bloom and Sky had also left to discuss wedding arrangements with Sky's parents and Bloom's parents.<p>

"Finally, we're home" Layla said slumping on the couch as Nabu joined her.

"Yeah, and we can finally spend some time together" Brandon said helping Stella with her bag.

As soon as Brandon said that, Musa came running down the stairs with news.

"Girls" Musa called. "Ellie has just rung and Tony has actually booked a session in a recording studio for us, tomorrow morning. So we have to start writing some more songs now."

Everyone in the room groaned.

"Musa, can we at least have the afternoon to ourselves?" Stella groaned.

"Stella, do you want to be famous?" Musa said getting angry.

"…Yes….." Stella sighed.

"Then sacrifices must be made" Musa said running back up the stairs.

"I don't see her making any sacrifices" Layla muttered to everyone.

"I guess that means that we should be going then" Brandon sighed.

Flora's phone immediately rung and she answered it.

"Hello?" Flora greeted.

"Hey Eric" Flora said.

Helia's head perked up hearing the jerk's name.

"She what? Oh that's terrible. Look everything will be fine. Just give her some space" Flora suggested. "Trust me on this, if you say you're sorry then everything will blow over."

"I'm sure. I'll talk to you later, bye" Flora said and she hung up the phone.

"Flora, why is Eric calling you?" Helia questioned.

"Uh oh" Brandon whispered motioning towards the door.

"He was just having some girlfriend issues" Flora said acting like it wasn't a big deal.

"Flora, if he's having girlfriend issues, then why isn't he talking about it with a friend?" Helia asked.

"I am his friend, Helia" Flora said.

"Flora, he took you to lunch one time, and suddenly you two are friends? Do you not remember how he treated you the other day? Do you not remember how he treated you when you were going out?"

"Why are you acting like this, Helia?"

"Because I don't trust him" Helia yelled.

Everyone in the apartment was silent. Riven, Brandon and Nabu were standing right by the front door waiting for the perfect time to leave, and Stella and Layla were sitting on the couch watching the scene unfold.

"Why not?" Flora demanded.

"Because he is a pompous, arrogant jerk who treats you like dirt, whom then comes back the same day with a sudden turn over? Flora, he has an ulterior motive to taking you to lunch. I know his type. He's the type of guy who throws away something so precious and rare, and as soon as it becomes something that he can't get, he's suddenly interested in it again. He only wants to see you, so he can win you back. He wants you because he can't have you. He likes the chase, Flora, and that is all" Helia explained.

Flora looked at Helia like she only just met him for the first time.

"Where is all of this coming from, Helia?" Flora asked concerned.

"It has been building up for a while, Flora. I don't like the way Eric is hiding secrets from you, I don't trust him one bit, I don't like the direction that Tony is taking your band, and I certainly do not like the fact that you have become a sex icon to men all over Magix" Helia yelled.

The moment that the words had exited his mouth, Helia had regretted them. He tried so hard to keep his mouth shut, but seeing Flora still keep in contact with her ex, the one person he hated in the world, made Helia's blood boil.

"I'm sorry…..I must have misheard you, Helia" Flora said in disbelief. "I'm a what?"

The boys were looking at the ground. They did not want to be in Helia's shoes right now.

"Run" Riven whispered and the guys ran out of the apartment and closed the door behind them.

Stella and Layla slowly sank in the couch, and Musa ears dropped from the stair well completely hidden from sight. Musa had a pen and paper with her was writing down things that were being said by the couple below. Their fight had given her an idea for an upcoming song.

"I-I didn't mean it like that, Flora" Helia stuttered carefully choosing his words.

"Did you just call me a sex icon?" Flora asked getting angry by the second.

"Well….. I-I wouldn't go as far to say that" Helia attempted to calm Flora down.

"But you did say those words" Flora informed.

"Yes…..yes I did, but…but" Helia stuttered again.

"How dare you call me that!" Flora yelled angrily. "All I have done is being who I am, and enjoying being famous."

"But you're not being who you are, Flora. That is the problem. This band is changing you, and I am worried that someone is going to take advantage of your new found freedom."

"You mean Eric will take advantage?"

"YES! I do not trust him. I think that he is using you to get himself famous, using you as a way to get back at me for being your new boyfriend and for Riven punching him in the face. I think he is trying to squeeze me out of your life, and I think he wants you back just because he can't have you."

"Can't have? Helia, I am not some object you can possess and own"

"I know that, I didn't mean it like that. I just think that that is what Eric is thinking, because that is how guys like him, act."

"How do you know how guys like him act? How do you know that he is even one of them? You haven't been around him for more than 5 minutes."

"Yes, but I have been around long enough to know that he didn't make a good first impression, and that he treats you horribly. How can you trust the guy that broke your heart, treated you so badly after years of separation and then suddenly comes back with an apology?"

"Because I have faith in people."

"No, you want to have faith in him because you're still in love with him. You are trusting too easily Flora, and that is one of your weakest points, and that is how people take advantage of you, and that is how you get hurt! That is why I forbid you to see that jerk again!"

Flora stared at Helia for countless minutes. Did he actually just accuse Flora of still having feelings for Eric? Did he actually point out a flaw in Flora and basically tell her how she feels and gets hurt? Did he actually expect her to let him decide what she could and couldn't do? Who was he to say that?

"Get out" Flora said angrily with tears threatening to fall.

"What?" Helia said thinking that he had misheard.

"I said get out! Who are you to decide what I can and can't do? How dare you, accuse me of having feelings for Eric. I am not your property, and I will not obey your every command Helia. I am my own person, and I can do what I want. I am a big girl, and I can take care of myself. If you think that I have feelings for Eric, and that you have the right to control what I do, then you can leave right out that door."

"See! This is exactly what I am talking about, Flora. You used to face a problem head on and confront it, now you're choosing to run."

"I am not running, I just can't stand here listening to you insult me and control me like I'm your personal pet!"

"I have never treated you like a pet, and I will never treat you like one. I am looking out for you, Flora. I have always supported your decisions, and if you want to be famous, then fine, I'm proud of you. I'm proud of you for making it this far, but, what I do have a problem with is you parading around the city in clothes that leaves nothing to the imagination of men in the city who could take advantage of you. I am looking out for you Flora. I care for you and want you to be safe."

"And you don't think that my being friends with Eric is keeping me safe?"

"Yes! That is correct. I don't trust him. I think the moment he has a chance, he'll take advantage of you. That is the person he comes across as, and I will rue the day when I let that happen to you."

"I am a big girl, and I can take care of myself. I don't need you watching my every move like a father. I have my own father and he would never get in the way of my chance at being happy"

"I am not getting in the way. I am trying to keep you safe. And I am not your father, I am your boyfriend, and I'm trying to protect you. That is what a good boyfriend does, and if you think that I am getting in the way, than fine, I will make it easier for you" Helia yelled and with that he stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door behind him.

Flora stared at the door that Helia had just walked out of. She couldn't believe what had just happened. First they were all smiles, and now they had just had the worst argument in history.

"_Did Helia just walk out of my life, forever?"_


	8. Bad Boy Dilemma

Flora couldn't sleep at all that night. She kept tossing and turning in her sleep. Had she just lost Helia for good? That thought had been in her head all evening and she couldn't get rid of it. She turned to her side viewing the clock. It read 3am. Flora had been trying to go to sleep for almost 5 hours now. She knew that there would be no use to end her mind's wonderment. Flora sighed and decided to get up. She got out of her bed, put on a dressing gown, took her phone from the bedside table and walked out onto her bedroom's balcony. Flora lent over the railing admiring the beautiful view of Magix. The twinkling lights of the building combined with the complete silence of the city brought her calm.

Flora looked at her phone and scrolled down her contacts until she came across Helia's number. She stared at it thinking whether she should call him. It was really late at night, and he surely wouldn't appreciate being woken up by the girl who had yelled at him hours before. Her finger hovered over the call button, and without thinking, she dialled it.

* * *

><p>Helia was fast asleep in his bed. The fight he had with Flora made him tired and he couldn't bring himself to let himself stress over it. He laid there peacefully under the sound of something vibrating caused him to stir. Helia groaned as he reached for his phone on the bed side table and answered it.<p>

"Hello?" He greeted, his voice sounding tired.

There was no response from the other end of the phone. Flora held the phone to her ear but couldn't speak. Something within her stopped her from talking to Helia.

"Hello who is this?" Helia asked.

There was still silence from the other end. Helia's eyes slowly widened when he still heard no response. Helia had a suspicion on who the caller was. Flora couldn't bare it anymore, so she ended her agony and hung up the phone leaving Helia to lie awake in his bed for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Flora's call to Helia still didn't make her feel any better. She walked back inside her bedroom, closing the doors behind her and decided write on a note pad. She didn't know what she was doing it, but there was something inside her that wanted to be written, and she still had hours to kill before the other girls would wake up. Flora wrote down anything and everything that was in her head. It wasn't long until Flora noticed the sun rise later that morning. She had been writing for so long that she didn't notice that it was now 5am.<p>

Flora smiled at her work and it actually made her feel a little better. She put the note pad and pencil away and thought that it would be nice if she went into the kitchen to get breakfast started for the girls. She knew that they would be awaking up at 6am for their first recording at 8am this morning, and she wanted to make their lives a little easier if she made breakfast. She walked down the stairs, turning on the lights as she did and walking as quietly as a mouse and entered the kitchen.

It was now 6am that morning and Musa, Tecna, and Bloom had woken up to get ready for the day. The three of them walked out of their rooms and immediately smelt bacon. Bloom walked down the stairs quickly and found Flora holding a frying pan and serving bacon onto plates.

"Good morning Bloom" Flora greeted as she served her friends.

"Morning Flora. You didn't have to do all of this" Bloom said as Musa and Tecna walked in.

"I couldn't sleep last night, I have been up since 3am so I thought it would be nice to make breakfast for you girls" Flora responded putting the fry pan away.

"Thanks Flora" Tecna said with a smile. "I'll go wake up Stella and Layla then."

"No bother" a voice from the stairs. "Have no fear, Stella is here" Stella greeted everyone.

"You're up early" Bloom said with a laugh as she sat down.

"I smelt bacon" Stella said sitting next to Bloom and ate a slice of bacon.

The girls laughed at Stella and they sat down at the table too.

"Thanks for doing this Flora" Layla said pouring everyone a glass of orange juice.

"It was my pleasure. I also did this because of my behaviour last night. I didn't mean for it to become uncomfortable for you and Stella" Flora said to Layla and Stella.

Bloom and Tecna looked at Flora confused.

"Don't worry about it, Flora" Stella said. "We've all had fights."

"What happened last night?" Bloom asked confused.

"Well….Helia and I sort of had a fight last night" Flora answered eating her breakfast.

"A fight, please, it was an all-out war" Stella added.

"Stella" Musa warned.

"Really? Are you okay, Flora?" Tecna asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it just had me awake all night. I couldn't stop thinking about it" Flora replied.

"How did it end?" Bloom asked.

"Well, I accused Helia of getting in the way of my wanting to be happy being famous, and he stormed out of the apartment" Flora informed.

"I'm sorry, Flora" Bloom said sadly.

"Are you two breaking up?" Layla asked.

"To be honest, I don't know" Flora answered. "But, doesn't matter. Let's just focus on our album recording today" she added with a smile.

"I agree" Musa said. "And last night, I wrote a new song. And I think the album should be called Bad Boy because of this new song."

"Alright…" Layla said awkward. "What is it about?"

"You will find out later" Musa said sneakily. "Oh and also, I have invited the boys to come along too."

The girls all groaned at Musa's response. Flora wanted to scream in frustration, but there was nothing she could do about it now. She would just have to grin and bear it.

* * *

><p>9am soon arrived and the girls met the guys at Sony Magix Music to record their very first album. Musa and Ellie led the group through the building and up to the middle floor where all the artists recording their albums. The winx looked around the area astonished by all of the high-tech equipment that surrounded them. Hundreds of instruments were laid out across the halls between booths. Staff members accompanied by singers strolled through the hallways.<p>

Down at the very end of the hallway was a special booth that had a gold star on the front door and the words 'The Winx' in large letters. Musa opened the door and inside were guitars, drums, and different instruments around the room. There was a couch in the corner and on the left there was the great recording booth just waiting for the girls to enter.

"This is just for us?" Stella gasped looking around.

Brandon laughed at his girlfriend's hyperactive nature. The guys were all excited to here in the recording studio, all except one. The black haired specialist stood in the corner as Ellie instructed the girls on how Tony wants the recording to go down. He watched the girls pick up their instruments and sheet music. The guys sat on the couch as Helia just stood in the corner. After his argument with Flora the night before, he didn't want to be in the same room as her for a while; there was too much tension between.

"Okay girls, now Tony has explained to me that Musa has written a song especially for this album so let's start with this one" Ellie instructed. "When you girls are ready, begin playing."

The girls stood in the recording booth with their instruments ready as Musa handed out the sheet music. The girls looked at the sheet music and were a bit surprised that it was techno. Flora read the lyrics and something about them made her suspicious.

"Musa, how did you come up with these lyrics?" Flora asked.

Musa turned to face her and smiled.

"I just let the music flow" Musa replied as she placed head phones on her head.

Musa nodded to the girls and Layla began tapping the drumsticks together.

_"Bad Boy" By Cascada_

_Musa: Remember the feelings, remember the day_

_My stone heart was breaking_

_My love ran away_

_This moment I knew I would be someone else_

_My love turned around and I fell_

_(Chorus)_

_Everyone: Be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_Musa: That I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again_

_Tecna plays the techno section with her keyboard along with computer effects._

_Musa: Bad Boy_

_Techno section continues._

_Musa: You once made this promise_

_To stay by my side_

_But after some time you just pushed me aside_

_Musa and Bloom: You never thought that a girl could be strong_

_Musa: Now I'll show you how to go on_

_(Chorus)_

_Everyone: Be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again_

_Techno section until the end of the song._

Ellie and some of the guys were clapping once the song was finished.

"That was great, Musa" Ellie said with a smile.

The winx girls were a bit stunned with the song that Musa had written. What ever happened to the soft and fun melodies that they used to write, not these crude techno ones. Flora looked at Musa suspiciously. Some of the things that Musa had written sounded so familiar to her, especially the words 'You never thought that a girl could be strong.'

"Wasn't that something that Helia was getting at during our fight last night" Flora thought to herself.

Flora was replaying back her argument with Helia over and over again in her head. Musa was smiling bigger than all the other girls.

"Oh, thanks Ellie" Musa replied. "They just came to me last night."

That comment sent a brain spark to Flora's brain. Musa was ears dropping on her argument with Helia and she used it to write her song. Flora was so angry at this point. Her blood was boiling and she couldn't believe that one of her best friends would do that to her.

"Okay girls, just give me 5 minutes to turn off the techno music controls and we will be ready to sing 'Story of Us' and 'Free Fallin'" Ellie said fiddling with the controls.

Flora calmly placed her guitar down and walked over to Musa. Unaware to all the girls in the booth, the sound proofing was turned off, so Ellie and the guys could hear every word that they are saying.

"Musa" Flora said calmly.

"Yes?" Musa answered turning to face Flora.

"Where did you get the inspiration to write this song?" Flora asked.

"Oh, well, you know me. I was just sitting in the recording studio last night and I had a brain spark" Musa replied.

Stella and Layla looked at Musa and Flora suspiciously. They both thought that the song lyrics sounded familiar to them as well.

"Oh really" Flora said. "But you said yourself that you don't get inspiration unless you have real life experiences"

"Yes, I did say that" Musa replied. "But, I was just so calm last night that my brain clicked in."

"That's a lie, Musa" Flora said calmly.

"What?" Musa said confused.

Ellie and the guys heard the conversation that the girls were having and looked at the girls, who were still in the booth.

"You ears dropped on Helia and I's conversation last night, and then you used that to your advantage and wrote a song about it" Flora said angrily.

The girls gawked at Flora's accusation. Stella and Layla looked angry. They had a suspicion that Musa could hear the argument last night.

"I did not" Musa defended.

"Oh really? Then how did you write the words 'You never thought that a girl could be strong?'" Flora questioned. "Because that sounds a lot like the stuff that Helia was saying last night."

The guys looked at Helia who was still standing in the corner.

"You what?" Brandon asked stunned.

"Dude, even I think that was a bad mistake" Riven said.

"Hey, you weren't there. She's taking it a little out of context" Helia defended.

"Alright, fine. I used your argument to help me write a song, okay?" Musa admitted.

Everyone in the entire room stared at Musa. Who was this person in front of them? Musa would never lie or deceit her friends.

"How could you?" Flora asked hurt. "That was a private conversation between Helia and I and you used it for your own personal gain."

"Oh please, that wasn't a private conversation. I mean, Stella and Layla were sitting on the couch, and I can tell you right now that I bet the neighbours next door heard it. I could hear your conversation clearly from upstairs. It wasn't like a chose to ears drop. Your conversation was anything but private, Flora" Musa said.

"But why would you do it? I am your friend. Why would you write about it in a song?"

"It's not like anyone is going to notice, Flora. Come on. If you want to be famous, then sacrifices must be made. It's not like I am going to tell the public that this was all about your argument with Helia that led him to storm out of the apartment, or you drive him out of it."

"How can you say that? I did not drive him out of the apartment" Flora yelled.

Ellie and the guys sat watching the scene unfold in front of them. Should they leave? Should they stay in case a fight breaks out? Helia was listening to every word Flora and Musa said. Some parts were true, such as their argument not being quiet or private, but the stuff regarding him being driven to storm out the door was incorrect. He stormed out so that they both could breathe and get some space.

"Of course you did. Everyone here knows it, Flora. You yelled at him to get out, then you accused him of getting in the way of your chance at stardom and he stormed out. How can you look back on that fight and not think, 'Gee, did I drive him away? Did I drive him out of my life?'"

"Musa!" Layla yelled angrily.

"That was low" Bloom added.

"You're supposed to be her friend" Tecna said.

"I am being her friend. I am telling her that what she did last night could have sent Helia running. I mean, Flora, why would he stay when you are screaming at him?"

"He was trying to control my life, Musa" Flora defended with tears threatening to fall.

"At least he wants to be a part of it. Why are you yelling at him for that?" Musa asked.

"You do not know the whole story" Flora said.

"I heard the whole story. The guys heard the whole story. Stella and Layla saw the whole story. Flora, the whole hotel probably heard the whole story. Neither of you were quiet. And I might add, this conversation isn't quiet either. The sound proofing has been turned off!" Musa yelled.

Flora stopped dead cold. She turned to look out of the glass seeing Ellie and the guys outside looking down at the ground really uncomfortable by the whole situation. She looked at everyone's faces carefully and could see that they had heard everything. She looked into a corner of the room and saw Helia standing there refusing to meet her gaze. He had his arms crossed and he lent up against the wall staring at the ground. She could tell that he was the most uncomfortable one in the room. That broke Flora's spirits then and there. Flora couldn't take it anymore. She threw open the recording booth door, threw open the main door and ran down the hallway with tears streaming down her face.

The two rooms were dead silent. All that sounded was the swinging of the main door.

"Why don't we take a break" Ellie said breaking the silence and left to run after Flora.

Musa stood there thinking about what had just happened. She didn't regret what she had said, but she did feel bad that the boys had heard it. She probably should have mentioned the sound proofing thing a little bit earlier.

"What the hell was that, Musa?" Stella yelled.

"Yeah, seriously. That was horrible. You are supposed to be her friend" Bloom agreed.

"First you use their argument to write a song, and now you are yelling at her and telling her what she's done wrong?" Layla added.

"I can't believe that you did that" Tecna said in disbelief.

"Okay, maybe I should have told her about the sound proofing a little bit earlier" Musa agreed.

"This is not about us hearing, Musa" Riven said looking at his girlfriend completely disgusted. "This is about you hurting Flora's feelings. You had no right and had no business telling her what she did wrong last night. It was between Flora and Helia and you have no right using it to write a song."

"Oh, come on. No one is going to notice" Musa said.

"Not the public, but we will" Helia said finally looking at Musa.

Musa looked up and faced Helia's gaze. She completely forgot that Helia was even in the room.

"Every time we hear that song, it would bring up bad memories. It would bring up the fact that you violated Flora's trust, and also by the way, betrayed our trust and confidence so that you could get ahead in stardom. You sold her out. You sold me out. And worse of all, you sold yourself out" Helia added and he stormed out of the room.

"Who are you?" Riven asked like he never knew her. "Where is the sweet, passionate, music loving fairy that we love?"

That was all that needed to be said before everyone stormed out of the room to find Flora. Musa stood in the room completely alone, and that was when it had hit her. Helia's words, and Riven's words hit a nerve within Musa. Who was she? She was supposed to be supportive of her friends, and lying and cheating. She really did sell herself out for fame and glory. Now only time will tell if it was all worth it.

* * *

><p>Flora ran out of the building with tears over flowing her eyes. She couldn't stand being anywhere near her friends, her work, or Musa. She was completely humiliated, angry, and hurt. Musa was supposed to be her friend, and she had just walked all over Flora. Flora wanted to get away, she knew that her friends will be coming after her, but she didn't know where to turn. Did she have another friend to turn to? She did, but it would be a long shot.<p>

Flora took out her cell phone and dialled a number. She held the phone to her ear and waited for someone to pick up. After a couple of rings, a male voice answered.

"Eric speaking" the voice greeted.

"Hey, Eric" Flora said whipping away some of her tears.

"Flora" Eric said intrigued. "What an unexpected pleasure."

"I'm sorry to just call you randomly like this" Flora said and she sniffed.

"Are you crying?" Eric asked.

"…I just need someone to talk to. Can we meet?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Are you sure that your girlfriend, Emma wouldn't mind?" Flora asked.

"Who? Oh….right, nah she will be fine" Eric replied. "Why don't we meet at my hotel? The Le Sommeil Hotel. Suit number 24"

"I'll be right there. Thanks Eric" Flora replied.

Flora hung up the phone and turned around to see Ellie running towards her.

"Flora, are you okay?" Ellie asked concerned.

"I can't go back in there" Flora said.

"Yes you can. Pick yourself up and show them that you are strong" Ellie tried to cheer her up.

"No Ellie, I am not going in there. I'm going" Flora said and she walked down the opposite street head towards Eric's hotel.

* * *

><p>Eric hung up his phone and grinned.<p>

"Everything is falling into place" Eric grinned looking at his mirror fixing his hair. "By driving a wedge between her and Helia, I've left her vulnerable and ready for the taking. No one can ever take what's mine." He looked at a photo of Flora from her magazine shoot on the mirror and smirked. "Pretty soon, dear Flora, you will be mine, and nobody will stand in my way."

Eric picked up a dart from a table on his right, immediately spun around and threw the dart on a dart board that was hanging on the wall behind him. There was a cut out couple photo of Flora and Helia on the dart board, and the dart made a bullseye directly on Helia's head.


	9. Walking Into Disaster

**I'm back :) Exams are almost over so here is a exciting chapter to celebrate :) I do warn that this chapter and next chapter is a little T rated.**

**I promise to update as soon as exams are over XD Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Flora had no intentions of speaking to any of her friends. She was too humiliated and hurt to face anyone who was in that room. She felt betrayed that her friend Musa would use her argument with Helia to get a head in the game, and that she knew all along that the sound proofing of the recording booth had been turned off leaving everyone to hear Musa and Flora fight. She felt humiliated that Ellie, the guys, and most importantly Helia, and all heard it. She was hurt at the terrible things that were said by Musa, and she felt like she wanted to hide away from plain sight until everything blew over. She needed someone to talk to, and the only person that she thought of, us Eric.<p>

Flora entered the hotel 'Le Sommeil' smiling at the staff as she headed for the elevator. Flora watched the levels of the elevator flash as it made its way up to the penthouse floor. Flora couldn't shake off the feeling that maybe she had made a bad decision in calling Eric, but she trusted him, and he was the only person left that she could turn to. The elevator stopped at the correct floor and opened its doors. Flora walked up to Eric's apartment door and knocked. She waited a couple of seconds until someone on the other side opened the door.

"Hello Flora" Eric greeted with a smirk.

"Hey, Eric. Thanks for meeting me" Flora said sadly.

"So, what's wrong? You sounded up set on the phone?" Eric said leaving the door open for Flora and he sat on the couch.

"I just had nowhere else to go" Flora said closing the door behind her and joining Eric on the couch and tears filled her eyes again.

"It's okay" Eric said and he gave her a hug. "I'm glad you called me. What happened?"

"After you called last night, Helia and I got into a huge fight, and then this morning, Musa and I got into a fight as well. It was horrible."

"It's okay" Eric said soothingly.

"They both just got so angry and they both said such horrible things to me. I-I-I really don't know if they really meant it or not" Flora pulled away from Eric and smiled at him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise. Let me get you a box of tissues" Eric said and he got up from the couch and went to get a box from the next room."

"The things that Helia said, I don't know where they were coming from. One minute we were having fun and enjoying each other's company, and now, he was telling me what I could or couldn't do. He just suddenly exploded."

"Did anything like that happen before?" Eric asked coming back with a box.

"No, nothing. We never fought a day in our lives. But ever since the girls and I started this band we seemed to drift apart" Flora replied sadly as she whipped her eyes with a tissue. "It just hurts because we have been through so much together."

Eric cringed at Flora gushing over Helia, but he kept it from appearing on his face and nodded his head as Flora spoke.

"Thank you for listening to me" Flora said with a smile.

Eric saw this as a golden opportunity and did what he had been waiting to do. Eric acted on impulse, lent forward, and gave Flora a kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p>Helia and the guys arrived back at their dorms exhausted. After the incident at the recording studio, Helia immediately went home as his friends went out and searched for Flora. Helia wanted to go find her, but he was still hurt from what she said to him last night. He also thought that she didn't want his company after how Musa hurt Flora with her words.<p>

Helia sat down on one of the couches as his friends were calling friends to try and find Flora. He thought that their efforts will be in vein. If Flora didn't want to be found, she would make sure that she wasn't. Helia just hoped that she didn't go to Eric.

* * *

><p>Flora was stunned at Eric's sudden act. Her eyes widened in shock and she pulled away from the kiss immediately.<p>

"What are you doing?" Flora asked shocked.

"Who are you kidding, Flora dear" Eric said smugly. "I know you want me. Why do you try to deny it?"

"I do deny it because it isn't true" Flora said.

"Oh please, why else would you spend your days on the phone with me? Why else did you call me and ask me to meet you?"

"Because I thought we were friends"

"Oh don't give me that, Flora" Eric said and went in for another kiss.

Flora jumped off the couch before Eric could kiss her.

"I said no Eric" Flora said.

Eric quietly groaned to himself.

"What do you want from me, Eric?" Flora asked a little intimidated

Eric chuckled and walked over to Flora. "I just want you" he replied his eyes full of passion and fire.

Flora looked up at his eyes and felt almost sick to the stomach.

"No you don't. You had me. You had me 2 years ago and you dumped me" Flora said. "Why are you doing this to me again when I have something great in my life?"

Eric laughed at Flora again and leant closer against her so that she could feel his breath on her skin.

"Weren't you just saying that you had a fight with Helia last night? He sent you crying, but, he also sent you crying to me. How is that something great? Now I think, you deserve better" Eric replied moving to kiss Flora's neck.

Flora flinched and she pushed Eric away.

"There is no Emma Woods is there? You lied to me!"

"Of course I did, how else would your boyfriend let you see me?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Flora, dear sweet Flora" Eric began walking closer to Flora again. "You are famous in Magix, and if we start dating, our popularity would double. I would get noticed more and that old tyrant, Saladine, would finally let me into Red Fountain" he added putting a piece of Flora's hair behind her ear. "You would get famous by dating the Duke of Linphea. Don't you want to get noticed more?"

Flora shoved him away. "This has nothing to do with me. It is about you, and it's always about you. You broke up with me because you didn't get into Red Fountain, and now you want me so that you can get into Red Fountain? Yes, steal the girlfriend of Saladine's nephew, yeah, that's a great idea. You only want me when you can't have me, Eric. Helia was right! You like the chase, and that's all. So you know what, you can have it. I'm going home" Flora said and she started making her way to the door.

Eric quietly growled and he grabbed Flora's arm.

"No!" Eric yelled when he grabbed Flora's arm. "I am not losing you to some pathetic pacifist, Red Fountain hero wannabie who thinks he's better than me."

After that Eric shoved Flora up against a wall and pinned her arms to it with his own.

"Is there a chase when I know that I've already got the prize?" Eric smirked as he looked into Flora's eyes.

* * *

><p>The girls arrived at the penthouse hoping to find Flora there. They all opened the door and rushed into the apartment. They each fanned out looking all over the apartment hoping to find Flora.<p>

"Flora!" Bloom called checking her bedroom.

"Flora, are you here?" Stella called from the kitchen.

"She's not here" Tecna informed running down the stairs.

"Where could she be?" Musa asked starting to feel guilty and worried.

* * *

><p>Flora stared into Eric's eyes and started to feel a little frightened. Eric held Flora's arms tightly against the wall. Flora didn't know what Eric would do if he let Flora leave the apartment, to be honest, she didn't even want to try and find out.<p>

"Eric" Flora said trying to remain calm. "Let me go."

"No can do baby-doll" Eric replied with an evil smirk. "If I let you go, you would never come back to me. I would lose my chances of getting more famous from you and getting into Red Fountain, and I will not let that happen."

"Please, let me go, Eric. I promise that I'm not going anywhere. If you release me now, I can help you get into Red Fountain. I'll convince Helia, get Mrs Faragonda to convince Saladine, anything, but you have to release me from this wall to be able to do that" Flora said slowly losing her courage.

Eric stared deeply into Flora's eyes searching for any lies in her eyes. Eric knew Flora well enough that she was a girl of her word, and besides, Eric knew that he was stronger than her, so if she tried to give him the slip, she wouldn't hold her own.

"If you're lying, I won't be as lenient or as trusting next time" Eric warned.

Flora nodded and Eric slowly released his grip on Flora's arms and backed away from her. Flora quietly sighed in relief seeing her plan worked and looked at Eric.

"Why don't I start calling Mrs Faragonda to set up a meeting with Saladine while you go get your application ready and look presentable" Flora suggested.

Eric looked at Flora suspiciously before he started slowly making his way to his bedroom and left her alone in the apartment. Once he was in his bedroom, Flora immediately took out her phone and made a phone call, but not one that Eric was expecting. She heard the phone ring and waited for someone to pick up.

* * *

><p>Helia sat reading a book in his dorm room when he suddenly heard his phone ring. He didn't want to speak to anybody and just left it ringing. The phone kept ringing several times, and it started to annoy Helia. After a while, he finally gave in and grabbed his phone.<p>

"Hello?" Helia greeted.

"_Helia, it's me" Flora replied scared._

Helia instantly shot up from his couch serious. "Flora, what's going on? Where are you, everyone has been looking for you?"

"_I'm at the Le Sommeil Hotel. I can't really talk right now. Its Eric, you were right. Now he won't let me leave" Flora answered starting to panic._

* * *

><p>"Hang Up!" Eric ordered walking back into the room.<p>

"_What's going on, Flora?" Helia asked through the phone hearing the commotion._

"Flora, give me, the phone, now" Eric ordered.

Flora slowly gave Eric the phone and he held it to his ear.

"Bye Helia" Eric said and hung up the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Muhahaha, I know I'm mean, but the suspense will be worth it. <strong>

**The next chapter will be awesome :) Thanks for reading. Please R/R**

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	10. Saving Flora

**OMG! Chapter 10 is already up! I'm so excited! This chapter is T rated, so just a warning.**

**Please read and review, this is one of my most dramatic and edge of seat chapters :)**

* * *

><p>So many emotions were going through Helia's mind; anger, stress, panic, fear. Two words that sent chills up his spine were still replaying in his mind. <em>Bye Helia. <em>Two such simple words had the biggest effect on him. What would Eric do to Flora? Helia didn't know what he was going to do, but he sure knew what he wasn't going to do. He wasn't going to let Eric hurt Flora. There is no way; that he was going to let that happen.

Helia ran around his dorms getting his friends in order. He was slamming on their doors, dragging them out of their rooms and getting them to meet him in the main living room.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Sky asked seeing his panicked friend.<p>

"Eric has got Flora" Helia replied. "He is refusing to let her leave, and I have no idea what he's doing to her. I know that she's in trouble."

"Let's move out. Brandon, call the police" Sky instructed as the guys took their weapons and ran out of the door.

The girls sat on the couches in their apartment. No one talked, no one spoke. They were all worried about where Flora would have gone.

"You think she went to Alfea?" Bloom suggested.

"Possibly, but we called Mrs Faragonda before to keep a look out for Flora" Tecna answered.

The girls were back to silence again. After another minute, the silence was broken by the sound of Stella's phone ringing. She walked over to it and answered it.

"Hello?" Stella answered. "Wait Brandon, what's going on? …. She's where? … But, he wouldn't hurt her right? …. Oh my god! We're on our way!"

"Stella, what's wrong?" Layla asked.

"Eric has Flora. She's in trouble" Stella said and the girls grabbed their coats and ran out of the door.

* * *

><p>"Why did you do that?" Eric demanded getting angry at Flora. "You said that you were going to call Faragonda"<p>

"I'm sorry, okay. I just thought that Helia would be better to call since his uncle is the headmaster" Flora lied.

"Liar!" Eric yelled and he slapped Flora across the face.

The impact was huge that it caused Flora to fall onto the ground.

"You see what you made me do, Flora! I don't want to hurt you, but if you keep pushing me, I will" Eric said.

Flora looked up at him with tears in her eyes as she held a hand to her reddened cheek. Eric sighed and squatted on the ground besides Flora.

"Don't give me that face, Flora. I told you that if you lied to me, I wouldn't be as lenient" Eric said and he caressed her face.

Flora didn't flinch this time, she was afraid at what Eric would do to her if she did.

"That's a good girl. See, I can be a nice guy, you just have to show me the same respect in return" Eric said tucking hair behind her ear.

"Eric, I know you want to get into Red Fountain, but, I have to go sometime. My friends are probably wondering where I am" Flora said looking at the ground terrified.

Eric pulled away and stood up.

"You mean him right? Helia's missing you, isn't he?" Eric yelled. "He's not good enough for you, Flora. With me, if you play your cards right, you could have anything you want. All you have to do is show me off to reporters as your boyfriend and help get me into Red Fountain."

Flora gained a small amount of courage and she slowly stood up.

"Helia is good enough for me, Eric. He does not treat me like you're treating me now. And I refuse to help you cheat your way into Red Fountain. You have no idea what it takes to be a hero. You are not a hero, and you never will be" Flora said.

Flora stared at Eric as anger flashed through his eyes. Eric growled angrily and slapped Flora again sending her to the floor. He immediately crouched over her and pinned her to the ground.

"You better watch your mouth, Flora. Now, I will not hurt you, if you stay quiet and do not leave" Eric warned calmly.

Their conversation was cut short when Flora's phone started ringing.

* * *

><p>Down in the lobby, the guys, girls, and police were waiting to see if Helia could get a hold of Flora from upstairs.<p>

"She's not picking up" Helia said to a policeman.

"Excuse me" the policeman said to the concierge at the reception desk. "We received a call from suit number 24 about 20 minutes ago, and we can't get a hold of anyone. Is there any chance that you could let us in?"

"I'm sorry sir, but without guest permission we are not able to" the concierge answered.

"This is official police business, madam" the policeman replied showing his badge. "We believe that there is a woman upstairs who is in trouble."

* * *

><p>The guys, girls, and policemen made their way to the third floor of the hotel to see if Flora was still inside. They walked up to the door and knocked.<p>

"Excuse, Mr Austen" a policeman called knocking on the door. "This is Agent Chaser of the Magix police. Are you there?"

* * *

><p>Eric looked at Flora still pinning her to the ground.<p>

"You did this" Eric whispered and slapped Flora's face. "Keep quiet and I won't do it again."

Flora nodded as tears ran down her face.

"Mr Austen" the policeman called from the other side of the door.

* * *

><p>The policeman turned to the teenagers and the rest of his team.<p>

"No one is in there" the policeman said. "Let's go."

"No, no" Helia said determined and he walked up to the door. "Flora!" he called.

Flora's face brightened slightly hearing Helia's voice. He sounded so angry and protective. How she wished to let him in, but she couldn't risk getting slapped by Eric again.

"FLORA!" Helia called again.

More tears fell from Flora's eyes. She wanted Helia so badly, and he was just on the other side of the door. What would be worse? Being slapped by Eric calling for help but have them barge in, or, stay one more minute with Eric?

"Alright, let's go" Flora heard a policeman say.

"Helia, he's got me hostage!" Flora yelled.

Helia's heart stopped beating. His beloved Flora was being held hostage in that room. She sounded so scared. Her terrified voice sent chills throughout his body.

"Why did you do that?" Eric yelled and he grabbed hold of Flora's neck.

The police barged into the room with their guns out, and Flora's friends ran in behind them.

"Sir, don't move" one policeman said.

"Release the girl" another said as the last two policemen slowly circled the room.

"Flora!" the girls gasped seeing Flora like this.

She had terror and tears in her eyes. She was finding it hard to breathe, and Eric wasn't letting her go.

"Or what? You're going to shoot me? But you will risk getting Flora, too" Eric said looking at Flora.

"Eric, let Flora go" Helia ordered calmly as the girls stood back watching the scene unfold.

The girls clung to their boyfriends and watched Helia reason with Eric.

"Why? Don't you hate her? After all of the nasty things she said to you last night. How she didn't believe you, didn't trust you. I would be doing you a favour" Eric replied.

Flora's face started turning red. She was coughing and gasping for breath. Helia cringed at Eric's words. He didn't hate Flora, he loved Flora. How could Eric think that he hated Flora after one argument? He may have second thoughts about their relationship, but he could never hate her.

"Why would you want to do that? You hate me" Helia said. "You want to be a hero, Eric, right?"

Eric nodded his head and slightly loosened his grip around Flora's neck.

"What you are doing now, you will never be a hero. You have to earn your right to go to Red Fountain, not lie and cheat."

"You don't know anything, Helia" Eric said angrily. "Saladine let you into the school with open arms because you're his nephew. You look at me with that smug look because you got into Red Fountain through relations, and show off my ex-girlfriend, taunting me. My parents have relations with your uncle, but they never believed in me."

"I got in by my own merits, Eric. I saved Red Fountain's campus, and saved Flora's life" Helia replied. "To be a hero, you must put people first."

Flora looked at the ground sadly and gasped for air again. She remembered that day. Helia always placed others before himself, and he was always truthful. Why did she suddenly forget all of that?

"I can tell you right now, Eric that Professor Saladine will never let you in. Look at what you're doing. Is this is making of a hero?" Helia asked.

Eric looked down at Flora.

"It's not. If you continue to do this, you will never be the same. No one would ever accept you into a school, at all. But if you let Flora go, you could get a second chance" Helia explained.

The policemen watched Eric carefully. If Eric made one wrong move against Flora, they would be ready. Everyone was silent as they watched Eric. Helia was holding his breath waiting to see if his words had any effect on Eric. Eric made no efforts to move. Flora laid there still gasping. Helia couldn't wait any longer. Not with Flora at stake.

"If you want to be a hero, then do the heroic thing, and let her go" Helia added.

Eric looked at Helia, and then looked at Flora. Flora looked at Eric's eyes. They were filled with fear, but also kindness. Why was he doing this, to someone so nice? Eric knew that Helia was right, he just couldn't stand seeing someone like Helia, who he thought was lower in status then he was, get into the best school, and get a girlfriend before he could. He couldn't stand how smug Flora looked with the wizard's nephew on her arm.

Eric sighed and he released his grip around Flora's neck. Flora gasped for air as Eric stood up and the police arrested Eric. Flora sat up and started coughing trying to get air in. Helia immediately ran over to her, skidded to the floor and wrapped Flora in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Flora said crying none stop.

"It's okay, it's okay" Helia repeated calming her down.

The other winx girls ran up to Flora and Helia and joined in a group hug. The other guys stood where they were watching as the police escorted Eric out of the apartment. Everything was silent in the room except for Flora's sobbing as she cried in Helia's arms.

* * *

><p>Everyone was silent in the hospital room. No one wanted to talk until they saw Flora. After the police called an ambulance, the paramedics took Flora to the hospital to look her over. What they didn't realise was that a group of paparazzi were waiting for them outside the hotel. They swarmed the girls as the paramedics pushed passed. The guys kept reporters away as Helia followed the paramedics wheel Flora into the car and take her to the hospital. They immediately wheeled her in to see a doctor. They all knew that Flora was almost strangled to death, but they didn't know what happened before hand. Flora could have been thrown up against glass for all they knew.<p>

They all waited in a private office as Flora was in a private room sleeping. They were all really worried to see how Flora was. Helia was a nervous wreck. He had never been so scared in his life. The silence was almost unbearable to each other, but no one knew what to say or how to make the situation better. They all suspected Eric and his behaviour, but no one voice it more than Helia. After a couple more minutes of waiting, Flora's doctor walked in carrying a clip board.

"Thank you for waiting" the doctor said as she took a seat. "I'm sorry that it took a while."

The gang all huddled around her desk waiting to hear any news.

"I have performed a thorough check on Miss Flora James and-"

"Is she okay?" Stella interrupted. "He did force himself on her? Oh my god! Is she going to die?"

Brandon placed a hand on Stella's shoulder to settle her down. The doctor smiled at her.

"I appreciate that you are all worried about Miss James, but, rest be assured…" the doctor dragged on.

The gang listened to every word that she said. The doctor was deliberately dragging the information out slowly, and they didn't like it. The doctor suddenly smiled at them.

"She is fine" the doctor informed.

The group sighed in relief.

"Do not worry, Miss James was not forced upon, and aside from a bruised tracheal track, and swollen cheeks from where he slapped her-"

"He slapped her!" the girls interrupted.

"Yes, several times according to Miss James, but aside from those, her tracheal track was not permanently damaged, only bruised, and her breathing will return to normal by tomorrow morning. I believe that Miss James held her own and is very brave and lucky that her assault wasn't a little more serious" the doctor continued.

Helia stared at the doctor. Flora was almost strangled. How can the doctor say that it wasn't as serious? Although, the doctor could have seen way worse cases.

"Can we see her?" Bloom asked.

The doctor smiled again.

"Miss James is sleeping at the moment, but, if you are willing to wait, I believe that one person at a time will be alright for visiting" the doctor answered.

"We will wait for as long as it takes" Helia replied.

"Very well" the doctor said with a smile.

The doctor got up from her chair, opened her door, and led the group down the hall towards Flora's hospital room. She stopped after a minute of walking outside a room. She turned to face the group.

"Now, I do warn you, that when Miss James wakes up, she won't be able to talk that well, so assure her she needs to talk if it's absolutely necessary" the doctor said and she walked away.

The gang sat outside Flora's room and waited for her. Everyone hadn't sat more than 2 minutes when Tony and Ellie ran down the hallway coming towards their direction. Helia sighed to himself at his rotten luck.

"How is she?" Ellie asked scared.

"She is fine" Bloom replied.

Ellie sighed in relief. "Thank goodness" Ellie replied and took a seat with the group.

"What do you mean fine?" Tony said displeased. "Is she able to speak? What about singing? Will Flora be able to sing tomorrow? She ran out of her album recording and we need to make up for lost time."

"Excuse me, Tony, but Flora has been in a terrifying situation, and all you care about is her singing for your stupid album?" Helia said angry.

"Hold on, Helia" Tony defended.

"No, you hold on. Ever since you gave our girls that recording deal, you have done nothing but force things down their throats, take them away from class work, take them away from us, but most of all, you have thrown them into shark infested water filled with reporters, lies, cheating, and possible danger" Helia yelled. "Just look at Flora in there. She is in there because someone took advantage of her position in society as an idol, and it turned out for the worse."

Everyone was silent. No one wanted to say something worrying about getting stuck in the middle of the argument. Helia was right, but no one was going to admit it. Helia stared Tony directly in the eyes and did not move. He wanted to show Tony that Helia was not somebody that you want to mess with. Not when it came to Flora or his friends especially.

Flora stirred in her bed. The sound of angry voices echoed into her bedroom causing her to awake from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her friends standing outside her room. She smiled seeing friendly faces, but more importantly, seeing Helia outside again. But she couldn't understand why the angry voice yelling was coming from Helia.

"Helia" Flora said softly.

Everyone was so quiet that even Flora's whisper was heard. Helia whipped his head around and instantly ran into Flora's room. The girls jumped up and rand to the door. They were about to join them when they remembered the doctor's advice.

"A maximum of two people in" Tecna whispered.

The girls groaned in annoyance and went back to sit down. Helia closed Flora's door and slowly walked over to her.

"Hey" Helia said sitting on a chair beside her bed.

"Hey" Flora replied softly with her voice crocky.

"The doctor said that you shouldn't speak unless it is absolutely necessary" Helia informed.

"Talking to you is absolutely necessary" Flora replied not caring.

"Were you able to sleep at all?" Helia asked.

"Not much" Flora answered. "I awoke to the sound of yelling."

"Sorry, that would be me"

"I should be the one who is sorry" Flora said sadly and turning away from Helia. "I just keep going through everything in my head. You were right Helia. You were right. I wanted him to have changed so badly that I fooled myself into thinking that maybe people can change overnight" Flora turned so now that she was facing Helia again. "I just want everything to go back to normal. The way it was" she added caressing Helia's face.

Helia looked into Flora's eyes. Her eyes always sparkled when she looked at him. He couldn't believe that this beautiful girl had chosen to be with him. But now, looking into them now, all he can see is how Flora didn't trust him and chose to believe her ex over her boyfriend. Helia loved Flora, he didn't deny it. He would tell her to her face, but after everything that has happened, how Flora didn't trust him, turned against him, and how she's been acting differently ever since the band came together, he wasn't ready to forgive and forget.

"Flora" Helia said slowly taking Flora's hand away from his face. "I love you. I love you more each day, but, with everything that has happened, I just think that it's a little soon. I mean, you didn't trust me when I warned you about Eric. You chose to believe him, over me, and I'm your boyfriend. You turned against me and said that I was treating you like a pet."

"I know Helia" Flora said with tears filling her eyes.

"Flora, honestly, with you being in this band, it has changed you, and not for the better. It pains me to see that my sweet darling angel is changing into someone she's not. That her attitudes and trust have changed, that her values have changed. You are placed in a weak point in your life where anything can happen to you. People can take advantage of you, people could stalk you, and people will try to hurt you. I love you Flora, but I can't stand watching you turn into someone you're not."

"Can't" Flora stuttered as tears slowly ran down her cheek. "Can't you just forgive me?"

Helia looked sadly into Flora's eyes.

"No"

Flora forced her eyes shut as tears flowed from her eyes.

"I don't know if we should be together" Helia continued. "I mean, look how easy it was for someone to come into our lives, and come between us. How do I know that it won't happen again?"

"It won't. You have to trust me" Flora promised.

"Like you trusted me?"

Flora looked down at the ground, scared to look Helia in the eyes. What he said struck a nerve, but she knew she deserved it.

"This band is changing you, and not for the better. It is influencing you to trust in the wrong people, and mess up what is right and what is wrong."

"But…Helia" Flora sobbed.

Flora looked into Helia's eyes and they were hard, and slightly cold. There was no changing Helia's mind. He looked as though he had given it a lot of thought, and that was the way it was.

"So that's it?" Flora sobbed.

"I can't pretend that it didn't happen. I can't pretend that you find being in the band is more important than trusting me" Helia replied.

Flora didn't attempt to hold back the tears. They poured from her eyes and they didn't stop. She turned over in her bed and stared out of the window.

"I want you to go" Flora asked softly between tears.

"Flora" Helia said feeling bad for leaving things like this.

"Please" Flora demanded.

Helia obliged and he got up from his seat, opened the door, and walked away. The girls watched as Helia left the hospital. That only meant one thing to them, and it wasn't good. They didn't care what the doctor did, they all immediately ran into Flora's door and slammed it shut.

"We're done" Flora immediately responded hearing the door behind her slam shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 is done! What did you think? This is one of my favourite chapters so please read and review :)<strong>

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	11. Breathless

**OMG! Chapter 11 is here already! I have been waiting so long to write this chapter, this is one of my favourites XD I hope that you all love it as much as I do.**

**I just want to say a huge thank you so some awesome reviewers.**

**Bambachick127: You are awesome girl! You always make me smile with your reviews and always encourage me :) Thanks for the reviews!**

**Me: You are so sweet and funny! You are so enthusiastic in your reviews, and I love it :) Thanks for the reviews!**

**Dasiy54154: You are awesome :) I promise that it won't be the end of F/H. Sorry to leave a cliff hanger on you :) Thanks for the reviews!**

**Wendbria: You are so sweet :) F/H aren't over yet. There a still more chapters to go :) and I will not forget about the awesome romantic couple :) Thanks for the reviews!**

**FloraFan218: Thank you for all of the awesome reviews! I promise I won't keep you hanging for more chapters for long! You're awesome!**

**Breath of Nature: I loved your review! Flora and Helia are my fav couple too! I promise that there will still be more Flora and Helia moments to come. The story isn't over yet XD**

**To everyone else who has reviewed, you are all supremely awesome! I love you all! I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of my reviewers and readers out there on fanfiction! Thank you so much!**

**I hope that you all have been reading the hints that I have laid out in previous chapters. They have all been hinting to the main event in this chapter!**

**Let's quickly get the formalities out of the way so that you all can read the chapter! I do not own Winx Club or any of the characters, except some of my OC's.**

**I hope that you all enjoy! Let's go...Chapter 11!**

* * *

><p>The day finally arrived when Flora was allowed to be released from hospital. The girls were all waiting outside her room waiting for her to get the all clear from the doctor. Everything was quiet while Flora has been in hospital. The girls forced Tony to stop performances and recording until Flora was all better, but that didn't stop Musa from writing a song here and there. The girls all smiled as Flora walked out of the doctor's office with a small bag on her shoulder.<p>

"It's so good to see you out" Bloom said with relief as she gave Flora a hug.

"Thanks" Flora replied.

"Are you ready to go?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, I just want to sleep in my own bed without nurses or doctors running in and out in the middle of the night" Flora laughed.

The girls smiled at Flora's attempt at a joke. Her voice was back to normal, but her throat was still sore. She couldn't eat anything rough like chips or anything, and she would have to take it easy with the singing. If Flora sung or yelled too much, she would lose her voice for a week. The girls started making their way through the hospital and they walked outside to their limo. As soon as the girls walked outside, they were ambushed by reporters.

"Flora, Flora" a reporter called running to them. "Is it true that you were placed in hospital because of a hostage situation with an ex-boyfriend of yours?"

"Why haven't we seen your boyfriend, Helia visit you while you were in hospital?" another reporter asked.

"No comment" Layla yelled back at every question as she and Bloom pushed their way through leading Flora towards the limo.

"Is it true that Helia dumped you, Flora, while you were in hospital?" a reporter asked as Flora got into the limo.

Layla whipped her head around to the reporter who asked the question.

"No comment" she yelled into his face and the girls all piled into the limo and drove away.

Flora sat in the car silently as the girls looked out the windows watching the reporters slowly disperse and leave.

"Man, some people just don't understand the word privacy" Stella commented looking out of the window.

Flora made no comment and continued to stare into space. Flora hadn't said much when she and Helia broke up. All she had been saying were short phrases or one worded answers. She didn't have the energy to talk about her and Helia. It pained her too much to even think about it. Flora still couldn't believe that Helia broke up with her because the band was changing her. She couldn't believe that she had allowed herself to be tempted by the idea of fame and be pressured to change into something she's not. Flora didn't mention anything to the girls about this, but Flora had been thinking about it all the time while she was in hospital. She thought about what would happen if Flora spent less time with the band and more time trying to get Helia to believe that she was still the same person? Would Helia take her back if she tried to change back to who she was as well as still be in the band? Or would it come down to being in the band or being with Helia.

Flora wouldn't say this out loud but she did see some of the girls changing as well since they started the band. Stella had been spending less time with Brandon and blowing him off dates, which hasn't gone unnoticed by Brandon, Bloom has been side tracked with the band so much that she hasn't even thought about picking a date for her wedding, Tecna has been worrying about Timmy being there for her, when she hasn't been there for Timmy that much. She hasn't been out on a date with him in weeks. Layla has been a bit more aggressive due to the lack of privacy that has arrived with fame, and the most noticeable change was Musa. She has been band crazy ever since the band started. She only thought about the band and how to advance in their reputation. She didn't care how she would do it, all she cared about was getting to the top, she didn't care who got hurt in the process. Flora was still hurt by what Musa said to her during album recording the other day. Musa hadn't even been able to look at her at all since Flora stormed away from her that day.

The limo pulled up at the girls' hotel and they walked up to their apartment. Everyone was silent as they walked inside. Flora immediately walked up the stairs and into her bedroom and closed the door.

"She's still upset over Helia, isn't she?" Bloom sighed.

"It's so sad. He could have at least waited until after she was out of hospital" Stella agreed.

Flora closed her bedroom door and dumped her bag on the floor. She slowly looked around her room seeing everything still in its rightful place. Flora sighed sadly seeing her room completely empty. Whenever Flora was out all day doing band things she would always arrive back to her room seeing a bouquet of flowers from Helia, or a message on her phone, or even one time she found him waiting on her balcony with a special dinner waiting. But there was nothing. No flowers, no message, no Helia. A silent tear slowly rolled down Flora's cheek. She was absolutely crushed about the way things ended with Helia. She had never felt so alone before, except the semester before when Helia broke up with her to pass his exams. That was the first time that Flora felt absolute heartbreak, and there was only one thing that made her feel slightly better. Flora quickly wiped the tear away with her sleeve and walked over to her desk. She sat down and took out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write.

* * *

><p>Stella sat on the couch downstairs and was worrying about Flora. Flora had been up in her room ever since they all got back from the hospital. A few of the guys had called to see how Flora was, but the only one who hasn't called was Helia. Stella thought that Helia would at least call to make sure that she was alright considering he was the one who had convinced Eric to release Flora, and save her life. The whole penthouse apartment was silent. All of the girls were in their bedrooms working on an assignment that is due soon for Faragonda. Stella was too worried about Flora to be stressing over her assignment due in two days, and even worse, was that her and Brandon's anniversary was the day before. Stella can work on the assignment in two days, no problem, the only thing though was that Flora remembered the anniversary, since the band started, Stella had been really forgetful with engagements with Brandon. Flora might be able to remember the date, but will Stella? That was the question that Flora had on her mind for Stella.<p>

"Poor Flora" Stella sighed lying her head back on the couch.

All of a sudden, Stella was startled by her cell phone ringing for a received text message. Stella picked it up and read the message.

_Message from Tony:_

_I'm happy that Flora has been released from hospital, finally._

_Tomorrow you have been asked to be special guest stars on the morning news show, 'Wake up, Magix'. Meet at the studio at 7am that morning. You will be guest hosting._

_Love Ellie xoxo_

_P.S, my birthday is tomorrow night and you are all invited to the big party_

After Stella had finished reading the message, she groaned and got up from her seat and yelled to all of the girls from the bottom floor.

"Girls! Tony has arranged us to be guest hosting on 'Wake up, Magix' at 7am tomorrow morning!" Stella yelled.

"WHAT!" the girls all yelled in annoyance and they all ran down stairs.

"This sucks, I hate getting up early" Layla said annoyed.

"But it will give us a chance to try this out" Flora said passing out music sheets to the girls.

"What is this?" Musa asked curiously.

"It's a song, which I wrote" Flora replied annoyed.

"About Helia?" Bloom added.

"Yeah" Flora answered sadly. "I just finished it. Can we try it out tomorrow? I have seen him watch 'Wake up, Magix' every morning. He loves it. It would be a great way to get him talking to me again."

"I'm in, but it sounded like Tony didn't want any singing, only hosting for advertisement" Stella informed.

"Then let this be a surprise to him" Tecna suggested.

"Yeah. Oh, and the song is techno, you like that, don't you Musa?" Flora said spitefully handing Musa the techno sheet music and walked back up stairs.

* * *

><p>The girls looked at Musa and immediately went back into their rooms to practice the song.<p>

Morning came and the girls arrived at the studio tired and exhausted. They hated waking up early especially after a late night of rehearsing and studying. They walked through the studio doors and were welcomed by the director.

"Welcome, welcome. So good to have you here, now, all we want you to do is sit on the couch with the host and she will ask you questions about today's topics and all we want you to do is give your opinions" the director said leading the girls to the set.

On the set was a young 30 year old woman standing in a silver pantsuit getting her makeup down. She had long blonde hair and a fair complexion.

"Ladies, may I introduce you to Natalie" the director introduced. "She is our host"

"Nice to meet you" Natalie said smiling at the girls as the makeup artist placed blush on her.

"Good now sit on the couch and Natalie will help you through" the director added walking to his seat.

"Excuse me, but are we singing this morning?" Flora asked.

"Singing? Your manager never mentioned anything about singing" the director replied.

"I think it would be a wonderful idea" Natalie said walking over since her makeup was finished. "We have an empty slot for 5 minutes since one reporter is stuck on Pyros with the recent dragon migration."

"Fine, but your manager won't like it. I won't be the one telling him" the director said and walked off.

* * *

><p>At Red Fountain, Helia was wide awake and sitting in front of the TV with a cup of coffee in his hand. Brandon and Sky were up with him because they wanted to watch the show as well. They both knew that the girls were on and were given strict instructions to make sure that Helia was watching, and not to tell him that the girls would be on.<p>

The boys sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. The show had just started and Natalie was on the screen instantly.

"Wake up, Magix. I am Natalie Bennett and today we have a very special guest on this morning" Natalie said through the TV.

"A special guest, that's something new" Sky said watching Helia's reaction.

Helia nodded and sipped his coffee.

"They are the hot rising sensation spreading throughout Magix. I like to welcome today's special guest, The Winx" Natalie continued.

Helia was so surprised that he swallowed his coffee down the wrong way and was chocking and coughing.

"You knew?" Helia said between coughs.

"We had no idea" Brandon said pretending to be just as shocked.

"How are you girls today?" Natalie asked.

"We are great. We are so happy to be here" Musa answered for all of them.

"That's great to hear, but Flora, just recently we heard that you were placed in hospital and were just released" Natalie said concerned.

The camera zoomed up on Flora. Helia rolled his eyes and was about to stand up when Sky and Brandon's hands were on his shoulders and forced him to sit back down.

"Well, yes, that is correct" Flora said embarrassed.

"Tell us what happened there" Natalie said.

"Um…you know, it was a routine check-up, nothing major" Flora lied.

"I heard that you were attacked while visiting someone at a hotel" Natalie questioned.

Helia flinched at the memory.

"Um…..well….I-I" Flora stuttered, she had no idea what to say.

"Is that true, or just celebrity gossip?" Natalie asked.

"You know how things like this get around" Stella said helping Flora.

"Yeah, she was meeting an old friend at the hotel and slipped on water in the kitchen" Bloom added.

"That is why she can't answer, because she doesn't remember" Stella added.

Flora silently sighed in relief. Helia watched Flora's reaction. He rolled his eyes seeing that the girls lied for Flora so that their reputation wouldn't be tainted. Typical celebrities, Helia thought.

"Oh, that's terrible. I am glad to see that you are all better" Natalie said genuine. "I hope you didn't feel interrogated, I just wanted to know if you were okay."

"Well, thank you" Flora said with a smile.

"Now, let's get on with the show. Terrible storms spread across Tides causing drastic changes to the water cycle. Sarah Smith live from Tides, has all of the details" Natalie said.

* * *

><p>The cameras immediately turned off and switched to a camera on Tides leaving the girls off camera.<p>

"Thank you so much for doing that, girls" Flora thanked Stella and Bloom.

"Not a problem, Flora."

* * *

><p>Halfway through the show Natalie was introducing the headlines and getting the girls' advice and opinions on everything. There was laughing and some small debates between Tecna and Natalie. Everyone was giggling and smiling through the whole show.<p>

"Wow, you girls are just lovely" Natalie said near the end of the show. "Now I understand that you girls want to sing a new song that you've written to finish up this morning."

"Yes, that's right. Flora wrote it" Tecna said with a smile.

The camera zoomed up on Flora again as Natalie was waiting patiently for a response.

"Yeah, I wrote it after I got out of hospital. I wrote it about my boyfriend" Flora said quietly.

"Your boyfriend, oh I read about him in the featured spread you girls did a while ago" Natalie said with a smile. "And girl, that boy is fine" she added with a smirk hinting that he was good looking.

The girls all laughed at Natalie. Flora felt a pain in her chest when she said boyfriend. It killed her to say it without it being actually true. Flora couldn't face the embarrassment telling on TV that she and Helia broke up.

As Helia was watching the TV, his ears perked up hearing the word boyfriend. Helia sighed softly so that Sky and Brandon wouldn't hear. Flora wasn't allowed to call him boyfriend anymore, they were broken up, but he could see that Flora didn't want to be publicly humiliated on TV. Helia also blushed a bit when Natalie said that he was good looking. Brandon felt like gaging hearing that on TV.

* * *

><p>"Boyfriend?" Musa said confused.<p>

"_Oh no" was the only thing in Flora's head._

"Flora, did that fall black you out last night?" Musa continued gaining a confused look from Natalie and angry ones from the others.

Flora laughed nervously. "No, Musa, why?"

Helia was watching and couldn't bear to watch.

"_She wouldn't" Helia thought to himself, seeing Musa publically attempt to humiliate Flora again._

"You and Helia broke up the other day, remember" Musa added.

There were gasps coming from the audience. Natalie looked at the girls stunned, Flora looked pale and covered her eyes with her hand as she shook her head, and the girls looked like they were going to scream at Musa.

"Flora? Is this true?" Natalie asked surprised.

Flora removed her hand and laughed nervously.

"Oh, don't listen to her" Flora replied. "She's just kidding, she's kidding" Flora repeated to the audience.

The audience clapped at Musa's attempt at a joke.

"But I'm not-" Musa began but was interrupted when Layla threw her hand covering Musa's mouth.

"Yes you are" Layla whispered in her ear.

"Well, that was funny" Natalie said laughing. "Musa really had us all then for a second. I was thinking that Helia would be mad letting you go, girl. I mean, look at you. You two are the perfect couple" Natalie added.

Flora's face looked to the ground. They were the perfect couple. Helia watched the TV seeing Flora's expression changed when Natalie mentioned perfect couple. Helia couldn't stand seeing Flora look so hurt, but Helia hated seeing Flora change and he hated what she had become.

"Okay, well, ladies and gentlemen, let's finish up this morning's show, with The Winx" Natalie introduced.

The cameras turned to a different set and there was a nice soft pink back drop with purple lighting. Flora stood front and centre standing in front of a microphone, as Layla sat at the back on drums, Bloom and Stella standing next to each other as back-up singers, Tecna on keyboard and controlling the techno music, and Musa on electric guitar.

"Breathless" by Cascada

_Flora: Uptown another endless night_

_Hearts break in early morning light_

_Bloom and Stella: (Yeah)_

_Flora: I take my time_

_Downtown alone some boy at home_

_Don't know what's really going on_

_Bloom and Stella: (Yeah)_

_Flora: I take my time_

_But underneath it all I know it feels so right_

_I feel I'm going crazy but I won't cry tonight__  
><em>

_(Chorus)  
><em>_Flora: Don't turn away I need to say_

_Flora, Bloom, and Stella: You are the one who leaves me breathless_

_Flora: Don't run away, I wanna stay_

_Flora, Bloom, and Stella: As long as I can be with you_

_Bloom and Stella: Now I know _

_Flora: I never meant to break a promise_

_Bloom and Stella: (Whoa)_

_Flora: I never meant to say goodbye_

_Don't turn away I wanna stay_

_Flora, Bloom and Stella: As long as I can be with you_

_Flora: If I could start it all again_

_I know you're more than just a friend_

_Bloom and Stella (Yeah)_

_Flora: I turn back time _

_Bloom: (I turn back time)_

_Flora: But underneath it all I know it feels so right_

_Bloom and Stella: (Feels so right)_

_Flora: I feel I'm going crazy but I won't cry tonight_

(Chorus)

_Flora: Don't turn away I need to say_

_Flora, Bloom, and Stella: You are the one who leaves me breathless_

_Flora: Don't run away, I wanna stay_

_Flora, Bloom, and Stella: As long as I can be with you_

_Bloom and Stella: Now I know _

_Flora: I never meant to break a promise_

_Bloom and Stella: (Whoa)_

_Flora: I never meant to say goodbye_

_Don't turn away I wanna stay_

_Flora, Bloom and Stella: As long as I can be with you_

(Bridge)

_Flora: Come take my hand lets break away_

_Bloom and Stella: (Break away)_

_Flora: Don't stop don't be afraid, cause I know_

_Stella: (Cause I know)_

_Flora: We'll be forever  
><em>

_The stage went black and a strobe light came on as the techno solo was played by Tecna and Musa._

Helia watched Flora sing her song. He felt a huge pain in his heart. He loved Flora with all his heart, but, he hated seeing her change. This wasn't the Flora that he fell in love with. He just wished that Flora would turn back to normal, or just quit the band so that she was back to herself. It may sound selfish, but this wasn't good for Flora either. Flora was abused by Tony, and Eric, has been eating less, sleeping less, losing track of her studies. Flora was unhappy secretly, and now it was plain seen. Helia couldn't take much more of the lyrics. Flora was hurt, and he had to do something about it.

He immediately grabbed his jacket and ran out of the door. Sky and Brandon smirked at each other. They were hoping that Helia was going to the studio to visit Flora, what they didn't know was that Helia was going there for different reasons. They looked back to the TV and watched Flora sing knowing that her song was just the thing to get Helia moving.

_(Chorus)  
><em>_Flora: Don't turn away I need to say_

_Flora, Bloom, and Stella: You are the one who leaves me breathless_

_Flora: Don't run away, I wanna stay_

_Flora, Bloom, and Stella: As long as I can be with you_

_Bloom and Stella: Now I know _

_Flora: I never meant to break a promise_

_Bloom and Stella: (Whoa)_

_Flora: I never meant to say goodbye_

_Don't turn away I wanna stay_

_Flora, Bloom and Stella: As long as I can be with you_

_Flora: Don't turn away I need to say_

_Bloom and Stella: You are the one who leaves me breathless_

_Flora: Don't run away, I wanna stay_

_Bloom and Stella: You are the one who leaves me breathless_

The studio audience cheered for the girls on stage. The girls were all smiling, except for Flora, she was fake smiling. She hoped with all her heart that Helia was watching. The girls all bowed and waved to the studio audience.

"Let's give it up for The Winx" Natalie said walking up to the girls clapping.

The audience clapped even louder and were whistling and cheering. Flora smiled warmly at the audience but didn't feel like speaking any more. She had disobeyed her doctor's orders about taking it easy, she could have taken her voice back a week extra towards recovery. Flora didn't care, she hoped that it was worth it to have Helia see the performance. Her prayers were suddenly answered when she saw someone standing at the corner of her eye. She turned her head looking at the studio door. She saw a black haired guy standing by the doors looking at her. It was Helia. Flora couldn't believe that it actually worked. She didn't believe that it would work so well to bring Helia down to the studio.

"Well done girls" Natalie complimented. "And that's our show for this morning. Meet us again next time tomorrow morning. Have a good day."

"And we're clear" the director said. "Wonderful performance girls."

Flora smiled at the director and immediately ran over to Helia. Helia stood there still as he watched Flora ran straight towards him. When she was close enough she grabbed Helia and pulled him into a hug. It happened so quickly that Helia didn't have time to react.

"Helia, it is so good to see you" Flora said giving him a hug.

Helia said nothing and waited for Flora to release him from the hug. Flora eventually released Helia from the hug and looked at him.

"Did you see my performance?" Flora asked nervous.

"Yeah, I did" Helia replied. "That's why I'm down here."

"So, what did you think?" Flora asked hopeful.

"Flora, I'm not here for the reasons that you think" Helia said.

Flora's expression fell and she took a couple of steps away from Helia.

"I'm here because the song that you sung showed me that you think that saying sorry and singing me a song will suddenly make it all better" Helia continued.

"But I am sorry, Helia. I wanted you to know how I feel about you" Flora said.

"I know, Flora. I still love you too, but, we can't be together if you don't trust me. We can't have a relationship where we second guess each other, it doesn't work like that."

"But, I do trust you, Helia"

"Then why didn't you trust me about Eric?"

Flora could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"Look, I'm not here to make you feel worse, what I am here to say is that saying sorry isn't going to make things better. It's over, and you just have to accept that."

"Isn't there some way you could forgive me?"

"There might, but I haven't figured out what. I can't be in a relationship with someone who doesn't trust me, and with someone who I barely know. This band is changing you, Flora, and I don't like the person you're becoming if we're being honest, I actually hate it. I feel like I don't even know you anymore. If you want me back, then just leave me alone for a while. I need some space, away from the band, the fame, and the mistrust."

And with that being said, Helia turned on his heel and walked out of the studio.

"Helia" Flora called but Helia kept on walking. "Helia!"

The winx girls watched Helia walk away, and leaving a broken girl behind.

"Flora!" Bloom called running over to her. "Did it work?"

Flora didn't stop the tears anymore, she just let them fall. Bloom saw Flora's tears and she wrapped her arms around her crying friend.

"No, it's really over" Flora replied.

* * *

><p>That afternoon the girls returned home and were exhausted.<p>

"We are never doing another morning show, again" Stella said throwing herself on the couch.

Bloom, Tecna and Stella were the first ones entering the apartment. There was silence in the apartment until Musa, Flora, and Layla walked in.

"What were you thinking?" Layla demanded storming into the apartment. "You are about to reveal Flora's break up to the whole city."

"I'm sorry" Musa said rolling her eyes.

"No you're not, you're just saying that to make it all better" Layla yelled. "You shouldn't have even seconded guessed her on TV. What Flora says about her personal life is her business and shouldn't be seconded guessed, by anyone."

"Well she should have told me that she was going to be lying" Musa defended placing her bag on the side table.

"I shouldn't have to, Musa" Flora said walking through the door and closing it. "It's my business, and you should stop putting it where it doesn't belong!"

After Flora said that, she walked into her room and slammed the door. Musa turned around and saw her friend's glaring at her.

"What?" Musa asked.

The girls shook their heads and went into their rooms.

"Should I RSVP no to Ellie's party then?" Musa called hearing the girls slam their doors.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Stella was busy finishing off her assignment that was due in the morning when her phone began to ring. Stella sighed and answered it.<p>

"Hello" Stella answered sitting at her desk with a pen in her hand.

"Hey, honey" Brandon replied on the other end.

"Oh, hi" Stella said not even listening.

"Hey, what's going on?" Brandon asked.

"Well, I have an assignment due in the morning and a second recording time for the album, that Musa ruined the other day. Honey, I'm sorry, but it looks like I'm gonna be here all night."

"What, but tonight is our anniversary" Brandon said upset.

"Our what?" Stella said confused.

"Don't tell me you forgot our anniversary" Brandon said hurt.

"Oh, our anniversary is tonight" Stella released. "Brandon, I'm so sorry, but I really don't have time to see you tonight. I have too much to do."

"But we have to celebrate our anniversary."

"I know honey bear, but we can celebrate it another night."

"No, then it won't be special. What if I come and visit you?"

"No-no-no-no, please, I've just have so much to deal with."

"But Stella-"

"I've got to go Brandon" Stella interrupted and hung up.

* * *

><p>Brandon looked at his phone seeing Stella had hung up on him.<p>

"Stella hung up on you?" Riven said lifting weights.

"How did you know?" Brandon asked.

"She's been doing it a lot lately" Riven said.

"I know" Brandon sighed.

"Isn't tonight your anniversary?"

"It was supposed to be"

"And she blew you off, again" Riven added.

"Yep"

"And now you're starting to feel like she doesn't have time for you, and that you two are pulling away" Riven continued.

"How do you know this?" Brandon asked.

"It's a gift" Riven said smug.

Brandon just rolled his eyes.

"Look Brandon, Stella said that she couldn't see you tonight, right?"

"Yeah"

"But she didn't say anything about you seeing her" Riven implied.

Brandon turned to Riven and knew what he was getting at.

"You know, you're becoming a romantic guru since you've been dating Musa" Brandon said with a smirk.

"Trust me, I'm just very observant, and now how to bend the rules to suit you, and sometimes, it works" Riven said.

"Especially when you two break curfew?" Brandon joked.

"Trust me, I don't have to bend the rules. If I'm meeting Musa after hours and not coming back, I will be breaking the rules, no questions asked." Riven smirked.

"And you have broken a lot of those" Brandon said packing a bag of stuff.

"The girl is hot and is 'fun' at night" Riven smirked.

"And that is when Brandon left after hearing too many details" Brandon narrated for himself as he left the room.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Brandon arrived at the penthouse with a cute mini basket to celebrate their anniversary.<p>

Stella was re-reading her assignment allowed for mistakes and didn't hear Brandon had come in.

"Convergence may be a powerful spell, but it does bring about repercussions," Stella said reciting her assignment.

"hi!" Brandon said startling Stella.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Stella shrieked.

"Well you said you couldn't see me to celebrate our anniversary, but that didn't mean that I couldn't come see you" Brandon began as he took food out of a bag.

"You brought dinner" Stella said a little annoyed at the timing. "Brandon, I told you that I didn't want you to come over."

"Really?" Brandon said sarcastically. "Funny, I chose to ignore that."

"You're sounding a lot like Riven lately" Stella questioned.

"And Riven's starting to sound like me, but enough about that. We have an anniversary to celebrate."

"Brandon, honey, this is very nice, but, but I-I got a crisis."

"Yeah, but I got you bon-bons" Brandon said holding up a little tub.

"Brandon, I'm sorry, I know that this is our anniversary but I told you on the phone. I don't have time.

"Okay, you don't have to stop, fine I'm invisible, act like I'm not here" Brandon said as he took out the food.

Stella rolled her eyes and began re-reading her assignment. When Stella finished a paragraph, she became stuck began talking to herself, re-reading the assignment question that she had to answer hoping that she would get more ideas.

"Let's see..." Stella said to herself as she read the study questions. "To weaken a troll, what is the probability that my fairy dust, combined with my enchantix powers, will have an effect on the troll's mobility?"

Brandon immediately turned on Stella's private TV onto a football game. Stella stared angrily at him.

"Is it too loud?" Brandon asked.

"Just a tad" Stella replied angrily.

"Oh, sorry" Brandon said as he turned down the TV.

Stella rolled her eyes again and went back to her text book. All of a sudden, Brandon yelled at the TV.

"Come on! He was totally over the line! Foul! FOUL! Man, who is this referee? He doesn't know the rules" Brandon yelled annoyed.

"Brandon" Stella yelled angrily causing Brandon to mute the TV. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry, but hey, it looks like you're done with your assignment, so how about a drink?" Brandon suggested.

"Brandon," Stella began trying to remain calm. "You're not listening to me. I don't have time to stop, I've got too many things to do."

"Come on Stel, you don't have what, 10 minutes?"

"I don't have 10 minutes!" Stella yelled.

"Don't yell at me, okay. This is the most I've seen you ever since your band started."

"Look, I cannot do this right now, okay, I've got an assignment due in the morning, and a song I have to learn for the album. Would you just go back to Red Fountain, I'll talk to you later" Stella said forcefully and she stormed out of her bedroom.

"Yeah, but wait..."

"Good bye!" Stella yelled.

Brandon started to pack up the dinner into the bag in anger, and he stormed out.

* * *

><p>Back at Red Fountain, Brandon was eating the rest of the dinner while the others were on dates with the other winx girls, they all were apparently all have time to study and rehearse.<p>

There was a sudden knock on the door and Stella walked inside.

"Hey" Brandon said.

"Hi" Stella began. "Look, about what happened earlier..."

"No hey, well, I-I completely understand. You were stressed, but I just wanted to see you since we have barely spent 5 minutes in the same room since the band begun."

Stella immediately threw her bag down. "I was gonna give you a chance to apologise to me."

"For what? For letting you throw me out of your bedroom? For forgetting our anniversary?"

"You have no **right** coming down to my penthouse, Brandon. You do not bring dinner when somebody's studying and trying to work!"

"Yeah, well excuse me for wanting to be with my girlfriend on our anniversary, boy what an ass am I" Brandon said sarcastically.

"But I told you, I didn't have time."

"Yeah, well you never have time. I mean, I don't feel like I even have a girlfriend anymore, Stella. I feel like we're drifting apart!"

"Brandon, what do you want from me? You want me to quit the band so you can feel like you have a girlfriend? So that you don't feel rejected by me?"

"No, but it would be nice if you realised, it's just a band, it's just for fun."

"**Just** for fun"

"Yes"

"Brandon, do you realise that is this a huge opportunity for the girls and I? I mean if you don't get that..."

"Oh, hey, I get that, okay, I get that big time. And I'm happy for you, but I'm tired of having a relationship with your answering machine! Okay, I don't know what to do anymore."

"Well, neither do I! I am tired of arguing about my music career interfering with our dates, Brandon, no, you're, you're making this too hard."

"Oh, I'm making this too hard. Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, I don't know. Burgh! Look, maybe, we should take a break."

"Okay, okay, fine, you're right. Let's, let's take a break" Brandon began as he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. "Let's go for a walk, clear our heads, or something..." he added opening the door.

"No" Stella said calmly. "A break from us."

Brandon looked at her speechless. He felt like he was just hit by a tonne of bricks. He then left slamming the door behind him, leaving Stella alone in his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Brandon returned back to find all the guys back from their dates.<p>

"Hey guys" Brandon said.

"Hey, so what are you doing here?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, I thought tonight was your big anniversary dinner" Helia added.

"Yeah, a little change in plans. We're, gonna break up instead" Brandon answered sitting in one of the couches.

The guys all stared at each other in shock, neither one of them having the guts to say anything that could upset him more.

"So, what are you going to do?" Sky asked

"What can I do? When one person wants to break-up, you break up" Brandon replied.

"Hey, no way. Come on, call her and work it out" Helia said passing him the phone.

"Come on, we just had this huge fight, all right, don't I have to wait a while?"

"Hey, this isn't like swimming after you eat, pick up the phone!" Riven yelled.

"So much for Mr Romantic" Brandon said.

"Either call her or be beaten" Riven threatened.

"You're not helping, Riven" Sky said.

Brandon ignored Riven and walked over to another seat.

"Why don't you go out" Nabu suggested.

"Yeah, the Ellie invited us to her birthday party tonight" Timmy added.

"Why would I want to go to a party when I just got dumped?" Brandon asked.

"Well, why did she break up with you?" Riven asked

"She was busy with studying and I went over with dinner since I haven't seen her in over a week" Brandon explained.

"Why dinner?" Riven interrupted.

"You said I should see her" Brandon said.

The other guys turned to look at Riven.

"I said see her, not bring her dinner when she's working, you idiot. You never interrupt a girl when she's studying, or with her music. And trust me, I would know!" Riven yelled.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Brandon yelled back.

"It was implied" Riven said.

"Brandon" Sky interrupted. "Come with us to the party. Bloom said that they aren't able to go, but Ellie wants to see us, she's out friend. You won't have to fight with Stella there."

"Fine, but I won't have fun" Brandon promised.

* * *

><p>The boys made their way to Ellie's house that was 2 blocks away from the girls' penthouse. Ellie had always had a thing for Brandon, but no one ever knew, and she wanted to keep it that way. If anyone found out, she would be fired. So when the boys arrived, it became a real surprise that Ellie was all over Brandon.<p>

"Hi Brandon" Ellie said flirtatiously

"Oh, hi Ellie" Brandon replied as he and the guys made their way to one of the booths to sit and chat.

"Hey Brandon, look at you, so sad. Come dance" Ellie suggested.

"Nah, that's okay, thanks" Brandon replied.

Ellie didn't take no for an answer.

"It's my birthday party. And I'm the birthday girls, so you just have to dance" Ellie said trying to get him to stand.

"Look, I don't feel like dancing, I feel like having a drink. Okay?" Brandon said.

"Oh, okay" Ellie said joining the guys. "Hey waiter, drinks for the guys and the birthday girl."

* * *

><p>At the penthouse, Stella was regretting what she had said earlier. She was pacing backwards and forwards in her room.<p>

"Oh, be home, be home, be home, be home, be home, be home," Stella said dialling Brandon's mobile. "Oh, you're not home."

Back at the party, Brandon and Ellie were still dancing.

"Still no smile?" Ellie asked.

Ellie had Brandon right where she wanted him. She leaned in and kissed him. Brandon leaned back for a second, and then they both kissed, passionately this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger! Sorry guys, but it just builds up the suspense!<strong>

**Oh, and also, some of the argument between Brandon and Stella were from the argument Ross had with Rachael on Friends. I do not own some of the conversation.**

**Please read and review! I want to know what you guys thought about this chapter!**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	12. Red Handed

The next morning, Stella woke up seeing Flora in the kitchen making a smoothie.

"Hey" Flora greeted with a smile.

"Hey" Stella said wearing a dressing gown.

"How was the big anniversary dinner?" Flora asked.

"Well, we never actually got to dinner. We kind of broke up instead" Stella explained.

"What!" Flora said and she accidently started the blender without the lid on it and the fruit blew up.

"Jeez, Flora, it's on the ceiling" Stella said looking up.

"It's okay, this is more important than fruit. You broke up?"

"Yes, but I stayed up all last night, and realised just how much I love Brandon. Yes, we've got our problems, and yes, finding time for each other is difficult, but I really want to make it work."

"Hey, we should start getting up soon. We've got to see Ellie this morning about the album re-recording this morning.

"Are you sure you're up to it, I am, after all that has been happening?" Stella asked concerned.

"It will be good for me" Flora said spelling the fruit off the ceiling. "I need something to take my mind off of Helia. He wants space, so I'm giving it to him."

Stella sipped her coffee. "Alright, let's go wake up the girls."

* * *

><p>At the same time, Brandon woke up find that he was still at Ellie's house. Brandon slowly walked into the lounge and checked his messages on his mobile.<p>

"Hi, it's me" a voice Stella left on Brandon's mobile said. "I've been trying to reach you all night. I feel awful. Please, Brandon, you've got to know that there is nothing that will stop me from being with you. This whole taking a break thing is just stupid. I was just so stressed and tired last night that I wasn't thinking straight."

"Yeah!" Brandon yelled causing Ellie to wake up.

"I'm just so sorry I put you through it. And, you know, I don't want to get apologise over a machine. So, I love you."

"I love you too" Brandon said.

"And you know, I'm going to go to bed now, but, I will stop by after I visit Ellie tomorrow morning at 8.30."

"Okay" Brandon said realising that he was in Ellie's house and he frantically stared looking for a clock.

Brandon found a clock and it said almost 8.30 and he silently swore.

"Morning Brandon" Ellie said flirtatiously.

"Ellie, Ellie, the girls are going to be here in 5 minutes, at 8.30."

"Oh no! I completely forgot!" Ellie said and she ran into her room and chucked on an outfit.

"Ellie, Ellie, how's it coming?"

"I'm coming" Ellie called. "Why are you rushing me? Stella won't care that you're here."

"Yes she will. She wants to apologise about the fight we had last night."

"You must be so happy" Ellie said rolling her eyes, not even caring.

"Yes, yes I am, one of the many things I'm feeling."

"Let's go before Stella and the girls arrive" Ellie said opening the door to find the girls standing there.

"Girls!" Ellie said loud as she quickly pushed Brandon behind the door. "Good morning."

"Hey, so what are the arrangements with today's performance?" Musa asked getting down to business.

"Wow, all work and no play, Riven must be getting anxious" Ellie joked.

Musa looked and Ellie with a glare and Ellie stopped laughing.

"What's wrong with Stella?' Ellie asked seeing that Stella was observing her phone nonstop.

"I want to be free of a guilty conscience. I want to apologise to Brandon for what I said last night" Stella said not giving her eye contact.

"Well, I know for a fact that Brandon would want that more than anything in the world" Ellie said subtly looking at Brandon behind the door.

"How?" Tecna asked.

"He came to the party last night with the boys. Brandon seemed really bummed" Ellie explained.

"How was your birthday party anyway?" Layla asked.

"It was fantastic" Ellie replied. "Shame you guys couldn't go"

"Yeah, we're sorry about that" Flora said sadly.

"Doesn't matter, the important thing is that we must know if Brandon danced with stupid bimbos, because if he did, he is so going down" Stella said angrily to Ellie.

Ellie's eyes went wide and Brandon froze from behind the door.

"He didn't!" Ellie quickly added. "In fact, he didn't even go near a single girl the whole night."

"Really?" Stella asked raising her eyebrow. "That is so sweet" she added softly.

"So, anyway, what are the plans for today, Ellie?" Musa asked skipping the subject.

"Oh right" Ellie said remembering the plans. "Okay, the limo is arriving a little after 5pm and will take you to the studio. You will perform Musa's song, Tecna's songs, and Flora's new song that she sung on the morning show" she informed.

Flora looked down remembering her song, but the only thing that was on her mind was Helia.

"I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me."

"I hate what you're becoming"

Those were the only things that were on Flora's mind. She was having second thoughts about choosing her music career over Helia.

"Great, sounds like a lot of fun" Tecna said with a smile.

"Anyway" Musa continued letting herself in and sitting on the couch. "How is our publicity going?"

"Ellie" Layla began. "The door, is it broken or something?" she asked seeing Ellie standing by the door still open, hiding Brandon.

"Oh, no, it's just, ah, it's a little stuffy in here" Ellie said seeing Brandon still behind it.

"Yeah, it is isn't it?" Stella said walking around near the door.

Brandon peeped through the peephole in the door to get a look at Stella. Stella saw something and peeped back through it. Brandon immediately ducked.

"Stella?" Flora called seeing Stella look through the peephole.

Stella turned her head back and placed her bag on the couch.

"Sorry, I thought I saw something" Stella said.

"Ooh...Ellie" Bloom began. "Is there a guy in your apartment?"

The girls all looked at Ellie.

"No! Why would there be?" Ellie answered starting to get nervous.

"There is, that's why she won't close the door, because the guy is-" Stella began.

"Not hiding behind the door!" Ellie yelled interrupting Stella.

"Of course not. I wasn't going to say that" Stella said.

Ellie and Brandon silently sighed in relief.

"I was going to say that he is in the shower" Stella continued. "Well, we will get out of your way then" she added leaving her bag on the couch and walking out of the apartment with the girls behind her.

"We'll see you at the recording studio tonight" Bloom said and she closed the door and they left.

* * *

><p>The girls walked outside and were standing at the front of the apartment building.<p>

"Girls, you go on ahead, I am going to Red Fountain to talk to Brandon" Stella said as she turned the opposite direction to the girls and walked off.

Flora looked at the girls then at Stella who was walking away and something clicked in her head.

"Girls, Stella left her bag back in Ellie's apartment. I'm just going to run in and get it for her" Flora said and she headed back inside the lobby and waited for the elevator.

The others looked at each other than shrugged. They walked into a white rental car that Tony gave them and drove off.

* * *

><p>Back in Ellie's apartment Ellie looked at Brandon who was red in the face.<p>

"I don't know how they knew that" Ellie said as she turned and headed to her bedroom.

Brandon stood there for a second watching Ellie leave. He noticed Stella's bag on the couch and went over and picked it up. All of a sudden, Flora barged back into the apartment.

"I'm sorry Ellie, but Stella left her..." Flora said and stopped when she saw Brandon standing in Ellie's apartment holding Stella's bag.

"Brandon?" Flora said confused and shocked.

"Oh, this couldn't get any worse" Brandon thought as he stood still in shock.

"Brandon!" Ellie called. "I found your wallet in my bed...room" Ellie slowly added seeing Flora standing in the lounge.

Flora looked at Brandon then at Ellie. Flora had discovered their dirty little secret. Flora had discovered that Brandon had cheated on Stella.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know that this chapter was a little bit short, but the next chapter will be a lot longer, I promise :)<strong>

**Please read and review :) I hoped you all enjoyed XD**

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	13. Betrayal

**I just came back from a holiday and wanted to give you a new chapter :)**

**I do not own Winx Club, unfortunately, and some of this dialogue is from Friends so I do not own some of that.**

**I almost cried writing this chapter so you may want a box of tissues. I hope that you all enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Flora was furious. Here Brandon was in the most perfect relationship that Flora wished she could have back again, and Brandon is ruining the best thing he has. Brandon, someone she thought never to keep any more secrets since freshman year, was standing in someone else's apartment, after spending the night with someone not his girlfriend. The thought of it sickened her.<p>

"Brandon" Flora began trying her best to stay calm. "Shouldn't you get your wallet?"

Brandon nodded and walked over to Ellie and took his wallet from her.

"So..." Flora said uncomfortable. "Stella's bag..."

"Oh right" Brandon said and handed her the bag.

"I'll see you later, Ellie" Flora said and she walked out of the apartment closing the door behind her.

Flora did her best to ignore the information she just received. She didn't want to believe that Brandon would cheat on Stella, she didn't believe in the word cheat, she hated affairs, divorce, and cheaters. It made her sick in the stomach. She hated these things because it went against everything she stood for, it got in the way of love, and that's what was making her sick.

"Why me?" Flora whispered as she leaned against the wall. She stood up straight and started walking down the hallway towards the elevator.

"Flora" Brandon called running out of the apartment towards her.

Flora turned around and saw Brandon running towards her.

"What is it Brandon?" Flora asked not amused.

"About what you just saw-"

"I didn't see anything" Flora denied.

"I know what it looks like-"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Flora, please, please don't tell Stella-"

"Tell Stella what? All I saw was you hanging out with Ellie holding Stella's bag and leaving your wallet in Ellie's bedroom."

"Stop pretending!" Brandon yelled at Flora.

Flora stumbled back at his sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry, just I've been stressed since I woke up this morning" Brandon said. "Just, I know you are the last person who wants this hanging over their heads, especially after the whole Eric/Helia thing, but please, please, don't tell Stella that I che-"

"DON'T!" Flora interrupting pointing her finger at Brandon. "Don't even finish that sinful word, Brandon."

"Cheated" Brandon finished.

Flora immediately slapped Brandon on the cheek. Flora gasped at what she just did.

"Brandon...I-I'm so sorry about that" Flora said embarrassed and shocked.

"It's okay, I deserved it" Brandon said rubbing his cheek that was turning red. "Just please, don't tell her, I beg of you."

"Brandon, why are you asking me to do this?" Flora whined.

"Look, I'm sorry. I wish you didn't have to find out this way either. I don't want anyone finding out at all, just, I love Stella too much to hurt her with something that was a drunken mistake."

Flora was silent.

"You really love her?" Flora asked him.

"Yes...a million times yes, of course I do. We've been a couple for years. I have been your friend for years, why would you suddenly ask such a question?"

"Gee...I don't know Brandon, maybe because I caught you doing something that I am completely against, thus losing some of my trust in you" Flora answered sarcastically.

"You're right. But please, I love her more than anything in this world, I'd die before I let anything happen to her" Brandon said. "Just please promise me you won't tell her, I'll tell her later, I promise."

"...Fine!" Flora said caving in. "But you have to tell her."

"Yes, I'll tell her before she leaves to the recording studio."

"Good. Thank you" Flora said, and with that she got into the elevator and left.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Stella ran all the way to Red Fountain and knocked on Brandon's door.<p>

Sky opened the door.

"Oh, hi Stella. What are you doing here?" Sky asked confused.

"I'm looking for Brandon. Is he here?" Stella asked.

"Um, no, he might be off relaxing after last night's party" Sky said leaning against the door, almost looking like he was going to fall back asleep.

"What happened last night?"

"Huh?"

"What happened last night?" Stella repeated.

"You remember... Ellie's party last night" Sky said.

"Oh, right. Where is he?"

"I don't know, they danced together, and he was still there when we left, and we were the last ones to leave" Sky said.

"WHAT!" Stella screamed causing Sky to wake up and realised what he said.

"No...no...no" Sky said trying to calm Stella down.

The ruckus caused Riven to wake up and he walked up to Stella and Sky.

"Brandon spent the night at Ellie's?" Stella said.

"No he didn't" Sky replied.

"But you just said" Stella rebutted.

"No...no...no" Sky said rubbing his head.

"That's good; just keep rubbing your head. That'll turn back time" Riven joked.

Stella had tears forming in her eyes and she ran off.

"Sky..." Riven began. "Brandon is going to KILL you."

* * *

><p>Brandon walked to Stella's penthouse and knocked on the door. Bloom opened the door.<p>

"Hi Bloom"

"Hey Brandon. Stella isn't here" Bloom explained.

"Do you know where she might be?" Brandon asked.

"She did mention going to Red Fountain to see you. She might still be there" Bloom answered.

As soon as Bloom replied, her phone began ringing and she answered.

"Hello?" Bloom answered

"_It's Stella"_

"Hey Stella, Brandon is here and he is-"

"_I don't want to talk to him" Stella said_

"Why not?"

"_Because"_

"What's wrong?" Bloom asked.

Brandon looked at Bloom and knew that Stella had found out, and he was in for it. At least Flora kept her word, not like someone at Red Fountain. When he finds out who told Stella, there will be hell to pay.

"_Nothing! I'm on my way back home and I do not want to come home with him there"_

"Alright, will do. Bye Stella."

Bloom hung up the phone and turned to face Brandon.

"Sorry Brandon, but we are really busy right now. Can you come back later?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah sure" Brandon said and he walked off as Bloom closed the door.

Brandon stood by the elevator and was confused.

"_Why was Bloom being so nice?" Brandon wondered. "If Stella had told her, then she would have been horrible, but she wasn't. Which means that Stella didn't say anything, which means that I still have a chance to talk to her."_

* * *

><p>Stella arrived at the hotel and took the elevator. Stella stopped the elevator at the mail room and picked up the morning newspaper. Stella went back into the elevator and arrived on her floor.<p>

When she stepped out of the elevator, Stella saw Brandon sitting outside the front door. As soon as she saw him, her eyes flared and she glared at him. Brandon looked up and saw Stella glaring at him. Now it looks too late to talk to her.

* * *

><p>Inside the penthouse, the girls invited the other guys over to hang out. Flora couldn't bear the thought of being in the same room as Helia, it brought back too many memories, so Helia decided to stay at Red Fountain to study.<p>

"So, are you guys coming to our performance tonight?" Bloom asked laying her head on Sky's shoulder.

"Of course we are. Why wouldn't we?" Sky answered.

"I don't know, we were just asking" Bloom answered giving Sky a kiss.

All of a sudden, everyone heard yelling and stomping heading for the penthouse door. Everyone looked at each other and ran into Musa's bedroom.

In the main living room of the penthouse, Stella was trying to close the door on Brandon.

Brandon was trying to force the door open.

"Come on Stella, come on. Talk to me! Please!"

* * *

><p>In Musa's bedroom, the boys immediately slowly closed the door and they could hear Stella's ranting from the living room.<p>

"What is it?" Layla asked.

"Nothing" Nabu answered.

Everyone walked over to listen to the door.

"Stella said that everything was okay" Tecna said remembering that morning.

"What are they talking about?" Bloom asked.

Flora looked down at the ground. She knew what they were talking about. Somehow, Stella had found out. And now they were arguing about it. Flora kept the secret so that they wouldn't break up, and now, it looks like her efforts were in vain.

In the living room Stella was storming around the living room.

"Stella?" Brandon said from the living room.

"Just get away from me" Stella ordered.

"No, it was a mistake! I made a mistake! Okay?" Brandon reasoned.

"A mistake! What were you trying to put it in? Her purse?" Stella yelled.

"What is going on out there?" Bloom whispered.

"Brandon, you cheated on me!" Stella yelled.

The girls all gasped in Musa's room.

"Oh my god" Layla said.

"How could he do that?" Musa said gobsmacked.

"Yeah, well, I guess the two of them had a fight, and Brandon got drunk..." Riven began.

"Oh!" Bloom said.

Layla walked over to the guys and hit them on the heads. "You guys knew about this and you didn't tell us?"

"He had sex and we get hit on our heads" Riven complained to the others.

"Don't hurt them, I knew too" Flora defended the guys.

The girls spun around and stared at Flora.

"How?" Bloom asked.

"I caught him" Flora informed.

"What!" the girls yelled.

"No..no...no" Flora quickly said. "I saw him in the girls' apartment."

Flora didn't have the heart to tell them that the very person, who betrayed Stella, was the very girl who they trusted. Even though Ellie did a terrible thing to Stella, and a little bit Brandon, she still felt like Ellie didn't deserve to lose her job over a mistake on both parties.

"You know what" Stella began as she opened the front door. "I want you to leave! Get out of here!"

"No!"

"Just get out! Now!" Stella demanded

"No! No! I wanna stay. I want to talk about this."

"Okay! All right!" Stella said slamming the door. "How was she?"

* * *

><p>"Uh-oh" Timmy said with everyone's ears against the door ears dropping.<p>

* * *

><p>"What?" Brandon asked confused<p>

"Was she good?"

* * *

><p>"Don't answer that" Riven said in Musa's room<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on Brandon! You said you wanted to talk about it. How was she?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Awful!" Sky said<p>

"Horrible" Riven said.

"She was not good. Not good" Nabu said.

"Nothing compared to you" Timmy said.

* * *

><p>"She was, she was different" Brandon answered.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ooooh!" The boys all said.<p>

"Uh-oh" the girls said. They knew that Stella was going to go nuts.

* * *

><p>"Good different?" Stella said angrily.<p>

"Nobody likes change" Brandon replied.

* * *

><p>"He's a dead man" Riven said.<p>

* * *

><p>Stella raged at that point and picked up the newspaper and started beating Brandon with it.<p>

"Okay, okay, okay, okay" Brandon said repeated protecting his head from the newspaper.

* * *

><p>"Should we do something?" Flora asked moving away from the bedroom door.<p>

"Yeah, never cheat on Stella" Riven joked.

Musa looked at him and hit him on his chest.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, okay, I'm sorry" Brandon said causing everyone to listen against the door again.<p>

"I was disgusted with myself, and this morning I was so upset and then got your message and I was so happy, and all I wanted was to get out of her apartment as fast as possible but Flora caught me."

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. What time did you leave?"

Brandon didn't answer, he just looked at the ground.

"Oh my god. You were there this morning? You were there when I was there? You were hiding behind the door!"

Brandon handed Stella back the newspaper and she started beating him with it again.

"And Flora caught you! How DARE you blame my friend for discovering your sinful act!" Stella yelled as she hit Brandon with the newspaper.

"Listen. Oh hey, hey, the important thing was that she meant nothing to me" Brandon said moving closer to Musa's door.

"And yet she was worth jeopardising our relationship!" Stella yelled and she threw the paper at Brandon, missing and hitting Musa's door. Everyone jumped back at the sound.

"Look, I didn't think there was a relationship to jeopardise. I thought we were broken up" Brandon defended.

"We were on a break!"

"That, for all I knew would, could last forever. That to me is a break-up."

"You think you're going to get out of this on a technicality?"

"Look, I'm not trying to get out of anything. I thought our relationship was dead!"

"Well, you sure had a hell of a time at the wake!"

* * *

><p>In Musa's room, the others were still ears dropping.<p>

"You know what, I don't think we should listen to this anymore" Sky said moving his head away from the door and went to open it.

Layla stopped him. "What are you doing? You can't go out there."

"Why not?" Timmy asked.

"Because they'll know that we've been listening" Tecna informed.

* * *

><p>"God! And to have heard it from Sky!" Stella yelled.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone turned to face at Sky.<p>

"Board the door shut, we're never leaving this room" Sky said moving away from the door.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Stella!" Brandon said cutting back to the living room. "Like I wanted him to tell you, I ran all over the place trying to make sure that that didn't happen!"<p>

"Oh, that is so sweet" Stella said sarcastically. "I think I'm falling in love with you all over again."

* * *

><p>Hours passed and Musa was on the phone. Everyone was still trapped in Musa's bedroom.<p>

"Hi, it's Musa. Listen, someone's going to have to reschedule our recording time" Musa said speaking to Tony.

"It's been hours" Tecna said staring out the window. "How long will this last?"

"It's Stella, she holds a pretty good grudge" Layla replied.

"This can't be the end for them, can it?" Flora asked sadly.

"I just can't see them getting past this, Flora" Bloom said gobsmacked.

* * *

><p>Back in the living room, Brandon and Stella were sitting on the couch.<p>

"Don't you realise none of this would've ever happened if I didn't think that we had broken up" Brandon reasoned. "There is nothing in this world that would keep me away from you, Stella."

"Alright. Let's say I had slept with someone else. Would you have been able to forgive me?"

Brandon paused for a moment. "Yes I would."

"You'd be okay if you knew that the guy had kissed me?"

"...Yes" Brandon replied less sure this time.

"You knew that our hot..."

"La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la! " Brandon interrupted covering his ears and screaming. "Okay, okay, yeah, I would have been devastated but, I would still want to be with you. Because it's, I mean, it's you, Stella."

* * *

><p>"Awwwww..." The girls said in Musa's bedroom.<p>

* * *

><p>In Musa's bedroom, everyone was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling.<p>

"They're going to get through this, aren't they?" Flora asked.

"Yeah, come on, I mean, it's Stella and Brandon, they've got to" Tecna replied.

"What if they don't?" Nabu asked.

There was a long pause from everyone in the room.

* * *

><p>"What, now you're not even talking to me?" Brandon asked moving to Stella sitting on the same chair looking out the window again. "Look Stella, I'm sorry, okay, I'm sorry, I was out of my mind. I thought I'd lost you, I didn't know what to do. Come on! Come on, how insane must I have been to do something like this? Huh? I-I don't cheat right, I, that's not me, I'm not Riven!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Riven said backing away from the door.<p>

Musa looked at him giving him a 'come on' look.

"Darcy" Musa said to him.

"Yes, but I didn't cheat" Riven reasoned.

"She was a witch that tried to take over the universe and stole the Dragon Fire. You're right, yours is worse" Musa said turning back to the door.

"Okay" Riven said putting his head back to the door.

"Hey, it's 3 in the morning" Musa began. "They don't know that we've come home yet. You notice how neither one of them are wondering where we are. Stella had completely forgotten about our recording time."

"Yeah, you know, people can be so self-involved" Layla joked.

* * *

><p>"You know what, you know what" Brandon said standing up. "I'm-I'm not the one that wanted that, that break, okay. You're the one that bailed on us. You're the one that, that ran when things got just a little bit rough!"<p>

"That's..." Stella began disgusted.

"That's what?"

"That is such a load."

"Okay, well here we are. Now we're in a tough spot again, Stella. What do you want to do? How do you want to handle it? Huh? Do you want to fight for us? Or, do you want to bail?" Brandon asked sitting down next to Stella. "Look, I, I did a terrible, stupid, stupid thing. Okay? And I'm sorry, I wish I could take it back, but I can't. I just can't see us throwing away something we know is so good. Stella, I love you so much" Brandon added giving Stella a kiss on the cheek.

"NO BRANDON!" Stella yelled stand up and moving away from him. "Don't! You can't just kiss me and think you're going to make it all go away, okay? It doesn't work that way. It doesn't just make it better. Okay?"

"Okay, okay, okay" Brandon said calming.

"I think you should go" Stella said softly.

"What?"

"I really think you need to go" Stella repeated softly.

Brandon stood up and moved in front of Stella.

"Okay, okay. This morning, I heard you say that there was nothing so big that we couldn't work past together..."

"Yeah, what the hell did I know?" Stella yelled.

"Look, look, there's got to be a way we can work past this. Okay," Brandon said and he took a hold of one of Stella's arms. "I can't imagine, I can't imagine my life without you."

Suddenly, Stella began to cry.

"No" Stella said crying. "I can't, you're a totally different person to me now. I used to think of you as somebody that would never, ever, hurt me again after freshman year. God, and now, I just can't stop picturing you with Ellie, I can't."

* * *

><p>"Ellie!" Musa yelled softly in her bedroom.<p>

"Did you know about Ellie, Flora?" Bloom asked turning to Flora.

Flora looked away from them. Oh how Flora wish Helia was here right now, so that he could hold her close and keep her safe and comforted.

"Ellie is so fired!" Layla said angrily moving back to the door.

* * *

><p>Brandon slowly backed away from Stella as she continued.<p>

"It doesn't matter what you say, or what you do, Brandon. It's just changed, everything has changed. Forever."

In Musa's bedroom, the other girls were now crying too.

"Yeah, but this can't be it, I mean" Brandon said sadly.

"Then how come it is?" Stella asked.

* * *

><p>Another hour later, the others were still trapped in Musa's bedroom.<p>

"They've been quiet for a long time" Flora said.

"Maybe she killed him?" Riven joked.

Everyone turned around and death stared him.

"Let's go" Sky said.

* * *

><p>In the living room, Stella was sleeping on the couch and Brandon was gone. The rest of them finally emerged from the bedroom. They all waved goodbye as the guys started to walk quietly out, as Flora and Bloom placed a blanket over Stella.<p>

Musa waved goodbye to the boys and got ready for bed. She changed into her pj's and went to the vanity desk to brush her hair. The soft brown brush ran through Musa's hair, turning it from a messy beehive to a silky shine style that will stay there until morning. As Musa brushed her hair, she looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't shake the conversation that she had with Tony the other day.

Right now, she has a break up story right on her doorstep ready to be her inspiration for a new song. But is it really worth possibly losing Stella's friendship?

"_I either leave the band as we are now, and lead it to a dead end...or save our career but lose one of my best friends over it" Musa thought as she brushed her hair._

"_What is more important to you?" Musa's consciousness said in reply._

Musa turned off her light and went to bed hoping that the next morning she will have her decision made.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 13! I almost cried writing this. I hope that you all have enjoyed this chapter :) Holidays are over so I won't have much time to write, but I hope that this chapter will sustain you until the next update :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	14. Hole in my Heart

**Hi Everyone! Exams are over so it's time to celebrate with a new chapter that I finally found time to write!**

**As usual, I do not own Winx Club. I hope you all enjoy :) Please R/R**

* * *

><p>Morning came and the sun slowly rose from the East shining its beautiful rays in through the windows. Normally, Stella loved waking up to the first rising sun for it warmed her heart and she always felt her best underneath it's rays, but today, she was in no mood to bask in the brilliance of the sun. She felt worse as it shone down on her. Stella groaned as she woke up on the couch seeing a blanket draped over her. She stood up holding the blanket around her and walked over to a nearby mirror on the wall of the living room. Stella's hair was all messed up, she still had tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes were baggy and red from crying all night.<p>

Stella heard noises coming from the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen to find all the girls, sitting at the table in their pj's eating breakfast.

The girls immediately stopped talking the moment Stella walked into the room.

"You girls don't have to stop having fun just because I'm here. Brandon didn't cheat on all of you" Stella said grimly and taking a seat at the table.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Flora asked as Stella took a seat next to Tecna and Bloom.

"I feel like I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place" Stella said as she placed her head on the table.

Layla stood up from her seat and poured a cup of coffee. She sat back down and placed the cup in front of Stella.

"Drink up, it will make you feel better" Layla said sitting back down.

"How? Would it erase the fact that my boyfriend slept with our band organiser at her birthday party" Stella said sarcastically.

"Well...no, but it will give you some strength since you have been crying all night" Tecna said.

"Oh no, you guys heard?" Stella said a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, after we went to bed, we all woke up several hours later to whimpering" Musa answered sadly.

"Oh" Stella said sadly looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry about that."

"No, we're sorry Stella" Flora said walking over to Stella and giving her a hug.

"Look" Tecna said interrupting the silence. "We have a performance down at the park as a preview of our first album, but we can cancel it."

"No, I don't want you to do that" Stella said.

"Stella, your boyfriend had just cheated on you. Your hair is a mess, you haven't showered, you're sleep deprived and you look like you had been through hell and back" Bloom said. "We can't ask you to shower, dress and go out with a smile on your face right after that."

"But, it is important to our fans since we're postponing the album release" Musa said subtly looking at Flora.

"Oh, so this is my fault?" Flora said getting defensive once she saw Musa looking at her.

"Well, you did happen to storm out of the recording session" Musa rebutted.

"I wouldn't have had to if you weren't being so mean and selfish" Flora yelled back.

"Hey!" Layla yelled silencing the two. "Look, before we go anywhere today, we might as well sit down as a group- for the first time in days I might add- and let some things out in the open and deal with the giant elephant in the room."

"What?" Tecna said confused with the Earth expression.

"Deal with what people aren't acknowledging" Bloom whispered to her.

"Layla, that's all nice, but we have to sort out whether Stella is willing to do her part for the band" Musa said standing up from her chair.

"You are the one to talk" Flora said angrily.

"That's enough!" Layla screamed again. "This is not an option, girls."

Layla death stared at all the girls until they all slowly sat down in their chairs and discussed a few things.

"Okay" Layla began in a calm voice. "In the last few weeks, there have been issues happening, especially relating to the guys ever since the band started. These issues have been resolved with the guys, some of them, but not with each other. And these are driving wedges between us already and we haven't even released our first album. If we don't acknowledge these now, we will be divided. Now, who would like to start?"

The girls were all silent around the table. Flora had a few issues in her head that she had bottled up ever since her break up with Helia, but she didn't have the nerve to voice it. Bloom was fine in regards to her and Sky, but she didn't like how she hadn't had much time with him to even set a wedding date. Stella was only half listening to Layla. The only thing that was bothering her was whether or not Ellie would show her face in this apartment that morning for their park performance. Layla wanted to get the girls talking before she voiced her concern about their friendship likely to end if they all continued like this. Tecna was worried about her friends' mental state and was worried that there might be something else going on if they aren't willing to confront their issues. As for Musa, she just sat there staring at the clock anxious to get to their performance on time and didn't realise that some of the girls' issues mainly related to her.

Since no one was willing to start, Layla felt that the job had to come down to her.

"Alright" Layla said with a sigh. "I guess I will start then. I feel that we have become a little stressed because of the band and that we are neglecting the boys, which is why we all have been having arguments with them. And I also feel that some of us are bottling up our emotions and this is causing a wedge between us. You girls are my best friends and I hate seeing us fight. If we don't confront our problems soon, we might be divided forever."

The girls nodded at Layla's statement. They are valid concerns and they all do feel slightly more anxious and stressed since the band was formed.

"Okay, maybe we have become a little stressed" Stella began looking at the table. "And yes, maybe we have neglected some of the boys recently, especially me, which is probably why Brandon cheated on me"

"Stella" the girls interrupted.

"But" Stella said firmly continuing her statement. "I think that the main people who should be talking are Musa and Flora."

Musa and Flora stared at Stella.

"Musa has been pushing all of us to our limits- which is fine because she wants the band to go far and that this has been your dream, Musa- but I feel that you have been pushing too much when we need a couple of seconds to take a breath. Flora was in a bad place when she and Helia broke up and the last thing she needed was for you to steal their private conversation and use if for our gain. And I would also like to add that she was in a terrible emotional state when Eric held her hostage and almost killed her. Flora hasn't had much time to properly grieve over her and Helia's break up or to recover from being released from the hospital, so you shoving the band down her throat is not helping."

"Well, I'm sorry that everyone feels like that, but I just want what is best for the band" Musa defended.

"Yes, but in doing so, you have hurt my feelings" Flora said looking down at the table. "You weren't there for me when Helia and I broke up, you used our private conversation for a song, you interfered in my business and told me my 'flaws' and then you humiliated me in front of all our friends. Not to mention you and Tony only cared about me singing well when I was released from hospital and didn't console me after my attack."

"Sorry but you had to hear the truth" Musa replied.

"I don't want to argue anymore" Flora said with tears rolling down her face.

Flora couldn't take it anymore. As soon as she said that, she immediately stood up from her seat and ran out of the kitchen. Stella felt guilty that she spoke on Flora's behalf.

"Well" Stella said quietly as she stood up from her seat. "I'm not going to let Brandon ruin our day. We're all going to put on our smiles, get dressed into something hot and then we're going to perform for our fans" and with that, Stella walked out of the room to get changed.

"Do you think that maybe Stella is trying to mask her pain that Brandon caused so that she doesn't have to deal with it?" Bloom asked when Stella was out of the room.

"Of course she is" Layla answered. "The only question is what will Brandon do now?"

* * *

><p>It had been a long night for Brandon. After Stella basically threw him out her apartment, he walked back to his dorm at Red Fountain. He had already felt bad enough, but when his friends came back 2 hours later, he was immediately bombarded with their rants and yelling. Brandon felt even worse that his friends had said that they had lost most of their respect for him. Brandon had never heard so many curses come out of Riven's mouth, he couldn't believe how red Sky's face turned at his constant yelling and he was surprised that Timmy was yelling at him and refused to go on his computer. Brandon and never seen Nabu so disgusted in his life and worse of all, he had never heard Helia raise his voice to anyone, let alone heard him swear and say he lost respect for Brandon.<p>

After hours of ranting, the boys had all gone to bed and ignored Brandon for the rest of the night. Brandon however didn't sleep a wink. Instead, he stood out on the balcony and stared at the hotel that the Winx now lived in. He could feel the cut on his forehead sting as the wind blew from where Stella had given him a cut by the newspaper she hit him with. He had a large bruise on his chest from where Stella punched him out of anger and his head still pounded from the hangover he received from the unspeakable evening with Ellie. But none of these injuries could compare to the pain that he felt when he lost Stella and broke both of their heats.

It was now early morning and Brandon had been out on the balcony staring all night. All of the boys were up but they kept to their rooms when they all saw Brandon out on the balcony. The only person who managed to walk out of their room and be able to stand the sight of Brandon was Sky, but even then he couldn't think of anything to say to his lifelong friend. Brandon leant against the railing and saw the sun rise. He felt hot tears run down his face seeing the sun. Him and Stella always loved getting up early and seeing each other so that they could watch the sun rise together. Brandon had always thought that the sun rise was almost as beautiful as Stella. The sun just reminded him at just how much he had lost that night.

Brandon was caught in his thoughts that he almost jumped when he heard the balcony doors open. He spun around to see Helia standing in the door way.

"Morning, Helia" Brandon said softly feeling the intense gaze that Helia gave him.

"Morning" Helia replied with no emotion.

"Do you want to stare out from the balcony? Because I can leave, if you want" Brandon offered feeling the tension between them rising.

"Actually" Helia said walking towards Brandon. "I wanted to speak to you, alone."

"More yelling? I've heard enough to last me the rest of my life. Look, whatever you want to say to me, just say it. You can't hate me more than I hate myself right now."

"I'm glad that you said that, but I just want to get something off my chest. It's not a lecture or a yell; it's just an eye opener."

"What do you mean?"

"I just want to say…ARE YOU NUTS?" Helia yelled right in Brandon's face. "You had the most beautiful, funny, loving girlfriend in your grasp and you go and do something like that?"

"Helia" Brandon began.

"No, you're not talking, I am" Helia interrupted.

Brandon kept his mouth shut and listened to what Helia had to say.

"That girl loved you and you let her go? She was your equal, your perfect match and then you go and screw it up? Why would you do something like that when you had it all? I mean, I am so angry that you do something stupid! If I was still with Flora, I would have never done that! I am furious that you had the perfect relationship- that I am jealous of because I don't have it anymore- and you screw it up! I mean, if I still had that, I would never screw it up!"

"Now hold on, Helia" Brandon yelled. "You are one to talk. You had Flora. She was your equal just like Stella is mine and you let her go! You did screw it up! You have no right to come here and lecture me about how much I lost. I know damn well how much I lost. While you, you don't seem to notice. I know I screwed up, I know that. But you don't! I know you miss having what I had and you're angry that I let it slip away when you still want that, I get it, but maybe you should try fixing it like I am with Stella."

"But you're not fixing it"

"Yes I am. Did you know that I'm going to Stella's performance in the park today to try and apologise? What have you done?"

"I broke up with Flora because she wasn't Flora anymore. She wasn't the girl that I fell in love with. You were being selfish and felt neglected by Stella so you hooked up with someone that gave you attention."

"That is not true! We had problems, yes I admit that, but I thought we broke up and I was vulnerable that night because of it so I did something that I thought would take the pain away. And what do you mean Flora is not Flora anymore? Isn't the point of love that you love them no matter what? No matter how much they change or what they do, you will always love them? Isn't that the crap that you've been saying all these years? You're the love guru and suddenly, you contradict yourself by breaking up with someone because they changed?"

"She doesn't trust me and now I can't trust her!"

"Over an ex-boyfriend that attacked her? Dude, she was vulnerable and felt like you didn't trust that she knew her better judgement. Obviously she didn't. You are mad at yourself because you promised to always protect her and she ended up in hospital. You tried to warn her and protect her and she still got hurt. You're not angry at her, your angry at yourself that she still got hurt even though you tried to warn her, protect her and be there for her!"

After those words were said, both men fell immediately silent. Helia had his arms crossed and stared down at the ground. Brandon was breathing deeply at how much he had yelled at Helia. Helia had said everything that he wanted to say to Brandon, but he also heard a few things that Brandon had to say to him.

"We both lost something that meant the world to us, Helia. But the only difference is, is that you can still have it back. I can't. I am jealous of you now because you still have a chance" Brandon said breaking the silence and he walked past Helia and walked inside the dorm.

* * *

><p>The girls arrived at the park and were escorted to a private trailer where they could get ready. There was 1 hour remaining until the actual start of the performance and already there were hundreds of fans camped out waiting for them. The girls were so stunned and amazed at the turn out but felt embarrassed that Tony had to hire body guards for them to escort them to the trailer.<p>

Once the girls got inside the trailer, they all started to get ready. As they did their hair, make-up and got dressed, Musa took out sheets of paper and began handing them out to everyone.

"What is this?" Tecna asked looking at the sheet music as she placed an earring on.

"A new song that I wrote" Musa replied continuing to hand out the sheet music.

"What is it called?" Flora asked suspiciously flipping through the music.

"Better than revenge" Musa replied innocently.

"Wait" Stella immediately said finishing reading the song. "This is about someone being cheated on!"

The other girls gasped in horror.

"You use, Brandon and I's relationship and break up so that you could write a song!" Stella screeched.

"Well, you judge a person by their past actions" Flora said shaking her head.

"I can't believe you have done this twice to us, Musa" Bloom said shocked.

"Look, it's nothing personal. When I had my meeting with Tony, he said that people aren't going for relationship songs anymore. They are going for the upbeat boy trashing songs that girls love to sing when they are mad and want to vent" Musa informed.

"So you sold me out so that we could get ahead" Stella screeched again.

"Again" Flora added disappointed.

"It was either; find inspiration from your break up, Stella, or the band goes downhill."

"You could have consulted with us and we could have found another solution" Layla reasoned.

"There wasn't enough time" Musa said putting her shoes on.

"No, there was time you just didn't want to discuss it with us because you knew that I wouldn't have said yes" Stella said.

"Look," Musa said walking over to Stella. "No one will know that it is based on Brandon cheating on you. They won't find out. And besides, he might be in the audience with us with the other guys and if you sing it, you will get your revenge on him. Isn't that what you want? To get even with the guy that broke your heart?"

Stella thought about Musa's offer. She had to admit it, it did sound tempting and worth considering.

"Stella, you're not really considering this, are you?" Flora asked surprised.

"Well, Musa does have a point. If we want this band to go further to the top, sacrifices must be made. And besides, no one has to know that it is about Brandon and I and no one will know that Brandon and I have broken up, because I won't let that happen. And it would be fun seeing Brandon's face when I get my revenge" Stella said.

Flora was shocked. Did Stella actually say yes to this? What kind of world was she living in when the only way people get ahead anywhere is by lying, cheating and back stabbing your friends? Flora knew that the girls were changing; she just didn't know how much they had changed. Did Flora actually want to stay in a world where even her friends were losing themselves to fame and glory? Were they really her friends when one of them has betrayed her so early?

* * *

><p>The boys all arrived at the Winx's performance in the park. Security personnel were everywhere keeping people from hurting the Winx and causing riots. Reporters and camera crew were set up to record the performance to stream live to people at home. The performance wasn't long away and people were already cheering and throwing their signs up in the air. In the centre of the park right by the lake, a large stage was set up with lights, special effects and instruments. A drum set with the band's emblem was set out on the stage along with a few guitars, keyboards, microphones and percussion instruments for the background. Around the perimeter designated for the performance were tall large speakers so that everyone could hear.<p>

"This is crazy" Riven said as the boys manoeuvred their way through the crowd.

"Man, fame does come around quickly" Sky added.

"From my calculations, this is the best angle to watch the performance" Timmy said looking at his computer and stopping in the correct spot.

"Thanks Brainiac" Riven said rolling his eyes.

"Lighten up, will you" Sky complained.

Before Riven could start an argument a loud voice echoed all around them.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, children of all ages, please welcome to the stage, The Winx!"_

The crowd instantly screamed and cheered as the winx girls walked on the stage waving and smiling. The boys looked at them and smiled. They looked so stunning.

Layla wore black skinny leg jeans with a black strapless top with a leather jacket with sleeves that went to the elbows. She wore a black leather wrist band on her left wrist and black ankle boots.

Tecna wore a black flowing top with circular design that went around the neck holding the top in place. She wore black skinny leg jeans with long black high heel boots that went to just below the knees.

Stella wore black leggings that didn't touch the ankles, with a black strapless top and a black leather jacket, unzipped. She wore black and white high heels with long necklaces around her neck.

Bloom wore a black collared dress with a black belt just under the bust. She wore silver long earrings and black strappy high heels.

Flora wore black skinny leg jeans with a magenta spaghetti string top with a black sleeveless vest. She wore black open toe heels with a silver ring on her left hand.

Musa wore black skinny leg jeans with a white strapless top with a black fringe vest. She had a thick black belt around her waist with black open toe boots and a black jazz hat.** (1)**

The guys all stared at how gorgeous the girls looked. Layla sat at her drums, Tecna was at her keyboards, Bloom and Musa picked up electric guitars, Flora held a bass guitar and Stella stood at a microphone. They all looked so confident and happy, but not all of them were good at pretending everything was okay. Brandon looked at Stella and he could see all of the pain and misery in her gorgeous eyes. He felt a huge pain in his chest knowing that he had caused them to look that way. Helia watched Flora shyly walk on stage and saw that she was fake smiling. This was the first time he had seen her fake anything. Why would she be fake? Helia instantly knew that Flora was upset and it wasn't about him. Helia felt all of his feelings for Flora rush back and hit him like a tonne of bricks. Brandon's words kept echoing in his head and he couldn't shake them off. Helia knew that Brandon was right. He was angry at himself for not protecting Flora as best as he could and he avoided it by being mad at Flora. He just hoped that maybe, he wasn't too late.

"Hello city of Magix" Musa said in the microphone.

The crowd cheered and whistled after Musa said that.

"Are you all ready to party?" Musa asked.

The crowd screamed louder.

"I think that is a yes, Musa" Stella said into another microphone acting innocent and sarcastic so they could tease the audience.

"Alright" Musa laughed. "We organised this concert so that you all get a little taste of our upcoming album that is due out soon. We've had delays that caused it to be postponed but we hope that this makes up for it. Our first song that we would like to sing is brand new and I like to invite Stella to join me in singing it."

"Thanks Musa" Stella replied in her microphone as she held her guitar. "We decided to write a song that was totally different and we all hope that you enjoy it."

"Better than Revenge" By Taylor Swift

_Stella Speaking: Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did.__  
><em>

The drums and guitars kicked in and the lights instantly started changing colours and strobe lights were flashing.

_Stella Speaking: Time for a little revenge_

_Stella: The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and__  
><em>_I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him__  
><em>_She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause__  
><em>_She took him faster than you could say sabotage_

_I never saw it coming, _

_Stella and Musa: wouldn't have suspected it__  
><em>_Stella: I underestimated just who I was dealing with__  
><em>_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum__  
><em>_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

_Everyone: She's not a saint and she's not what you think__  
><em>_She's an actress,_

_Musa: whoa__  
><em>_Everyone: She's better known for things that she does on the mattress,_

_Musa: whoa__  
><em>_Stella: Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends__  
><em>_Stella and Musa: She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind__  
><em>_Stella: There is nothing I do better than revenge__  
><em>

_Bloom Speaking during music playing: Ha_

_Stella: She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list__  
><em>_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it__  
><em>_I think her ever present frown is a little troubling__  
><em>_She thinks I'm psycho_

_Stella and Musa: cause I like to rhyme her name with things__  
><em>_Stella: But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know__  
><em>_Or pushing people down to get where you wanna go__  
><em>_They didn't teach that in prep school so it's up to me__  
><em>_That no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_Everyone: She's not a saint and she's not what you think__  
><em>_She's an actress,_

_Musa: whoa__  
><em>_Everyone: She's better known for things that she does on the mattress,_

_Musa: whoa__  
><em>_Stella: Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends__  
><em>_Stella and Musa: She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind__  
><em>_Stella: There is nothing I do better than revenge_

Brandon stood there listening to the song. Every word that came out of Stella's word was like an arrow to his heart. She was singing about their break up and he couldn't believe his ears. He watched as she smiled at the chorus, how she danced with the music and how into it she was when the lyrics 'better than revenge' were sung. She was actually enjoying this and at his expense. Brandon couldn't help but feel huge pains in his chest hearing Stella's song. And that was when he knew, that he lost Stella, forever.

_Stella: I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey__  
><em>_You might have him but haven't you heard__  
><em>_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey__  
><em>_You might have him but I always have the last word__  
><em>

_Bloom Speaking during music: You are….can't take it back…you are…_

_Everyone: She's not a saint and she's not what you think__  
><em>_She's an actress,_

_Musa: whoa__  
><em>_Everyone: She's better known for things that she does on the mattress,_

_Musa: whoa__  
><em>_Stella: Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends__  
><em>_Stella and Musa: She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind__  
><em>_Stella: There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_Everyone: Do you still feel like you know what you're doing__  
><em>_Cause I don't think you do__  
><em>_Oh, do you still feel like you know what you're doing__  
><em>_I don't think you do, I don't think you do__  
><em>_Stella: Let's hear the applause__  
><em>_Come on show me how much better you are__  
><em>_See you deserve some applause__  
><em>_Cause you're so much better_

_Stella speaking: She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

The stage instantly went black as the song finished. The crowd cheered and screamed for the girls.

"They love the song" Musa yelled waving to the audience.

Flora looked away from the crowd and stared at the ground sadly. She hated every minute of playing the song with the girls.

"Yes, but at what cost?" Flora whispered to herself.

The girls were too busy waving and smiling at the audience that they didn't hear Flora talking to herself. Flora looked at the crowd again and saw that no one had noticed that the song was based on Stella's pain. She looked to the corner of her eye and saw a familiar face in the audience. It was Helia. He was still there supporting her even through all of their issues and even though they broke up. He was still there. Flora looked down at the ground again. These days, the floor was the only comforting thing. Is this what she really wanted? Did she really want to move forward with the band when they are hurting each other, betraying and lying to each other and using their pain for the band? Did she really want this? Flora knew it right then and there that Helia was right. She had changed, they all have changed and it wasn't for the better. Flora had let herself believe that they all were doing something that they enjoyed, but Flora was not enjoying herself. She was actually miserable. She had lost the best thing that she ever had and she knew there was only thing that could make her happy. And she wasn't going to lose it for a second time.

Flora breathed deeply preparing herself for what she was about to do. She slipped off the guitar strap and placed the guitar down on the ground. The girls were too distracted to notice that Flora was removing her guitar and her microphone head set. Flora threw the headset on the ground and ran off stage. The audience gasped in horror as they watched Flora run off stage. The girls turned around and watched Flora ran off stage.

"Flora!" Musa yelled as Flora ran away from the stage.

* * *

><p>Helia watched as Flora ran off the stage and he could swear that he saw a few tears threatening to fall from her stunning green eyes.<p>

"Go get her" Brandon whispered in Helia's ear. "Get your second chance."

Helia didn't have to be told twice. He instantly ran after Flora.

* * *

><p>Flora could hear Musa and the girls yelling at her to come back, but she didn't want to. She ran down the stage stairs and away from the fans. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to leave all of this behind her. She followed her heart and her instincts and they immediately led her to the lake. Flora stood by the lake and watched as the moon light hit the lake. Flora sighed as she thought about what she had just done. She had just abandoned her friends during a performance, so unprofessional, but she didn't care. They had abandoned her when they used her pain for a song without her permission. She didn't want that life if it meant hurting the people that you love the most. Flora felt so stupid that she had let Helia go for the life that she thought she wanted. She let him go for a life of betrayal and lies. All Flora was concerned about was getting her life back to normal.<p>

The girls stood on stage gob smacked seeing their friend running off and leaving them.

"What just happened?" Stella asked confused.

Musa smiled to the crowd and walked towards the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we're having some minor technical difficulties so we're going to take a short break" Musa said with a smile.

The girls calmly left their instruments and walked off stage. As soon as they were off the stage and were out of public view, they all ran after Flora.

* * *

><p>Flora stood by the lake with her arms folded across her chest and watched the moon light shine through the water. Flora felt the last of her tears stop and she began to calm down. She felt silly that she was blinded by the fame and how much fun she had to see that she had always had the thing that she wanted most of all. She had her friends, respect and she had Helia. She lost respect for herself when she fell for Eric's trap, her friends are changing and back-stabbing each other and she lost Helia. She lost everything that she really wanted, for something that only Musa wanted. Flora was lost in her thoughts when she heard someone walking towards her in the grass.<p>

Flora didn't turn around. All she knew, or thought she knew, was that whoever was behind her was going to give her the biggest lecture and scream-fest of her life.

"Whatever it is that you have to say to me, Musa, just say it" Flora said still staring at the water.

"Musa's on stage with the girls" a voice said.

Flora's eyes lit up by the person's voice. It was soothing, loving and made her heart quicken. The voice held confidence with a hint of protectiveness, but also kindness. Flora would admit that she saw the owner of the voice in the crowd during her performance, but she thought they were the last person she was going to see at this very moment. Flora instantly turned around and saw Helia standing behind her.

"Helia?" Flora said confused and shocked.

"Hi, Flora" Helia replied with a soft smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine" Flora said looking at the ground.

"You don't look it."

"Well that's strange because I am fine" Flora said before she felt tears forming in her eyes.

As soon as Flora said that, her eyes betrayed her and she felt hot tears running down her cheeks. Helia's face saddened and he walked up to Flora and gently pulled her into a hug. Flora couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She started crying and she laid her head on Helia's chest.

"I just feel so stupid" Flora sobbed.

"Why did you run off stage, Flora?" Helia asked trying to comfort her.

"I couldn't take it anymore" Flora replied still crying.

Helia felt his heart quicken when he heard Flora say those words. This might be easier than he thought.

"I lost everything that I ever wanted. This stupid band is tearing everyone apart" Flora continued.

"How is it tearing everyone apart?"

"Bloom and Sky almost broke up, Tecna and Timmy had a rift between them and Timmy almost cheated on Tecna, Stella kept cancelling on Brandon and he cheated on her and I lost you."

Helia's grip on Flora loosened hearing the last part of her sentence.

"I lost everything I ever wanted. I lost my friends, I lost the confidence to defend myself, I lost you and I lost myself. You were right Helia. You were right."

Flora cried harder. Helia could feel the tears on his shirt now. He tightened his grip on Flora as he tried to calm her down.

"Everyone was just awful to each other and I didn't see it until now. Not until Musa betrayed Stella as well. There is so much betrayal now and I can't take it anymore. Brandon betrayed Stella, Musa betrayed Stella and I, Musa betrayed herself into thinking that that was okay and worse I betrayed you."

Helia's eyes widened. Betrayed? Flora didn't betray him. Sure she didn't trust him, but trust is different to betrayal. She definitely had the wrong idea about everything. Hearing these words that Flora was saying, made Helia's news even easier to say.

Helia released Flora from the hug and held her shoulders and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Flora" Helia said waiting for Flora's eyes to meet his. "Look at me." When Flora's eyes met his, he continued. "You didn't betray me, okay."

"But I did. I should have believed you about Eric, I should have believed you about Tony changing the band and I should have believed you when you said I was losing myself."

"Flora, trust is different to betrayal. Tony was controlling you and your way of thinking. I know that now. I know that Tony and the band's fame were influencing you and changing you into something that you're not."

"Even so, I should have believed you. I ran off stage because I quit. I quit this whole thing."

Helia tensed up hearing those words come out of Flora's mouth. When he broke up with her, he knew that the only thing to get the real Flora back and for them to get back together was for her to quit the band. But after his talk with Brandon, he realised that Flora was still the same, she was just influenced by Tony and everyone else. He thought that he couldn't look past that, but hearing Flora say that she wanted to quit, made Helia feel like he was walking on air. Helia smiled as he took one hand off Flora's shoulder and lifted her chin to look him in the eyes.

"Flora, do you honestly quit the band or are you just saying that because you are upset?" Helia said sincerely.

"I honestly want to quit. You were right. This whole thing had changed me into something I'm not and I feel like there is no safety in this life. I want my old life back."

Helia could not help but smile hearing that.

"That's fantastic" Helia said.

As soon as Helia said that, he gently pulled Flora into a kiss. Flora was caught off guard by this and was stunned to suddenly be kissing Helia. The moment their lips came together, they instantly moved perfectly like they were never apart. Flora felt butterflies in her stomach as she felt the feeling of Helia's lips on hers that she had missed dearly. Flora had never put so much passion and feeling into a kiss as much as this one. Everything immediately intensified as Helia's strong arms encircled around Flora in a protective, firm yet gentle embrace that she loved. The kiss deepened as Helia gently pulled Flora closer to his body promising never to let her go again. As they kissed, Flora could tell that this was Helia's way of apologising for the break up. Helia's leaving had left a hole in Flora's heart and she was now starting to feel it heal again.

* * *

><p>(1) Pictures are on my profile<p> 


	15. Mr Know it All

**Sorry it's been a while since I update but I wanted to write some more on both stories to get everyone through the Christmas season and hopefully be able to update quicker :) Happy Holidays!**

**Formalities before chapter: I do not own Winx Club :( rights go to Iginio Straffi**

* * *

><p>"Winx! Winx! Winx!" the people in the crowd chanted demanding the Winx return to their performance.<p>

The other guys stood in the crowd watching all of the angry fans demand the Winx's return.

"What should we do?" Timmy asked looking at all the fans.

"What can we do?" Nabu asked rhetorically. "These people came to see the girls, and without them on stage, nothing will make them happy."

"Whatever Flora is doing, it better be seriously important" Riven said seriously.

* * *

><p>"Flora!" Musa yelled angrily as she stormed the place looking for Flora. "Flora, where are you!"<p>

"Musa, calm down" Bloom said quietly. "We don't want the fans to get suspicious."

"And Flora running off stage in the middle of a performance is not suspicious" Musa rebutted sarcastically.

"I agree with Musa" Stella said pushing past from tree branches. "What Flora did was totally rude. I mean, I didn't even get a chance to hear the fans scream my name after my performance."

"Is that all you care about, Stella and Musa?" Tecna asked annoyed. "Flora ran off crying and all you two care about is the fans and the music."

"And Tony" Musa and Stella said together.

"He is going to be so mad when he hears about this" Layla agreed.

The girls walked through the grass pushing away branches as they walked. They searched back stage, her dressing room and the nearby park but Flora was nowhere in sight.

"Where could she possibly be?" Bloom asked getting worried.

They passed a few more trees and came across the lake. The moon still shone its light down on the lake giving light to the surrounding area. The girls looked around the place and saw nothing until they walked closer to the shore of the lake and saw two figures in the dark, only seeing their outlines from the moon's light.

"Flora!" Musa yelled angrily.

* * *

><p>Flora parted from Helia's kiss when she felt the need to breathe again. She looked up into Helia's eyes and she couldn't see any more hurt or anger behind them. All she could see now was love and compassion.<p>

"I love you, Flora" Helia said wiping the remaining tears from her face. "And I'm so sorry for acting like such a jerk to you. You needed me when you were in hospital and all I could think about was myself."

"Helia" Flora interrupted. "Don't say that. I should be the one who's sorry. You were right about Eric. I was just too blind and hopeful that people could change to see him for whom he really was. But I also want to thank you for being able to find me in time."

Helia gave her a small soft smile and pulled her into another hug.

"I never want to lose you again" Helia said as he wrapped his arms more protectively around Flora.

"I don't want to lose you again, either" Flora replied.

"Flora!" an angry voice yelled from the distance.

The couple parted from the hug and turned to face the trees behind them where the voice came from. The two of them saw a few figures walking towards them but where hidden from the darkness. As they came closer, the moon light slowly revealed them to be the other Winx girls.

"Musa" Flora said surprised to see her away from the stage.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Musa demanded when she finally met up with Flora and Helia.

"Well….I-I…."

"You ran off stage in the middle of a performance! What the hell were you thinking?"

The other girls met up with Musa now and were standing behind her watching the scene unfold.

"Musa" Bloom warned trying to get Musa to watch what she was saying.

"No, Bloom. She ran off stage in the middle of a performance and left us. That is not very professional" Musa yelled.

"You want to talk about being professional?" Flora questioned finally finding the nerve to stand up for herself. "You can talk! Do you call using your friends' personal life and feelings for your own gain professional? Do you call wearing skimpy outfits to impress fans professional? Do you call ignoring your friends and your own boyfriend professional?"

"Flora, this doesn't sound like you" Musa said softly.

"What? I have been saying this for a while; you just weren't listening to me. I have been saying it for ages and only now did I realise that I can change it and free myself from all of this negative poison" Flora replied.

"What are you talking about" Musa said confused. "All you said was you didn't agree with my song writing methods. You never mentioned about the outfits or ignoring people's feelings. Everyone else likes the way we're heading with the band. This isn't coming from you, Flora. It's coming from you!" Musa said pointing towards Helia.

"You, Helia, have been manipulating Flora's way of thinking from the start" Musa began.

"Wait, hold on" Helia defended but was interrupted by Musa.

"You never wanted Flora to be in the band in the first place, so you decided on nit picking things like the clothes, the working late, the fact that you guys don't get many dates with us anymore so that she can come back to you" Musa finished.

"No" Helia yelled back. "I supported Flora from the very start, excuse me. I kept my opinions to myself up until I saw the danger with this band when she ran into Eric again. Eric was dangerous and all of you were too blind to see it. I kept my opinions until I saw Flora in danger and even then, you all were too preoccupied with the band, especially you, Musa, to see Flora's safety in jeopardy. I mean, even when we broke up I was the one who still cared about Flora to help her with Eric. I was the only one who knew where she went to and the only one to help her."

"But you broke up with her while she was in the hospital, not very gentlemanly if you ask me" Musa rebutted.

"I have apologised for that and this is not about our relationship, Musa" Helia yelled back. "This is about Flora voicing her own opinions and you aren't listening to her. That is why she ran off stage."

Musa went quiet as she stared at Helia. She then turned her attention to Flora.

"Is that true, Flora" Musa asked.

"Musa" Flora began softly. "I love you like a sister, but this band is not fun anymore. You've turned it into a chore. There is betrayal and tears in here and I can't take it anymore. Helia is right, he supported me through this whole thing until he saw my life in danger. I mean, you and Tony were so focused on the band that I was influenced to think that everything we were doing was right. Like you using Stella and I's personal events and feelings for songs, betraying us to sell more tickets, you've pushed Riven away, you have pushed us so much that we never see the guys anymore which is why Tecna and Timmy almost broke up, why Stella and Brandon broke up"

"I broke up with Brandon because he cheated on me" Stella interrupted.

"But that wouldn't have happened if you got to see him more" Flora rebutted causing Stella to remain silent. "I was influenced so much that I didn't see that I was losing Helia, that I was losing my awareness of danger around Eric, and that I was losing myself with all the fame and glory."

"What are you trying to say, Flora?" Tecna asked gently.

"I'm saying, I quit. I quit the band" Flora replied.

The girls gasped in horror.

"This is all your fault" Musa said to Helia.

"Here we go again" Layla whispered to the other three girls.

"No, leave Helia out of this" Flora said to Musa. "I have been fighting this for ages, and it wasn't until I saw Stella sing about revenge while Brandon was in the audience that I realised that this atmosphere is poison!"

"No, but Helia said that he wouldn't take you back unless you quit the band" Musa said. "You're only quitting so you could get back together with Helia."

"Yes he said that and no that's not the reason. You're doing it again, Musa. I'm telling you why I'm quitting and what I'm feeling and you are completely ignoring it" Flora replied.

"I am not ignoring it. I know you, Flora. You were so hurt when you and Helia broke up and you thought about what is more important to you and obviously it is Helia, and not us and the band" Musa said.

"Musa, that's not what she's saying" Bloom said to Musa.

"I do care about you girls, I don't care about the band anymore. It is changing all of us into something we're not. You all can't see it, but I do. We're all changing and not for the better. The only difference is that I'm the only one now who can see it. And if you think that I don't care about you Musa, then that just proves that you're changing for the worse too. I'm going" Flora said and she took Helia's hand and started walking off.

"But what about the concert, Flora?" Stella called after her.

"I don't care. You all can play instruments" Flora yelled back and continued walking away.

The girls were all silent for a few minutes thinking about what had just happened. Did Flora really quit the band? Was it that bad that she needed to escape it all?

"What do we do now?" Tecna asked quietly.

"We continue on with the show" Musa replied and start walking back to the stage.

* * *

><p>As the girls made their way back towards the stage, the chanting from the crowd became clearer.<p>

"Winx! Winx! Winx!" the crowd chanted.

"I guess we were missed" Layla joked trying to release some of the tension.

There was no response from Layla's joke and she decided to remain silent. The girls made it to the back of the crowd and looked around seeing them chanting waiting for their return. A body guard walked up to the girls and was about to lead them when someone called out Stella's name.

"Stella" a voice called.

The girls stopped and turned to look behind them. Stella searched the crowd to see who was calling her name. She was about to turn back around when she saw Brandon run up to her.

"Brandon" Stella said displeased to see him.

"Hi Stella" Brandon said a little awkward.

"What are you doing here?" Stella asked not noticing the girls leave them alone to talk and waited a few paces away.

"I came here to see your performance" Brandon replied.

"Oh great" Stella said sarcastically.

"You don't have to sound so sarcastic, you know" Brandon said annoyed.

"Hey, you don't have the right to tell me how I can sound."

"Sorry"

"What are you really doing here, Brandon?"

"I told you"

"Yeah, well I don't believe it. You came here to see if I have forgiven you, haven't you?"

Brandon didn't reply.

"Haven't you?" Stella repeated with more force.

"Okay, yes, I was hoping that maybe I could talk to you."

"Oh, you want to talk to me. What haven't we talked about, Brandon? How about how I trusted, about how I loved you, about how I felt when I found out you cheated on me with Ellie."

"Stella"

"No wait, we did talk about that. We talked about it all last night" Stella yelled.

"Stella I just want to talk to you. You shouldn't have sung that song about us. You can't use our personal events to use as a song."

"Excuse? Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?"

"I can when it is part of my personal life too"

"I didn't even use your name."

"That's not the point. You shouldn't have done it. That really hurt me, Stella."

"Good!" Stella yelled in his face. "Because the pain that you felt through my revenge song, quadruple that and you get half of what I felt when I found out you cheated on me!"

"Stella, I didn't just come here to talk about the song. I came to see if we could clear some of the air too."

"Clear the air? You cleared the air, Brandon, last night! You weren't being satisfied since we barely spent any time together since this band started so you found someone else."

"No, that is not it" Brandon said a little angry.

"Oh so tell me Brandon, was she better? Because I think that is the only thing we haven't talked about."

"How about I only did it because I was drunk and I was vulnerable."

"No, you did it because it was a quick and easy solution to your problem" Stella said spitefully.

"That is not true!"

"No, you right. It was probably slow to get that drunk so that you didn't have any guilt coursing through you what so ever."

"Stella, that is not true! I was drunk and couldn't think straight. I thought I had lost you and I was caught in a vulnerable state. I'm sure you have been in a vulnerable state"

"Yes I have been and it was last night!" Stella yelled.

Brandon instantly went silent.

"But I didn't do anything. I didn't sleep with the first guy that caught my eye. You think you know me so well, don't you, Brandon? After all these years of us being together you actually believe that I could be capable of sleeping with someone after a break up? You are such a know-it-all and you think that you now me, but you actually don't know a thing about me. You know Brandon, this whole thing has just made me realise that we're completely different. See I wouldn't get drunk after a "break" or go sleep with the first person around me. I would stay at home and think about it. But you, no you had to get whatever you thought you felt out of your system and find some way to get back at me. That's why you did it."

"Okay, maybe I did it to get back at you for breaking up with me-" Brandon began but was interrupted by Stella.

"It wasn't even a break up! It was a break, where we don't see each other so that we can take a breather and figure out if we still want the same thing, being together. Obviously, we wanted different things. I still wanted to be with you, and you wanted to be with Ellie, so you did! And didn't you just say that you slept with her because you were drunk and vulnerable? Now you're lying to me Brandon? Should I even believe you now? You have done a lot of things to me Brandon over the years, lying being the main thing, but I never thought you would be capable of doing this. I expected this from prissy stuck up Princes and Dukes, I thought you were real, someone I could share my life with, but no, you go and mess it up. You don't know what I'm going through, you don't know how badly I'm hurting, so don't even try to deny that what you did was wrong. Don't be a know-it-all Brandon. It doesn't make you look good with the lying cheating jerk that you are" Stella said and she turned around and started making her way through the crowd.

The girls looked at Brandon before the hurried off following Stella.

"Stella, are you okay?" Bloom asked when they caught up with Stella.

"Yes, but I think I just need a few more minutes to myself" Stella said and she walked into her trailer and slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>Stella knew that they already kept the audience waiting for Flora, she didn't want to keep them waiting for her now, but she had a brain spark when she was yelling at Brandon and she had to write it down. She sat at a small desk, picked up some pieces of paper and started writing like crazy.<p>

The girls sat outside the trailer for ten minutes waiting for Stella. They could see the audience getting really anxious and angry waiting for them.

"Stella better hurry up" Musa said looking at the crowd.

As soon as Musa said that, the door to Stella's trailer opened and Stella walked out holding sheets of music in her hand.

"Stella? What were you doing?" Layla asked curiously.

Stella smiled and she handed out sheet music to the girls.

"You wrote a song in ten minutes?" Tecna questioned thinking it was impossible.

"Just the lyrics, I'm hoping that we could sing them with the music we were going to use for our next song. Use those chords but use these new lyrics. I tested it out, all you have to do is play the same chords, I'll sing the lyrics. That's all I want" Stella explained.

"It's a bit risky Stella" Musa said unsure.

"Please, Musa" Stella begged looking at Musa. "My argument with Brandon gave me a brain spark and I need to sing this. He hurt me badly and now he acted like a know-it-all, and that stung worse. Better than revenge was great revenge to him for cheating on me, but I want this one to be revenge for the things that he just said. Please."

* * *

><p>Musa had made her decision and the bodyguards led the girls through the crowd when they returned and they walked back on stage. Musa put on a smile and walked up to the microphone.<p>

"Hello city of Magix" Musa said with a smile.

The chanting ceased and then turned into cheering and clapping for the girls.

"Sorry about the technical difficulties. There are some things that are out of our control and unfortunately Flora is too sick to continue singing tonight" Musa lied.

The crowd seemed unfazed by Flora's disappearance and they continued to cheer. Musa back at the girls who all wore fake smiles as well and questioned the audience's unchanged attitude.

"Well for our second song, it will also be sung by our girl Stella who also wrote the song" Musa said and left the microphone to pick up her guitar.

"Thanks Musa" Stella said into the microphone holding no instrument. "This is also dedicated to a certain someone tonight, and I wrote this song all by myself. I hope you all enjoy."

As soon as Stella said that, Musa started strumming her electric guitar and then the drums started slowly following in.

"Mr Know it all" by Kelly Clarkson

Stella: Mr Know It All  
>Well ya think you know it all<br>But ya don't know a thing at all  
>Ain't it something y'all<br>When somebody tells you something 'bout you  
>Think that they know you more than you do<br>So you take it down another pill to swallow

Mr Bring Me Down  
>Well ya like to bring me down, don't ya<br>But I ain't laying down  
>Baby I ain't going down<br>Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be  
>Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me<br>Baby you should know that I lead not follow

(Chorus)  
>Stella and Bloom: Oh you think that you know me<br>Stella: That's why I'm leaving you lonely  
>Stella and Bloom: Cause baby you don't know a thing about me<br>Stella: You don't know a thing about me

You ain't got the right to tell me  
>When and where to go, no right to tell me<br>Acting like you own me lately  
>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me<br>Stella and Bloom: You don't know a thing about me

Stella: Mr Play Your Games  
>Only got yourself to blame<br>When you want me back again  
>But I ain't fallin' back again<p>

Cause I'm livin' my truth without your lies  
>Let's be clear baby, this is goodbye<br>I ain't comin' back tomorrow

(Chorus)  
>Stella and Musa: Oh you think that you know me<br>Stella: That's why I'm leaving you lonely  
>Stella and Musa: Cause baby you don't know a thing about me<br>Stella: You don't know a thing about me

You ain't got the right to tell me  
>When and where to go, no right to tell me<p>

Stella: So what, you've got the world at your feet  
>And you know everything about everything<br>But you don't  
>You still think I'm comin' back but baby you'll see<p>

(Chorus)  
>Stella and Tecna: Oh you think that you know me<br>Stella: That's why I'm leaving you lonely  
>Stella and Tecna: Cause baby you don't know a thing about me<br>Stella: You don't know a thing about me

You ain't got the right to tell me  
>When and where to go, no right to tell me<p>

Stella: Mr Know It All  
>Well ya think you know it all<br>But ya don't know a thing at all  
>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me<br>You don't know a thing about me

Brandon stood with the guys after returning to from his horrid talk with Stella and watched as Stella again used something personal between them for a song.

"_She just said that to me ten minutes ago" Brandon thought to himself._

If Stella was using all of these things to get back at Brandon and get revenge on him, he slowly began understanding just how much pain she was in and how badly he had hurt Stella. Brandon looked away from the stage as he felt a dagger had just hit his heart.

"_Is this what Stella has been feeling? She did say it was four times worse" Brandon thought. "Because if this is only half or a quarter of what she is feeling, there is no way that she's gonna forgive me any time soon. Will I even be able to forgive myself?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was Chapter 15! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reviewing!<strong>

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	16. Making Amends

**OMG! I can't believe how long it has been. Thank you everyone for being so patient. I know that it has been long so to say thank you for waiting, i have written a new chapter! This chapter is not quite as long as before, but I just couldn't let you guys wait for so long. I hope that you all enjoy!**

**The album is released in the chapter and the link for the cover picture is on my profile :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club**

* * *

><p>Later that night, the girls were silent as they rode in the limo back to their apartment. After Stella's new song, the crowd went nuts and the girls decided staying behind to sign a few autographs and pose for pictures with the fans. The whole point of the concert was to promote that their CD was being released really soon, but the girls weren't enjoying it. They were a team, and now that Flora was gone, they couldn't enjoy their album release as much as they would have before. The girls arrived at their apartment at around midnight to find that it was empty. The girls were hoping that Flora would be inside and they could all talk about what happened, maturely.<p>

"Flora" Stella and Bloom yelled entering the apartment first.

"Are you here?" Tecna called out after them.

Silence was the only thing that responded. Tecna didn't like the silence so she walked up the stairs to see if Flora was in her room asleep.

"Girls, she's probably out with Helia still" Musa suggested closing the door behind her. "They have a lot of catching up to do."

"Girls!" Tecna cried from upstairs.

The girls looked up to see Tecna yelling down to them from the banister. She had a worried look on her face and was holding a piece of paper.

"What is it, Tec?" Layla asked concerned.

"Flora's gone" Tecna replied.

"What do you mean, gone?" Bloom asked.

"I mean, there is nothing in her room. She has packed up everything and left us a note. She has moved out."

"That can't be" Bloom said astonished and she met Tecna up the stairs and took the piece of paper from her hand.

It read:

_Girls, I am sorry that I did not stay long enough to say goodbye to your faces, but the thought of saying goodbye to your faces was unbearable. Tonight made me realise that we are all changing and this band is like poison, slowly killing us without us knowing. I couldn't stay in this apartment with all of the dysfunction and the band atmosphere hanging around my head. So I have packed up all of my things and I have moved back into our dorm back at Alfea. This was not Helia's idea, this was mine and mine alone. This doesn't mean that I'm not your friend. I am still your friend, but I cannot stay in the apartment that caused so much dysfunction and watch all of you continue to change. I am really sorry that I couldn't say this to your faces, or congratulate you on the CD release or the concert. I am proud of all of you. Don't let the band change you guys. I love you._

_Love Flora_

"It's true" Bloom said finishing the letter. "She's moved back to Alfea."

"Why didn't she say, goodbye?" Musa asked.

The girls were still a little mad at Musa for how she spoke to Flora earlier, but she did have a point.

"She said it would too hard for her" Bloom answered.

The girls turned silent thinking about Flora. Was it so bad here that she had to move out? The girls didn't look at each other until the sound of someone knocking on the door echoed. Layla was the first to walk over to the door. She turned the knob, hoping it was Flora, but it vanished when she saw Tony standing there.

"Evening girls" Tony said emotionlessly entering the apartment.

"Hi Tony" the girls replied gloomly.

"Look Tony" Stella began knowing what he was mad about. "I understand that you're little bit upset about Flora bailing, well I think one day, pretty soon, we're all going to have a good laugh about this." Stella started chuckling.

Tony's face remained unamused by Musa's statement.

"I know the day seems far off, but comedy is just tragedy plus time" Stella added.

Tony didn't change.

"Tony, we're really sorry. We had no idea that Flora would be pulling a stunt like that tonight. She had a huge opportunity and she blew it, but we didn't. We still want this. And we covered for her, and you tonight. We are totally dedicated to this" Musa interrupted before Stella could finish.

"Thank you, Musa" Tony said.

"I was going to say that" Stella whispered to Musa.

"As much as I hate to give you girls, good news, but unfortunately I have some" Tony continued.

The girls looked at Tony waiting to hear what he had to say. Tony looked at their expressions and smirked.

"You girls are now recording artists" Tony said with a smile pulling out a CD from behind his back.

The girls screamed in delight looking at the cover. It wasn't a single, it was a full out album. The over had a clear white background. The girls were sitting together with Flora, sitting on her legs, Bloom, hugging her legs, and Tecna squatting at the front. Layla, Stella and Musa were sitting behind them. Circling around them were decorations like frills, clothing, love hearts and other girly things. Above them in pink letters was 'The Winx' and underneath the girls was the album name called 'Love is all around'.

The girls looked at the back of the album and saw the same white background and some of the girly swirls with a list of all of their songs to date. There was: Love is all around, Free Fallin', Heaven, Haunted, What to do, Story of Us, Bad Boy, Breathless, Better than Revenge, and Mr Know it all.

Stella was confused seeing her latest songs on the album already.

"Tony this is remarkable" Musa exclaimed amazed at their first album.

"It is incredible" Tecna added.

"We all look great" Layla said.

"Tony, this is fabulous" Stella said. "But how did you know about my latest songs? I only performed them tonight. I didn't record them."

"Stella, you didn't think that I wasn't recording your performance was I?" Tony questioned. "Better than Revenge and Mr Know it all, were recorded as you girls were performing tonight and they are on the CD as live performance songs, not recorded ones. Get to charge a little more if people know that these songs were recorded while playing live."

"I can't believe that we did it" Musa said gob smacked that her dream has finally come true.

"Yes, but it is unfortunate that we had to include Flora's song, Breathless, on the album, considering she quit tonight" Tony said disappointed.

The girls fell silent again thinking that Flora spent so much time and work on an album she wouldn't get to see.

"No, we should keep it on" Bloom said. "Flora wrote that and was still part of the band while recording this album. She just won't be singing on the next one."

"The album would get more publicity seeing as how it is the only one with Flora singing before she quit" Tony thought. "I love the way you girls think."

"That wasn't what I was saying" Bloom added.

"It is now" Musa replied to Bloom.

"You girls are on a role tonight" Tony interrupted. "I have more good news. As of tonight, your album is now in stores and is ready to be sold. The album also went live during your concert and sales have already started. You girls have sold on iTunes 100 copies already!"

The girls screamed in delight.

"You girls have literally become an overnight sensation. One of the most famous talk show hosts in Magix, Elara Vega, wants you girls to be guests on her talk show."

"Are you serious!" Stella cried.

"Dead serious" Tony replied. "Only one thing, the talk show isn't tomorrow, it is the day after."

"What?" the girls said.

"She wants you on her show before anyone else" Tony answered.

"Who's Elara Vega?" Bloom asked confused.

"Think of her as Magix's version of Oprah Winfrey" Tecna answered.

"Also, Elara has requested that you girls bring your boyfriends, and as much as it pains me to say, she wants Flora and Helia as well. She wants a total interview, the whole who-shot-john" Tony continued. "But, Stella, you cannot tell Elara or the whole television network that you and Brandon split up. Not one word about him cheating on you."

"Why not?" Stella asked.

"Because, we already have one scandal with Flora, we do not need another one with you and Brandon. After the magazine article, a poll showed that you and Brandon were the 'hot' couple. Everyone one wanted what you two have. If you tell them about the split, your popularity will go down and I cannot risk that with the album just being released."

"Wait, so you want me to call that lying cheating ex-boyfriend of mine and pretend to be lovey-dovey with him on live television?" Stella asked angrily.

"Yes"

"But I can't do that. He cheated on me with Ellie, I can't be in the same room as him, let alone pretend to be his girlfriend and like nothing happened."

"I don't care, Stella. Don't even think about the affair. Just don't say that you split up" Tony said.

"It would be embarrassing to tell the world that he cheated on me" Stella thought aloud. "But I still can't pretend to be with him."

"You can and you will, Stella. If not you will be fired" Tony said. "Limo will pick you up in two days at 7am to take you to the studio for make-up, hair and clothes at 8am. You go on at 10am."

And with that said, Tony turned on his heels and left the apartment. Stella stood dumbstruck as she stared at the door. Tony had just given her an ultimatum. She couldn't believe how tough and mean Tony and been suddenly. And even worse, the things that Flora said about Musa, she was starting to see as well.

* * *

><p>That morning Flora was greeted with the sound of birds chirping outside her bedroom window. The sun shone through the window and shone the light in Flora's eyes. Flora yawned as she woke up to find that she was back in her dorm at Alfea. She almost forgot that she moved out of the apartment the night before. Flora looked over and saw that Bloom's bed was empty and looked like it hadn't been slept in for a few weeks. It was so empty in the dorm without her friends, but she knew that she had done it for the best. She got out of bed, got ready for the day and ate breakfast in the mess hall with Galatea and Mirta.<p>

Classes went by slowly but she found herself completely concentrating on every word the professors were saying. It was because she didn't have Stella asking Flora questions about what they were saying, or Tecna debating topics with the professor if they didn't sound accurate. It Flora was being honest she would say that being alone in classes was actually helpful but when she got back to her dorm later that day, it was still empty and she felt a pain in her heart. She missed her friends, and hoped that pretty soon, they all would come back to her. She dumped her books and bag on her desk and walked over to her laptop. She turned it on and found an email from Bloom. Flora, letting her curiosity get the better of her, opened up the email to find that Bloom was asking her to join the girls on 'Elara' for an interview for tomorrow morning, with Helia.

At first Flora didn't really want to be a part of all the drama of the celebrity life but she felt that there was a hint of plea in Bloom's email that Flora couldn't ignore. It seemed that Bloom was begging her to come to the interview, perhaps if she doesn't go then none of them could go. Even though she didn't like how they all changed, herself included at one point in time, Flora was still their friend, and they needed her. Before she replied Flora picked up her phone and called Helia.

"Hello" Helia answered when he picked up his phone.

"Hi sweetie, it's me" Flora answered.

"Hi Flora, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I've got a little bit of a favour to ask"

"Anything for you"

"Just wait to hear it before you say that."

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you are going to hate for this but, I got an email from Bloom this morning. She and the girls have been asked to do an interview of 'Elara'."

"Wow, that is really something. Their album must be a hit"

"Yeah, I forgot about the album until I saw an add on iTunes about it."

"Do you miss it?"

"I would be lying if I said that I didn't miss it. I do miss it, but it wasn't for me. I didn't like who I was when I performed. I just miss the girls."

"So what are you asking, Flora?"

"Bloom said that Elara wants everyone on the show, including me."

"That's great, Flora" Helia said a little unsure.

"I know you don't like the idea of me going back to that life, considering what happened, but it sounded like the girls need me or none of them can do the interview."

"Look, I want you to do what you want, Flora. Don't do anything just because I don't like it. The only reason I didn't like it was because you were someone you weren't and you were in danger. That's what I didn't like."

"So, would you be comfortable me going with them for the interview?"

"If that is what you want to do, then I'll support you. I just don't you to change again and be mistreated again."

"Helia, it is only one interview, and I will be back with you in the afternoon."

"Then go for it."

"Great, so the limo is picking both of us at 8am"

"That sounds….wait what?"

"They want the guys there to. They want to talk with the boyfriends."

"So that's why you really wanted to call. To see if I could go with you."

"…maybe….." Flora replied a little timid.

Helia sighed.

"Helia, I know you hate the celebrity life and after what happened you have every right in not wanting to have anything to do with that life, but I am asking you to do this one last thing for me. Please, I need you there."

Helia was silent.

"Please"

"Eric won't be there?"

"Restraining order from my parents. He's at an anger management clinic."

"You won't be sucked back into that life again?"

"Not even if they paid me a lot more than I ever imagined"

Helia went silent again.

"Please, Helia. This is not because I want that life back, I don't. I just want to do this for my friends. They need me. And I need you."

"…Alright, but if there is any sign of you being mistreated or getting digs at us, we are leaving, I don't care if it is on television"

"Deal" Flora said happily.

"Alright, then I will see you at Alfea in the morning."

"Thank you so much, Helia! I love you"

"I love you too"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Flora hung up the phone with a smile on her face. Not because she was returning to show biz but because her and Helia can see the others again and help them out. Flora felt bad for how she left things and thought that this could be a way to make amends with them. Flora turned her attention back to Bloom's email on her laptop. She opened up a new email and wrote: "We'll see you there" and sent it off.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you all enjoy! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	17. The Talk Show Incident

**Hello everyone! I know it has been a while since I posted and I just want to say a huge thank you to you all for being so patient! Holidays are here in Australia so I will try to update more on this story and the other story. Thanks for being so patient.**

**This story took a while and I've been planning this one. I'm hoping to get a lot of reviews for it! If I get a lot of reviews, that will motivate me to write another chapter :) Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own winx club or any of the songs mentioned in this story**

* * *

><p>'What' and 'If' are two words as non-threatening and innocent as words can be. But when you put them together side-by-side, they have the power to haunt you for the rest of your life. What if? The two most innocent words are now haunting Stella. What if Stella had never discovered Brandon's dirty little secret? What if she had spent more time with Brandon? No, this wasn't her fault; she didn't drive him away to Ellie, did she? What if she had spent more time with Brandon, would he still have cheated? The truth was, Stella didn't know. She thought that he wasn't capable of something like this, now she doesn't know what to think.<p>

Stella sat by her bedroom window looking down at the hustle and bustle of the city of Magix. The hotel used to be so quiet until the girls became famous and things began falling apart. Now reporters camped outside the hotel to get the scoop on Bloom and Sky's marriage, Flora leaving the band, or anything just to make the gossip tabloids. Stella knew that they are looking for the latest scoop and she was determined to not let Brandon's infidelity get out, especially not on tomorrow's talk show. Not long ago, Stella had texted Brandon, the first contact since they broke up, telling him to meet her at the apartment. That was just under an hour ago. Stella watched the paparazzi outside on the street camped out like carnivores waiting for their prey. Stella rolled her eyes at how pathetic they acted. She refused to give them any satisfaction of letting it slip that the Princess of Solaria was cheated on by the squire of Erakleon. Stella was too caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear someone knocking on the apartment door. Stella watched as the paparazzi would go into frenzy whenever someone would leave the apartment complex.

"Pathetic" Stella said to herself "Completely pathetic."

"I do hope that you're talking about the paparazzi camped outside your apartment" a voice said from behind.

Stella jumped hearing another voice in her room. She turned her body around and saw Brandon standing in her bedroom door way.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Brandon chuckled softly.

Stella didn't respond. She turned herself back to look out the window again. She didn't want to speak to Brandon after what he did, but she knew that she had to, for the sake of his and her reputation, and the band's reputation. There was dead silence in the room as Stella looked outside the window. If any outsider had walked into that room, they would feel the awkward tension rising and could cut it with a knife. Brandon didn't say anything as he watched Stella look outside the window. The early morning sun was just shining through the window and its rays were cascading down upon her, lighting up her gorgeous golden blonde hair like it was the sun itself. He felt a pang in his heart knowing that he let himself be consumed with anger and depression that ultimately led him to let an angel like her slip away. Brandon was overjoyed when he received Stella's text to meet her here. He subconsciously thought that she would say something that he could do to fix everything, but by the way she was acting towards him, there was a small chance of that happening. But he didn't care at that moment. He was happy that she wasn't hitting him with another newspaper and that no matter what he wants from him, he's happy that she is trying to talk to him. Brandon couldn't take the silence anymore; he had to know why Stella wanted to see him.

"It's great to see you" Brandon said before he had a chance to think.

Stella ignored him again.

"You look beautiful this morning" he added trying to get her to talk.

"Save it, Brandon" Stella replied not looking at him.

Brandon immediately kept his mouth shut.

"Just because I asked you to meet me here, doesn't mean that you can go throwing statements like that like we're back together."

"I was just stating the obvious" Brandon said sincerely and confidently.

"Then don't" Stella sniped back. "I asked you here on a professional basis, nothing more."

"Then would you care to explain why I am here before the silence kills me?" Brandon asked sarcastically.

Stella whipped around so that she was now facing him.

"Finally, I can talk to your face and not the back of your head."

"Shut up, Brandon. I hate your stupid jokes. I can never have a mature conversation with you. Why is it so hard for you to have a conversation without making a joke?"

"I'm sorry, but you weren't talking to me before. I was trying to break the silence."

"Well excuse me, Brandon. It is very hard for me to form sentences in front of you, okay."

"Then why am I here?"

"Because I need your help" Stella yelled back.

Brandon's annoyance instantly subsided and he looked at Stella with concern in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked taking a few steps towards her.

"It's nothing bad" Stella replied folding her arms over her chest.

"Then what is it?"

Stella sighed to herself trying to keep her emotions in check before she yells at him again.

"Elara Vega has asked 'The Winx' to be special guests on her talk show tonight" Stella explained.

"Really? Stella, that is fantastic!" Brandon said happily.

"I'm not done" Stella added. "When she said 'The Winx', she also wants Flora."

Stella lost some of her nerve and turned her back to him and faced the window.

"It's not just Flora she wants. She also asked for our boyfriends to appear on the show as well."

"Stella" Brandon said sincerely walking closer to her so that he was standing directly behind her. "Are you asking me to go on the show with you?"

Stella didn't answer him, she just slowly nodded her head.

"But you said Elara wanted the boyfriends" Brandon said confused. "We broke up, so, what exactly do you need from me?"

Stella sighed again and slowly turned to face him again. She slowly lifted her head so that she was looking into his chocolate brown eyes. The same eyes that she fell in love with and the same ones that dared to hurt her like they did.

"Tony doesn't want the public to know about our break up. It is bad publicity on us because we were the 'it' couple of the band. It is bad publicity on you and Sky, and it is bad publicity on me as the Princess of Solaria" Stella continued to explain. "Brandon, this may sound odd, but I need you to come on the show with me and pretend that we didn't break up and nothing happened with…..Ellie."

Stella cringed saying that girl's name. Ever since the incident with Brandon, Ellie had been MIA, only appearing whenever Tony was around. Apparently, while the girls wanted Ellie fired, Musa only demoted her to being Tony's assistant, not the band's assistant. Brandon, at first, thought that the idea was completely ridiculous. Why would Stella pretend that he didn't cheat on her? For the sake of her reputation was a likely story. Stella had never cared about her reputation, that's how their relationship started in the first place. She didn't care that he was a squire and what her father, the king, thought about their relationship. Now here she was, a few years later, asking him to pretend, her to pretend, all for the sake of her reputation, the band's reputation. As a boyfriend, Brandon supported Stella's decision as a musician, now that he's not, he's free to admit that the band is a horrible idea and Helia was right. Brandon was silent as he thought about Stella's proposal. He hated the idea of Stella selling herself and her feelings for the band's reputation but she asked for his help. She told him that she needed him. If there was any way of getting back in her good backs and in her life, in some form of another, then there was only one answer.

"Okay, I'll do it" Brandon answered.

Stella was shocked. She looked up into Brandon's eyes and saw the sincerity and love in them that she always saw whenever he looked at them. She couldn't believe that Brandon had agreed to this. She yelled at him, hit him with a newspaper and threw him out of her apartment, and that was all at the same time. Stella was overjoyed that he would do this for her, after all that had happened in the last 72 hours. Stella smiled and she pulled Brandon into a hug, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Thank you, Brandon."

* * *

><p>The time had finally come for 'The Winx' to appear on the most popular talk show in Magix. Everyone was backstage getting their make-up done and waiting for their turn to go on, everyone except for Flora and Helia, and Stella and Brandon.<p>

Tecna and Timmy were talking to some of the sound and lighting technicians working for the show. Tecna was wearing black skinny-leg jeans with a purple elbow length sleeved top with a long silver necklace and black flats. Timmy was wearing a cream coloured sweater top over a long sleeved white collared shirt with jeans and cream coloured converse shoes.

Riven was sitting on a couch as Musa paced around the room messing around on her phone. Musa wore a red halter neck dress that went to the middle of her thigh and flared out at the skirt with red strappy high heels **(1) **. Riven wore a long sleeved dark grey collared shirt with black jeans and black pointy-toe shoes.

"Musa, would you stop pacing around" Riven said annoyed.

"No, it is keeping my nerves in check" Musa replied.

"Well, it's making me annoyed."

Musa ignored his comment and continued to pace around.

"What exactly are you doing on your phone?" Riven asked curiously.

"I am checking on the notes that I wrote to talk about while on the show" Musa replied.

"Are you serious?" Riven questioned. "You really wrote notes for a talk show? You don't even know what she's going to say."

"I still have to be prepared."

"Prepared? Ever heard of the term, 'winging it'?"

"Isn't that what you do when you get in trouble for destroying a Red Fountain air craft?" Musa asked sarcastically but coming across spitefully.

Riven scoffed in annoyance.

"You have some attitude, Musa" Riven said.

"You are one to talk"

"At least I'm upfront about it. Instead of writing notes about the show, maybe you should, I don't know, apologise to Flora about the whole recording studio incident."

"What?" Musa said stopping her pacing.

"It has been two weeks since then and you haven't even apologised for the way you acted."

"I've been too busy-"

"Too busy to apologise to one of your best friends" Riven interrupted.

"Yes"

Riven gave her an almost disgusted look.

"Oh, come on, Riven. She knows that I am sorry for what I said."

"Are you though?"

"No" Musa instantly replied.

Riven's eyes widened upon hearing Musa's sudden response.

"I meant every word that I said to her. It's not my fault that she took too much to heart and ran into the arms of a psycho ex-boyfriend."

"Who are you?" Riven asked in disbelief before storming away from her.

Musa shrugged Riven's comment off and went back to her pacing and phone.

Layla was holding her guitar sticks and was spinning them around in her fingers as Nabu sat next to her reading a book as he waited. Layla wore a brown knitted sweater top with the arms pushed up with black short-shorts and black converse shoes. Nabu wore a long sleeved grey shirt with a black t-shirt over the top with black jeans and grey shoes. Layla was spinning her sticks when she heard a commotion from the other side of the room. She subtly turned her head towards the direction and saw Riven and Musa almost arguing with each other.

Layla quietly chuckled to herself causing Nabu to look up from his book.

"What's up?" Nabu asked seeing Layla chuckle.

"This is going to be one interesting talk show" Layla replied.

"What do you mean?"

Layla responded by stopping spinning her sticks and used one to point towards Musa and Riven. Nabu followed the direction she was pointing and saw the commotion.

_"I meant every word that I said to her. It's not my fault that she took too much to heart and ran into the arms of a psycho ex-boyfriend."_

_"Who are you?" Riven asked in disbelief before storming away from her._

Layla and Nabu quickly turned their heads back around before either of the two saw them staring.

"What is Musa's problem?" Layla whispered to Nabu.

"Do you think that she's changed, Layla?" Nabu asked.

"Of course she has. It has been slowly progressing but the thing with Flora had confirmed it. She's almost corrupted by this stardom thing and is taking it out on us. If she chucks another, 'spilling our secrets' thing, like she almost did to Flora on the morning show, **(2)** she is going to be slapped."

Nabu nodded to Layla thinking that her reaction was justifiable considering Musa's current behaviour.

Bloom and Sky were standing by the curtain watching Elara introduce her first guest: some big-shoot business man in town for something. Bloom couldn't care less about this guest; he was arrogant and big headed. Bloom wore a light blue flower pattern strapless dress with a long gold necklace, which matched her ring, and brown ankle boots **(3) **. Sky wore a short sleeved light blue collared shirt with black jeans and black shoes. Sky could sense that Bloom was a little tense so he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Everything is going to be okay, Bloom" Sky reassured her.

"Brandon and Stella have to pretend that nothing happened, and Flora is going to be verbally attacked by her leaving the band. How is this going to be okay?"

"Because we will be there to make sure that it will be" Sky replied.

As soon as Sky said that, the door to the backstage opened and two people walked in. Everyone ceased what they were doing and looked up to find Flora and Helia had walked in, hand in hand. Flora wore a baby pink high waisted skirt with a white v-neck shirt and white strappy high heel shoes. Helia wore a long sleeved white collared shirt with a thin black tie on, black jeans and black shoes. Flora smiled timidly at everyone in the room. This was the first time she had seen everyone since she quit the band and felt a little uncomfortable at that fact.

"Hi everyone" Flora greeted warmly.

"Flora!" Bloom yelled and she ran up to Flora and pulled her into a hug.

Tecna and Layla followed her lead and joined in on the hug. Musa looked up from where she was and saw Flora hugging the girls. Musa didn't feel like acknowledging Flora for she believed that Flora was scared of fame and let the band down.

"It's so good to see you" Tecna said with a smile when they all parted.

"You too" Flora replied. "I'm really sorry that I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to you in person."

"Hold on there, Flora" Layla interrupted. "Let's not mention it. We don't blame you. We just want you to be happy."

"Thank you" Flora replied and she grabbed Helia's hand and held on to it.

"Good to see you too, Helia" Bloom said to Helia with a smile.

"You too, and may I say that you ladies look lovely" Helia replied.

Musa walked up to the group and gave a small smile to Helia and looked at Flora. Flora could sense a little anger directed at her by Musa and held Helia's hand a little tighter. Helia responded by giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Hey, Musa" Flora said a little timid.

"Flora" Musa replied with no emotion and she turned on her heel and walked over to the curtain and watched.

"She's mad at me?" Flora asked the others.

"Not really" Bloom lied.

"Riven?" Flora asked.

Riven looked at everyone who had their eyes on him. He couldn't tell Flora the truth without hurting her feelings, and he couldn't lie to her because it would give her false hope. What was a man to do?

"I wouldn't go as far to say that she is mad at you" Riven said stretching the truth.

Flora smiled at him thanking him for the soft blow.

"Alright everyone" Tony exclaimed entering the room.

The sudden entrance he made, made the girls jump at little bit, including Musa.

"It is show time" he continued looking around.

Tony's face fell when he laid eyes on Flora and Helia.

"Oh, hello Flora" Tony said. "I wasn't sure you were going to show up, considering you left us hanging at our last performance."

Helia was about to say something when Flora beat him to it.

"It's good to see you too, Tony" Flora greeted warmly.

Tony ignored Flora's comment and walked over to the other girls in the room.

"You all look wonderful, even though I wish you girls wore something different" Tony said.

"Thanks for the back handed compliment" Layla whispered to Bloom and Tecna who snickered.

"Why are there only five of you?" Tony asked. "Where is Stella?"

"Here I am" a cheerful voice exclaimed entering the room.

Everyone turned around to see Stella walk in with Brandon, holding his hand. Stella was holding her ex-boyfriend's hand. Stella wore a white v-neck shirt with a black vest, black skinny-leg jeans and black ankle heel boots. She wore a long bronze necklace over her vest. Brandon wore a brown sweater shirt with dark jeans and brown converse shoes. The girls were absolutely shocked with the scene in front of them.

"Ah, Stella, you're here, finally" Tony said annoyed. "Glad you finally showed up. It must've been the cheater's fault."

After his comment, Tony looked away and walked over to the show's producer. Brandon looked down at the ground hearing Tony's comment. It felt like a slap in the face to him. He could feel everyone's gaze on him in the room, especially the ones from the girls. The guys still called him their friend, but as for the girls, that was another story.

"Hey everyone" Stella said unfazed by Tony. "Good to see you, Flora" she added hugging Flora.

"You too" Flora said a little confused.

"Hi, guys" Brandon greeted nervously.

"Brandon" the girls replied angrily.

Everyone was again quiet in the room.

"Okay, if nobody is going to acknowledge the giant elephant in the room, then I am" Layla interrupted the silence. "Why the hell is Brandon here?"

"Good to see you too, Layla" Brandon said sarcastically getting some confidence.

"Bite me" Layla remarked. "Oh wait; you did that to Ellie, didn't you?"

"Layla" Nabu warned seeing Brandon's face fall.

"Guys" Stella interrupted the banter. "I know what this looks like"

"It seems like you gave the cheater another chance" Layla rebutted.

"Layla" Nabu warned again.

"But, it is not what you think" Stella continued. "Tony said that all boyfriends had to be here."

"Stella, sweetie, didn't you two break up?" Flora asked nicely.

"Yes" Stella responded. "But Tony said that he didn't want any bad publicity, basically no one mentions Brandon and I breaking up."

"So you asked Brandon here to pretend like you two are together?" Bloom asked astonished. "Isn't that, I don't know, lowering yourself, Stella? You're gambling your beliefs and morals on reputation?"

"She means the band's reputation, Bloom" Musa answered for Stella. "She and Brandon were the number one couple out of all of us. If everyone finds out he cheated on her then we all go down."

"Again, you're throwing away your morals for the band's reputation? Whatever happened to your dignity?" Bloom said.

"Yeah, Stella, I mean you never cared about reputation before, why do you care now?" Tecna asked.

"Look, I didn't come here to be badgered by my friends. Yes Brandon is a cheating jerk-"

"Thanks" Brandon interrupted.

Stella whipped her head around to face Brandon.

"That was as nice as I could put it" Stella threatened before turning back to the others.

"But I like this band, and I don't want to lose it. As long as everyone here is nice to me and you are all still my friends, I will do whatever it takes to make sure that we are still on top. And I'm not losing my dignity over this, it's not like we're back together or are going to kiss, we're just going to leave out the fact that he's a two-timing, cheating jerk who should be eaten by dragons" Stella continued.

After that, she turned back around to Brandon and said, "There, was that better?" before she stormed off.

Musa watched as Stella stormed off leaving her and the others with Brandon. She laughed to herself hearing Stella's reference to Brandon before leaving.

"That was quite a show" Tony exclaimed walking over to them. "I watched the whole thing, very nice."

"Shut it, Tony" Riven scoffed.

"I'm just saying that would be better to see then a lovey-dovey moment, any day" Tony added.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen" Elara said on stage to the live audience. "Welcome back and for tonight's show, we have a very special guest. Over the last few weeks you would've heard them in magazines and on television. You should've heard them sing on the morning show or even at their public performance a few days ago. Now you won't have any excuse for not hearing them after their release of their first album earlier on this week. They are the super-hot, super powerful teens from Alfea, please welcome, The Winx!"

The audience went into a frenzy as they clapped, stomped their feet and cheered and whistled as the six girls walked onstage with the chorus of 'Love is all around' playing the background. Elara stood up from her seat on stage and shook each of the girls' hand and gave them a kiss on the cheek. The girls waved to the audience and blew kisses to them. The crowd continued to cheer and whistle even after the girls sat down on the long couch next to Elara. The girls laughed as the crowd went wild and Elara smiled at them. After another minute, the crowd slowly died down and they were quiet.

"Wow" Elara said with a laugh.

The crowd laughed with the winx as Elara said that.

"Something tells me that you girls are well liked" Elara added causing another laugh from the crowd and the girls. "Welcome to the show, girls."

"Thank you, Elara" Musa replied. "We just have to say that being on your show is such an honour."

"Really? Because I was going to say that having you girls here was an honour" Elara replied and she turned to the audience and said, "Am I right?"

The crowd went wild again. Clapping, cheering and whistling like crazy.

"So girls" Elara began as the crowd died down again. "You girls have saved Magix and the magical dimension countless times. You all went from winx, to charmix, to enchantix quicker than any other student at Alfea, and now you girls are a band. Why the sudden change?"

"Well, Elara, it was thanks to Flora and Musa" Bloom began. "It started about a year ago when Alfea threw a talent show. Musa always wanted to be a musician, and is the fairy of music and is the Princess of Melody, so she wanted us to form a band to enter the competition. Flora was the song writer and all of her songs had led us to win the competition."

"That is so fascinating. What happened from there?" Elara questioned.

"A record producer from Sony Magix Music named Tony, approached Flora and wanted her to write songs for his company. Flora declined and said that it was Musa's dream to be a song writer so Tony gave her the job. A few months ago, Musa became a huge hit at the company and Tony decided to sign Musa as an artist, with the condition that we were her band instead" Tecna continued.

"And the rest is history" Stella added.

"It seems like you girls are living the high life" Elara commented.

"Yeah, but we do miss everyone at Alfea and helping others" Flora replied.

"I can understand that" Elara said. "I mean, you are the girls who took on the Army of Decay as freshman, saved the realm of Sparx from the Ancestral Witches, and entered the realm of Relix and defeated the Lord of Shadowhaunt. It must be such an adjustment from being those girls to being famous artists."

"We aren't going to lie, it was a huge adjustment" Stella said. "But we couldn't have done it without the support of each other and the support from our boyfriends."

"Your boyfriends, yes I read that article about all of you. Very cute and romantic stories I might add" Elara commented. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have the boyfriends backstage as we speak. Do you think we should bring them out?"

The crowd cheered and whistled with excitement.

"Well then, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome: Helia, Nabu, Brandon, Timmy, Riven, and Prince Sky."

The crowd went wild as the guys walked on stage waving and smiling to the audience. The guys shook hands with Elara and sat down with the girls.

"Welcome guys" Elara greeted. "Good to have you here."

"Good to be here" Sky said sincerely with his hand holding Bloom's.

"Each of you, are cute and have different personalities. But the thing that makes me smile is seeing how perfect you are for the girls. It is so refreshing to see stable people find love. How did you all meet?"

"Well, we all met the girls in their freshman year, our sophomore year" Sky explained.

"But I met Flora in her sophomore year when I transferred from art school to Red Fountain" Helia added with his hand on Flora's leg.

"I met Layla when she was in her senior year, when we were arranged to be married" Nabu added sitting close to Layla.

"Arranged to be married?" Elara said.

"Yes, my parents set us up with each other for marriage, but we didn't know each other. So he came to Magix to find out who I was and it just fit" Layla explained and kissed Nabu.

"That is so cute. Did you go through with the wedding?" Elara asked.

Layla and Nabu laughed. "We barely knew each other. We cancelled the wedding but we dated, which was good enough for our parents."

"The so nice. And speaking of weddings, aren't there wedding bells for a certain guitarist and prince?"

The crowd wooed as Bloom and Sky blushed.

"Yes, that's right" Sky said. "Bloom and I are engaged."

The crowd applauded.

"Have you set a date or made plans?" Elara asked.

"Honestly, the band has taken up so much of my time that we haven't planned anything" Bloom answered. "It works out well because I would like to stay engaged for a while. It's a special time and I want to enjoy it."

"Good for you, girl!"

"Where did he propose?"

"It was at my parents' wedding anniversary on Erakleon and Bloom and the girls had performed for my parents, and I just knew that she was the girl I wanted to dance all my dances with and show off to all Erakleon" Sky answered.

"Aww…" the crowd said.

"That is the cutest thing. Speaking of cute, Stella and Brandon, you two were named the cutest couple of the year in the magazine shoot you did. Any thoughts?"

Stella and Brandon laughed nervously as the camera focused on them. Stella subtly took Brandon's hand and held it affectionately.

"To be honest, it came as such as a surprise" Stella replied. "I mean, we thought that Flora and Helia would be named cutest couple, especially since Helia transferred to Red Fountain just for Flora."

"It wasn't just for Flora" Helia rebutted causing Flora to giggle.

"Keep telling yourself that" Stella replied. "Anyway, Brandon and I are just happy that everyone thinks were a cute couple and thank them for voting."

"Brandon, what do you think?" Elara questioned seeing Brandon sitting there a little nervous.

"I agree with Stella, it was such a surprise and we thank everyone for the votes. I'm glad to see that people can see how happy Stella makes me."

Brandon's comment caused Stella to look at him confused.

"I mean, she's like the light to my darkness. I may be a squire but she looked passed all of that and liked me for who I was. Every day with her is an adventure and I do not want to miss a second of it. Without her with me, is like missing a part of myself. She's the light of my life and no one could replace her."

Stella stared into Brandon's eyes and saw that he meant every word that he said. She saw all the love and sincerity in them and found herself wanted to tear up.

"That is so romantic" Elara said about to cry.

"She looked passed all of my faults. I don't know what I'd do without her" Brandon added.

"Ha" Musa interrupted with a laugh.

Everyone looked at Musa who sat there with Riven's arm around her shoulders.

"Looked passed all of your faults, that's a good one, Brandon" Musa said out loud.

Everyone's eyes widened at Musa's statement. Elara leaned forward in her chair wanting to hear more. Backstage, Tony stood with the producer with wide eyes too.

"What is she doing?" Tony asked angrily.

"What do you mean, Musa?" Elara asked intrigued.

"Stella may look passed some of the smaller faults that occurred in their relationship, like Brandon lying to her about his identity when they first met, or him almost getting married to the queen of Downland, but there is a major fault of his that she didn't look passed" Musa explained.

The crowd gasped hearing Musa's explanation.

"Musa, what are you doing?" Riven asked in shock.

"Musa, stop" Stella begged.

"Don't" Brandon added.

"Brandon cheated on Stella with our band assistant" Musa spilled.

The crowd gasped again and the girls and guys sat there astonished hearing Musa betray their trust. Elara leant back in her chair shocked as Musa sat there like nothing happened. Riven slowly retracted his arm from Musa's shoulders. Stella was gob smacked.

"Is that true?" Elara asked Stella and Brandon.

"No" they both replied in unison.

"Yes" Musa answered.

"Musa, shut up" Layla threatened.

"Why are we lying?" Musa asked innocently. "I thought that the media uncovered the truth and the truth is that Brandon slept with our band assistant after they took a break."

"What?" Elara said.

"Those two never had time to see each other and it turned into a huge fight and they decided to take a break. Brandon thought it was a break up and slept with our band assistant, while Stella meant a break from each other. That morning Stella discovered that Brandon slept with her while they were still together and broke up with him."

The crowd gasped again.

"You two broke up?" Elara asked in disbelief.

"They sure did" Stella now had tears in her eyes and Brandon wrapped his arm around her waist to comfort her.

"Musa, aren't you Stella's friend? Why are you saying all of this when clearly it's upsetting her" Elara pointed out.

"Because our manager, Tony, said that fighting and drama is more fun to watch" Musa replied.

Tony's jaw dropped backstage watching Musa say all of this. He looked at the statistics in his hand and saw that Musa was right.

"Musa, I think we should move on" Elara interrupted. "So Flora, we heard that you quit the band just after you released your first album, why is that?"

"I realised that the musical dream just wasn't for me" Flora answered sweetly.

"Oh and don't get me started on her" Musa said with a smirk.

Flora and Helia looked at Musa.

"Little Miss Perfect lied too" Musa added.

"I didn't lie, Musa" Flora defended. "I quit because the band wasn't for me. All of your lying and betrayal was too much! If being in a band with you was going to be like that then I wouldn't have joined in the first place. Betrayal and lying is not my way, Musa. That is why I quit."

Flora released a breath to calm herself before she realised that she went off in front of a live audience and on TV.

"This is great" Tony said happily watching the monitor. "Way better than I anticipated. Keep going, Musa."

"Lying and betrayal?" Musa questioned. "I get that betrayal belongs to Brandon, but lying belongs to you, Flora."

"Musa, don't" Riven said forcefully to her.

"You met with your ex-boyfriend and had lunch with him. He was such a jerk to you and you forgave him. Helia warned you about that guy, but you thought he was lying. It got too much that Helia broke up with you and left because you were apparently changing when all you were doing was having lunch with an ex. You went crying to him and that's when he attacked you. He could've done worse if it wasn't for Helia. You called him a liar when he was right all along. You left the band because he said it was either him or the band. You chose Helia. You made your bed, now go lie in it" Musa said.

Everyone again sat their gob smacked at Musa's outburst.

"You're mad at me for quitting?" Flora said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes" Musa said.

"You brought this upon yourself. You used something personal about us and used it to write a song. You said I drove Helia to leave me-"

"And you said that it was Flora's fault for running into the arms of her psycho ex-boyfriend" Layla interrupted.

"What?" everyone yelled.

Elara slowly leant back in her chair feeling the awkward tension on the stage.

"You knew Helia was right but you wanted to have faith in people so you let that cloud your better judgement so you didn't prepare yourself for the ex" Musa defended.

"You're blaming me for getting attacked?" Flora said.

Musa didn't respond. Flora now had tears running down her face, just like Stella. Helia had had enough. He held Flora's hand and stood up.

"We're out of here" Helia said forcefully.

"What?" Elara said confused. "You can't leave, we're in the middle of a live show."

"I'm sorry if my girlfriend is more important than a stupid show" Helia said angrily.

Helia held Flora around the waist and they slowly walked off from the couch and before they left the stage, Helia turned around to Musa and said, "I hope you're happy Musa. You have hurt your best friend in front of thousands of people" and they stormed off stage.

Stella and Brandon watched as Flora and Helia stormed off stage and decided to follow their idea. Stella stood up, followed by Brandon, who took her hand and began leading her off stage.

"You too?" Elara said gob smacked.

"I may have wronged Stella, but not as much as Musa has. I'm taking the girl I love away from all of this poison" Brandon replied and they too stormed off stage.

Tony watched the couple's storm off and had an instant brain spark.

"If the girls won't co-operate with us, then Musa will have a better career then them" Tony said to himself.

Elara watched the two couples leave the stage and turned back to the remaining couples.

"Well, not a dull minute on this talk show" Elara said with a nervous chuckle.

"Why don't we move on to Tecna and Timmy, you have not said a word this entire time" Elara said. "Tecna, you wrote two songs on this album: 'Story of Us' and 'What to Do'. How did you come across writing them?"

"Well" Tecna began thinking of a way to say this without Musa messing it up. "I was going through a rough time when I wrote those and decided putting my feelings down on paper. Before I knew it, I had two songs written down."

"If you don't mind me asking, by rough time, was this recent?"

"Yes, it was recent, but that is over now and fixed, like it never happened" Timmy answered.

"Never happened?" Musa began.

"Not again" Bloom sighed to herself.

"Timmy got his first speeding ticket because of that event" Musa laughed.

"What?" Timmy said surprised Musa knew about that too.

"Timmy lied to Tecna about working with a fairy at Alfea. He was never there for her and let her down, which was why he wasn't at the photo shoot, he was with the fairy" Musa explained.

"Yes, but he did tell me that he would be late" Tecna saved.

"No he didn't" Musa said.

"Yes he did" Tecna said annoyed.

"No he didn't" Musa rebutted. "Timmy almost kissed this girl, causing Tecna to feel unloved and rejected. That was the rough incident. Luckily though, Timmy realised he loved Tecna before he did something stupid-"

"Kind of like what you're doing now" Layla interrupted.

"And he sped to be there for Tecna. That is how he got the speeding ticket" Musa said with a smile. "Isn't that nice? He got a ticket just to be with her."

There was dead silence. Musa had now spilled private information about a third band member.

"And what was the point of you telling that?" Riven asked angrily.

"To show the audience Tecna's inspiration and to show what I nice guy Timmy is" Musa answered.

"It seems like you're doing this to get attention, Musa" Riven whispered.

"How dare you! I am not doing this for attention!" Musa yelled. "It's bad enough that Sky lied to Bloom and got into a fight with her before he proposed to her, or that everyone is here lying to Elara's face, now I have to sit here and say that I'm doing this for attention?"

"Musa, shut up!" Layla yelled.

"What? I'm not the one lying. It seems like the only people who haven't wrecked things are you and Nabu, and Riven and I."

"Musa, the only person who is ruining things, is you!" Bloom yelled back.

"I can't believe how horrible you're acting. It seems like you don't care about us anymore. All you seem to care about is this stupid band" Layla yelled. "Well you know what, you can have it Musa, because I quit!"

"Me too" Bloom added and the remaining girls and their boyfriends stormed off the stage leaving Elara with only Riven and Musa.

Tony smiled seeing this and ran on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I like to take this opportunity to announce Musa's solo career" Tony exclaimed as the audience cheered in delight.

Musa stood up next to Tony and waved and smiled to the audience. It seems as though that the only people fazed by Musa's actions were the girls, the guys, and Elara. Riven sat on the couch watching his girlfriend wave to the audience. He couldn't believe how much his girlfriend had changed in only a few short weeks. Would Musa be able to come back from all of this in one piece?

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Reference to chapter 11

**(2)** Dress resemblance on profile

**(3) **Picture on profile

**So there was chapter 17! I Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it! Please review!**

**Remember if I get a lot of reviews, it will motivate me even more to write another chapter!**

**Thanks again everyone!**

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	18. Solo Debut

**Hello all you loyal readers! Thank you all for your awesome reviews! I've kept my promise to all of you. You all reviewed and I have delievered! Thank you so much for your praises.**

**Holidays are almost over but I hope that these two chapters will be enough until I can update when I'm free.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or any of the songs in this chapter**

* * *

><p>The crowd applauded, filling the studio with screams of joy and whistles as Musa walked off the stage. Musa still wore a huge smile on her face when she was backstage. All of the stage crew were watching in silence as Musa walked off still high from Tony's announcement. She walked over to a table and took a bottle of water. Musa was too busy drinking that she didn't notice Bloom, Layla and Tecna storm up to her.<p>

"Musa" Layla said angrily gaining Musa's attention. "What was that?" she demanded.

"What do you mean?" Musa asked innocently.

"Cut the crap" Layla snapped. "You know exactly what we're talking about. You sat there on stage feeding the media all of our secrets. You betrayed everyone's trust!"

"I did not" Musa defended. "Tony said to tell the truth, and so I did. I was the only one being truthful here."

"Truthful?" Bloom questioned. "Tony didn't ask for the truth, he asked to keep Stella and Flora's secrets a secret so we didn't get bad publicity."

"Who cares?" Musa rebutted.

Layla, Bloom and Tecna stood in front of their friend completely blind sighted. Musa was their friend, why is she acting like this?

"This was a talk show to get to know us. How can the public know us if we feed them lies? Stella and Brandon sat there pretending to be the perfect couple to get aspiring teenagers to look up to them and wish to have what they have. You girls were feeding them false hope. You wouldn't put a size zero model on a fashion magazine and pass her off as a size six to get girls to buy the magazine. What you girls were selling, is something that I am against" Musa explained.

Tecna slightly widened her eyes from Musa's statement. In her own twisted way, Musa had a point, but it was a very small point. This was not something to justify what she had done. What she had been doing all along.

"We weren't giving the audience false hope, Musa" Tecna reassured. "We weren't mentioning those secrets to protect each other. What you have done now is betray your friends. You betrayed me when you blurted out Timmy's secret to the whole world. You should be lucky that I'm even talking to you right now. You betrayed our trust! Because of what you have done, you have now allowed the paparazzi ammunition to get more dirt on our secrets. You have thrown us to the wolves! You probably ruined Sky and Bloom's reputation about their engagement, you ruined Stella's reputation, you ruined Flora's confidence and opened her up to more hurt instead of healing, and you ruined Timmy and Mary-Jane's reputation."

"Reputation? Is that all you girls care about?" Musa asked getting annoyed.

"No!" Bloom yelled back. "But by judging your actions today, it seems like you care about that more than you care about your friends."

"Come on, Bloom" Musa said her tone softening. "You know that I love you all. The business is all about the truth, and you girls know that I can never lie."

"We weren't lying, Musa" Tecna said. "We were just leaving details out of the conversation."

"And how is that any better than lying?" Musa questioned.

"Because we weren't hurting anybody" Layla replied angrily. "But what you have just done, what you have been doing all along, has been hurting a lot of people; your friends, your family, and pretty soon, your boyfriend."

As soon as Layla said that, her, Tecna and Bloom walked away with their boyfriends. Tony was now on stage talking to Elara about Musa's new solo career. When Tony announced that, the crowd went wild. They acted like nothing Musa said mattered anymore. Maybe Musa was the most popular out of the entire band. Riven stood away from Musa watching his friends leave. Once the exit door was closed, he slowly walked up to Musa.

"Well" Musa huffed. "That was a little harsh."

"Don't you think that you deserved it?" Riven said annoyed.

"Excuse me?" Musa said angrily. "What gives you the right to say that to me?"

"The fact that I am your boyfriend and I hate how you are treating all of your friends. What has happened to you, Musa?"

"Nothing has happened to me, Riven. I just did the things I needed to do to get us to the top."

"No, more like getting you to the top. How is betraying your friends and feeding them to the wolves helping?"

Musa started to get a little emotional.

"You know what Riven; I don't need this right now. I'm going to go back to the apartment. Tony and I are organising with Elara an exclusive interview about my career."

"No Musa, you need to stay so we can talk about this" Riven said angrily.

"No, I need to go and organise my career. There is nothing else to talk about with you, Riven. This is my life, so butt out of it!" Musa yelled and started storming out.

"Musa" Riven called out and he grabbed her wrist forcing her to face him. "You can't just yell at me and storm out."

"Yes I can when you say that everything is my fault"

"Everything is your own fault, Musa. How could you sit out there in front of a live audience and say that Flora's attack was her own doing? How could you sit there and act like nothing happened?"

"Because nothing happened except telling the truth"

"Stop being so blind!"

"Stop being such an ass"

"Don't call me an ass, Musa. I'm not the one betraying me friends."

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because you are not you anymore! I don't even know who you are."

"I'm being myself, Riven. All I have done is stay true to who I am."

"But you're not! You're not being true to yourself. Your old self wouldn't sit out there throwing out insults to her friends and spilling out their secrets when you yourself have your own."

"Riven, instead of standing there pointing out all of my flaws, maybe you should look in the mirror instead!"

"I acknowledge my flaws Musa. At least I'm upfront about it."

"Hey, I am being upfront"

"You're being upfront about your friends' personal lives. That is all you are upfront about!"

"How about you spend less time yelling at me and butting into my life, and start worrying about your own. I thought you would be happy for me. This is my big opportunity. You never listen to what I want. You are so attention deficit. I have my own solo career now. I am so sick of you making me feel bad for my accomplishments. Why aren't you supporting me?"

"Because I don't support someone who throws her friends under the bus just so that she can get ahead in the business"

"I haven't done anything like that! Get your head out of the gutter, Riven. This is my moment to shine like I've always dreamed. They chose to leave. I have always put my friends first, you first, and even this city and the magical dimension first! It's my time to do something for me. I've always been good Riven, that hasn't changed. What the hell? It's time that I get something back."

"And you think that all of this is what you really want?"

"Yes it is"

"A life with no friends, and only fake realities" Riven added.

"I do have friends, Riven and I have you. There is nothing fake about it."

"If you keep acting like this you will have none of that"

As soon as the words came out of Riven's mouth, he instantly regretted them. He knew that he was nearing his patience with Musa's behaviour, but he wouldn't actually break up with her for this, right? He didn't want to hurt her this way. Musa stared up at Riven in disbelief with tears forming in her eyes. She looked around and saw a few stage hands pretending like they weren't even listening, even though she knew they were. She turned around so that her back was facing Riven.

"This is not the place to be discussing this right now, Riven" Musa gritted through her teeth. "I do not want to talk anymore" she added before she stormed out of the studio.

* * *

><p>Stella, Bloom, Layla and Tecna arrived back at Alfea with their bags packed. They walked through the school's courtyard seeing some of the girls give them strange looks. The girls walked through the halls of Alfea and arrived back at their old dorm room. Tecna opened the door and they were greeted with Flora's smiling face.<p>

"Girls" Flora said with a soft smile and gave them each a hug. "So good to see you back here."

"Yeah, now it feels like home" Stella said wheeling her luggage into her room.

"Did anyone notice all the strange looks some of the students were giving us?" Layla asked.

"Yeah" Flora said sadly. "They gave me the same look when I came back. They saw the talk show."

"Oh, great" Layla sighed flopping herself on the couch.

"No, we can do this" Bloom said. "We did nothing wrong. We have nothing to fear. We are the Winx. We have faced worse situations than our own cohort."

"Yes, but the villains didn't know our deepest secrets" Stella replied spitefully.

"No, but they did use our boyfriends against us" Flora rebutted.

"Exactly" Bloom said with a smile. "So what if the whole cohort knows that Sky and I had a fight with each other before he proposed."

"Yeah" Flora added enthusiastically. "So what if they know that I got attacked?"

"Yes, but Flora, they probably might keep their distance from you. And Bloom, they will question your relationship with Sky" Stella said.

"Stella, Flora got attacked" Layla said. "Brandon cheated on you. If Flora is able to get passed all of the stares and live her life normally, why can't you?"

"Look, Stella" Tecna said softly. "We know that what Brandon did was unforgivable, we think so too, but you can't let the world discovering that keep you from living your life. They can't do anything to stop you, you are stopping you."

"Yeah. So I say, let's put our pathetic bags in our rooms and go outside and let the school realise that we are back and nothing is going to keep us down" Bloom beamed with pride as she said this.

"Because we are the Winx and we rule the school" Layla cried with a smile.

Stella looked unsure at her friends.

"But you guys are forgetting one thing" Stella said getting looks from her friends. "The only reason why everyone knows our secrets is because our friend is the one who blurted it out. They are giving us stares because one of our own has betrayed us."

* * *

><p>Musa arrived to her apartment to be welcomed with only silence. She raised her eyebrows as she placed the keys on the side table next to her. She walked into the apartment and saw Tecna's bedroom was completely empty. All of the draws were empty and left open. The bed was made but the custom pillows were missing. The clothes from the wardrobe were absent leaving only coat hangers on the bars.<p>

"What is going on?" Musa questioned to herself and left the room.

'_Surely it's not all of the rooms' she thought to herself._

Musa left Tecna's room and walked up the stairs. She heard no gossiping from Stella's room. She saw no plants from Flora's room, and it was quiet in the practice studio where Bloom and Layla rehearsed. Every single room was completely empty. It was bare and silence overtook the apartment. Musa was completely alone. Musa heard the sound of someone quietly entering the apartment and walking up the stairs. Musa whipped her head around to see who it was and was stunned to see someone she never expected to be standing behind her; none other than Ellie herself. Musa was stunned and she looked back at the empty rooms.

"They really left" Musa whispered in shock rather than sadness.

"I know" Ellie said slowly walking up behind Musa and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"But the weird thing is, I'm not sad about it" Musa continued.

Ellie didn't say anything as she let Musa think about her friends leaving.

"What are you doing here, Ellie?" Musa said a little angry.

"I thought you could use a friend" Ellie admitted.

"Even though you were the one who ruined Stella's happiness?" Musa questioned.

"I'm not proud of what I've done Musa, but you've always been my friend as well as boss. Tony still wants me to be your assistant. Your friends have abandoned you. I'm the only friend you've got left."

"Well then" Musa said turning around to face Ellie. "Let's get started on my solo career."

With that said Ellie revealed a notepad and pen from behind her back and handed it to Musa.

* * *

><p>Riven arrived back at the dorms in anger. He slammed the front door when he entered and chucked his jacket over one of the lounge chairs. He angrily walked over to one of the windows and lent over it looking outside. He couldn't believe how his girlfriend was behaving. She had deliberately thrown her friends under the bus and didn't show any remorse for it. How could someone so sweet like Musa do something so mean and change so quickly? Riven knew that there was only one person he should blame and that was Tony. None of this would've happened if it weren't for Tony. He couldn't have just left Musa alone, doing what she does best, writing songs, but no, he had to get her involved in this life and her friends as well. He couldn't leave well enough alone. Tony had thrown them in the deep end to soon and now Musa was changing and acting like a queen in a world that is completely unstable. Riven was too caught up in his thoughts to hear movement behind him.<p>

"Riven" an angry voice said breaking Riven's thinking.

Riven didn't need to turn around to figure out who was behind him. He knew that all of his friends were behind him and they were going to yell at him for Musa's behaviour. He should've known he would be blamed for her actions.

"What do you want?" Riven asked gruffly.

"Well, we want to talk about Musa" Sky said sternly.

"What's there to talk about?" Riven asked. "She's acting crazy. I know it. Everyone here knows it."

"The point is that we have to do something about her" Brandon replied angrily. "We can't let her continue treating the girls like this."

"Look" Riven yelled turning to face his friends. "There's nothing we can do! I've tried talking to her, I've tried reasoning with her, I've tried changing her back to who she was, but she's too far gone."

"Are you really going to give up that easily?" Nabu asked confused. "You're the guy that raced on his bike to the crystal tower to see if Musa was cheating on you or going to break up with you."

"I didn't say that I was giving up" Riven yelled.

"Then what are you saying?" Helia asked.

"I don't know!" Riven yelled frustrated. "I've never been a situation like this before! I've never seen Musa change so quickly."

"Riven, you are the only one that can talk to her right now" Timmy explained softly to Riven. "You are the only one she will listen to."

"Not right now, she isn't" Riven responded. "I tried talking to her when she left and she stormed out."

"What did you say exactly?" Sky asked.

"I said that she deserved someone of the things that the girls were saying about her" Riven replied.

"Riven" the guys all groaned.

"You are an idiot" Brandon said annoyed.

"Well how else was I going to say, 'Musa you're acting crazy'?" Riven asked.

"Well for one, you don't say that" Nabu answered.

"And you don't point out that she is crazy" Timmy added.

"Riven" Sky sighed. "Just…..just ask her if there is anything wrong with her first. Then you gently imply that she is changing and treating everyone badly."

"Then tell her she's crazy" Helia added bitterly.

"Helia!" Brandon yelled.

"She said that Eric attacking Flora was her own fault" Helia defended. "I have no sympathy for Musa. No offence" he added to Riven.

"None taken" Riven replied. "I'm with Helia. She shouldn't have done that at all."

Riven sat down on one of the couches and sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"Just try talking to her" Timmy answered.

"What if that doesn't work?" Riven asked sadly. "What if Musa has changed forever?"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Musa woke up to the sound of someone clanging pans in the kitchen and the smell of bacon in the air. Musa groaned hearing the noise that woke her up. She pulled her pillow from behind her head and covered it over her face, blocking out the noise. Within a minute, the noise had seemed to stop and she removed the pillow. Musa sighed in relief that now she could get some more sleep. That thought was shattered when someone burst into her bedroom and immediately opened the curtains. Musa was temporarily blinded sunlight and groaned in pain.<p>

"Good morning sunshine" a cheery voice called.

Musa slowly opened her eyes hoping to see Stella but was met with Ellie's cheerful face.

"Did you sleep well?" Ellie asked cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" Musa groaned.

"Tony has asked me to collect you for your talk show with Elara" Ellie informed picking up clothes from Musa's floor.

"What do you mean? I had it yesterday."

"Not this one" Ellie replied. "This one is to debut your solo career. He organised with Elara yesterday. The show will be live from the park where you will run out debuting your new songs christening your solo career then after that, Elara will interview right there on stage."

"And why wasn't I informed?"

"Because you were too busy arguing with Riven and writing songs to notice."

"Thanks for the heads up" Musa said sarcastically before pushing back her covers and getting out of bed.

"You're welcome"

"That was sarcasm" Musa called from her private bathroom.

* * *

><p>Musa stood backstage at the park watching the crowd of people make their way into the designated area for the talk show. She watched as people ranging from young kids to people in their early twenties walk in. She could see young girls carrying 'I love Musa' signs to hold up. She began to grow nervous seeing more people than their other performance the night Flora bailed. People around her were running in all directions carrying wires, moving trunks containing instruments and handling lighting. Musa wore black skinny leg jeans with a white strapless top with a black fringe vest. She had a thick black belt around her waist with black open toe boots and a black jazz hat <strong>(1)<strong>. Elara had walked up to her before to wish her good luck and say how thrilled she was to interview Musa for a second time in a row. Musa turned away from the crowd and looked at the lake. The sun shone its beautiful rays down onto the lake making the water glisten and shimmer like they were diamonds.

"Musa" a calm voice said interrupting Musa's thoughts.

"Yes" Musa replied turning around to find Ellie standing behind her.

Musa looked at Ellie and could see that she was wearing a ¾ sleeve black lace dress with black ankle boots. Ellie had a headset on her head and she was holding a clip board with Musa's schedule on it.

"Everyone is ready. You're on in five minutes" Ellie informed.

"Okay, thanks Ellie" Musa said with a smile.

Ellie returned the smile and walked off to get settled for the beginning of the performance debut. Musa looked back at the lake and smiled. She always liked looking out at the sun or nature whenever she was about to do something musical, which is why she liked her office back at Sony Magix Records. She had been spending too much time with Stella and Flora, she thought.

"Musa" another voice interrupted her thoughts.

Musa slowly turned around and saw Riven standing behind her with a VIP pass hanging from his neck.

"I see that Tony gave you the VIP pass" Musa said annoyed.

"Obviously" Riven said with his hands in his pocket.

Musa rolled her eyes and looked back at the water.

"If you've come here to apologise to me, you're doing a lousy job" Musa replied after a few minutes of silence.

"Apologise?" Riven raised his eyebrow. "What do I have to apologise for? You're the one who should be apologising. Not to me, but to your friends."

"Not this again" Musa groaned.

"Yes this again" Riven said angrily walking closer to Musa.

Musa turned back around to face him.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you back"

"I haven't gone anywhere!" Musa yelled.

"Yes you have! You've changed Musa, and not for the better. You used to love performing for the sake of performing and hearing the music that empowers you. Now, you are selling out your friends, your beliefs and for what? To be alone in your profession that took betrayal and lies to get you here"

"Why can't you just accept the fact that this is what I want now?"

"Because I hate who you're becoming!"

"Then maybe if I weren't around you would hate it less!"

"What are you saying?" Riven yelled annoyed.

"I'm done!" Musa yelled back. "I'm done. We're done. Done."

Riven was taken aback by Musa's comment.

"What?"

"You heard me. If you can't accept who I am then maybe you shouldn't have me anymore. I am so sick of you bringing me down when I have something that I've always dreamed about. You are holding me back, Riven. And I am so sick of it. God, every time something good happens in my life you try to bring it down."

"That is not true" Riven yelled angrily.

"Yes it is" Musa screeched. "It is always the same. Sometimes I just want to scream in frustration with you. And it only took my solo career to realise how patronising, and judgemental and unsupportive you are."

"That is Tony speaking for you, Musa"

"No it's not. Ever since our first recording, you done nothing but yell and scream at me."

"You are acting like-"

"Like what, Riven?"

"Like Icy" Riven yelled.

Now it was Musa's turn to be taken aback. She looked into Riven's eyes and could see there was no regret in them.

"You've sold everyone you love out all for the sake of yourself and what you think you want. Icy does the exact same thing and that is what causes her to loose. Pretty soon Musa, you will drive everyone in your life out and you will be all alone."

"Shut up, Riven!" Musa suddenly screamed at him. "Nothing you say is going to change my mind. You are holding me back! We are through!"

Ellie immediately came running up to Musa when she heard the commotion.

"Musa, is everything alright?" Ellie asked.

Musa stared at Riven angrily before taking a calm breath and looking at Ellie.

"Everything is fine" Musa replied sternly. "It's time for me to go on stage."

After that, Musa stormed off heading towards the stage leaving Ellie alone with Riven.

"So, you're still hired by Musa I see" Riven said bitterly.

"Nice to see you too, Riven" Ellie said with a smile unfazed by Riven's rudeness.

"I wish I could say the same" Riven replied.

"Why are you suddenly so rude?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe around the time you slept with my best friend" Riven said before storming off.

* * *

><p>It was time for Musa to perform. She was so angry at Riven but she wanted to save it for when she performed. Using her emotions, she felt, made her performances better and gave more emphasis on the words. These two songs that she had written the night before with Ellie had been inspired by Riven, so she was hoping that he was still watching.<p>

"Good afternoon, City of Magix" Elara said walking on stage with a microphone. "Are you guys ready to party?"

The crowd screamed with cries of joy and delight. Elara smiled and subtly looked to see Musa standing by waiting to come on with a microphone in her hand and an ear piece. Behind Elara were two guitarists and a drummer waiting for Musa's performance.

"That's fantastic to hear" Elara continued. "Today is a special occasion where we present the hottest new talent to hit Magix. You love her as your fairy protector, as the lead singer of the once great band Winx, give it up for her solo debut, Musa!"

Elara ran off stage as the crowd went hysterical. Screaming and pushing each other closer to the stage to get a view of Musa. As Elara ran off the sound of a guitar strumming began playing. The stage went black and a fog machine started blowing fog onto the stage. All of a sudden a bright white light appeared at the front of the stage revealing Musa who began singing. The crowd screamed louder than before when they saw Musa on stage.

"Freak the Freak Out" By Victoria Justice

_Verse 1: Are you listening?  
>Hear me talk, Hear me sing.<br>Open up the door,  
>Is it less, is it more?<br>When you tell me to beware,  
>Are you here? Are you there?<br>Is it something I should know?  
>Easy come, Easy go.<em>

_Not in your head,  
>Don't hear a word I said<br>I Can't communicate, when you wait  
>Don't relate.<br>I try to talk to you  
>But you never even knew, so,<br>What's it gonna be,  
>Tell me can you hear me?<br>_

As the chorus came, the stage light up with bright white light up revealing the band behind her and different coloured lights flashed. Musa began dancing around the stage as she sung.

_Chorus: I'm so sick of it,  
>You're attention deficit<br>Never listen, never listen.  
>I'm so sick of it,<br>So I'll throw another fit  
>Never listen, never listen.<em>

_I scream your name,_  
><em>It always stays the same.<em>  
><em>I scream and shout,<em>  
><em>So what I'm gonna do now<em>  
><em>Is freak the freak out, hey!<em>  
><em>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,<em>  
><em>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh.<em>

_Patience running thin_  
><em>Running thin, come again<em>  
><em>Tell me what I get<em>  
><em>Opposite, opposite<em>  
><em>Show me what is real<em>  
><em>If it breaks does it heal<em>  
><em>Open up your ear<em>  
><em>Why you think that I'm here?<em>

_Keep me in the dark  
>Are you even thinking of me?<br>Is someone else above me  
>Gotta know, gotta know<br>What am I gonna do?  
>Cause I can't get through to you<br>So what's it gonna be  
>Tell me can you hear me?<br>_

When the chorus arrived a second time, the coloured lights began flashing again but a group of male and female dancers ran onto the stage and began dancing as Musa sung.

_Chorus: I'm so sick of it,  
>You're attention deficit<br>Never listen, never listen.  
>I'm so sick of it,<br>So I'll throw another fit  
>Never listen, never listen.<em>

_I scream your name,_  
><em>It always stays the same.<em>  
><em>I scream and shout,<em>  
><em>So what I'm gonna do now<em>  
><em>Is freak the freak out, Hey!<em>  
><em>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,<em>  
><em>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,<em>  
><em>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh<em>

_Easy come, easy go_  
><em>Easy come, easy go<em>

The stage went black again hiding Musa and the dancers in the darkness.

_(Can you hear me?) a back-up singer whispered in the darkness_

The stage lit up bright again and Musa began dancing with the dancers.

_Chorus: I scream your name,_  
><em>It always stays the same.<em>  
><em>I scream and shout,<em>  
><em>So what I'm gonna do now<em>  
><em>Is freak the freak out, Hey!<em>  
><em>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,<em>  
><em>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,<em>  
><em>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh<em>

_(Freak the Freak Out!)_

_[repeats in background until end]_

_I scream your name_  
><em>But you never listen<em>  
><em>No you never listen<em>  
><em>But you never listen<em>

* * *

><p>At Alfea, the girls were lounging around the dorm trying to finish the homework that they had to catch up on from when Musa deliberately made them to leave their work after their band work. The girls were happily sitting around the dorm quietly when Layla's phone buzzed indicating that she had received a text. She picked up the phone and read the message.<p>

"Oh my god" Layla said in disbelief.

"What is it?" Flora asked looking away from her textbook.

"It's from Riven" Layla replied. "Musa has just broken up with him."

"Are you serious?" Bloom questioned forgetting her homework now.

"Yes, and he wants us to turn on the TV to watch Elara's talk show."

Tecna stood up from her place on the couch and turned on the TV to find Musa performing live at the park singing.

"_I'm so sick of it, you're attention deficit, never listen, never listen. I'm so sick of it, so I'll throw another fit never listen, never listen._

Musa sang on the TV. The girls' faces instantly dropped.

"We've been gone not even 24 hours and she goes and performs on live TV in front of a bigger crowd then what the band brought in" Stella shrieked.

"This just proves that Musa only cares about herself and her own career. She's changing and there's nothing we can do to stop it" Tecna explained.

"What do we do now?" Flora asked.

"We go about our lives, Flora" Bloom answered. "We just sit back and wait because Musa will pretty soon mess it all up herself."

"Do you really believe that?" Layla asked.

"I have to" Bloom replied determined. "Because if not, we could lose Musa, forever."

* * *

><p>Musa and the dancers finished the song in a pose as the lights stopped flashing. The crowd went wild screaming 'I love you, Musa' and whistling. Musa smiled and waved to the crowd as the music began for her second song and the dancers got into positions waiting to dance in the choruses.<p>

"What the Hell" By Avril Lavigne

_Verse 1: You say that I'm messing with your head  
>All cause I was making out with your friend<br>Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
>I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun<em>

_You're on your knees_  
><em>Begging please<em>  
><em>Stay with me<em>  
><em>But honestly<em>  
><em>I just need to be a little crazy<em>

_Chorus: All my life I've been good,_  
><em>But now<em>  
><em>I'm thinking What The Hell<em>  
><em>All I want is to mess around<em>  
><em>And I don't really care about<em>  
><em>If you love me<em>  
><em>If you hate me<em>  
><em>You can save me<em>  
><em>Baby, baby<em>  
><em>All my life I've been good<em>  
><em>But now<em>  
><em>Whoaaa...<em>  
><em>What The Hell<em>

_Verse 2: So what if I go out on a million dates_  
><em>You never call or listen to me anyway<em>  
><em>I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day<em>  
><em>Don't get me wrong<em>  
><em>I just need some time to play<em>

_You're on your knees_  
><em>Begging please<em>  
><em>Stay with me<em>  
><em>But honestly<em>  
><em>I just need to be a little crazy<em>

_Chorus: All my life I've been good,_  
><em>But now<em>  
><em>I'm thinking What The Hell<em>  
><em>All I want is to mess around<em>  
><em>And I don't really care about<em>  
><em>If you love me<em>  
><em>If you hate me<em>  
><em>You can save me<em>  
><em>Baby, baby<em>  
><em>All my life I've been good<em>  
><em>But now<em>  
><em>Whoaaa...<em>  
><em>What The Hell<em>

_Lalalala la la_  
><em>Whoa Whoa<em>  
><em>Lalalala la la<em>  
><em>Whoa Whoa<em>

_Bridge: You say that I'm messing with your head_  
><em>Boy, I like messing in your bed<em>  
><em>Yeah, I am messing with your head when<em>  
><em>I'm messing with you in bed<em>

_Chorus: All my life I've been good,_  
><em>But now<em>  
><em>I'm thinking What The Hell<em>  
><em>All I want is to mess around<em>  
><em>And I don't really care about<em>  
><em>All my life I've been good,<em>  
><em>But now<em>  
><em>I'm thinking What The Hell<em>  
><em>All I want is to mess around<em>  
><em>And I don't really care about<em>  
><em>If you love me<em>  
><em>If you hate me<em>  
><em>You can save me<em>  
><em>Baby, baby<em>  
><em>All my life I've been good<em>  
><em>But now<em>  
><em>Whoaaa...<em>  
><em>What The Hell<em>

_Lalalalalalalalalala_  
><em>Lalalalalalalalala<em>

The crowd screamed and the people at the front were jumping attempting to get Musa to give them high-fives or some contact. Musa welcomed the crowd as she breathed heavily from her performance. She hugged some of the dancers who waved to the audience and she stepped back and allowed the band behind her to get some applause from the audience.

* * *

><p>Riven stood far off in the crowd watching Musa perform. He stood their shaking his head in disbelief. She now used things she said to him the other day as inspiration to her debut song. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was no way he could forgive Musa, not now at least. She looked too far gone to bounce back safely now, if she did bounce back after all of this that is.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>The same outfit Musa wore for Chapter 14

**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review! Thank you again!**

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	19. Life Without Her

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for being so patient since my last chapter update. I hope that this chapter makes up for it. Please read and review and tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or any of the songs in this story.**

* * *

><p>'<em>You're listening to M103, Magix's number 1 music station where we play the hottest music on the charts. This morning, we decided to wake you up to the hottest artist at the moment. Here is Musa Harmony's 'Freak the freak out'.'<em>

Stella immediately turned off the radio in the lounge when Musa's song began playing. It had been two weeks since Musa dropped her friends for a solo career and became the new pop starlet in Magix. Her two new songs, 'Freak the freak out' and 'What the hell' have been number 1 and 2 on the music charts ever since and have not moved. Everywhere one of the girls went, Musa's face or voice always popped up, whether it was on the radio or on bill boards, she was always around. It made Stella frown a little thinking about Musa because that was the only contact with Musa they've had since she bailed on them. Two weeks since a text, a phone call, or even a visit. It was like she completely cut them out of her life for good. Stella turned her attention back to applying her make-up in the bathroom, trying to keep her mind off of Brandon and off Musa. All of the girls had officially moved back to their dorm at Alfea since the debacle and felt like they had all returned home, but Stella still felt like something was missing.

'_Oh that's right, the lying, cheating of a boyfriend' Stella thought to herself._

Brandon had been calling Stella for two weeks but she had been ignoring him. Ellie may be out of their lives now since she only works for Musa, but that didn't mean that she had forgiven Brandon. To stop the calls from her ex, Stella actually had Layla steal Brandon's phone while visiting Nabu, resulting in Stella smashing it when it came to her possession. Nobody but those two knew about it. Stella had finished applying her make-up and went back to the lounge where Layla and Bloom were sitting. Flora was out on a date with Helia, for the first time in a while, and wasn't expected back till late while Tecna and Timmy were at Red Fountain working on the designs for a new ship. As Stella sat on the couch with the latest issue of 'Teen Fairy', she noticed Musa was, again, on the front cover, dolled up in the latest Alexander McQueen outfit. She sighed upon seeing Musa once again through only tabloids and not in person and instantly thought of Riven. He hadn't taken the breakup with Musa as well as hoped. Just like Musa, he too had been off of the radar and nobody had seen or heard from him since that night.

* * *

><p>'<em>I don't know what I've been told; Air Force Wings are made gold'<em>

Riven sat on the wing of an F/A-18 Hornet fighter plane wing watching the cadets running around the base in their squads chanting their military cadence. He watched in silence as the brave men trained for the next battle that they must face. The air was quiet around him, keeping it hard for him to focus on the cadets. The wind blew around him, sweeping his hair in his face. He admired the determination of the cadets all around him. They were all driven by will to survive and protect the place that they loved. Most of these cadets were Red Fountain graduates, and Riven was planning on one day coming here too. He didn't plan on being here earlier than expected. The wind blew again sending a soft humming in his eyes that sounded like someone was singing. His eyes widened at the thought and his mind instantly went back to a certain midnight blue haired angel. Riven felt his heart tighten thinking about her. How she always smiles whenever she is with her friends. How her eyes twinkle in delight whenever she plays an instrument, or how her ears slightly twitch when she hears a rhythm around her. Riven was taken out of his train of thought when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He silently thanked the caller for pulling him out of his thoughts before pulling the device out. When he looked at the caller ID, he immediately took back the gratitude and silently groaned to himself. It was Sky, again. Ever since the breakup with Musa, he had been here at the Magix Air Force Base, completely ignoring everyone and everything related to Musa. He had to get away from everything.

"Riven" a voice called from behind him.

Riven quickly put the phone back in his pocket, letting the call go to voice mail – which would be full by now – and turned around to see his friend Jacob walk up to him. Riven had met Jacob at Red Fountain where Riven was a freshman and Jacob was a senior. Riven saw Jacob as his mentor for he was the only one that gave Riven a shot at proving that he belonged at Red Fountain, giving him a chance when no one else in the school would. When Jacob graduated, he joined the Magix Air Cadets, slowly growing in the ranks to Corporal. "Hey man" Riven greeted half-heartedly before turning his attention back to the cadets training. Jacob smiled sadly as he walked up to Riven and lent against the wing.

"It's been two weeks" Jacob began attempting to strike up a conversation with Riven.

Jacob's attempt proved to be in vain since Riven didn't respond.

"You haven't spoken to anyone, except me, since you got here, Riven" Jacob said sadly.

Riven continued not to respond to his best friend and kept his attention away from him.

Jacob sighed sadly. "You thought about her again, didn't you?"

"I thought coming here would keep her out of my head, but she keeps coming in like a disease that I can't get rid of" Riven replied without emotion.

When Riven arrived on the base that night, he didn't say a word to Jacob, except that he had left Red Fountain and wasn't going back. Jacob had never seen his friend like that before. Riven's eyes were lifeless and dark. He had dark circles under his eyes, his skin was pale, and his temper was worse than usual, way worse. The first day at the base, Riven picked a fight with one of the captains. To release Riven of all his anger, Jacob did the only thing he could do, chucked Riven into a boxing ring with a punching bag and left him for a few hours. Riven had been at the base ever since; joining in on training sessions and acting like a new recruit. Riven never once talked about the real reason why he was there until Jacob noticed all of the missed phone calls from his friends. Jacob had never been so worried about someone in all of his life. Riven had never been as angry as he was when he turned up, even when he joined Icy and the other witches and brought about the Army of Decay.

"You can't keep hiding here, Riven" Jacob said gently.

The hours at the boxing ring may have helped his anger issues but it didn't solve his new short fuse that brought about psychotic rage now and again.

"Who said that I'm hiding?"

"Fine, you can't keep running" Jacob rephrased.

"You don't know anything" Riven said calmly still not giving any eye contact.

"I know that you showed up at my door step two weeks ago. I know that you dropped out of Red Fountain, and I know that you are here because of Musa."

Riven's eyes instantly widened and Jacob saw a quick flash of anger spread through them before Riven immediately jumped off the wing and pinned Jacob against the side of the plane, gripping his shirt in his hands.

"Don't you dare say her name in front of me" Riven growled dangerously.

"Corporal!" a voice yelled from behind them.

Riven turned around and saw three cadet sergeant's running towards them. Riven growled under his breath before releasing his friend.

"Is everything alright her, Corporal?" one of the men asked.

"Yes, everything is fine" Jacob replied. "Go back to your posts, sergeants."

The three men saluted Jacob before returning to their training. Jacob turned back to Riven who had his arms crossed over his chest staring at the ground.

"Sorry" Riven whispered loud enough for Jacob to hear.

"You're getting better" Jacob replied looking at his squadron of cadets.

"That's the first time you haven't taken a swing at me upon hearing her name."

Riven didn't respond and looked at Jacob's squadron too.

"Look Riven" Jacob sighed looking back at Riven. "I know that this whole thing has hurt you, and as a friend I am more than happy to help you and let you stay here, but you should know that this place is not the type of place of healing or to runaway to. These men chose to be here to save lives. By signing their names, they are signing the acknowledgement that they are risking their lives for peace and harmony. You can't use this place as an escape from your life when we are risking ours for people like you. Call your friends, go back to Red Fountain, and be the Riven that I befriended because this Riven is not the guy I know and isn't the one you should be. Don't let Musa take away who you really are."

* * *

><p>Stella flipped through the Teen Fairy magazine when she came across to a two page article on Musa. She scoffed out loud causing Bloom and Layla to look at her.<p>

"What's wrong?" Bloom asked.

"Another article on Musa" Stella replied.

"What's this one about?" Layla asked annoyed.

This article was the third one on Musa since her solo career began and had started to get on the girls' nerves. The first one was about her life before the music career, where she mainly talked about herself in the battles, while the second article was about her love life, conveniently leaving out Riven entirely and exclaiming that she's single.

"It says that it's about Musa's transition from a band to a solo career" Stella replied.

"You have got to be kidding me" Layla replied.

"No" Stella answered. "_'The transition from being in a band to having a solo career wasn't that hard' _Stella quoted from the article. _'My friends didn't have their hearts into the band idea like I did.'_

"What a load of lies!" Bloom yelled angrily.

"She is totally making it up!" Layla joined.

"There's more" Stella said.

"It gets worse?" Bloom asked horrified.

'_I feel like having a solo career is better than being in a band. There is nobody that will put you down or trash your ideas. I can be who I want to be without people pulling me down to their level. There are no fights with a solo career, just me and my music, the way it should be.'_

Layla and Bloom were gob smacked. Musa would never say that her friends had brought her down or messed with her ideas. The only thing that was messed with was Musa's twisted ways of writing songs from people's personal lives.

"I can't believe that she said that" Bloom said shocked.

Stella was about to continue with the article when a knock sounded at the door. Layla got up from the couch and walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole.

"Uh oh" Layla said to herself.

"Who is it?" Bloom asked curiously.

"It's Brandon" Layla replied.

"What? Brandon's here?" Stella said shocked.

Layla and Bloom were silent. Stella's mood instantly changed and she picked up the nearest phone and smashed it to the ground.

"Hey!" Bloom cried. "That's my phone! If you're going to smash phones, then maybe you should smash Brandon's."

"I did! I smashed it earlier this week!" Stella replied angrily. "What's he doing here?"

"He probably wants to talk to you" Layla replied as Bloom picked up the remains of her phone.

"So, what, he ambushes me? Why didn't he call?" Stella asked in hysterics.

"Maybe because somebody smashed his phone" Layla replied.

"No, no way. We are not going to talk when he's ready to talk. He did that at the concert. We are going to talk when I'm ready" Stella informed.

"You have been ignoring him for weeks now" Bloom replied.

"Because I am not ready" Stella answered.

Brandon knocked on the door again.

"Get rid of him" Stella ordered.

"I am not your servant" Layla retorted.

"Is this your phone?" Stella asked picking up another phone on the table. "It looks very expensive."

"Okay, fine!" Layla said opening the door and closing it behind her.

Stella released of breath she didn't know that she was holding and looked down at Bloom holding her phone in pieces.

"I am really sorry, Bloom" Stella apologised sitting next to Bloom on the couch. "I promise that I will buy you a new one."

"It's fine. Tecna and I will find a spell to repair it" Bloom replied."I just want you to sort things out with Brandon."

"I don't think it's that simple, B" Stella replied sadly.

Brandon stood outside the girls' dorm room waiting for an answer. He hadn't spoken to Stella in a few weeks and losing a phone made it all the more difficult. He had been feeling guilty and horrible ever since that dreadful night and wanted to make it up to Stella. What he didn't figure yet was how he was going to do it. He just hoped that talking to Stella may help a little. When no response came, he was about to knock for a third time when Layla walked out and joined him.

"Hey" Brandon greeted.

Layla didn't reply. Instead, she looked at him with a death stare that sent a shiver up and down his spine. Layla was probably the one girl out of the winx that could scare him when she was mad, especially when it came to her friends.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here" Layla said angrily.

"Layla" Brandon began. "I just need to talk to Stella."

"She wants you to go, Brandon" Layla replied cutting to the chase.

"I need to talk to her, please"

"You not going anywhere near her. You're going have to get passed me for that, boy."

"Layla, I know you hate me, and you have every right. I betrayed Stella, and I betrayed you girls because I hurt Stella when you all trusted me to look after her, I know that. I messed up, but I want the chance to make it up to her, please. Even just to give us closure would be fine."

Layla looked at him still not moving from the door.

"I know that I don't have any right to be asking this"

"You're right about that" Layla interrupted.

"But I can't live without her, Layla. I can't live with her being mad at me or holding on to the fear that something like this will happen, preventing her from moving on."

"Brandon, I'm going to say this one last time" Layla said threateningly. "Stella does not want you here. I don't want you here, and as far as the other girls are concerned, they don't want you here. So go back to Red Fountain, crawl back into the arms of that two-face ex-friend of ours, Ellie, and share the shadow of shame that is hanging over your heads."

Once that was said, Layla turned back around and walked back into the dorm, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"<em>You know you want my life" a voice echoed.<em>

A bright spot light shone down on a dark room revealing Musa on a stunning silver one shoulder dress **(1)** lying on a black and silver chaise couch **(2)**. Her hair was in a side bun that covered part of her left ear as she was silver high heels. Musa smirked before the whole place lit up with bright lights revealing a grand stair case behind the couch. Music began playing and eight male and female dancers began sauntering down the stair case as Musa began singing.

"G…L…A…M…O…R…O…U…S" Musa sung from her place on the couch.

The dancers finished sauntering down the stair case and walked over to Musa. The four male dancers were dressed in black tuxedos and lifted Musa from the couch and held her above their heads. The four female dancers were dressed in black strapless cocktail dresses dancing around the guys carrying Musa.

"G…L…A…M…O…R…O…U…S. We're flying first class, up in the sky" Musa continues singing as the dancers did their routine.

"CUT!" a loud voice echoed.

The dancers immediately stopped dancing and placed Musa back on the ground.

"What's wrong, Tony?" Musa asked concerned.

"Nothing, you were fabulous sweetheart" Tony said to Musa. "It was the whole set! It looks nothing like I planned."

"That's because I planned it, Tony. Remember? It was my choice for the set. This screamed 'Glamorous'" Musa explained.

"Of course you picked it" Tony said spitefully. "Everyone take a break."

Musa rolled her eyes and Tony before walking over to her chair and sitting down. Today was just another average day for Musa; going to studios, performing live, rehearsing for music videos. Nothing was a dull moment in her life now. Musa smiled as she watched the camera and make-up crew run around for her music video. Her songs were still number 1 and 2 on the charts, her 'Freak the Freak Out' single sold over a million copies and 'The Winx' album had been sold out everywhere. Musa was the hottest sensation in Magix and she loved it. Photographers always wanted to take her photo, interviewers were constantly calling Ellie and Tony begging for interviews, and desperate music agents pleaded for Musa to show up at charity functions and events to perform. To say the least, Musa was living the dream.

Musa was pulled out of her thoughts when Ellie walked up to her with a latte in her hand.

"Hey Musa" Ellie greeted handing the coffee drink to Musa.

Musa smiled gratefully for the caffeine fix.

"How is the rehearsal going along?" Ellie asked.

"Okay I guess, but Tony doesn't like the set that I chose" Musa answered.

"Shame, but I happen to like it."

"Glad someone does" Musa sighed drinking her latte.

Tony walked over to the two girls and smiled.

"Well, Musa, don't worry. We should have everything fixed before long" Tony said with a smile.

"What do you mean fix everything?" Musa questioned.

"The set" Tony replied. "It did not match the song."

"Of course it did. The song is about a glamorous life and that portrayed a glamorous life" Musa defended.

Tony chuckled.

"I know you think so, Musa, but I've been in the music business longer then you have, so trust me."

"But it was my idea" Musa said.

"Yes it was, but no offence darling, it sucked" Tony said patronisingly. "A lot of your ideas do not help your career, except the one about selling your friends out to get ahead."

Musa felt her heart tighten at the thought of Tony saying something that nasty to her. These last two weeks had been amazing but Tony had been changing a little. He became a bit more aggressive in dealing with her and her career. He had short fuses and treated her like she was stupid and spoilt. Musa didn't think that she was spoilt, she considered herself privileged to be living the dream that she always wanted.

"I'll be back in a bit" Tony said not noticing Musa's demenor change. "I have to sort some things out with the director" and with that he walked away.

"Anyway" Ellie said softly trying to change the mood. "The latest article of yours, Musa, has been released and has already sold more than one hundred copies."

"That's great" Musa exclaimed happily.

"Your songs on iTunes have hit number 1 seller, and tomorrow, we will be heading down to the 'Magix Got Talent' studio where you will be performing your new song during the grand finale, live."

"Sounds like a plan" Musa said with a smile.

"Is everything okay, Musa?" Ellie asked concerned.

"Yes, everything thing is fine. Why wouldn't I be fine? I have the perfect job, perfect life, what more could I ask for?"

"How about the perfect boyfriend?" a male voice said.

Musa and Ellie silently groaned to themselves identifying the voice. They both turned around and saw Joshua Bennett walk into the studio with a smug look on his face. About a week ago, Tony had fixed Musa up with Joshua, a high profile actor, to be her pretend boyfriend to boost her popularity. To say the least, it worked but Musa thought he was too arrogant.

"Hey beautiful" Joshua greeted kissing Musa's cheek.

Musa and Ellie made faces of disgust.

"Josh, you know that we are only pretend dating, right?" Musa asked.

"Of course I do, but if I play the act well enough, you may want it to be real" Joshua replied.

Ellie made a fag jag motion behind Joshua's back.

"Nothing would make me more horrified than that" Musa retorted.

"Ooh, feisty, I like that" Joshua said putting some hair behind Musa's ear.

"Keep your filthy hands away from me" Musa said angrily grabbing Joshua's wrist.

Joshua chuckled and retracted his hand. "Don't have to get mean" Joshua chuckled.

"Crawl back into the hole you came from, rat" Ellie butted in.

"Okay, fine, it seems that you ladies aren't ready for me yet. But when you are, I'll be with Tony talking about our first public kiss" Joshua said before walking away.

Musa made a face of disgust before pretending to grab a arrow from behind her back, loading it into a crossbow and shooting at Joshua.

"He is possibly the most arrogant big headed person I have ever met" Ellie said disgusted.

"He will be the celebrity that could choke up a whole room with his ego."

"While I will the celebrity that has to date him" Musa said annoyed.

"You could also be the celebrity who builds the crossbow that kills Joshua" Ellie suggested.

"Tempting" Musa said with a smile.

"Musa, are you happy with all of this" Ellie asked changing the subject.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you happy with losing your friends and boyfriend, and having to pretend date an arrogant nut bag?"

"Look, if this is what I have to do to keep me living my dream, then I will do it. Nothing stopped me before, why should it now?"

"Musa, you're needed on set" Tony called.

Musa smiled at Ellie before walking back onto the set.

"Because this is only the tip of the iceberg before crashing and burning, and losing yourself forever" Ellie said to herself when Musa left.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) and (2) - <strong>picture links are on my profile


	20. Hold on to Me

**Oh my god, a 20 page chapter in two days. You guys are SUPER lucky! I had major inspiration since i reached 100! reviews on this story! I wanted to say THANK YOU to EVERYONE who has reviewed. I now have two stories with over 100 reviews! I am so happy! I literally cried from happiness. I never dreamed that i would get 100 reviews on anything.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I have slaved over the keyboard for this chapter so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send me A LOT OF REVIEWS! I only got three reviews last chapter so please send me more! I hope that you all enjoy this awesome chapter! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or any of the songs.**

* * *

><p>"He showed up, I can't believe he showed up" Stella ranted pacing around the dorm.<p>

Layla and Bloom rolled their eyes at Stella. Ever since Layla sent Brandon away hours ago, Stella had been, in Layla's opinion, obsessing. Stella was fuming about him showing up without calling, passing over the fact that earlier in the week she was complaining about his constant calling, resulting in her smashing his phone, which he hasn't discovered yet. Layla had her head on a pillow as she laid on the couch silently praying for the insanity to stop.

"Stella, please shut up" Layla said calmly.

"But the nerve of him" Stella continued ignoring her friend.

"You already said that" Bloom and Layla yelled in annoyance.

Stella was about to continue her rant when Flora and Helia walked inside followed by Tecna and Timmy.

"Oh thank god" Bloom exclaimed happily running over to the newcomers.

"What's been going on?" Flora asked noticing Bloom and Layla's behaviour and Stella's ranting.

"Don't ask!" Layla cried.

"Brandon, that's what" Stella replied.

Layla and Bloom groaned predicting Stella's rant to repeat for the millionth time.

"What do you mean?" Tecna asked.

"Brandon ambushed me at the dorm" Stella answered.

"Ambush?" Helia said confused.

"Yes, ambush. He should've called!" Stella ranted.

Layla and Bloom had had enough so they grabbed Tecna and literally ran out of the dorm leaving a confused Flora, Helia and Timmy in their tracks.

"They just took my girlfriend" Timmy said confused.

"Stella, haven't you been ignoring all of Brandon's phone calls these past two weeks?" Flora asked ignoring Tecna, Layla and Bloom's sudden departure.

"Well…yes, but to ambush me at home when he obviously knew that I didn't want to speak to him is absolutely absurd!" Stella complained.

"To be fair, Stella, Brandon has lost his phone earlier this week" Timmy informed.

"That's because I smashed it and couldn't take any more of his phone calls!" Stella retorted angrily.

"So why are you surprised that he came by?" Helia questioned.

Stella stopped in her place realising what her friends were getting at.

"You in effect, Stella, brought his 'ambush' upon yourself" Timmy added.

Stella whipped her head at Timmy and death glared at him.

"I'm just going to go" Timmy said before almost running out of the dorm.

Then there were two left to deal with Stella and her craziness. Flora and Helia looked at Stella's face, still annoyed with Timmy's accusation.

"Stella, why don't you go take a nice long relaxing bath to take your mind off of this" Flora suggested calmly.

Stella sighed with a smile. "That sounds lovely."

"Great. I'll go get the bath salts and candles while you turn the water on" Flora said leading Stella to her bathroom.

Once Stella closed the bathroom door, Flora walked back over to Helia.

"This is getting ridiculous" Helia said.

"She's broken up with him on reasonable grounds but continues to obsess over him. That doesn't sound like she's moving on and isn't still in love with him."

"I agree" Flora replied.

"It may be the anger talking for her now, and probably doesn't want to admit it, but she still needs Brandon just like Brandon still needs her."

"What do you think we should do?"

"Definitely something" Flora answered.

"It is clear that neither of them want to move on without having each other in their lives."

* * *

><p>Timmy returned to Red Fountain and sighed in relief at the quiet filling the dorm. Too quiet for his dorm he thought but then realised that it was because Riven was not there. Riven had AWOL since the incident with Musa, and Timmy and the guys were getting worried. Timmy walked further into the dorm and found Nabu and Sky sitting in the lounge with their laptops open.<p>

"Hey guys" Timmy greeted.

"Mind if I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure what's wrong?" Sky asked tilting his laptop screen down.

"It's about Riven" Timmy began.

"I am starting to get worried and I think that we should try and find him and bring him back. The last time he went AWOL he ended up in a dungeon in Cloud Tower with the Army of Decay."

"We agree" Nabu replied.

"You do?" Timmy said shocked.

"Of course" Sky added.

"But Sky, you were the one who thought that we should wait it out for Riven to return" Timmy explained.

"Yes," Sky answered. "That is true. But that was two weeks ago."

"So you do want to find him?"

"What do you think we're doing right now?" Nabu asked rhetorically.

Timmy smiled at Nabu's response and picked up a GPS, his laptop, a map of Magix, and other gadgets and brought them to the coffee table in the centre of the room.

"Then let's find Riven" Timmy said determined.

* * *

><p>Musa walked into Tony's office and saw Tony sitting at his desk with Ellie standing beside him.<p>

"Hi guys" Musa greeted with a smile.

Musa had been tired all afternoon since finishing the filming of her music video. When she got home, she found a voice message from Tony telling her that the video draft had been completed and he wanted Musa to come in and see it for herself. Musa didn't feel like going since she wanted time to relax before her big day at the performance tomorrow but did want to see how good the video turned out.

"Musa, baby" Tony greeted with a smile and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Or should I say 'Lady M'"

Musa raised an eyebrow at Tony. What was he talking about, she wandered. Ellie slightly slouched in the corner causing Musa to get a little worried if Ellie was starting to act a little sheepish.

"What?" Musa asked.

"That's your new stage name, darling" Tony explained.

"A stage name?" Musa repeated confused.

"I don't have a stage name. I just use my real name."

"You have one now. Musa sounds so boring and out of date" Tony replied. "Lady M brings in a new demographic to the world."

"You're kidding?" Tony chuckled.

"Why would I joke about you and your career?" Musa was stunned.

He was actually seriously considering calling him Lady M. The M, Tony explained, represented Musa and the Lady suited the demographic. Just like famous Earth singers 'Lady Gaga' and the band 'Lady Antebellum', Tony believed that if it worked for Earth, it could work for Magix. If he thinks that he can just change her name with the snap of his fingers then he had another thing coming, Musa thought. Before Musa had a chance to disagree, Tony continued talking.

"And there's more" Tony continued excited.

"There's more?" Musa said a little afraid.

Tony gently led Musa to the couch in front of his desk and sat her down. Ellie slowly walked over to the couch and joined Musa. Tony walked up to his desk and picked up a remote and pointed it to the television hanging on the wall behind the desk.

"Musa, I give you, 'Glamorous'" Tony said before pressing play.

"_You know you want my life"_

Musa smiled at the introduction she wanted when imagining this music video but her smile turned upside down after that when she saw that the music video had completely changed. The music had a bit of an edge with more pop music in the background. The dancers were wearing all silver and dancing like robots as they wore large black glasses. The set was edited to be all white with no staircase. The only thing that was the same as she rehearsed was her dress. There was no couch at the beginning or sexy socialite aspects that she wanted and was there when she rehearsed over and over this past week. Musa was stunned when the video finished. There were no words to describe her frustration and fury with the monstrosity she had just witnessed.

"So what do you think?" Tony asked looking like he was about to burst with excitement.

Musa just sat their completely motionless. Her throat felt dry and had no words to say. Ellie gently elbowed Musa to pull her back into reality. Musa pulled herself together for what she was about to say.

"What the hell was that?" Musa shrieked louder than expected.

"That was your music video" Tony replied with a smile. Ellie and Musa were stunned.

Ellie's mouth hung open seeing that the only thing that stayed the same on the video was Musa's dress and the very beginning.

"That was not my music video" Musa said gob smacked. "None of my specifications were in there. Nothing that we have been rehearsing all week was in there!"

"This one suits more to the demographic" Tony explained.

"And my voice! You have added techno and computer generated voices" Musa yelled. "My music is all real. There was nothing real about that."

"Musa, baby, these days in the music industry are about keeping up with trends. This video will follow the modern times of the music industry."

"But that is not what I want for me" Musa clarified.

"Yes, but since you work for me and you have a contract signed this is what is going to happen." Tony threatened. "Now tomorrow night you are going to show up in the sexy dress and sing this song. No matter what, you will be there and these dancers will be dancing" he added before turning off the TV and walking off to his next appointment.

* * *

><p>Timmy, Sky and Nabu had been sitting in the lounge ever since Timmy came home. They had not moved for lunch, for their phones, nothing. They were all determined to find Riven before he regretted his decision. Sky was on his phone calling all available contacts that could know where Riven had run off to. Timmy had hacked into the Magix mall's security cameras and Riven's account and had Nabu checking all camera footage and following Riven's possible movements on his credit card. Timmy was on his laptop using his GPS to hack into the GPS device in Riven's phone as he crossed out places on the map. Sky hung up his phone after yet another dead end with a friend of Riven's and sighed with frustration.<p>

"Yet another dead end?" Nabu asked not looking up from his laptop.

"Nothing" Sky answered. "What about your end, Nabu?"

"Riven hasn't used his credit card since before the interview with Elara" Nabu informed.

"There is no footage at all from the mall that suggests that Riven had been there."

"But it's not like he vanished out of nowhere" Timmy said."He has to be somewhere."

A loud beep sounded from Timmy's GPS sitting on the coffee table. Timmy's eyebrow raised and looked at the device.

"Looks like I was right" Timmy smirked.

"What do you mean?" Sky asked.

"I think I just found Riven" Timmy replied.

"Seriously?" Nabu said.

"Or rather his phone" Timmy corrected. "I finally managed to hack into the GPS signal on Riven's phone and found a location."

"So where is he?" Sky asked.

"Magix Air Force Base."

* * *

><p>Flora and Helia sat in the lounge room of the Winx's dorm as Stella took her bath. The whole dorm was silent which Flora hoped would cause Stella to relax better. The silence didn't last long though as a knock sounded at the door. Helia got up and walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Brandon standing on the other side.<p>

"Hey Helia" Brandon greeted with a nervous smile.

"Hey man" Helia replied and let Brandon inside.

Brandon walked in and saw Flora sitting on the couch looking suspiciously at Brandon. When Brandon got the call from Helia telling him to meet at the girls' dorm, he was thinking that the dorm would be empty. He didn't expect to find the girl who discovered his whole mess in the first place.

"Flora" Brandon said surprised.

"Hi Brandon" Flora greeted quietly.

Brandon stood awkward under Flora's judging gaze. He felt like she was judging him inside and out, checking him out like he was going out on a first date with Stella and the friends were making sure that he was good enough for her.

"I guess you're wondering why Helia called you here" Flora guessed.

"How did you know about that?"

"Because she asked me to call you" Helia answered.

"What?" Flora smiled slightly seeing Brandon's surprise.

To be honest, Flora was still upset with Brandon's behaviour, especially towards Stella, and she still felt that what he did was wrong, but if she had learned anything from her experience, it was that no matter how bad the circumstances, there is always a chance for redemption and if you still love each other, then maybe things could get better. Look at Helia, she lied to him, said such horrible things to him, and kissed another guy and got attacked for it but he still forgave her. But Flora didn't cheat even though Eric was the one who kissed her first and she pulled away instantly.

"I am still upset with you" Flora began.

"Oh jeez" Brandon whispered under his breath. "Look, I'm not here for another 'You suck' lecture."

"But" Flora interrupted. "We both can see that you and Stella both need each other. You both need love in your lives and you both are refusing to let each other go."

"Stella has made it perfectly clear that she wants nothing to do with me anymore" Brandon rebutted.

"Then why has she been obsessing over you since the moment you left earlier today?" Helia questioned.

"She has?"

"Yes" Flora answered. "So much that she drove Tecna, Layla and Bloom out of the dorm."

"Why are you telling me this?" Brandon asked Flora.

"Because" Flora began standing up and slowly walking over to him. "If there is one thing that I have learned through this whole experience is that things can still be corrected. There is always time for forgiveness."

"Not always, Flora" Brandon rebutted.

"No?" Flora questioned. "I forgave Helia last year when he broke up with me because his uncle made him, leading us to win the school band competition **(1)**."

"That is true, you did" Helia added. "Which I am so grateful for."

"I called Helia names, called him a liar, broke up with him, got kissed by Eric, and got attacked after he warned me, and yet we're standing here like nothing happened."

Brandon stood there silently as Flora gave Brandon a list of examples that proved him wrong. Flora did have a point. There were a lot of times with everyone, not just her and Helia, where people have done things that they regret and wish to take back and have been forgiven. But the one thing that was always at the back of Brandon's mind was that in all of those examples, not one person cheat on the other. A kiss maybe but not cheating. Could someone really forgive somebody for cheating on them? For breaking their promise to each other and betraying their trust?

"But Flora" Brandon interrupted. "Nobody cheated."

Flora immediately stopped talking and looked at Brandon. She finally took notice in Brandon's appearance since the last time she saw him. His eyes were red rimmed with dark circles underneath showing loss of sleep. His eyes showed remorse and regret. Clearly Brandon and been dealing with inner turmoil with this whole situation and he clearly was punishing himself for it.

"Brandon, you can't keep punishing yourself" Flora soothed.

"How can you say that when you were the one who discovered all of this in the first place and slapped me for it?"

Helia's eyes widened upon hearing this. He was never in the room when the rest of the group was locked in Musa's room during Stella and Brandon's massive break-up blow out. He turned to look at Flora who smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry" Flora whispered.

Helia smiled back seeing as how it wasn't important for him to worry about at the moment.

"Brandon, I have the same morals as Flora. You heard from me personally that what I thought and you got an ear full. You also gave me an ear full which now I thank you for. If you hadn't done that then I wouldn't have spoken to Flora and asked for her forgiveness for my behaviour as well. It is my turn to repay that. Yes what you did was terrible, but if you really love Stella and want to make it right, don't you think that you should at least try instead of wasting time and wondering in the future what could have happened if you did try?" Helia reasoned.

Brandon was silent as he contemplated Helia's words. Flora smiled sadly at Brandon.

"Brandon, do you want Stella back?" Flora asked.

"Yes" Brandon replied determined.

"Then we will help you" Helia said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't know but it's been said, air force wings are made of lead; sound off 1 2, sound off 3/ 4"_

Timmy, Nabu and Sky watched the squads of men training as they sat on a camouflaged jeep taking them to their destination. The jeep drove half way through the base until it arrived at a large building complex. The boys jumped off and walking inside the building gasping when they saw large planes and ships docked inside with pilots getting them ready for the next training session.

"Prince Sky" a voice echoed through the complex.

The boys turned and saw a tall brown hair man in a high ranking dark blue officer uniform walk up to them. When he approached them, he saluted them, for which they returned, before relaxing and greeting them.

"I am Corporal Jacob Powell" Jacob greeted shaking Sky's hand. "I have been informed that you men are looking for Riven."

"That is correct, sir" Sky replied."He's been missing for two weeks. Is he here?"

Jacob smiled at the guys' concern for Riven. "He is" Jacob answered.

The guys sighed in relief. They had finally found Riven. Jacob shook Timmy and Nabu's hands before leading them further into the complex. As they walked, Jacob began telling them what happened.

"Riven showed up at my doorstep two weeks ago in the middle of the night" Jacob explained to the guys.

"Yeah, he snuck out after breaking up with his girlfriend, Musa" Nabu added.

"Yes, I have heard a lot about Musa" Jacob sighed.

"I'm guessing all were bad" Timmy thought aloud.

"Let's just say we had to leave Riven to have at it in a boxing ring for hours" Jacob explained.

"Oh, that's not good" Sky said sadly.

"He was a mess" Jacob continued. "I had never seen my friend like that in all of the years I've known him, and I saw him during the Army of Decay disaster."

"You two are friends?" Timmy asked.

"Yes, I was kind of like a mentor to him when he first arrived at Red Fountain when I was a senior" Jacob answered.

"So why did Riven come here?" Nabu asked.

Jacob sighed as he considered his answer carefully. "The pain that Riven showed up with had consumed him leaving him the shadow of who he previously was. All that was left was a living mass of anger and pain."

"Oh god" Sky said shocked.

"Hence the boxing ring" Timmy deduced.

"Yes. He tried to pick fights with everybody, even captains" Jacob replied. "By coming here, Riven thought that it would take his mind off of all of that pain and could put it to good use, by fighting the bad guys, but here, if you are fuelled only by your emotions, especially anger, they will soon control you, sending you to your grave. I let Riven stay here to release all of his anger and pain and now he is half way back to his normal self."

"That's good to hear" Sky said optimistically.

"Yes, but he can't hide out here forever" Jacob continued. "I can't keep helping him. I have my own squad of men to help. I am grateful that you found him."

"We are grateful to you for taking care of him" Nabu replied.

Jacob smiled back in reply just as a large plan ran down the run way from an afternoon flight. The guys covered their ears from the loud noise of the propeller as the wind picked up, blowing their hair all over the place. Jacob stood next to them with his hands behind his back, standing up straight, watching the plane slowly turn off. The hatch of the plane opened and a tall figure stood up.

"Cadet" Jacob called gaining the man's attention.

Jacob motioned for the figure to remove his gear. The figure pulled off his helmet and goggles revealing Riven in the same light blue uniform as all the other men.

"Riven" the guys gasped.

"Oh great" Riven groaned in frustration.

* * *

><p>Tecna, Layla and Bloom sighed in relief as they walked around the mall having escaped Stella's obsessive Brandon rant.<p>

"Could you believe how long Stella was ranting earlier" Bloom complained.

"I know. It's like she never broke up with him, she talked about him that much" Layla agreed.

"I'm just glad that I wasn't there to see it" Tecna smirked.

Layla and Bloom stopped walking and glared at Tecna who laughed. The girls continued walking around the mall as they held some of their purchases in their own bags. They felt more carefree that all of the stress from the band was over and that their major assessment pieces for Alfea were done. They had more time to 'smell the roses' as it were. The girls got a hot chocolate from a coffee shop in the food court and walked over to the large fountain in the middle and sat down on the ledge. The girls were silent as they drank their hot drinks watching some of the little kids run around happily with their families enjoying a family day out.

"Do you girls remember that age?" Bloom asked suddenly.

"Yeah, a time where you didn't have a care in the world" Layla agreed dreamily.

"And there was nothing stopping you from doing whatever you wanted" Tecna added.

"And everyone was nice to each other" Bloom finished.

The girls all sighed dreamily at the same time thinking about that times that have passed. They were all happily thinking about their childhood when they were pulled out of their thoughts by a soft voice in front of them.

"Excuse me" a soft voice said.

The girls looked down and saw a little girl, about seven or eight standing by their feet looking up at them with a gorgeous smile. The little girl was wearing a magenta dress with sandals. She had long auburn hair, brown eyes, and wore a butterfly clip in her hair.

"What can we do for you, sweetie?" Bloom asked sweetly leaning down to the girl's level.

"Are you Bloom, Layla and Tecna from 'The Winx'?" the little girl asked shyly.

The girls looked at each other and blushed.

"Why, yes we are" Tecna answered.

The little girl squealed in delight and called for four other girls. The group ran over to the girls and squealed too when the first girl said it was really them.

"D-do you i-if we can have your autographs, p-please" the little girl asked nervously.

The girls were so stunned by what she asked and thought that she may have gotten the wrong people. After a few seconds of realising that she was serious and the girls were the right people, they felt so touched and immediately said yes. The group of girls squealed again and took out small little books and pens.

"Who should we make this out too?" Tecna asked taking the first girl's book and pen.

"M-Mel-Melanie" the little girl replied.

"That is such a lovely name" Tecna replied signing her name before passing it to Layla and taking another girl's book and pen.

After a couple of minutes, all books were signed and the girls each gave the kids a hug before they skipped off happily showing their parents the autographs.

"Aren't they adorable" Layla gushed watching them happily.

"They are" Tecna agreed.

"See, that's what music should be about" Bloom said suddenly gaining the other two's attention. "It shouldn't be about fame, money or popularity. It's about making girls like them happy. About bringing joy to everyone through your own words. About writing something that means something to somebody. It is about cheering someone up with just one of your songs when they have had a bad day. That is what Musa used to be about."

"Yeah, until she sold us and her beliefs out for fame, money and popularity" Layla said spitefully.

"It's such a shame too" Tecna added. "Because Musa thought exactly how Bloom is describing."

"Who do you think I got all of this from?" Bloom asked.

"This was Musa's morals. What happened?"

"She sold herself out and allowed herself to be brainwashed by Tony, that's what" Layla answered.

"I just want to perform one last time, you know? Not for Musa, but for people like those girls who got so much enjoyment from just by us signing our names" Bloom wished dreamily.

"If only we could" Tecna agreed.

"I would love to do one last show. A farewell concert before we all quit."

"But it wasn't like us quitting was something planned" Layla reminded.

"True, but just one last time" Bloom said.

"One last time" Tecna and Layla said together.

* * *

><p>Stella had finished her bath and was drying her hair with the towel. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw how well her persona to everyone looked. She looked like she was coping with the whole Brandon thing, but the truth was she wasn't. Her mind knows that what Brandon did was unforgiveable and terrible, but her heart is telling her that she still loves him, even after what she did. On closer inspection, Stella saw that the only thing betraying her was her eyes. Her eyes showed her inner turmoil that she was having between mind and heart. Stella couldn't take the look in the eyes and got dressed and walked out of the bathroom. Flora was right, the bath had really relaxed Stella and she felt completely calm. Stella's relaxation was instantly shattered when she saw her lying cheating on an ex sitting on the couch with Flora and Helia. There goes the calm and serene feeling.<p>

"Brandon" Stella gasped slightly.

Everyone in the room was silent as they waited for Stella's next move. None of them wanted to do something that would set her off. Stella looked at the three people sitting on the couch and was already annoyed. How dare they allow Brandon to be let into the dorm, especially when she was in there. Stella looked on the table next to her and saw something useful. She picked up the outer casing of Bloom's broken phone and smashed it on the ground. Brandon, Flora and Helia jumped at Stella's outburst.

"Stella" Flora called running over to Stella stopping her from doing it again.

"Why is he here, again!" Stella hissed as Flora tried to restrain her.

"Stella, relax" Flora said. "Don't let that hour of bath relaxation be taken from you."

"Then you shouldn't have let Brandon inside the dorm in the first place" Stella rebutted.

"Technically we didn't let him in" Flora said softly.

Stella stood still with Flora still holding her hands as she looked confused at Flora.

"We asked in over" Flora finished.

"You did what!" Stella shrieked and began thrashing.

Stella's thrashing was too much for Flora causing Helia to jump off from the couch and grab Stella's waist from behind and restrain her as Flora restrained her arms from the front.

"Stella, Stella" Flora called trying to gain her attention again. "Stella, look at me. Look at me."

Stella slowly let her gaze fall on Flora.

"Let it go" Flora said calmly.

Stella didn't understand.

"Let it go."

Brandon stood away from Stella and watched as Flora's words started to sink into Stella's brain and she began to understand what she was saying.

"Let it go" Flora repeated.

"Let all the anger go, Stella" Flora instructed.

Stella became really quiet and felt her eyes become hot and watery.

"No" Stella whimpered and Flora and Helia released their grip on Stella.

Helia backed away from Stella and walked over to stand by Brandon. Flora still had a gentle hold on Stella's wrists to get her attention still. Stella had kept all of the anger contained for weeks so that no one would see the pain that she was hiding. So that no one would see how vulnerable she had become. She used the anger as a brick wall so that she wouldn't get hurt, but it seems that Flora was trying to bring it down.

"Stella, look at me" Flora instructed again.

Stella lifted her gaze back to Flora.

"This isn't healthy" Flora said softly. "You can't keep doing this to yourself."

"Yes I can" Stella whimpered. "It protects me"

"It does not protect you, sweetie" Flora assured. "It is making it worse. You have to deal with the pain otherwise you will let it consume you and you will turn out like the AWOL Riven. He's a shadow of a man, don't turn out like him. Please, sweetie."

Stella shook her head as she felt her eyes betray her and let hot tears pour from her eyes. Flora saw Stella's brick wall slowly coming down and she motioned for Brandon to come closer. One last try should do it, Flora thought.

"Let the anger go" Flora repeated.

"I can't" Stella said sadly.

"Yes you can" Brandon replied.

Stella looked up and saw that Brandon was standing directly beside Flora. Stella instantly ripped her hands from Flora's grip and rammed into Brandon's chest, pounding him with her fists. Flora wanted to intervene but Helia stopped her and pulled her to the opposite side of the room as Brandon wrapped his arms around Stella's waist preventing her from moving and showing her that he is not going anywhere. Stella wanted him to let her go, so she could attack him with all winx she had and curse him in every language she knew, but Brandon was being stubborn and he held her tight, allowing her to fight him.

"Let it all go, Stella" Brandon whispered.

Stella slowly stopped struggling and let her choked sobs escape her mouth. Tears poured out of Stella's eyes as she sobbed loudly. Brandon continued to keep a firm hold on Stella. Stella's pain made her go weak in the knees and Brandon knelt on the ground as Stella continued to cry in his arms.

"Does this mean that she forgives him?" Helia asked.

"No" Flora whispered sadly. "This is only the first step. They've still got a long journey ahead of them."

* * *

><p>Riven, Timmy, Nabu and Sky all stood silently. Jacob smirked at Riven's reaction and motioned for him to jump off the plane. Riven reluctantly jumped off the plane, handing the gear to a crew member before walking over to Jacob and the guys.<p>

"Fantastic" Riven said sarcastically.

"It's the hug-it-out crew." "Cadet" Jacob said with a bit of authority.

Riven sighed before standing in front of Jacob and saluting him. Jacob returned the gesture before they relaxed.

"Did you bring them here?" Riven asked annoyed.

"No I did not" Jacob answered.

"We found you" Sky informed.

"How?" Riven groaned.

"GPS on your phone" Timmy explained.

Riven rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I'll leave you men to it" Jacob said before leaving.

Riven looked at the guys standing in front of him before turning on his heel and walking back inside the building complex that contained some of the planes and ships. The guys instantly followed behind Riven.

"Riven" Sky called.

"I don't want to hear it, Princey" Riven replied continuing to walk.

"You can't keep running from us" Nabu said.

"I've been doing it for two weeks so I say I've done a pretty good job at it and will continue to do so" Riven rebutted sarcastically.

"Riven, we have to talk about what happened" Timmy reasoned.

"There is nothing to talk about"

"Well too bad because we're going to talk about Musa anyway" Sky said.

Riven stopped in his tracks and whipped around and stormed up to Sky.

"Don't you dare say her name" Riven threatened.

"Well, that is progress" Sky said unfazed by Riven's threat. "Jacob said that you shoved him against a plane wing last time he said her name in front of you."

"Shut your mouth before I make you"

"Riven, light up" Nabu warned.

Riven huffed before stepping back from Sky.

"I don't want to talk about it, especially not to you" Riven said and he turned back around and started walking.

"But you talked to Jacob about it. Why not us?" Timmy asked generally curious.

Riven didn't respond and continued to walk into a room where he placed his flight suit. The guys pushed the door open too and followed in suit.

"Riven, what she did was absolutely horrible" Nabu began softly.

"I'm not talking about it" Riven said.

"Too bad because we are" Sky replied. "You need to come back to Red Fountain."

"Why should I?"

"Because that is your home" Sky answered.

Riven scoffed at the pathetic and 'weak' response.

"I am happy here. I have everything that I've dreamed of right on this base. Why would I leave?"

"Because you are only here to hide from dealing with what happened to Musa" Nabu reasoned.

"I am NOT hiding!" Riven yelled.

"Clearly you are since you don't want to talk about what happened or the fact that you can't say or hear her name without lashing out at someone" Sky replied.

Riven threw the suit on the ground and punched a nearby locker angrily growling in frustration.

"Okay, you want the truth?" Riven yelled facing the guys. "I miss her, okay? Is that what you want to hear? Fine! I…..miss…..Musa! She broke my heart!"

The guys fell instantly silent. They had never heard Riven be so open and honest about his feelings.

"She shattered it badly that I can't even….." Riven stopped when the words got caught in his throat showing his emotions were bursting. "I can't even think about her or say her name without remembering the pain. Feeling the pain tear me apart slowly, like an agonising death."

"Riven-" Sky said shocked.

"So there! That's the truth. You got what you wanted" Riven yelled, his eyes becoming red rimmed. "Now leave me be to deal with things the only way I know!"

And with that being said, Riven stormed out of the room leaving the guys in silence and awe. Riven slammed the door behind him shut and felt hot tears running down his cheeks. He couldn't take the fact that his body betrayed him and he allowed the guys, especially Sky, to see him at his weakest point. He never felt so weak before. He hated the fact that he allowed his emotions to get the better of him and cause him to be weak. Riven needed something to contain the emotions again, to rebuild his brick wall. The only way he knew how to do that was through flying. Riven marched over to one of the ships, which were better models to the ones at Red Fountain, and sat in the pilot's seat. He knew that this was breaking protocol but he didn't care. He just needed to feel nothing, to feel no pain at all. Riven turned on the ship and started taking off.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, sir" one of the air space commanders said.<p>

The air base commander looked at the man speaking and walked over to the monitor.

"Sir, it appears that we have a non-approved air force ship enter the training space" the air space commander said.

* * *

><p>'<em>Ship 323, you are entering an unapproved flight session. You are to disengage immediately' a voice said through the ships intercom.<em>

Riven ignored the commander's orders. He needed to be free. Just like Jacob said, he wanted to feel good about something other than pain.

'_Ship 323, do you copy?"_

* * *

><p>The guys walked out of the complex feeling pity towards Riven. They didn't mean for him to be that open about what he was feeling. They were about to get into the jeep and head back to Red Fountain when they noticed Jacob running towards the communications tower.<p>

"Jacob" Sky called out. "Is everything alright?"

"Riven has taken a ship and is flying in an air training zone" Jacob replied.

"Which means?" Nabu asked.

"Riven is going to crash into one of the currently training planes" Jacob said running off.

The guys immediately started running after Jacob.

* * *

><p>"<em>Riven" Jacob's voice said through the ship's intercom. "You will reduce your speed and come in immediately."<em>

Riven laughed at Jacob. He needed to do this. He had to.

"You know what I need, Jacob?" Riven replied rhetorically.

"Some of that light-year ship speed therapy you were talking about."

* * *

><p>Jacob, at the communications tower turned to look at Sky and the others a little scared at Riven's response.<p>

"Riven" Jacob warned.

Sky, Nabu and Timmy looked at each other getting worried at the sound of the conversation. Riven flew through the air, passing over trees and swooping around corners like a pro. As he continued to fly, the speed of the ship continued to increase. Jacob had told Riven when he first got to the base that there was nothing more thrilling than pushing the ship up to the base's air space maximum speed of 6 light-year/hour. Jacob had said that the best thing to get your mind off of things, was to hit the skies, and that is exactly what Riven planned to do.

"Nobody can go past 6 in the base's air space right?" Riven asked as he flew seeing the communications tower in the distance. "Let's see about 8" Riven added pushing the ship's speed to 8light-years/hour.

* * *

><p>Jacob and the guys stood helplessly from the communications tower watching Riven sore through the air at dangerous speeds.<p>

"Riven!" Jacob yelled into his headset.

"_You were right, Jacob. This feels pretty good" Riven said through the headset._

Jacob's heart was thumbing so loud he could hear it in his chest.

"Riven!" Jacob yelled again.

"You are to disengage. Do you hear me? Disengage!"

"_Do you hear me? Disengage!"_Riven ignored Jacob's orders and continued to fly.

He never felt so free. He could feel how high above the ground he was. He could start to feel something other than pain, he began to feel alive. His freedom was shattered when thoughts of Musa began appearing in his head. From when he first talked to her, to the present.

* * *

><p><em>Season 1: The Voice of Nature<em>

_"Look who it is," Stella said with a smile._

_The boys turned to see Stella followed by the rest of her friends heading towards them. _

_"You guys okay?" Flora asked concerned. _

_"We saw your plane crash," Tecna informed them._

_"It wasn't a crash. It was more like an emergency landing," Riven corrected._

_"What happened?" Stella asked, observing the wrecked ship. "Pilot Ed get a little out of control?"_

_"Actually, we were transporting a . . ." Brandon rambled trying to cover his embarrassment._

_"Transporting a very…..um….important package to...uh…." Sky stuttered but was interrupted._

_"The troll got away!"_

_"Prince Sky!" Sky scolded Brandon's past self._

_"You guys let a troll escape!" Stella shrieked._

_"We didn't let anything escape," Riven corrected. "We had an accident. The ship malfunctioned."_

_"Mechanical failure," Timmy agreed._

_"But, we got him in addle shacklers so it's fine," Riven continued._

_As Riven tried controlling the winx's freak out, Brandon was looking through the mud and saw the troll's shackles._

_"Exactly," Sky agreed with Riven. "They slow you down like a tranquilizer. He won't get very far."_

_"Actually guys, it looks like the shacklers came off," Brandon interrupted picking up the shackles. "Look!"_

_"They came loose?" all the girls shrieked in unison._

_"What are you girls doing here anyway?" Sky asked side-stepping the situation._

_"A field exercise for nature class," Bloom answered._

_"So then get back to your little exercise girls and leave this problem to the specialists," Riven ordered._

_"The specialists are coming? When?" Stella asked sarcastically._

_"Oh snap!" Musa grinned, making Stella giggle._

* * *

><p><em>Season 1: The Great Witch Invasion<em>

"_You can stop pouting now, Riven. She's on her way down" Stella called down to Riven over the balcony._

"_Um…who?" Riven questioned playing dumb._

"_Oh, hey, Riven" Musa greeted with a smile._

"_Oh…..uh….listen, they don't really teach this in Heroics school but, I gotta say I really like you so bye" Riven stuttered in a hurry before walking off._

* * *

><p><em>Season 2: Trouble in Paradise<em>

_"Come on," Riven said, beginning to get up. "Let's go."_

_"No Riven, wait. You should stay here," Musa suggested._

_"So I can figure out where the traps are."_

_"Exactly. Oh and also I like you. A lot."_

_"Don't panic. You don't have to tell me how much you like me. You can do it later," Musa added with a wink. "Good luck."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Riven" Musa said happily and she could feel their bodies touching as Riven started to softly kiss her neck.<em>

"_Hey" Riven replied as he continued to kiss her neck._

"_Riven, this is a workplace, you can't do that here" Musa said giggling._

"_This is your office" Riven informed._

"_With people walking in and out of here at any time" she reminded him._

_Riven sighed as he stopped kissing Musa's neck and just rested his chin on her shoulder._

"_Let me guess, you didn't know about my appointment even though I sent you a rose" Riven joked._

"_Maybe..." Musa answered playfully._

"_Oh, I'm hurt" Riven said with a laugh._

_Musa turned herself around in Riven's arms and their eyes met._

"_I'm sorry...what can I do to make it up to you?" Musa asked as their faces got close._

"_I can think of something" Riven replied as he looked into her eyes._

_Musa smiled and gave Riven a kiss. It was soft at first, giving Riven time to stop smiling, but then started to get a little passionate as Riven moved his arms from her waist to one on the back of her neck and the other in her hair and her hands wrapped around his neck._

"_Why the hell didn't you tell me that you were coming to the party? Or that you even knew about it?" Musa demanded._

"_Oh God, Musa, is that what you're so mad about?" Riven complained. "This is nuts, it's just one party. It's not like I was flirting or was going to flirt with anyone."_

"_I didn't even mean it that way Riven. How could you even think that that was what was going through my head?"_

"_Look I'm sorry but that's what most of our arguments are all about"_

"_Oh, I can't believe that's what you think of me? You kept something from me, Riven. You lied to my face! That's our biggest problem sometimes. A relationship is based on love and honesty. If you don't tell me things, how can I trust you? If you keep lying to me, how can I trust you? The love is there but how can you think that I don't trust you when it comes to you flirting with other women? I know that you wouldn't do that. Why can't you open up to me and be honest with me?"_

"_Look, I'm a secretive guy. I had a tough life growing up. I have grown up not trusting anyone but myself! When someone is nice, there is always a secret agenda. When you see other people, you keep an eye on them. When you are alone with someone you don't trust, you expect others not to trust them. When something good happens in my life, I don't trust it because I know that somehow, some way it ends! My family ended, my childhood ended, my education almost ended and I get worried that somewhere down the track that this relationship will end because I am not good enough for you and lie to you because that is how I was raised!"_

"_I have been building up walls for so long that it is hard for me to bring them down, especially to you, because I worry that some hot shot guy is going to come take you away from me. I am sorry that I lied to you, alright, it wasn't my choice but Sky asked me to. I wouldn't have done it if I had known that it wasn't in the duty for a friend."_

"_Riven" she said placing a hand on his cheek. "If you think that you are not good enough for me, then you are dumber than I thought."_

"_But what about your royal status and-"_

"_I don't care about that. If it doesn't bother me, it shouldn't bother you. I know that you have walls up and scared of commitment, but, I need you to be honest with me, okay? I know you have had a hard life and you don't trust very easily, but I need you to trust me."_

"_I do trust you."_

"_Then be upfront and honest with me. If you told me about Sky's party and you were going but didn't want Bloom to find out, then I would've understood and kept it a secret. If you trust me, then we won't have any problems. I'm not asking you to bulldoze your brick wall to protect yourself and I'm going to need you to listen to me carefully now" Musa said turning Riven's head to look directly into her eyes. "I am not going anywhere. You won't be losing me. Have all of the brick walls you want, have all the childhood secrets you want, but all I'm asking is for you to trust me. One crack in the brick work is all I'm asking. I am not Stella, I don't go bragging and spreading rumours left, right and centre. If you're sworn to secrecy, than so am I."_

_Riven looked into Musa's eyes and smiled. Every time he looked into her eyes, he always felt a wave of peace and bliss._

* * *

><p>"<em>Prepared? Ever heard of the term, 'winging it'?"<em>

"_Isn't that what you do when you get in trouble for destroying a Red Fountain air craft?" Musa asked sarcastically but coming across spitefully._

"_You have some attitude, Musa" Riven said._

"_You are one to talk"_

"_At least I'm upfront about it. Instead of writing notes about the show, maybe you should, I don't know, apologise to Flora about the whole recording studio incident."_

"_What?" Musa said stopping her pacing._

"_It has been two weeks since then and you haven't even apologised for the way you acted."_

"_I've been too busy-"_

"_Too busy to apologise to one of your best friends" Riven interrupted._

"_Yes"_

_Riven gave her an almost disgusted look._

"_Oh, come on, Riven. She knows that I am sorry for what I said."_

"_Are you though?"_

"_No" Musa instantly replied._

"_I meant every word that I said to her. It's not my fault that she took too much to heart and ran into the arms of a psycho ex-boyfriend."_

"_Who are you?" Riven asked in disbelief before storming away from her._

* * *

><p>"<em>Well" Musa huffed. "That was a little harsh."<em>

"_Don't you think that you deserved it?" Riven said annoyed._

"_Excuse me?" Musa said angrily. "What gives you the right to say that to me?"_

"_The fact that I am your boyfriend and I hate how you are treating all of your friends. What has happened to you, Musa?"_

"_Nothing has happened to me, Riven. I just did the things I needed to do to get us to the top."_

"_No, more like getting you to the top. How is betraying your friends and feeding them to the wolves helping?"_

_Musa started to get a little emotional._

"_You know what Riven; I don't need this right now. I'm going to go back to the apartment. Tony and I are organising with Elara an exclusive interview about my career."_

"_No Musa, you need to stay so we can talk about this" Riven said angrily._

"_No, I need to go and organise my career. There is nothing else to talk about with you, Riven. This is my life, so butt out of it!" Musa yelled and started storming out._

"_Musa" Riven called out and he grabbed her wrist forcing her to face him. "You can't just yell at me and storm out."_

"_Yes I can when you say that everything is my fault"_

"_Everything is your own fault, Musa. How could you sit out there in front of a live audience and say that Flora's attack was her own doing? How could you sit there and act like nothing happened?"_

"_Because nothing happened except telling the truth"_

"_Stop being so blind!"_

"_Stop being such an ass"_

"_Don't call me an ass, Musa. I'm not the one betraying me friends."_

"_Why are you yelling at me?"_

"_Because you are not you anymore! I don't even know who you are."_

"_I'm being myself, Riven. All I have done is stay true to who I am."_

"_But you're not! You're not being true to yourself. Your old self wouldn't sit out there throwing out insults to her friends and spilling out their secrets when you yourself have your own."_

"_Riven, instead of standing there pointing out all of my flaws, maybe you should look in the mirror instead!"_

"_I acknowledge my flaws Musa. At least I'm upfront about it."_

"_Hey, I am being upfront"_

"_You're being upfront about your friends' personal lives. That is all you are upfront about!"_

"_How about you spend less time yelling at me and butting into my life, and start worrying about your own. I thought you would be happy for me. This is my big opportunity. You never listen to what I want. You are so attention deficit. I have my own solo career now. I am so sick of you making me feel bad for my accomplishments. Why aren't you supporting me?"_

"_Because I don't support someone who throws her friends under the bus just so that she can get ahead in the business"_

"_I haven't done anything like that! Get your head out of the gutter, Riven. This is my moment to shine like I've always dreamed. They chose to leave. I have always put my friends first, you first, and even this city and the magical dimension first! It's my time to do something for me. I've always been good Riven, that hasn't changed. What the hell? It's time that I get something back."_

"_And you think that all of this is what you really want?"_

"_Yes it is"_

"_A life with no friends, and only fake realities" Riven added._

"_I do have friends, Riven and I have you. There is nothing fake about it."_

"_If you keep acting like this you will have none of that"_

"_This is not the place to be discussing this right now, Riven" Musa gritted through her teeth. "I do not want to talk anymore" she added before she stormed out of the studio._

* * *

><p>"<em>Musa" another voice interrupted her thoughts.<em>

"_I see that Tony gave you the VIP pass" Musa said annoyed._

"_Obviously" Riven said with his hands in his pocket._

"_If you've come here to apologise to me, you're doing a lousy job" Musa replied after a few minutes of silence._

"_Apologise?" Riven raised his eyebrow. "What do I have to apologise for? You're the one who should be apologising. Not to me, but to your friends."_

"_Not this again" Musa groaned._

"_Yes this again" Riven said angrily walking closer to Musa._

_Musa turned back around to face him._

"_What do you want from me?"_

"_I want you back"_

"_I haven't gone anywhere!" Musa yelled._

"_Yes you have! You've changed Musa, and not for the better. You used to love performing for the sake of performing and hearing the music that empowers you. Now, you are selling out your friends, your beliefs and for what? To be alone in your profession that took betrayal and lies to get you here"_

"_Why can't you just accept the fact that this is what I want now?"_

"_Because I hate who you're becoming!"_

"_Then maybe if I weren't around you would hate it less!"_

"_What are you saying?" Riven yelled annoyed._

"_I'm done!" Musa yelled back. "I'm done. We're done. Done."_

_Riven was taken aback by Musa's comment._

"_What?"_

"_You heard me. If you can't accept who I am then maybe you shouldn't have me anymore. I am so sick of you bringing me down when I have something that I've always dreamed about. You are holding me back, Riven. And I am so sick of it. God, every time something good happens in my life you try to bring it down."_

"_That is not true" Riven yelled angrily._

"_Yes it is" Musa screeched. "It is always the same. Sometimes I just want to scream in frustration with you. And it only took my solo career to realise how patronising, and judgemental and unsupportive you are."_

"_That is Tony speaking for you, Musa"_

"_No it's not. Ever since our first recording, you done nothing but yell and scream at me."_

"_You are acting like-"_

"_Like what, Riven?"_

"_Like Icy" Riven yelled. "You've sold everyone you love out all for the sake of yourself and what you think you want. Icy does the exact same thing and that is what causes her to loose. Pretty soon Musa, you will drive everyone in your life out and you will be all alone."_

"_Shut up, Riven!" Musa suddenly screamed at him. "Nothing you say is going to change my mind. You are holding me back! We are through!"_

* * *

><p>Riven was so caught up on the memoires flashing in his mind that he didn't notice an oncoming ship heading straight towards him. The ship made a sharp turn but Riven's ship crashed into the other's ship's wing. The ship jerked and began spinning uncontrollably. Riven cried out as some of the machinery sparked and exploded on collision. The engine malfunction and an error appeared on the screen. The ship began descending hard and fast towards the ground.<p>

"Riven!" Sky yelled from the communications tower seeing Riven's ship collide with the other.

"Riven, disengage!" Jacob yelled into the headset.

The ship kept falling from the sky until it skidded along the ground, scraping up dirt and debris until making a stop by crashing into a large tree.

"Riven!" everyone yelled and they all ran out of the communications tower towards the crashed ship. Fire and smoke had already started consuming the ship. Sky and Jacob were the first to arrive.

"Riven!" Timmy and Nabu yelled running up closer behind them.

Jacob and Sky kicked open the side door of the ship. The fire burst at them when the door fell down. Jacob crawled into the ship and slowly pulled the unconscious Riven out of the ship. Sky met Jacob half way and the two pulled Riven out of the wreckage and pulled him a good distance away from the flames. Riven has blood coming out of his nose and he remained unresponsive.

"Riven!" Jacob yelled trying to wake Riven up.

"Riven….Riven!" It was no use. Riven was still and did not move. Panic coursed through Sky like poison fearing the worse.

"Hold on!" Sky yelled holding his friend. "Hold on, Riven. Come man, hold on. Just hold on!"

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Reference to Behind The Melody

**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Please send a lot of reviews! Thanks again!**

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	21. Officially Not Yours

**Wow, three chapters in less than a week, this must be some kind of record. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters. Please review this one! I want your thoughts. This will be the last chapter this week because I'm going away for a week. I hope that these three chapters have sustained you :)**

**I hope that I see a lot of reviews when I get back! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or the song 'Glamorous'. That song is by 'Fergie'**

* * *

><p>'<em>Beep…beep…beep' <em>a soft murmur coming from a machine; the only evidence of Riven standing a chance through this.

Sky sat next to Riven's bed on a chair with his head in his hands. If only he got to him before instead of letting him storm off. If he and the other guys hadn't ambushed him at the base, then Riven would've been in a rage and needed to cool off by flying.

Sky's eyes were red rimmed from sitting by his side all night. It's hard to believe that Riven was rushed to hospital the previous day and only just recently finished surgery. Riven laid on the bed in a comatose state being hooked up to machines. The beeping of the heart monitor was the only thing making a sound in the room.

Sky loved hearing the sound. It was his only hope that his friend had some life back. Riven's condition was bad. He had a collapsed lung, head trauma, several broken bones, and internal bleeding that led to having the spleen removed. Doctors feared that Riven would die in surgery, luckily he didn't. Now, only time will tell when or if Riven will wake up.

* * *

><p>The day that Musa had been avoiding as much as possible had arrived, the live performance of her new song. Ever since her meeting with Tony and his 'edited' version of her song, she had been worried about what other changes Tony had made between then and now. Musa woke up already with a headache creeping on from the stress of Tony's recent 'changes'. At first, Musa thought that Tony was just being supportive and protecting her career, but now, giving her a fake boyfriend who is a bigger pain then Riven used to be and then some, and making changes to her music, had started to put his real intentions to question. That didn't mean that Musa hated her new life. She loved the fame, the stardom, and the fact that she was living her dream, she just didn't like how Tony had been taking her direction, and Ellie and the investors were allowing him. Now she was forced to perform in front of a live audience with very little preparation, she would have to bring her A-game.<p>

Musa walked out of her bedroom in her dressing gown heading toward the kitchen. Her apartment had been so quiet since the girls moved out and she would admit that at night, when she was alone, the silence and emptiness did freak her out a little bit. Musa walked into the kitchen and screamed when she saw Ellie standing at the stove cooking bacon and eggs with a fresh cup of coffee waiting for her.

"Good morning, Musa" Ellie greeted with a smile.

When Musa had recovered her normal breathing again, she smiled."Morning."

"Sorry that I scared you" Ellie apologised serving Musa's breakfast.

"Ellie, how did you get in?" "Spare key. Tony sent me to make sure that you are on time because this performance is extremely important" Ellie explained.

Musa stopped and raised an eyebrow at this new information. Musa thought that this was just a performance for more publicity while rising as the hottest new superstar. How was this important? It was just a publicity stunt, wasn't it?

"Important?" Musa said confused sitting down on the table. "Why is it important?"

"Tony didn't tell me" Ellie replied placing Musa's food in front of her.

"Why doesn't Tony tell me things anymore?"

"I'm sorry, Musa" Ellie apologised sadly sitting next to her with a cup of coffee in her hand.

Musa shook her head in disbelief but there was nothing she could do about it now. Tony wasn't there and it was the performance day. She couldn't change the arrangement again, there just wasn't enough time.

* * *

><p>Sky wasn't alone anymore in Riven's hospital room, a few hours later. Timmy and Nabu had come back from Red Fountain after explaining the situation to Saladine and brought Sky back something to eat but Sky wasn't in the mood for food. Timmy sat on the seat that Sky was previously sitting in as he read a book as Nabu and Sky stood looking out of the window.<p>

"I know that look, Sky" Nabu whispered so that Timmy wouldn't hear.

"What do you mean?" Sky asked not looking at him.

"You think that this is your fault" Nabu answered.

"How could it not be?" Sky asked rhetorically.

"If I didn't pressure him to express his feelings, he wouldn't have felt the need to relax and wouldn't have gotten in that ship. If I had just ran after her after he stormed off, he wouldn't be here right now."

"Well, if that is true then Timmy and I would also feel responsible too. You weren't the only one who pressured him to open up like he did. You weren't the only one who didn't run after him. There is nothing that you, or any of us, could've done to prevent this. He chose to fly that ship and he chose to ignore speed limits. It was like he wanted to run into that ship."

"You think that he tried to hurt himself?"

"Maybe subconsciously" Nabu suggested.

"He needed to feel something like he said. Maybe this was what he meant."

"I don't believe that" Sky hissed walking away from Nabu.

"RIVEN!" loud shrieks of several voices echoed down the hospital hallway.

The three boys tensed up hearing the voices. The voices sounded so panicked and fearful. Following the shrieks were several running footsteps and clicking of high heels.

"Uh oh" Timmy whispered.

All of a sudden the room's door slammed open revealing the scared faces of Stella, Bloom, Flora, Tecna and Layla. Bloom and Flora were red faced that looked from crying while Stella, Layla and Tecna looked scared.

"Is he okay?" Flora asked feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"What happened?" Tecna asked.

"What's going on" Stella asked.

"Where did you find him?" Layla asked.

"Girls" Sky interrupted the voices talking at once.

Brandon and Helia walked up behind the girls and slowly closed the door behind them. Timmy placed the book on the floor and enveloped Tecna in a comforting hug as did Helia with Flora.

"We found Riven on Magix Air Force Base" Timmy began explaining. "He was there with a friend trying to hide from his feelings that Musa brought up in him."

"So how did we go from air base to hospital?" Stella shrieked.

Brandon moved passed the girls and placed a comforting hand on Stella's shoulder. For the first time in a while, Stella didn't tense up or shove him away, she was actually grateful for the comforting gesture.

"Riven expressed his feelings and stormed off" Sky answered. "He wanted to take his mind off of his supressed emotions and ended up flying a ship."

"Then what?" Flora asked.

The guys went silent contemplating the best way to gently reveal the information.

"Riven ignored protocol of the air base which was to never go pass a speed limit of 6 light years/hour, but he went to 8. He flew into another ship that was flying and he smashed into its wing, sending him to crash onto the ground" Nabu explained.

The girls gasped. Flora had fresh tears running down her cheeks and she cried onto Helia's chest. Layla and Tecna went silent as Stella leant against Brandon for support and Bloom was too stunned to move.

"It looks like Riven may have subconsciously intended to hit the other ship to feel something other than pain and loss" Nabu continued.

Bloom couldn't take all of this information at once about her friend. She quietly stood up and walked out of the room unnoticed by anyone in the room. When she was in the hallway she pulled out her phone and dialled.

* * *

><p>Musa sat down on a chair as two make-up artists applied make-up on her face. Ellie was walking around the room messing on her phone making sure that everything was ready to take Musa to the venue. It was almost time for Musa to head off before Tony walked into the apartment.<p>

"Musa" Tony greeted closing the door behind him. "You look stunning."

Musa smiled at his compliment as a make-up artist applied lip liner. As told, Musa was wearing the silver dress that she wore for her music video the previous day.

"I hope that you are ready for tonight's event" Tony continued seeing Ellie checking the limo was waiting outside as planned.

Ellie nodded at Tony's statement and Tony turned on the television to the news. Ellie walked into Musa's bedroom to collect her purse when she noticed a bright light shining through the purse. Before Ellie could reach it, it turned off. She looked inside the purse and found Musa's phone. She took it out and saw that Musa had four missed calls, two voice mails and six missed text messages all from Bloom in the last ten minutes. Before Ellie could tell Musa about them, Tony called her from the other room.

"I'm coming" Ellie called and grabbed the purse and met Tony back in the other room.

"What are you doing?" Ellie asked seeing Tony watching the television.

"He's seeing whether the performance tonight has made the entertainment section of the news yet, like planned" Musa replied slightly annoyed by Tony's reason as eye shadow was now being applied to her face.

She wanted to roll her eyes at his reply but could feel the brush sweep over her eye lids. Musa was starting to lose patience and was wondering whether Tony acted like this with all of his singers. He was becoming more demanding and aggressive, especially about this performance and song lately. Before Musa continued her train of thought, a breaking news story sounded through the apartment.

"_Breaking news" a reported on the television said. "Superstar Musa Harmony's ex-boyfriend and Red Fountain student, Riven Knight was in a serious ship crash at the Magix Air Base early afternoon yesterday."_

"What!" Musa yelled jumping out of the chair startling the make-up artists.

"_A spokesman from the air base has made a statement" the reported continued._

The scene on the television changed to a press conference with an Air Force captain.

'_This tragic incident has nothing to do with the Air Force even though the use of Air Force aircrafts were involved' the captain explained._

'_Since the Captain's statement late last night, Mr Knight has been rushed to hospital in the heart of Magix where he was in surgery all night and did not get released until early this morning. Doctors were fearful that Mr Knight would not live through surgery but luckily he proved them wrong. Riven Knight now lies in a comatose state and it is unknown when or if he will wake up but one thing is for sure is that all close friends of Riven Knight having been sitting by his side all night long waiting for progress. The one thing on everyone's mind now is if Musa will make an appearance for her once great love.'_

Musa felt her heart break in two, and felt like the world was going out from under her. Right now at this point, nothing else mattered but Riven and her heartbroken friends being at his side. No, this was wrong, Musa thought seeing the news, it couldn't be Riven, not her Riven.

'_Woah, where did that come from?' Musa thought suddenly._

He hadn't been hers in a long time so why was she thinking it now? She ended the relationship, and was happy with her decision. Wasn't she? Musa looked back at the name that appeared on the screen again and it hit her like a tonne of bricks. Tony instantly changed the channel to another news station that was now featuring the entertainment section snapping Musa out of her thoughts.

'_And for tonight, a special performance by Musa Harmony will surprise and delight fans at the Magix Got Talent grand final where she will debut her new song ready to be released tomorrow.'_

"Ha!" Tony yelled with glee. "I knew that they would reveal it! Tickets will be sold out by now!"

"Tony!" Musa yelled interrupting his triumph. "Did you not just hear that story?"

"I did and you are doing better than any of my other singers!"

"NO!" Musa yelled angrily."Riven was in a crash! He is in a coma! He could've died"

"Why do you care?" Tony rebutted. "You were the one who dumped him for fame. You dumped ALL of your friends for fame. What is different now?"

Why did she care? She thought that Riven was holding her back, same with the girls, but maybe they were right. Maybe she loved the 'honeymoon period' of her fame and was now experiencing life after it, and Riven's incident did put things that really mattered into perspective. If her mother was here right now and saw what she was becoming, she wouldn't be proud. Her friend, the love of her life, she now realised, was in hospital and she was here being pampered ready to sing.

"What is different is that I know my priorities now" Musa answered angrily. "You're going have to cancel tonight's performance because I'm going to go see Riven."

"Oh no you're not!" Tony yelled.

"Yes I am, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. You cannot control me!" Musa immediately started heading off to the front door with Ellie right behind her.

"Code red" Tony spoke into his phone.

Musa swung the front door open and instantly gasped in horror. Standing outside the door waiting for her were two tall, muscular, ultimate wrestler looking men in black. Musa actually started to feel frightened and she turned to her side and saw that Ellie looked the same. She slowly turned back to face Tony who's demenor suddenly changed from friendly to menacing and dark.

"I can't let you go, Musa" Tony hissed slowly walking towards her. "I legally own you! I control you! Now, you are going to that performance whether you like it or not!"

'_Okay' Musa thought terrified about her situation now. 'This definitely put things into perspective.'_

* * *

><p>Screams and shouts were echoing outside the hotel as Musa and Ellie were being thrown into the limo by the two muscular men. Tony casually followed in suit and sitting across from them as the body guards sat either side of Musa and Ellie preventing them from running away.<p>

"See Musa" Tony smirked, his friendly demeanour returning. "That wasn't so bad. Now, if these men have anything to say about it, you are going to go up on that stage and sing your heart out."

* * *

><p>Musa and Ellie were kept hostage in a given dressing room as the two body guards stood guard outside the door. Musa was pacing up and down the room looking for a way to get out and see if Riven was okay. She couldn't believe that Riven was stuck in hospital, for the first time ever, and she is stuck here. Looking back on everything now, she kind of deserved it. It seemed like it was karma for the way she behaved with her friends. Using Stella and Flora's incidents for songs, calling Flora names in the sound booth, brainwashed Tecna into thinking that Timmy was cheating on her with Mary-Jane and just being so selfish. Even though she loved that it made her get to the top, and she wouldn't give it up now, but she did realise that Tony was not the right choice for this moment of her career. She knew that her behaviour was terrible and deserved penance, but not Riven. He did nothing wrong.<p>

"Musa, are you okay?" Ellie asked concerned.

"No, no I'm not" Musa answered still pacing. "Riven is fighting for his life and I'm stuck here."

"Sorry to ask but, why do you care? Just like Tony, you dumped him so why do you care?"

"He is still my friend. This whole incident has made me realise that I've been a terrible friend."

"So, are you giving it all up?" "Hell no! It took me too long and I've worked too hard to give it up now!" Musa suddenly yelled, her demeanour changing too. "I still want this! I just don't think that being with Tony's company is a good idea anymore. I want to see if Riven is okay before I perform."

Ellie quietly sighed to herself. Just like everyone else in Musa's life, she too had noticed Musa changing into someone she's not. She didn't want to say in case she lost her job, but she had hoped that sooner or later Musa would realise her mistake and return to her friends and her normal life. When this Riven incident appeared, Ellie hoped that this was the slap in the face Musa needed to realise it all and give up everything and return and apologise to her friends. Obviously, the slap wasn't big enough. It only made Musa realise that her friends were still important, but not important enough than her career. This didn't show her that her life is meaningless without friends.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen" the show's host said on stage in front of the audience."As a special performance tonight, we have the number one artist, Musa Harmony!"<p>

The crowd erupted in cheers, squeals, and whistles and the stage went dark. Musa stood on the little staircase on the stage and readjusted her headset. She looked to her side and saw that her exits were blocked by the body guards. She had to do this, there was no backing out. She just hoped that her friends didn't see this because if they did, then there was no hope of them allowing her to see if Riven was okay.

'_You know you want my life'_

* * *

><p>Riven's hospital room was silent as dusk fell over Magix. Bloom had returned to the room angry, slamming her phone shut. No one asked about her mood because she kept dismissing after the first person asked. Stella hated the silence so she stood up from her spot on the floor and turned on the television to a quiet setting looking for a show to watch while they all waited.<p>

"What's on?" Layla asked seeing Stella by the television.

"Nothing…nothing" Stella replied flipping through channels. "Ooh, Magix Got Talent grand finale!"

Everyone sat in their spots watching the television. They all liked the remaining three acts with a few of them each going for one of them to win. They were all enjoying the show when the host mentioned Musa's name.

'_You know you want my life' Musa said in the darkness._

The stage instantly lit up with bright white light revealing Musa on top of the staircase as dancers posed behind her in black outfits.

'_G…L…A…M…O…R…O…U…S…..yeah" Musa sung slowly walking down the staircase with the dancers following her as they danced down the stairs._ '_G…L…A…M…O…R…O…U…S'_

"Are you serious?" Bloom yelled furious.

"Shoosh, Bloom" Flora hushed.

"No, Flora" Bloom replied angrily.

"I spent all afternoon calling Musa to tell her about Riven, hoping that the old Musa was somewhere inside her and she would come down here to see him, but she is THERE performing for herself!"

Everyone was quiet in the room.

"She clearly does not care about anyone but herself and this just proves it!" Bloom continued. "It's official; we've lost her for good. She is no longer our friend."


	22. The Same Way

**Second last lot of year 12 exams so I thought it should be celebrated by uploading a new chapter!**

**Please enjoy and tell me what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.**

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's give Musa another round of applause" the show's host said as he stood next to Musa.<p>

Musa looked at the crowd and saw different ages of people ranging from 5 to 50 just to come see her perform and watch their favourite contestant win. She smiled to the crowd as she waved her hand at them but inside, it was all fake. She knew that they were just itching for her for to get off the stage to hear who had won and she didn't care. She didn't want to be here just as much they didn't want her on the stage for too long. Throughout the whole performance, Musa was thinking about Riven. It had been weird to her since she was the one who ended their relationship. She thought that Riven was holding her back, keeping her from soring to the highest peaks of her career, but now that she was on top, she realised that the top can be really lonely if there is no one to share it with.

She had to get back to her friends and apologise. If for nothing else, just to know that they forgive her. She could see that Tony didn't care about her anymore; if he did he wouldn't have dragged her here instead of the hospital to see Riven. Ellie cared about Musa but she obviously didn't care about any of the other girls. She wouldn't have slept with Brandon if she had. She is more worried about her job more than anything. Riven was right, she had sold herself and her beliefs just so that she could be famous. She sold her friends out and now she lost everything that she held dear to herself.

"Any encouraging words for the remaining three contestants about the road to fame, Musa?" the host asked turning to Musa.

'_Don't sell your friends out' _is what Musa wanted to say but Tony had given her a script and if she didn't follow it, then who knows what trouble she would be in later.

"Enjoy the ride" Musa replied with a fake smile remembering the script. "Take every opportunity you can get and make the most of this incredible journey."

'_There's no harm in adding something else' Musa thought to herself._

"Make as many friends and contacts as you can because they will come in handy. Don't let your dream go but don't lose yourself along the way either."

"Wise words from a wise woman" the host said when Musa was finished.

* * *

><p>"She is such a hypocrite!" Stella shrieked as the whole group watched the television while waiting for Riven to awaken. "Look at her. There she is on that stage reciting about not to lose yourself or your friends when she has gone and done that exact same thing!"<p>

"Maybe she's finally realised what she has done" Flora said optimistically.

"Yeah in a universe where you are mean and Riven is nice" Stella retorted.

"I heard that" a harsh voice whispered from behind them. Stella gasped in surprise hearing the voice.

The whole group turned to face the bed and saw the eyes of Riven slowly open.

"Riven" they all sighed with relief before running up to the bed.

"Oh my god we thought we lost you" Helia said with relief.

"Guys, I'm not dead" Riven groaned seeing their worried faces.

"But the doctors said you could've been" Sky replied.

"It's good to see you awake" Brandon said with a smile. The rest of them nodded their heads in agreement.

As the others were enjoying Riven back in the world, Stella quietly turned to Brandon and motioned to speak to him outside.

* * *

><p>"You're actually talking to me" Brandon said with a soft smile attempting at a joke.<p>

Stella glared at him forcing him to keep his mouth shut. Clearly he has bad timing.

"Sorry. Why am I out here?" Brandon asked.

"To do this" Stella said before she raised her hand up and slapped Brandon across the face.

The impact of Stella's slap caused Brandon to stumble backwards as his cheek already began turning red and heating up.

"What-"

"That was for the betrayal" Stella yelled angrily.

Brandon's gaze shifted down to the floor.

"You have no idea who much you have put me through, Brandon" Stella continued sounding less angry."You lied, you cheated, and that's not even the worse part."

Brandon raised his eyebrow at Stella. What could be worse than what he already did?

"Even through all the monstrosities that you've caused, I somehow still love you."

"What?" Brandon asked confused and a tad hopeful.

"My thoughts exactly" Stella said bitterly.

Brandon's mood plummeted again.

"For some reason, Brandon, I still love you. I mean, the thought of you kissing another girl sickens me and I can't stand to be around you without imagining it, but I also can't stand to be without you."

"It seems that we are at a moot point, Stella" Brandon said sadly.

"It seems so"

"So where does this leave us?"

"I don't know" Stella replied honestly.

"You don't know, or you don't want to know?" Brandon questioned."Because I still love you more than life itself and being able to live with the memory of what I did to you, haunts me every day and is punishment enough. It kills me to be reminded of the hurt I caused you. I love you, Stella. I cannot live without you and maybe that is what scares you. You are scared to trust me. Your head is saying not to trust me but your heart is saying that you still love me."

Stella didn't respond to Brandon's 'theory'. It was true that she really didn't know where to move on from where they were and maybe she did feel like she wanted to be with Brandon again and that maybe her head kept reminding her of what he did, but could she really be able to say goodbye?

"Stella, what I did was inexcusable. It was terrible, morally wrong, and shameful, but it didn't mean anything. I was a wreck when I thought I lost you and I just wanted to forget about it. It didn't help that my brain and better judgement was clouded by alcohol influence."

Stella once again did not laugh at Brandon's failed attempt to make another joke.

"But it didn't mean anything. The only thing that I feel is shame and guilt. I am not proud of what I did but I still love you. And you said that you still love me too. From that, there has to be a way for me to redeem myself in your eyes. Surely there has to be a way."

* * *

><p>"So Brandon, what brings you here?"<p>

Brandon and Stella sat on a large brown couch sitting at opposite ends sitting in front of a red haired couple's therapist. Brandon turned his head and stared at Stella who smirked back at Stella.

"You have got to be kidding me" Brandon said to Stella.

Stella replied with a smug look and turned to face the therapist with an innocent look on her face.

* * *

><p>Riven was in silence for the first time in years. He had been lying in his hospital bed staring up at the ceiling ever since the others left a few hours ago. Sky was the only one keeping him company. Musa had never once come to see him and Riven's chest hurt at the thought.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Sky asked concerned suddenly breaking the silence.

"Like I ran into a plane" Riven replied attempting a joke.

"Luckily, the doctor says that you are going to be fine" Riven sighed quietly.

"What was this, huh?" Sky asked casually. "Some sort of messed up 'anything Sky can do I can do better'?"

"No. It's not all about you, Princey" Riven chuckled. "You wanna hear something really messed up though? I thought I died and went to heaven. I dreamt that we were all back at Red Fountain or Alfea just hanging out. I had my family back, Musa was tone deaf and didn't meet Tony, and I beat you in sword fight class."

"Then I guess it was a dream, huh?" Riven chuckled but then groaned in pain.

"Look, I know that you aren't going to want to hear this but, Bloom called Musa-"

"No" Riven groaned in annoyance. "Don't"

"Bloom got her voice mail" Sky continued anyway.

Riven felt his chest tighten again.

"Typical. Why did Bloom call her? She obviously doesn't care about me anyway"

"Riven, Musa may be influenced by Tony but she still loves you, even if she is blinded by the fame. She needed to know."

"Clearly she didn't since she's not here" Riven said.

The room fell silent again.

"Riven, I have to ask you something" Sky suddenly said.

Riven looked up at Sky waiting for the question.

"When you crashed into the other ship, investigators said that the brake levels were not touched. You didn't try to brake." Riven stared at him.

"Are you asking me if I did this on purpose?"

Sky was silent but slowly nodded his head.

* * *

><p>After their visit to the hospital, Stella had finally figured out a way in which she and Brandon could find middle ground and Brandon could find forgiveness in her eyes. That idea was couples counselling, Brandon's most hated profession.<p>

"So Brandon, why are you here?" the therapist, Alice, asked with her glasses covered eyes looking at Brandon.

"I….I want to redeem myself in Stella's eyes" Brandon sighed.

"And why do you want to do that?"

"Because I love her"

"What changed?"

Brandon did not answer the therapist's question. He couldn't bear to admit to her the horrible truth behind this whole mess.

"He cheated on me with my band's personal assistant" Stella replied staring out the window next to her.

"I see" Alice replied writing something down in her notes.

"What are you writing down?" Brandon asked curiously.

"Just a few notes" Alice replied still writing.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Actually, yes it does" Brandon answered.

"I see" Alice answered and wrote something else down.

Stella smirked forcing herself not to laugh at Brandon. Brandon rolled his eyes at the therapist.

"Right" Alice said once she finished writing.

"Brandon, you want to redeem yourself, yes?"

"Correct" Brandon replied a little uncomfortable.

"Stella, what do you want?" Stella remained silent for a minute as she thought about her question.

"I understand that you were the one who organised these appointments" Alice continued looking over her notes.

"That's right" Stella replied.

"So, why are you, personally here" Alice questioned again.

"I…" Stella began but she stopped.

"Anything you say stays in this room" Alice comforted seeing Stella's hesitation. "This is a judgemental free zone."

Stella still did not reply as she looked down at the floor.

"What is it that you are afraid of, Stella?" Stella took a deep breath before responding.

"I think not knowing is the hard part" Stella began explaining, her gaze still on the floor. "Just not knowing what our relationship means to Brandon. If he still wants the same thing out of this relationship as me, if he still finds me attractive, or if he still wants me."

"How could you not know that?" Brandon asked a little hurt that he had caused these doubts.

"The name Ellie comes to mind" Stella replied spitefully.

Brandon sighed sadly and looked away from Stella.

"Stella, I asked you this before and I did not getting an answer. Why are you here?" Alice asked.

"I want to look at him the way I did before" Stella answered. "I want to trust him again. I want to believe in Brandon again."

* * *

><p>Musa stared at the stage as Tony and his team were busy taking down some of the decorations that were taken from the record studio for Musa's performance. She stared at Tony, breathing deeply, trying to calm herself down thinking about what she was going to say. Musa had been basically trapped in her dressing room ever since her comment about keeping true to yourself, live to an audience of thousands of people. Luckily, the body guards outside were taking a break, leaving her enough time to spell an illusion inside so that she could confront Tony. Her being trapped in the dressing room left her enough time to think about her life and her actions up until that point. She finally came to a realisation and wanted to be set free. Musa took a deep breath before she walked over to Tony.<p>

"Look's good fellas, let's keep an eye on the clock" Tony said to the workers.

"Hey, Tony, have you got a second?" Musa asked nervously.

"Yeah, yeah, sure" Tony said turning his attention to Musa. "You know I love you, right? But you've got to lose that floppy top that you wore last night. This is rock and roll, princess, not the senior prom."

Musa was silent for a second taking Tony's words in. He had never told her what to do with her career. Actually she had no one tell her what to do with her career. Why had she been letting him control her this whole time and didn't even stop it?

"Listen, um, I need some time off" Musa said coming back to reality. "There's some things going on with my friends-"

"Friends, again?" Tony chuckled interrupting Musa.

Musa looked at Tony and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Musa look, I like you. You have made my company a tonne of money through your song writing and through your band and solo career. You have soared higher than any of my current artists but lately, with these friend issues and you disobeying my ideas and help, you've been a hassle and it now seems like you don't even want this. But hey, if you need to go then fine, just know that I will have to replace you."

"Are you serious?" Musa asked shocked.

"Question is, are you? I mean come on, you've got talent. You are my favourite artist. You could be more than a hit in Magix."

"I know but-"

"Look Musa, we have had public relation reps call in this afternoon and they want you to perform at the upcoming Magix Music Awards."

"They do?"

"Absolutely" Tony replied. "You are more of a star than you realise. At the awards, there will be investors looking to invest in you to do an inter-realm tour."

"Really" Musa gasped.

"Yes, but there is a catch" Tony explained. "These investors are bringing their young daughters to the awards and they are huge Winx fans. So the only way that they will consider investing in an inter-realm tour is if you convince your friends to perform a song with you, as well as you sing one of your own, at the Magix Musa Awards."

Musa stared at Tony. Was he serious? He had completely let them walk away from this band and sell them out and he was asking her to sing with them? Musa doubted whether she had the right to still call them friends.

"But, my friend is in the hospital. I told you that before you forced me to do this stupid reality competition. Let me also remind you that you ditched the girls and tossed them aside."

"No, Musa" Tony interrupted again. "That was all you. You tossed them aside, you were the one who spilled all of their secrets on television for the whole realm to see. Everything is all on you. I had nothing to do with it. The only thing that I am guilty of is doing what it takes to make you a star."

"Okay fine, you are right. I have been different ever since you asked me to be one of your artists"

"And I think you changed for the better" Musa stopped her talking cold.

"Excuse me?" Musa questioned.

"You are acting as I hoped you would" Tony explained. "I was worried that you would be too soft for this lifestyle but obviously I was wrong. You have done exactly what it takes to make it in this business."

"What, alienate and betray my friends?"

"Yes" Tony said. "You have no idea what I have sacrificed for my success."

"But maybe I do not want that" Musa said.

"You do want that otherwise you would have sold out the Winx girls" Tony rebutted. "I think you are perfect Musa. You are putting yourself first and that is what you do in this world."

"No!" Musa yelled. "That is not how I want to do things."

"What changed your tune, Musa?"

"You, Tony!" Musa yelled back. "You changed my tune. For my entire life I have dreamed of being a star and having my own music career, just like my parents did. You gave that to me but I have worked hard my entire life to get to your company. I wanted to do things my way and my way only and through your influence and stupid charisma you blinded me by the fame to forget what the foundation of my music was based on."

"And what would that be?"

"Love" Musa answered.

Tony instantly chuckled at Musa's response.

"It's not funny, Tony."

"That is a fantasy, Musa"

"It is not a fantasy" Musa defended. "I play to bring laughter and joy to the younger generation. To give them something they could wake up to in a morning. To brighten their day when they think the whole world is against them. I did not sign on for a fake music clip with edited voices. Everything I do is real!"

"Clearly you haven't been true to yourself."

"Yes because of you. I do not want to follow your path of fake smoke and mirrors act on my music career."

"You signed a contract, Musa. You signed to give me creative control on your career. That is what I have done with your reputation, with your magazine shoots and your music itself. Do not stand there and say that I am to blame when I have given everything that you have ever wanted. You are not angry and me, you are angry at yourself to be warped into this business with such a naïve head. You allowed yourself to be changed and now you are enjoying the benefits."

Musa stayed quiet.

"It is your fault that you left your friends and it is your fault that they left the band. You drove them away. I don't care how you bring them back. Beg, grovel, plea, I do not care just get them at that award ceremony."

Tony calmed down and looked at Musa who had now turned quiet.

"Musa" Tony began calmly. "This is a business and I will work like hell to make you a bigger star than you are now, but you've got to make a decision. How bad do you want the big time?"

Musa watched as Tony walked away, following the stage hand to packing the truck. Musa sighed in defeat and walked outside and sat in her limo waiting for Ellie and Tony to join her.

'_So much for telling him how it is' Musa thought to herself._

Musa sat in the limo staring blankly out the window watching the fans lingering outside still on a high from her performance earlier that night. In the back of her head, Tony's words still echoed.

'_How bad do you want the big time?_


	23. Wouldn't Change a Thing

**Wow two chapters in a few days! Having no exams has left me with so much inspiration. Thank you to everyone for your patience and all the encouraging and awesome reviews! You guys are great!**

**As usual I do not own winx club.**

**I hope that you all enjoy this chapter too :) Please let me know what you all think!**

* * *

><p>"You asked Riven if he did this on purpose?" Bloom questioned seeing if she heard correctly.<p>

Sky was sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting room the next day after his talk with Riven. Investigators at the crash site believed that there was not anything that Riven could have done not to have crashed into the other plane, except not flying the plane at all. The police report claimed that the aerodynamics matched with the plane speed could have turned out worse by going into a nose dive instead. Due to that, luckily no charges were pressed against Riven. Sky on the other hand believed that if Riven had tried the brakes his injuries would have been very minor, but his theories of Riven not attempting the brakes were his and Jacob's theory.

When Sky tried talking to Riven about it the previous day, let's just say that it was met with a few minutes of constant yelling and ended with Sky being thrown out of the room. Riven had not talked to Sky since. The subject of his crash was a very sensitive topic for Riven even now, a few days later. No one knew exactly why it was such a sore spot with him. One could assume that it had something to do with Musa, like he was thinking about her up until the point of the collision, but one can never know since he does not talk about. Riven refused going to therapy after he is released from the hospital. He does not want to bring up anything. Sky believed that trying to get Riven to open up and talk would be better than talking about it to a stranger, but obviously he lived in a fantasy.

"Yes" Sky replied with his head in his hands.

Bloom raised her eyebrow at her fiancé before looking at everyone else in the room.

Flora sat on Helia's lap looking at Sky feeling helpless to help. Brandon and Stella were sitting on one of the couches on the other side of the room, obviously their couple's counselling is making some progress. Layla and Nabu were standing by Riven's door waiting for the nurse to come out after another check up on him. Tecna and Timmy were sitting next to Sky and Bloom giving silent support.

"Are you nuts?" Bloom suddenly yelled gaining looks from other people in the waiting room.

"Sorry" Flora whispered to them.

Sky removed his head from his hands and looked up at Bloom.

"You actually asked Riven if he tried to hurt himself? That he deliberately tried to crash the plane?" Bloom questioned.

"Yes" Sky answered.

"What made you think that that was a good idea?" Tecna asked calmly.

"I don't know" Sky replied. "I just thought that maybe if he talked it to me, a friend, it would be easier than talking to a stranger. If he doesn't open up to us now, he may do this again. That is why he ran away to the base. He was running from his feelings about Musa and the break up. He didn't talk to anyone about it. He let it consume him and look where it led him. I couldn't let him do that again."

"Sky" Flora said gently. "Did you think asking him if he did this on purpose was the best way to begin him opening up to you?"

Sky sighed defeated. "I guess not."

Bloom smiled sadly at Sky and placed her hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Don't worry Sky" Brandon said. "So he chucked you out of the hospital room. It is not the end of the world. I'm sure he'll come around when he realises that you were trying to help."

Everyone in the waiting room looked at him.

"You are very positive today" Sky noted to his friend.

"That's the counsellor" Stella explained. "She's trying to get us more positive to get us to open more about our communication to each other. She wants us to focus more on the positive outlooks on life so that we can look past the negative events that have occurred."

"Wow" Flora said impressed. "So this counsellor Helia and I recommended is working out then?"

"I guess" Stella and Brandon both replied.

The others smiled and smirked to themselves seeing Stella and Brandon talk at the same time. That was a good sign to everyone because when they were a couple, the two of them would answer and talk at the exact same time and say the exact same thing.

"Don't say it" Stella warned to the girls noticing everyone's sudden quietness.

"But seriously though" Timmy continued getting back on subject. "Brandon may be right. Riven will come around. He has worse things on his mind then chucking you out of his room."

"Yeah, like what?" Sky questioned.

Everyone immediately fell silent at Sky's question. No one really knew what was going on in Riven's head lately. No one really had an answer to Sky's question. Riven could be thinking about a number of things but the one thing that they all knew he would be thinking about was the very thing that no one dared speak aloud. The silence in the waiting room was so quiet that everyone could hear the sound of doctors and nurses running around the floor from a few halls away. A few calls over the intercoms echoed the room as everyone fell into silence. After a few seconds of silence, the sound of heels clicking down the tiles of a nearby hallway echoed to the waiting room. Everyone shrugged it off as someone arriving to see a friend or relative admitted in the hospital, but Stella knew better.

She knew the sound of those shoes anywhere. Stella's head perked up at hearing the sound of the heels making their way to them. Layla noticed Stella's sudden alertness and grew slightly concerned.

"Stella" Layla said gaining everyone's attention. "What is wrong?"

"Shoosh" Stella silenced Layla as she listened to the heels.

The clicking of the heels on the tiles slowly grew louder and now everyone could hear them.

"What are we listening for?" Brandon asked.

"Shoosh" Stella said again placing her hand over Brandon's mouth.

"Stella McCartney heels" Stella began analysing as she heard the shoes coming towards them. The girls raised their eyebrows at Stella seeing how serious she had become.

"Shoes?" Nabu snickered. "We are listening to shoes?"

"Shut up" Layla whispered to her boyfriend.

"Last season peep toe heels to be exact" Stella continued. "I know those shoes anywhere and I know exactly who wears those shoes."

As soon as Stella said that the heels grew louder and came around the corner revealing the person wearing the shoes.

"Musa" Stella said as Musa revealed herself around the corner.

* * *

><p>Musa knew that this was a bad idea as she stood outside the hospital entrance staring at the people walking in and out of the entrance. She had been standing there for a few minutes wondering if this was the best idea. She had gone over the scenario a thousand times in her head and every time the ending was always different. She felt prepared for anything that the girls were going to throw at her. A young couple walked out of the hospital carrying a new born baby in the woman's arms. The baby was wrapped in a light pastel blue blanket with their name on it, Charlotte. The couple looked really happy with smiles plastered on their faces.<p>

Obviously a new family, Musa thought to herself. She watched the gorgeous baby with strawberry blonde hair hold a rattle in her hands. Musa watched as a car pulled up at the curb and the husband carefully helped his wife and new born child into the car. The woman was carefully seated in the back seat of the car with the baby in her hands while the husband placed the bags in the boot. All of a sudden the baby dropped her rattle on the ground.

Musa noticed the woman struggle to pick it up while the husband was busy with the bags so she quickly ran up to the side of the curb and picked up the rattle. The quickly examined the rattle and noticed that it was a stunning sterling silver barbell shaped baby rattle. She turned it over and noticed that is was engraved.

'_We had each other, and then we had you. Now we have everything._ _Love Mum and Dad'_

Musa felt her eyes sting with oncoming tears. She quickly recovered and walked over to the car where the mother was watching her walk over.

"Here, your beautiful daughter dropped this" Musa said handing the mother the rattle.

"Thank you" the mother thanked graciously before whipping the dirt on her skirt before handing it to her daughter. Musa nodded her head before walking away from the car.

"Are you Musa?" the mother called out.

Musa turned around and faced the new mother. Musa smiled warmly at her.

"Yes I am" Musa replied.

"Thank you, Musa. Most people are not as kind as you are" the mother said. "My husband and I watched your performance of 'Glamorous' the night before I delivered Charlotte. You have such a kind heart."

Musa smiled at the woman before the husband closed the car door and drove his family away. Musa felt her heart tug a little knowing that the woman was incorrect. She was not kind. If she was, then she wouldn't have treated her friends, and Riven the way she had.

At that instant, all of the fear that Musa had been worried about disappeared and she began walking inside the hospital. Ever since her mother had died, Musa had a slight fear of hospitals. The smell of disinfectant made her feel sick in the stomach knowing what they could be covering up. At any moment Musa knew that someone was going to pass on in this very building. She felt that hospitals were cold and uninviting half the time. But she knew she had to be here, she had to see Riven. She walked over to the reception desk and smiled at the nurse on duty.

"Hi" Musa greeted warmly.

"What can I do for you?" The nurse asked sweetly with a smile.

"I am looking for someone who was admitted here in emergency a few days ago" Musa explained.

"Alright can I get the name?"

"Riven" Musa answered. "Riven Knight."

The nurse typed the name into the computer and waited for a response.

"Alright here he is" the nurse said when the name came up. "He was admitted into recovery yesterday night. Before I hand out the room number, may I ask what your relation with him is?"

"He's my boy-" Musa paused for a second.

Ever since she went on her solo career she had not called Riven other than by his name. She didn't know what to call him anymore. Boyfriend? Friend? The guy she misses terribly?

"Wait a minute" the nurse said breaking Musa's train of thought. "You are Musa, aren't you?"

"Yes" Musa replied.

"Oh I am so sorry" the nurse said with a smile. "I didn't connect the dots. I didn't recognise you. You look stunning. I thought the name Riven sounded familiar. Riven is your boyfriend. I read that article on you and the Winx a few months ago. You two are such a cute couple." Musa smiled warmly at the nurse. "Alright, he is in room 329 on the third floor" the nurse informed. "Here is your visitor pass."

"Thank you" Musa said graciously as she took the pass and headed for the elevators.

As Musa rode the elevator a thought came into her head. How did the nurse still think that her and Riven were still a couple? Tony had made her pretend date that obnoxious arrogant jerk for a week to boost their publicity. Musa was interrupted from her thoughts when the elevator stopped and opened revealing the third level. Musa took a deep breath before she stepped out of the elevator and started heading down the hall way towards Riven's room.

As she walked on the tiled floor she looked at the room numbers and all of the doctors, nurses and family members walk around the halls. Everything was not as creeping as Musa had feared about hospitals. 326, 327, Musa was beginning to get closer to Riven's room when she noticed that the rooms stopped and a large open space came up ahead. She saw a few people walking out of the space heading to get coffee. That must be a waiting area for the floor, Musa thought. As she grew closer to the space she began hearing voices and somebody silencing them.

Musa got to the space and turned the corner and: "Musa" Stella said.

Musa found the Winx girls and the guys sitting in the waiting area staring at her. Everyone was silent in the waiting room as they stared at Mus ain disbelief and disgust. Musa stood there in a casual red lace dress with sleeves that went to her elbows and, just like Stella said, peep toes heels in black. Musa was holding a black bag in front of her feeling a little nervous at the gazes that everyone was giving her. Musa suddenly felt like she was on trial in that moment.

"Hi" Musa managed to say nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Layla demanded walking away from Riven's door.

Musa kept her gaze down at the floor scared to look up at her friends and see the hate shooting out of their eyes.

"I came here to see Riven" Musa answered.

"Yeah right" Layla replied. "You don't care about him. If you did, you would have been here the moment he was rushed to hospital, not standing on stage singing your stupid glamorous life song, telling girls to be true to themselves. You are such a hypocrite."

Musa felt ashamed slightly. She didn't think that the advice she had given the young talent stars would make her come off as a hypocrite. She had said that advice so that they wouldn't lose themselves like Musa had lost herself. She was trying to change and she was going to do it.

"I intended on coming to see Riven that night" Musa defended finding confidence.

"Sure you did" Stella said sarcastically.

"No really, I did" Musa said louder looking up at the girls and guys. "I tried talking to Tony but he and some goons threw me into the limo and locked me in my dressing room so that I wouldn't leave to come here."

"Likely story" Stella said.

"It's true" Musa defended.

"Why should we believe you?" Bloom questioned angrily. "All you have done is lie and cheat your way to the top. You sold us all out. Everything you have said up till this point has been a lie or a scam. Why should we believe you now?"

"Because I am sorry"

Layla and Stella laughed sarcastically.

"Sorry?" Tecna repeated. "You are sorry? Where was this sorry where you yelled at Flora? Where was this sorry where you blurted out everyone's secrets, including Brandon cheating on Stella, in front of a live audience? Where was this sorry when you drove Riven to deliberately crash his plane? Where was this sorry months ago?"

Musa turned immediately silent. Out of all the scenarios she had played in her head, none of them pictured this reaction. It was way worse than what she had imagined.

"I was blinded by the fame and the chance to achieve my dreams" Musa answered sadly.

"You got that right" Brandon said.

"Like you're Mr Innocent" Musa said spitefully to Brandon.

"Hey" Stella yelled angrily. "At least he is trying to make amends to his mistake, Musa. Did you know that he is going to couples counselling with me to prove himself in my eyes? Huh, did you know that? No of course you don't, you haven't been here to care."

"Everyone, I really am sorry for everything that I have put you through" Musa apologised sincerely.

"But is sorry enough?" Flora asked quietly suddenly finding her voice since Musa had walked in.

Flora hadn't seen Musa since the night she quit the band and got back together with Helia.

"What?" Musa asked confused.

"Is sorry enough for us to forgive you and the way you betrayed our trust and loyalty? Is sorry enough for me to forgive your betrayal against me and how you treated me? Is sorry enough for any of us to forgive you and be able to trust you again?"Flora explained.

* * *

><p>Riven stirred awake in his bedroom when the nurse left the room. He looked outside the window in the room and saw Layla walk away from the door like she was talking to someone. Riven was confused and he tried sitting up so that he could hear what was going on outside.<p>

"I came here to see Riven" a voice said outside.

Riven's breath got caught in his throat. He recognised that voice anywhere. Riven sat up further in his bed. Riven felt his heart start to beat even faster and he felt light headed. Memories of the crash were repeating in his head over and over again.

"I intended to see Riven that night" Musa's voice echoed to Riven's room.

Riven felt his head get heavier. He placed his hand on the bed side to keep him steady.

"She intended" Riven hissed to himself. "Like she cares."

Riven heard a knock on the door. He immediately froze thinking that it was Musa on the other side.

"It's Nabu"

"Okay" Riven called back relieved.

Nabu poked his head through the door and looked at Riven.

"She's here, isn't she?" Riven asked.

Nabu slowly nodded his head in response.

"She wants to see you, Riven."

"No" Riven said in agony. "No, no, no. I don't want to see her. I don't want her here!"

* * *

><p>"I wish I can take it all back" Musa said quietly.<p>

"We do to" Helia replied sadly. "But you can't change the past, Musa."

"But I have changed" Musa said.

The girls scoffed at Musa's sentence.

"No really, I have changed" Musa repeated.

"Why are you really here, Musa?" Sky asked not looking at her.

"To see Riven" Musa answered.

"No really, why are you here? It was not just Riven that you were after. You were here to hopefully see the girls, weren't you? You knew that we all would be here to see Riven otherwise you would have arrived at a different time where you could be alone. Why do you want to see the girls?"

"I have been offered to go on an inter-realm tour" Musa explained.

"Oh congratulations" Stella said sarcastically. "Now you can betray more friends in each realm."

"The investors are very interested in my career and they believe that they will make a lot of money from this tour, not just me. They want to see me perform live in front of them, at the Magix Music Awards, to make sure that they can put their money in me" Musa continued.

"So?" Timmy said waiting to hear the rest.

"But there is a catch" Musa added. "The investors have young daughters going to the awards and they are huge Winx fans."

"Here it comes" Brandon interrupted.

"The catch is that not only do I have to impress the investors with my performance, but I have to make their daughters happy by having The Winx perform at the awards too."

"There it is" Stella sung leaning back in her chair.

"You are not here to see Riven at all" Nabu said. "You are here to convince the girls to get back together to sing a song so that you can go on tour."

"No, that's not-"

"Oh no, then what is it like Musa?" Tecna interrupted. "Tell us, what will happen if these girls do not get to see The Winx perform?"

"The girls will be disappointed" Musa answered looking down at the floor. "And I can't let that happen."

"Because then the investors will deny funding your tour" Bloom added.

"No because I can't disappoint those girls" Musa rebutted.

Everyone looked at Musa like she had two heads.

"I realised that lately I have been losing myself"

"Really?" Stella said sarcastically.

"Stella" Flora warned. "Let her finish."

Musa looked up at Flora and saw that Flora was looking down at the ground. She was still polite as ever even to those who probably do not deserve it.

"I was losing myself because that was what Tony wanted. It was what the lifestyle needed for me to do. I realise that now. I was selling all of you out for publicity, so that we could reach the top, so that I could reach my dreams."

Everyone was silent as they listened to Musa say her peace.

"I am really, truly, deeply sorry for betraying all of your trust and for choosing fame over my friends. For being blinded by the fame and the chance to achieve my dream that allowed me to abandon the real reason why I love music; to bring joy to little kids. I forgot that singing brought me joy and love when my mother died. It brought me friends and it brought me love. I forgot that the reason why we formed this band was based on making kids smile and how their mood can change and their day can improve with our songs."

Musa looked at all the girls and saw that they were all just staring down at the ground, hopefully listening to what she was saying.

"Look, I know that I do not deserve your forgiveness, and I know that I do not deserve it but I need your help. I need you girls to join me on stage one Winx performance. Please. I cannot do it without you and I cannot let those little girls down."

"You only need us to help your career" Flora said quietly. "You only come back when you need us then you will toss us aside like you did before."

"No" Musa said desperately.

"Flora, it's really not like that. I don't want to disappoint the kids because the kids are all that matters. If my music, or our music, do not inspire or bring joy to the younger generation, then what is the point?"

"No, Musa" Flora replied. "It is not about that. You have made it perfectly clear that it is about you, and it is always about you. You want us because you need us and then when you are on your tour, you will leave us behind and never look back. You chose to abandon us when you said those awful things to me. You abandoned us when you chose to sit on that stage in front of a live audience and say that we are holding you back and that Stella was cheated on, Tecna was lied to, that Bloom almost lost a fiancé. You abandoned everything you are when you left Riven a hallow shell of a man."

Musa looked down at the ground feeling the sting of tears form in her eyes.

"Do you know how Riven ended up here?" Stella questioned when Flora was finished. "When you dumped him, he dropped out of Red Fountain and ran away because he couldn't bare the pain that you caused. He ran to the air force, he ran from you."

"He got up in that plane after we mentioned your name" Sky continued. "He wanted to feel something other than pain and numbness that he pushed the plane safety speed and crashed into another plane."

Musa couldn't hold back the tears now and felt a few streak down her cheek.

"So we don't believe you when you say that you need us to cheer younger kids. We don't believe you when you say that you've realised how much of yourself you have lost because we do not believe that you are here for the right reasons. Based on you actions we can only assume that you are here to help yourself get on that tour" Tecna explained.

"Sorry Musa" Flora whispered. "But we will not help you."

"No, we are not sorry" Stella interjected. "We just will not help you. Find somebody as to us and toss aside.

Musa slowly nodded her head. "Okay" Musa whispered subtly whipping the tears from her face.

"Please tell Riven that I hope he gets better."

* * *

><p>"Do you think that we were too hard on her?" Flora asked cautiously as her, Stella and Bloom went to get coffee later that evening.<p>

After Musa had left the hospital the guys decided to head back to Red Fountain to report Riven's status to Saladine. Tecna and Layla went with them in case they ran into Musa. Nabu hadn't told any of the girls that Riven knew about Musa's sudden appearance, and he planned on keeping it that way.

"No way" Stella shrieked. "I think that we were to gentle on her. After all that she has put us through, I'm surprised we didn't throw her out of here."

"Could she really have meant what she said about realising her mistake?" Flora asked.

"Don't know" Bloom answered. "And to be honest, I really don't care. If she wants to prove herself to us, then she has a lot to do."

Musa walked down the familiar hallway of the hospital later than night in her favourite pair of jeans, her red one shoulder top and her reliable red sneakers. She walked down the hall carrying a guitar case in her hand. She turned the corner and noticed that Stella, Bloom and Flora were the only ones remaining and were heading to get coffee.

Musa quietly sighed to herself knowing that she had some time to herself before she was chucked out of the hospital by them. She sat down on one of the couches and pulled out her guitar and just started playing some of the strings randomly. While Musa was playing with the strings, a little girl with long brown hair came walking up to Musa.

"Are you Musa?" the girl asked hopeful. Musa stopped what she was doing and smiled at the young girl.

"Yes I am" Musa replied. "And what's your name?"

"Erin" the girl replied.

"That is a lovely name" Musa said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Erin asked curiously taking the sit next to Musa.

"My friend was admitted here a few days ago" Musa answered.

"Sad" Erin said. "My mum and dad are here because I am getting a new baby brother or sister"

"That's great" Musa replied enthusiastically.

"Yeah but I am bored."

"How about I sing you something to cheer you up?" Musa suggested.

"Really?"

"Yeah" Musa said and started tuning the strings.

"What are you going to sing?"

"Something that my boyfriend and I wrote ages ago, back when I wrote songs for other famous singers" Musa answered.

"What is it called?"

"It's a duet and it's called 'Wouldn't change a thing'" Musa replied and she began playing the guitar.

* * *

><p>Riven was in his room packing some of his things back in his bag that the guys brought for him. When Musa left early that afternoon, his doctors informed him that he is well enough to be released the next morning and Riven had never been more relieved. He was sick of the constant wake up calls every four hours to check his vital signs and he was so sick of all the nurses and doctors treating him like a patient and not a human being.<p>

As Riven was packing his bag he began hearing the sound of strings being strum against a guitar. He instantly recognised the tune. When Musa was working as a song writer for Tony, him and Musa wrote a duet song for one of Tony's singers. Musa and Riven loved it that they decided to keep it to themselves and Musa wrote another one for the singer. The singer won an award for the song but Musa and Riven gained something more, they had their own song that only they knew.

As he heard Musa sing the song echoing into his room, he quietly sang his lines as he continued to pack.

'_Wouldn't Change a Thing' By Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas- Camp Rock 2_

_____Musa: It's like he doesn't hear a word I say,  
>His mind is somewhere far away,<br>And I don't know how to get there_____

Musa's singing to Erin in the waiting room had caused a few other kids waiting for their parents to walk over and sit with Musa and watch her sing to them.

__It's like,  
>(She's way too serious)<br>All he wants is to chill out,  
>(She's always in a rush)<br>He makes me wanna pull all my hair out,  
>(And interrupting)<br>Like he doesn't even care,  
>(Like she doesn't even care)<em>_

Musa: You,  
>Riven: me<br>Musa: We're face to face  
>Both: But we don't see eye to eye<br>Like fire and rain  
>(Like fire and rain)<br>You can drive me insane  
>(You can drive me insane)<p>

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
>We're Venus and Mars<br>(We're Venus and Mars)  
>We're like different stars<br>(Like different stars)  
>But you're the harmony to every song I sing<br>And I wouldn't change a thing

Riven stopped packing his bag and turned to face the window overlooking the city of Magix. He could feel his chest tighten as he could hear Musa singing their song. When Riven sing his part he knew that she was singing to someone else. He poked his head out and saw Musa playing to a bunch of little kids. He closed the door and quietly sung his part to himself.

_Riven: She's always trying to save the day  
>Just wanna let my music play<br>She's all or nothing  
>But my feelings never change<br>(Why, do you try to read my mind?)  
>I try to read her mind<br>(It's not good to psychoanalyze)  
>She tries to pick a fight<br>To get attention  
>That's what all of my friends say<br>(That's what all of my friends say)  
><em>

As Musa was playing the guitar she noticed how all the children sitting with her had large smiles on their faces. Some of them where swaying while others were quietly clapping along. She missed this. This is what music means to her. She was too busy playing and looking at the kids that she didn't notice Bloom, Flora and Stella return with their coffee.

"She's playing to the kids" Flora said stunned. "

She's smiling at them too" Stella added.

"We had those smiles that day when those kids came up to me, Tecna and Layla the other day" Bloom explained.

"Maybe Musa was telling the truth" Flora said hopeful.

"But what if she's not and this is all a big ruse?" Stella questioned.

_Musa: You,  
>Riven: Me<br>Both: We're face to face  
>But we don't see eye to eye<br>Like fire and rain  
>(Like fire and rain)<br>You can drive me insane  
>(You can drive me insane)<em>

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_  
><em>We're Venus and Mars<em>  
><em>(We're Venus and Mars)<em>  
><em>We're like different stars<em>  
><em>(Like different stars)<em>  
><em>But you're the harmony to every song I sing<em>  
><em>And I wouldn't change a thing<em>

_Riven: When I'm yes, she's no_  
><em>Musa: When I hold on, he just lets go<em>

_Both: We're perfectly imperfect_  
><em>But I wouldn't change a thing, no<em>  
><em>Musa: We're like fire and rain<em>  
><em>(Like fire and rain)<em>  
><em>You can drive me insane<em>  
><em>(You can drive me insane)<em>

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_  
><em>We're Venus and Mars<em>  
><em>(We're Venus and Mars)<em>  
><em>We're like different stars<em>  
><em>(Like different stars)<em>  
><em>But you're the harmony to every song I sing<em>  
><em>And I wouldn't change a thing<em>

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_  
><em>We're Venus and Mars<em>  
><em>(We're Venus and Mars)<em>  
><em>We're like different stars<em>  
><em>(Like different stars)<em>  
><em>But you're the harmony to every song I sing<em>

_And I wouldn't change a  
>Wouldn't change a thing<em>

When Musa finished strumming the guitar, Riven quietly poked his head out of his room again and looked at Musa. He watched as Musa smiled at the kids as they applauded her performance. She gave them all a hug and they walked away to go see their parents. Riven's heart felt a bit lighter and he felt less pain. Musa may not have been able to hear him but he could hear her and that was when Riven knew that she was coming back.


	24. Time to Get it Right

"They said what?" Tony yelled angrily.

When Musa left the hospital after singing to the children and noticing Bloom, Stella and Flora returning, she got to her penthouse and called Tony telling him to meet her the next morning. Musa awoke to the sound of Tony angrily banging on her front door. The minute Tony walked inside Musa had revealed the news to him.

"They said no, Tony" Musa repeated with her arms folded over her chest as she wore her dressing gown.

"Why would they do that?" Tony hissed turning to face the window looking down at the city below.

"I don't know Tony, maybe because of the way we treated them when they were here" Musa replied sarcastically.

"I didn't treat them with anything but with respect" Tony replied.

"Pot this is kettle, you're black" Musa said angrily.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"It means that they treated you with respect and you treated them like dirt. To be fair I was not all innocent in their mistreatment but you didn't do anything to stop it, did you? You had no respect for them when Flora got attacked or when Stella got cheated on. You are supposed to care and you just fed them to the wolves."

"The wolves were you" Tony said spitefully.

"Okay fine, yes but you could have treated them better too" Musa said.

"Why didn't you beg, Musa?"

"Excuse me?"

"You could have tried better to get them to perform!"

"I tried the best I could Tony. But they were hurt so much by us. I'm surprised they didn't chase me with pitch forks."

"Did you tell them about the tour?"

"I did but-"

"Did you say that without them we could fall?"

"We?"

"I mean you, you could fall?"

"Is that all you care about? Yourself, Tony?"

Tony stuttered. "Musa, Musa baby. I care about you" Tony covered up.

"You care?"

"Yes, 100%" Tony replied.

"You just said 'we' will fall. Tony, what happens if I do not go on tour?"

"Well…..just…"

"Tony!"

"The company will fall!"

Musa stopped speaking at stared at Tony in disbelief.

"You are my favourite singer, Musa. The company has lost a tonne of money due to singers going south, some singers that you have written songs for, have failed because they were not popular enough. That was when you came along. You and The Winx brought in money that was saving this company. When you went solo, a lot more money piled in. If we get this tour deal the company can be saved and we can be back on top!"

"Wait" Musa said in disbelief. "Are you saying that the only reason why you signed me to this company as one of your singers, was because you needed me to save the company?"

"Well….I wouldn't say that" Tony said.

"Then what would you say?"

"Well….."

"You didn't hire me because you thought I was good enough at all" Musa said realising the plan all along.

"Musa…come on"

"You used me to save yourself!"

"But"

"You're fired!" Musa yelled.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, did I stutter, Tony?" Musa asked spitefully. "I said you're fired! I do not work for you anymore. I do not work for you just to clean up your own mess!"

"I own you! I have a signed contract!"

"I contract that was supposed to be re-signed last month" Musa reminded.

Tony stopped dead cold.

"That contract was not a six month contract, Tony. It was a three month contract" Musa informed. "But-"

"Ellie looked it over last night" Musa explained. "The reason why you needed me to sing at that stupid talent show was because investors saving your company were there and they wanted to see if I was worth the money to save your sorry butt!"

"No"

"You jerk! I was just a trained pet willing to do anything you asked because you bribed me with fame and stardom! So you know what? Save your own butt! You made your bed, now go lie in it. I quit and you're fired!"

* * *

><p>"You did what?" Ellie shrieked as she stood next to Musa in the mirror was Musa got her hair done for the awards for tonight.<p>

"I fired Tony. I quit" Musa replied.

"But why?"

"He was using me, Ellie" Musa explained. "He used me to save his company and he used the girls too. Apparently he used you too. You were promoted to manager because he couldn't afford anyone to be manager and still keep you as an assistant."

"So he lied?"

"He lied from the very beginning, Ellie" Musa said.

"So, what now?"

"You are still my manager, that doesn't change. You are paid by what I earn from my music so you work for me, not for Tony. We are going to that award ceremony, by ourselves, and get those investors to like me."

"You really think that they will fund your inter-realm tour just by yourself?" Ellie asked.

"I hope so, Ellie. But it is not about the tour anymore. It is about making people happy with my music. When I played for those kids at the hospital yesterday, I never felt more alive. They enjoyed my music and nobody else's. I just hope that I am enough to bring a smile to those kids' faces tonight."

"I am sure that you will do fine" Ellie encouraged.

"Thanks"

Ellie looked down at her phone.

"Musa, your limo is here to take you to the awards."

"Alright" Musa said standing up when the hair stylist was finished. "Let's impress some enthusiastic kids."

* * *

><p>"It's going to start!" Stella yelled in the dorms as she ran to the couch with a bowl of popcorn.<p>

"Why are we watching the stupid awards?" Layla groaned next to Stella.

"Musa is performing and is going to be so self-absorbed."

"I don't care. I want to see all my favourite singers and dancers win something" Stella replied.

"Did you vote, Stella?" Flora asked sitting on the opposite couch.

"I most certainly did" Stella answered. "I voted several times, actually."

"Is that even allowed" Tecna asked.

"Who knows, I just hope that they win!" Bloom walked in after Stella said that and looked a little apprehensive about what she was going to say.

"Hey, girls" Bloom said a little nervous gaining everyone's attention. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Tecna asked.

"It's about Musa"

"Go away, Bloom" Stella said turning up the television volume.

"Stella, please" Bloom said.

Stella sighed and muted the television before turning to Bloom.

"Last night, Stella, Flora and myself saw Musa sitting in the hospital waiting room singing to a bunch of little kids. She was so happy and she was singing just to make them smile."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Layla asked.

"Layla, Tecna, do you remember those little girls that ran up to us at the mall and asked for out autographs?" Bloom asked.

"Yes" they both answered.

"Well, Timmy did some searching for me and I found out that those girls are the daughters of some of the investors looking at Musa tonight."

"What?" the girls yelled.

"Yeah" Bloom said. "And it got me thinking. Musa had no agenda for playing to those kids at the hospital. She did it willingly because they were either upset or just needed something to smile at. She did it out of love and did it to make them smile. Isn't that Musa wanted out of her music?"

"Yeah" the girls replied.

"And Musa is performing for those girls we met tonight and the one thing that they want to see, is us. They want to see us. Now I'm thinking that maybe Musa was not lying to us yesterday. Three of us saw her doing something that she hadn't done since she met Tony; singing for the sake of singing. I think that she is returning to us. I think that tonight she isn't singing so that she can go on tour, I think she is going to sing just to brighten those kids' day."

"But can we all trust her?" Stella asked seriously.

* * *

><p>"<em>And the winner is Elf!" the announcer said on stage.<em>

Musa was backstage in her dressing room waiting for her first song of the night. The schedule for the night was that Musa was going to sing two of her songs after the male solo singer award, and then go back on thirty minutes later, after the best female group music video award and sing her song with The Winx, except they weren't there. Musa was starting to panic a little. She had never been so nervous for a performance before, and she knew it was because she was going to sing new songs to a live audience and no one had her back to give her encouragement.

Ellie walked up behind her and saw her panic.

"Are you alright?" Ellie asked placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No" Musa replied. "I'm up next and I'm nervous."

"Musa, don't worry about it. You will do great. Music is your thing. As long as you put a smile to children's faces, then what should you be worried about?"

"The fact that I may not be good enough to bring smiles to their faces"

"Musa, didn't you bring smiles to children's faces last night at the hospital. It was just you and a guitar and you had them dancing and smiling all night long."

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing" Ellie interrupted. "You are going to be fine."

"_Ladies and gentlemen, singing her two new songs, please welcome, Musa!"_

"Good luck!" Ellie said before Musa walked out on stage.

* * *

><p>"There she is" Tecna said as the girls and guys watched the awards at Alfea.<p>

"She looks great" Stella complimented.

The girls nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

><p>The moment Musa walked out, all eyes were on her. She wore a long elegant magenta dress. It was a V neck halter dress with pleating on the bust and subtle gold flower pattern lace underneath the magenta satin drapes on the front and back. She wore gold high heel shoes and her hair was in a side bun. Riven sat on a chair furthest away from the television. Ever since he saw Musa sing to the kids last night he felt like Musa was coming back to him. He had convinced the guys to watch Musa perform just to see whether his suspicions of her old self returning was correct.<p>

"_Good evening ladies and gentlemen" Musa said when she walked up to the microphone. "I hope that you are all having a wonderful night. Tonight I like to sing two brand new songs that I have written. The first song that I am going to sing is for my friends."_

Stella choked on the popcorn that she was eating as the girls dropped their mouths in shock.

"I hope that they can forgive me." Musa stared out at the crowd seeing flashes from cameras.

A single spotlight shone on Musa before she took a deep breath and started her song.

"_Get It Right" by Glee Cast_

__What have I done? I wish I could run__  
>Away from this ship going under<em>_  
>Just trying to help, hurt everyone else<br>Now I feel the weight of the world is  
><em>_On my shoulders__

__Chorus: What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
><em>_When all that you touch tumbles down?  
><em>_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
><em>_I just wanna fix it somehow  
>But how many times will it take?<br>Oh, how many times will it take for me  
><em>_To get it right?  
><em>_To get it ri-igh-ight?__

When the second verse began a set of drums came in and the stage was slowly revealed with dark coloured lights.

__Can I start again with my faith shaken?  
><em>_'Cause I can't go back and undo this  
>I just have to stay and face my mistakes<br>But if I get stronger and wiser  
><em>_I'll get through this  
><em>_

__Chorus: What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
><em>_When all that you touch tumbles down?  
><em>_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
><em>_I just wanna fix it somehow  
>But how many times will it take?<br>Oh, how many times will it take for me  
><em>_To get it right?  
><em>_To get it ri-igh-ight?__

___So I'll throw up a fist  
><em>_Throw a punch in the air  
><em>_And accept the truth, that sometimes life isn't fair  
>Yeah, I'll send up a wish<br>Yeah, I'll send up a prayer  
><em>_And finally, someone will see how much I care!_

The stage was then lit up with bright white light.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?____  
><em>_When all that you touch tumbles down?  
><em>_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
><em>_I just wanna fix it somehow  
>But how many times will it take?<br>Oh, how many times will it take for me  
><em>_To get it right?  
><em>_To get it ri-igh-ight?___

The crowd applauded and whistled when Musa finished singing.

* * *

><p>"She just apologised" Helia said shocked.<p>

"On live television" Flora added.

"In front of thousands of people and investors" Bloom said.

Everyone in the whole room fell silent. Never would they have imagined that Musa would apologise and write a song just for them.

"She really was telling the truth" Stella whispered stunned.

* * *

><p>"The next song that I am going to sing for you tonight is dedicated to the love of my life" Musa said into the microphone. "I hope that he is feeling better and that he can find it in his heart to forgive me."<p>

'_Halo' by Bethany Joy Lenz/Galeotti_ _I never promised you a ray of light,_

_I never promised there'd be sunshine every day,__  
>I give you everything I have, the good, the bad.<br>Why do you put me on a pedestal,__  
>I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below,<em>_  
>So help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there.<em>

_Chorus:_  
><em>One thing is clear,<em>

_I wear a halo,__  
>I wear a halo when you look at me,<em>_  
>But standing from here, you wouldn't say so<br>You wouldn't say so, if you were me  
>And I, I just wanna love you,<em>_  
>Oh oh I, I just wanna love you<br>__[ Lyrics from: lyrics/b/bethany_joy_ ]__  
>I always said that I would make mistakes,<em>_  
>I'm only human, and that's my saving grace,<em>_  
>I fall as hard as I try<br>So don't be blinded  
>See me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin,<em>_  
>So pull me from that pedestal,<em>_  
>I don't belong there.<em>

_Chorus:_  
><em>One thing is clear,<em>

_I wear a halo,__  
>I wear a halo when you look at me,<em>_  
>But standing from here, you wouldn't say so<br>You wouldn't say so, if you were me  
>And I, I just wanna love you,<em>_  
>Oh oh I, I just wanna love you<em>

_Why you think that you know me_  
><em>But In your eyes<em>  
><em>I am something above you<em>  
><em>It's only in your mind<em>  
><em>Only in your mind<em>  
><em>I wear a<em>  
><em>I wear a<em>  
><em>I wear a Halo<em>

_One thing is clear,_

_I wear a halo,__  
>I wear a halo when you look at me,<em>_  
>But standing from here, you wouldn't say so<br>You wouldn't say so, if you were me  
>And I, I just wanna love you,<em>_  
>Oh oh I, I just wanna love you<em>

Haaaa ha-ha halo (x9)

Once the lights dimmed after the end of her song, Musa walked off stage hearing the loud applause echo through the auditorium. She handed back her headset to the technician and walked to her dressing room to wait for her 'group' performance in half an hour. Within a few moments of Musa entering her dressing room, Ellie burst through the door in hysterics.

"Musa" Ellie cried out of breath.

"Ellie, what's wrong?" Musa asked concerned.

"The band" Ellie stuttered.

"What about them?"

"You don't have anything planned for your next performance!"

"What do you mean?"

"You have no drummer, no guitarist, nothing"

"I know" Musa said nonchalant.

"You do?" Ellie said confused.

"Yes" Musa answered. "The next performance is supposed to be my group performance and I was going to sing a song that the girls and I wrote last year when Helia broke up with Flora for his exams. Since they are not here, I organised just to have a pianist and a small orchestra."

"That is the only band you hired?"

"Yes" Musa answered.

"Oh, well then, never mind" Ellie said before walking back outside.

* * *

><p>'<em>The winner of the best female music video, star light!'<em>

Musa stood back in position back stage standing by the curtain watching the people on stage. Her heart beat was increasing rapidly more than before.

"You ready?" Ellie said pulling Musa behind the curtain on stage and into position.

"They are not going to like me" Musa said worried.

"Who? The investors?"

"No" Musa said watching as the technician placed the head set back on Musa's head so that she could hear herself. "The kids. I'm worried that I won't be enough."

"Musa" Ellie began. "You are enough. They love you! So what if the girls aren't here? You have said your apology and now the ball is in their court."

"I just hope that I am enough to make them smile" Musa said.

"You are" Ellie encouraged.

Ellie walked away after that leaving Musa standing behind the centre stage curtain waiting. This time round she was not getting an introduction. This was going to be a complete surprise to the audience. Musa turned to her side and saw the orchestra set up next to her and the pianist was getting into position.

'_Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our special guest entertainers' the announcer said and the curtain was raised._

"_Candles" By Hey Monday_

A stage of darkness shone on the stage revealing Musa in a soft purple single spot light. The violins and piano began slowly playing and Musa took a deep breath before singing.

_Musa: The power lines went out_

_And I am all alone__  
>But I don't really care at all<em>_  
>Not answering my phone<em>_  
>All the games you played<em>_  
>The promises you made<em>_  
>Couldn't finish what you started<em>_  
>Only darkness still remains<em>

__Lost sight__

__Couldn't see__  
>When it was you and me<em>_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight__  
>I'm beginning to see the light<br>Blow the candles out__  
>Looks like a solo tonight<em>_  
>But I think I'll be alright<br>_

All of a sudden the sound of drums and guitars began playing. The stage was lit up with bright white light blinding Musa. Musa gasped hearing the drums, she did not hire any other than violins and a piano. There were only a handful of people that would know that the song was more than an acoustic song. Musa slowly turned around to find the Winx girls up on stage. She dropped her jaw in astonishment seeing them.

They were hidden by the dark lights the entire time. Musa was in so much shock that she forgot that she was supposed to be singing; luckily her friends had remembered the song even after all this time.

_Bloom: Been black and blue before__  
>There's no need to explain<em>_  
>I am not the jaded kind<em>_  
>Playback's such a waste<em>_  
>Flora: You're invisible<em>_  
>Invisible to me<em>_  
>My wish is coming true<em>_  
>Erase the memory of your face<em>

_Musa: Lost sight_

_Couldn't see__  
>When it was you and me<em>

_Everyone: Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight  
>I'm beginning to see the light<br>Blow the candles out__  
>Looks like a solo tonight<em>_  
>But I think I'll be alright<br>_

As Stella was singing the first half of the bridge, Musa, Flora and Bloom ran into the audience. Some of the children in the audience screamed in delight as the three of them grabbed hold the hand of a girl each and led them on stage.

_Stella: One day__  
>You will wake up<br>With nothing but "you're sorrys"_

Musa kneeled down in front of the little girl that Musa had brought on stage and smiled at the girl. The girl was Erin, the little girl from the hospital. She began singing to the little girl in front of her._  
><em>

_Musa: And someday  
>You will get back<em>_  
>Everything you gave me<em>

_Everyone: Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight__  
>I'm beginning to see the light<br>Blow the candles out__  
>Looks like a solo tonight<em>_  
>But I think I'll be alright<em>

When the song ended the crowd stood up and gave the girls a standing ovation. The girl that Musa stood next to was squealing with her friends. Musa looked behind her and saw her friends smiling. Bloom and Stella walked over to Musa and smiled.

"But, why?" Musa asked confused.

"You are back" Bloom simply answered.

"And we missed you" Stella added.

"And we are not the only ones" Bloom said.

Musa raised her eyebrow at the girls. Bloom and Stella laughed to themselves. Bloom took hold of Musa's shoulders and forced Musa to look to her left looking at the side stage. Standing there, like it was all a dream...

"Riven" Musa whispered.

Bloom and Stella smirked to themselves before Stella shoved Musa forward. Musa didn't need another hint before she ran off stage and practically jumped into Riven's arms and cried on his shoulder. '

_I guess there was no solo tonight' Musa thought with a smile. 'Because it seems like everything will be alright'_


	25. Epilogue

**Wow it is finally here, the FINAL CHAPTER! I want to cry :'( This has been the most successful story that I have ever written.**

**I want to thank EVERYONE who took the time to read this story and who took the time to review :) I love you all!**

**Please sit back and relax as I present to you... THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>"So how is everything since Musa moved back into the dorm?" Alice asked.<p>

The girls sat on one of the couches in Alice's therapy office a few months later after the awards. Everyone had forgiven everything that happened but there were still a few things that needed to be out in the open. No one wanted another repeat of the last few months ever again. They did not want Riven to keep everything to himself causing him to get into another accident. No one wanted to lose each other ever again, so they all decided to go see Stella and Brandon's therapist, Alice. The guys had joined the girls and were sitting with their girlfriend, respectively.

Bloom looked at Musa before she looked back at Alice.

"Things have been good" Bloom answered honestly. "It's still not the same as before but we are well on the way to being back to who we once were."

"Maybe even stronger" Tecna added.

Alice nodded her head and wrote something down on her clipboard.

"I know that you all had some of your issues since that night. Why don't you all tell me about what happened that led you all here?" Alice suggested.

The group was silent waiting for someone to begin the story.

"Well, the girls and I surprised Musa at the awards by showing up to help her perform" Flora explained.

"What changed your minds about helping her?" Alice asked.

"I wrote an apology song for everyone because I finally realised that I had lost myself, my beliefs and my friends just so that I could reach my dream" Musa answered truthfully.

"Then what?" Alice asked sincerely.

"If I didn't have my friends then reaching my dreams was not all that special if there was not anyone to share it with" Musa replied before turning next to her to see Riven looking at her with his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, you all look very happy" Alice said with a smile as she watched all the happy couples embrace each other, even Stella and Brandon. "Stella, when you first here you wanted to gain something. Do you remember what it was?"

Stella nodded. "I wanted to be able to look at Brandon the same I used to. I wanted to trust him again."

"Do you feel like you do?"

Stella was silent for a few moments thinking about her response. "No" Stella answered.

Stella could feel Brandon tense up hearing her response. She smiled to herself.

"Because I think we're both different people. I can never look at him the way I used to because we're both different people now. I love the new Brandon and we have a stronger relationship. I trust him with my life and look at him and see someone much greater then who I first met."

Brandon could not hold back the smile on his face. He looked deep into Stella's eyes before he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Everyone else in the room smiled sweetly seeing the couple finally back together.

"Now the question is" Alice said with a smile. "Where do you all go from here?"

* * *

><p>"I now pronounce you, husband and wife" the chaplain said.<p>

Bloom and Sky stared into each other's eyes before moving in to kiss each other romantically. The audience surrounding the ball room in Erakleon burst into loud applause and cheers. White rose petals were thrown on the kissing couple. Bloom and Sky pulled away and smiled to all of their family and friends. Where did the Winx go? It was Bloom and Sky's wedding day. Ever since their day with Alice, things were finally looking much brighter.

Musa and Riven had finally been able to move past the incident. Riven's rehabilitation had finished and now he was as good as new. He never wanted to go back to such a dark place ever again and Musa never wanted to put him in that place again. Soon after the Magix Music Awards, Musa was invested to go on the inter-realm tour that she had been dreaming of. Musa denied the tour because if she couldn't share it with her friends then it wasn't worth it. However she did not let the money go to waste. Musa used the money invested in her to buy Tony's company, saving him from bankruptcy. Musa turned the company into a respectable company with its prime objective of being truthful and representing singers who are wholesome and true to themselves. Musa has already enlisted three new singers to her company, plus Tony's old clients. Riven and Musa cheered as Bloom and Sky walked back down the aisle.

Stella and Brandon embraced each other as they followed in suit of Bloom and Sky. Stella was luckily enough to be chosen as Maid of Honour with Brandon being the Best Man. The counselling with Alice had helped the couple a lot, more than they could have ever imagined. Stella was able to release all of her pain and anger towards Brandon and was able to let him back into her heart. Brandon was able to forgive himself for what he did and the two of them had never been stronger. No one ever dared mention the name Ellie ever again but it was not difficult considering once Musa bought Tony's company, Ellie was transferred to the wardrobe department and was soon fired by her boss, Stella. Lucky for her though, Ellie was hired by another company after an unknown reference was sent through (by Musa).

Tecna and Timmy cheered as they followed Sky and Bloom with a camera. Timmy was in charge of being photographer and recording the wedding. Tecna was a bridesmaid but was also in charge of making sure that Timmy did not mess up. Ever since the whole fame scenario, Timmy had spent less time working on his projects, passing Mary-Jane to another person, so that he could spend time with Tecna. The two of them worked on their communication with each other and now things could not be better. They were together when they wanted to be and they were apart when they wanted to be. Best of all neither kept secrets from each other. Timmy also discovered that Mary-Jane's winx issue was due to her being half mortal so she could not control her winx when she wanted and had to learn to control her emotion so to be able to transform.

Layla and Nabu smiled as Tecna walked up to the two of them with a camera and took their photo. Layla and Nabu never really had a trouble with each other but they did have trouble with everyone else. Layla finally learnt to forgive Brandon for what he did to Stella. She no longer wanted to beat the living day lights out of him every time she saw him.

Flora whipped her eyes away of the tears that were falling down her face. Helia looked at Flora and pulled her into a hug. After a few sessions of therapy, Flora was ready to walk in public alone without Helia being by her side. Ever since she was attacked by Eric she was worried about Eric being everywhere and she feared that she would be attacked again. A few weeks ago however Flora got a call from Eric's parents saying that due to his behaviour his title of Duke was taken away and he was reprimanded to be kept in therapy for a while so he was never going to see Flora again. Flora's throat had completely recovered and Helia was happy to have Flora back again. The two acted like nothing happened and they still trust each other more than anything in the world.

"Wow" Stella said into the microphone at the wedding reception.

Bloom and Sky sat at their table embracing each other lovingly as Stella and the girls gave their speeches.

"I can't believe that the day has finally arrived" Stella continued. "Where Bloom finally became Princess of Erakleon."

Everyone at the reception laughed at Stella's joke.

"But in all seriousness" Stella laughed. "We could not be happier for Bloom and Sky. So to you we have a special gift to show how much you mean to us, both of you."

Stella turned back to the girls and smiled to them before yelling, "Hit it!"

Music began playing once Stella said that. Bloom and Sky started laughing at the girls.

'_Sitting on Top of the World' By Delta Goodrem_

_Stella: Waiting, watching_

_Listening to every little sign I see__  
><em>_You are so bright, shining above all the city lights__  
><em>_Musa: You know, it's right when all of the stars in the sky align__  
><em>_If you and I, we are together as one tonight_

_Flora: So get up, stand up__  
><em>_What you waiting for?__  
><em>_Let's go, jump in__  
><em>_We gotta live like live in to begin__  
><em>_We've got a love like no one knows_

_Everyone: Now I'm with you__  
><em>_Now I'm with you__  
><em>_Now I'm with you__  
><em>_Sitting on top, sitting on top of the world_

_Musa: Saved me from me, gave me everything I need__  
><em>_You'll be forever in my heart_

_Tecna: So get up, stand up__  
><em>_What you waiting for?__  
><em>_Let's go, jump in__  
><em>_We gotta live like live in to begin__  
><em>_We've got a love like no one knows__  
><em>

_Everyone: Now I'm with you__  
><em>_Now I'm with you__  
><em>_Now I'm with you__  
><em>_Sitting on top, sitting on top of the world_

_Stella: All is quiet at night__  
><em>_We say only things for us to hear_

When the instrumental solo began after the bridge, Bloom and Sky stood up and began dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Everyone else followed their lead and were standing and dancing.

_Everyone: So get up, stand up__  
><em>_What you waiting for?__  
><em>_Let's go, jump in__  
><em>_We gotta live like live in to begin__  
><em>_We've got a love like no one knows_

_Flora: Now I'm with you__  
><em>_Tecna: Now I'm with you__  
><em>_Layla: Now I'm with you_

_Stella: Sitting on top, sitting on top of the world_

_Musa: Sitting on top, sitting on top of the world_

_Everyone: Sitting on top, sitting on top of the world_

The room erupted with applause when the girls finished their song. Bloom and Sky ran up to the girls and gave them a hug. Tears were falling down Bloom's face as she hugged every girl. The guys were on their feet giving a standing ovation to the girls. Musa smiled greatly as she looked around the room. Everyone had smiles on their faces that could not be removed. Musa smiled to herself as she looked at Riven as he applauded her performance. It was a song from the heart and it was totally hers. She now had Riven back in her life, she had her friends, her very own record company and she got to experience success and that is all she needed.

"_Yes" Musa thought staring at everyone with a smile. "This is definitely living the dream."_


End file.
